Obsesión
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "¿Cómo fue a que llegué a todo esto? Aun no estoy muy seguro, creo que la pregunta aquí es, ¿cómo fue a que él llegó a esto? Sí, sin duda esa es la pregunta…". Slash: Blaise/Ron
1. Prólogo

**Obsesión**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Mayores de 17 años.

**Personajes: **Blaise Zabini/Ronald Weasley.Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom.

**Género:** Romántico, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Violación, Tortura, Mpreg (embarazo masculino).

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Secuela:** Tu historia fue conmigo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto Francis Morseferth y otros personajes, que no son nombrados en los libros y pelis de HP, son todos de mi autoría n.n

**Resumen:**

Todos los alumnos regresan a Hogwarts para reincorporarse a las clases después de la gran Guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo hay ciertas diferencias entre los alumnos del séptimo curso:

Hay un Draco que evade a sus amigos. Un Theodore _paranoico_. Un Blaise que sin duda este no será su año. Un Harry más decido que nunca a luchar por lo que quiere. Un Ron más comprensivo. Un Neville más valiente. Pero sobre todo un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que está obsesionado con sus alumnos, en especial con un Slytherin.

_"¿Cómo fue a que llegué a todo esto? Aun no estoy muy seguro, creo que la pregunta aquí es, ¿cómo fue a que él llegó a esto? Sí, sin duda esa es la pregunta…"_

**Fanfic escrito: 12 de julio del 2010 al 20 de diciembre del 2011.**

* * *

**(*) 1/25**

**OBSESIÓN**

**Prólogo**

**LaTelaraña**

_Una vez más estaba yo ahí de rodillas, desnudo, reprimiendo las lágrimas de la angustia, humillación, enojo e indignación. Y él, ahí muy sonriente. Sí, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, le encantaba verme ahí, tan sumiso, a su merced…_

-Vamos Blaise, quiero follar tu boca _– me dijo al oído mientras se sentaba en la cama, frente a mí y me mostraba su hombría, la cual ya estaba muy impaciente por la labor que le haría._

_Mas sin embargo, no me moví. No lo haría, por más que me dijera, según él, "cosas excitantes". Jamás, NUNCA llegaría hacerlo, aunque de antemano sabia que eso era inútil, tarde o temprano él diría esas palabras, que harían tragarme mi orgullo y complacer sus más pervertidas fantasías sexuales._

-Blaise, recuerda que tu madre se puede llevar una sorpresa cuando llegue a tu casa con _compañía._

_¡Demonios! Esta vez ni siquiera anduvo con rodeos, simplemente fue al grano. Pero aún así no podía moverme ¿Cuántas veces yo venía haciendo esto? Ya no lo recuerdo. A lo mejor todo empezó ayer, hoy en la mañana o hace un año atrás. No lo sé, solo sé que ese estúpido hizo bien su jugada y yo perdí el juego._

_Sentí que su mano derecha impulsó mi cabeza hacia delante y con su otra mano me puso su miembro en la boca._

-Nada de pasarte de listo… chico. Porque está de más recordarte lo que pasará.

_Y cómo olvidar semejante amenaza… o mejor dicho ¡CHANTAJE! Y ahí estoy, con su miembro en la boca, él ahora tiene ambas manos en mi cabeza haciéndola subir y bajar, primero lentamente, para después cada vez más rápido, hasta que deja salir el espeso liquido en mi boca, provocando que me atragante un poco._

-Ahhh Blaise…-_ exhala extasiado el muy maldito._

_No sé cómo, pero me levanta y me pone boca-abajo en la cama y se acuesta encima de mí, lamiendo mi cuello y mi espalda con su asquerosa lengua, mientras que unas lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas y me recrimino por ese momento de debilidad._

_"¡Maldición Blaise! ¿Desde cuándo eres un maldito llorón?"_

_Pero es en vano, siguen saliendo hasta el momento en que dejo salir un gemido de dolor por la intromisión que detecto en mi entrada._

_-_Ahhh Blaise… eres tan delicioso _– me dice el muy bestia mientras sigue metiendo más su miembro en mi entrada, que obviamente no preparó._

_¡Por Salazar! Solo quiero que ya termine, así podré irme a la Sala Común de mi casa, para luego irme a la ducha y quitarme (aunque lo dudo) toda esta suciedad que cada día invade más mi alma._

_No sé cómo, pero después de unos segundos o minutos (ya ni sé) pero sin duda interminables, después de unas cuantas embestidas dolorosas y salvajes, el muy maldito termina dentro de mí NUEVAMENTE y se deja caer encima mio, susurrándome al oído:_

-Te amo.

_El muy desgraciado dice amarme, sí claro y por eso me hace sufrir, maldita la fecha y la hora, en la que me dejé chantajear, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? La vida de mi madre y la felicidad de mis amigos y novio estaba en mis manos… o mejor dicho en mi cuerpo. No puedo hacer nada. Me da tanta rabia y vergüenza en tan solo decírselo a alguien, ni siquiera podría escribirlo, el otro día lo intenté pero el maldito papel terminó mojado porque se me ocurrió terminar llorando encima de éste._

_¡Maldito Francis Morseferth!_

_Me quiero levantar para irme de una maldita vez, pero el imbécil aún sigue dentro de mí. Siento que se sale ¡por fin! pero me dice algo al oído que hace que la piel se me enchine, los vellos se me pongan de punta y la sangre se me hiele._

-Blaise, hoy estoy muy estresado.

_Con la última palabra me doy cuenta que esa noche sin duda será interminable para mí._

_¿Cómo fue a que llegué a todo esto? Aun no estoy muy seguro, creo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿cómo fue a que él llegó a esto?_

_Sí, sin duda esa es la pregunta._

* * *

**Gracias por leerme n_n**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Uno: El nuevo profesor

**Capitulo Uno: El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

**(Hace cuatro meses atrás)**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Estoy en mi cuarto haciendo el baúl, ya que en la tarde regresaré a Hogwarts (¡qué bien!) Fue una suerte que nos hayan dado oportunidad de regresar y continuar nuestro último año de estudios. También regresan conmigo Draco y Theodore y me da gusto pues yo solo creo que no hubiera tenido valor. Incluso mi madre me convenció para que regresara al colegio. No estoy muy seguro si es porque en verdad quiere que yo termine mis estudios o por otra cosa._

_Seguramente son ideas mías. Después de la guerra contra Voldemort muchas personas, incluidos mis amigos y yo, nos ganamos (y no precisamente una recompensa) ciertas manías. Por ejemplo yo, cada vez que creo estar solo siento que alguien me está observando, no estoy seguro de ello pero esa sensación de estar siendo observado normalmente es acompañados de algunos gemidos (¡Por Salazar!) y cada vez que verifico si hay alguien atrás de mí, no hay nada. Nada._

_Dejando de lado mis manías, sigo terminando mi baúl, total ya me iré pronto a Hogwarts._

-¿Listo, Blaise?

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo serpientes entró él a mi habitación? Y sobre todo ¿Sin darme cuenta? Me sobresalté y me fue imposible simular esa acción frente a él._

_-_Disculpa, ¿te asusté? -_ ¡¿Qué si me asustó?!_

-No –_ le dije tajantemente._

_Sí, mejor así, mentirle y más si es él. Sí, él. El nuevo esposo de mi querida madre, normalmente a mi madre le duran muy poco sus matrimonios. Meses, semanas, sino es que ¡días! Cada uno de sus esposos terminaron muertos o desaparecidos. El único vivo está en San Mungo, si es que a "ese estado" se le puede llamar vida, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? Ni idea. _

"¡Qué mala suerte!" -_ recuerdo haberle dicho a mi madre cuando su ultimo esposo murió, pero solo me sonrió tristemente._

"No te preocupes por mí Blaise" –_ me había respondido._

_Pero él, este señor que tengo frente a mí, ha estado con mi madre desde hace dos años. Eso es un récord ¿estará realmente enamorada mi madre de él? ¿La buena suerte le ha llegado al fin? No lo sé, pero a mí no me convence muy bien, este señor tiene un "no sé qué" que me causa inquietud._

_Probablemente se deba a que este señor fue auror tiempo atrás, ya no lo es porque después de la guerra decidió darse un tiempo fuera de ese campo de acción. De todas formas hay algo en él que no me convence._

_Me saca nuevamente de mis pensamientos cuando llega hasta mí y coloca sus manos en mis hombros._

-Parece que estás muy estresado hoy, Blaise –_ comenzó a darme masaje en mis hombros – _yo suelo sacar mi estrés en la cama con tu madre –_ eso es algo que no sé como explicármelo, así que me alejo de él bruscamente._

-¡Tenga más respeto es de mi madre de la que está hablando!

-Y yo la respeto, discúlpame pero suelo hablar así con ella.

-Pues hágalo con ella, pero no frente a mí _– le digo mientras mi corazón late como un loco ¿qué demonios trama ese señor? ¿Y por qué de pronto comienzo a sentirme inquieto?_

-Blaise, no es necesario que me apuntes con la varita.

-¿Qué?

_Me doy cuenta que le estoy apuntando con mi varita. Supongo que ha sido por reflejo, porque no me había dado cuenta de ello. Él da un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás._

"¡Demonios!" _- me recrimino, pero lo juro por Salazar que ese tipo me da miedo._

_ Veo a mi madre entrar al cuarto. Bajo mi varita y de alguna manera me siento… seguro. Sí, se escuchó algo infantil e idiota, pero es mi madre la que está ahí, la que velaría por mi seguridad. Aunque en esta ocasión ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, la veo un poco nerviosa, sino es que… asustada._

-¿Ocurre algo? –_ nos pregunta, pero me da la impresión que esa pregunta es más para mí que para los dos._

-Nada, querida _– le contesta ese señor y le da un beso en la frente. Sin embargo me ha enviado una mirada fugaz que no sabría como describir. Esa mirada… me dio escalofríos._

-Si ya has terminado, es mejor irnos de una vez al andén 9 ¾ - _dice mi madre muy feliz._

_-¡Qué bien! – dejo salir jubiloso. _

_Con el solo pensar que estaré lejos de él, siento un gran alivio. Además estaré junto con mi novio Bilius._

_¡Ah! Sí, mi novio de hace medio año, su nombre es Ronald Bilius Weasley. Mi lindo Bilius ¿Cómo fue que él y yo terminamos juntos? Pues…_

_Al finalizar la guerra, la Orden del Fénix hizo una reunión y gracias a la intervención del Retrato del difunto director Dumbledore, aclaró que Theo, Draco, Snape y yo, junto con nuestras familias, (a excepción de Lucius) estábamos trabajando de incógnito en el bando contrario. A pesar que la guerra terminó, la Orden del Fénix siguió vigente, así que continuamente estábamos en contacto. Mi lindo Bilius y yo iniciamos una relación de amistad que después se convirtió en una más intima y personal. Una de novios._

_El camino en el expreso a Hogwarts está siendo de lo más extraño. Draco solamente a dicho un "hola" después de haber puesto sus cosas en el compartimento, luego se ha escabullido de nosotros con el pretexto de las rondas de prefectos. Y Theodore, que tampoco ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que subió al expreso, se ha enfrascado en ese libro que ha estado leyendo desde antes de subir. Eso no es extraño en él, es decir, siempre está leyendo, lo extraño es el título del libro: "Los asesinos nunca descansan y siempre tienen una razón para acecharte". Frunzo ligeramente el ceño, pero no le doy tanta importancia, en fin es Theo._

_Me gustaría irme a buscar en estos momentos a mi lindo Bilius, pero él también es prefecto. Así que, mejor decido a dormir un poco, ya lo veré hoy en la noche._

_Nuevamente en Hogwarts, cursando el último año. En cuanto llegamos al Gran Comedor, mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. A lo lejos habla Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora. Yo solo me enfrasco en el banquete, aunque de vez en cuando observo a mi lindo Bilius en aquella mesa de los leones, hace tiempo que no lo veía, ya lo extrañaba._

_A mi lado izquierdo se ha sentado Draco Malfoy, que del antiguo Malfoy ya no tiene nada. Ya no es aquel arrogante, presumido y todo aquello de lo que se decía, bueno quizás lo elegante aun lo conserve, pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Ahora es más sensible y trata de pasar lo mas desapercibidamente posible en el colegio ¿y quién no? Yo también empezaría a valorar más mi libertad y las cosas que me rodean, sobre todo si hubiera pasado casi dos meses en Azkabán. Así es, a Draco no lo querían dejar libre cuando tuvimos el juicio ante el Wizengamot, pues el maldito de Lucius Malfoy afirmaba que su hijo nunca había estado del otro lado como estábamos los demás con la Orden. Afirmaba que siempre había estado de su lado. Por poco convence al estrado. Suerte que el grandísimo Albus Dumbledore, o mejor dicho el retrato de este gran director, estuvo presente y dio su declaración a favor de Draco. Aunque eso no impidió que Draco sufriera por la traición de su propio padre, es decir, ¿desde cuándo un padre quiere llevarse contigo en el peor de los castigos solo por no compartir los mismos ideales? _

_Estúpido Lucius._

_A mi lado derecho se encuentra Theodore Nott solo que ahora lo encuentro un poco ojeroso, muy pálido y me atrevería a decir que más delgado de lo normal. No me sorprende, después de todo a perdido a su padre en la guerra, por lo tanto se ha puesto frente a los negocios. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Theo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la herencia que le ha dejado su padre: casas, mansiones, negocios, dinero. Y la más preocupante de todas: la desconfianza en personas ajenas a su círculo de amigos. Es por eso que él maneja todo, TODO. De vez en cuando Draco y yo le ayudamos pero ese no es el punto. Theo debería confiar más en las personas, aunque tampoco lo culpo de ello por lo que le ocurrió a su padre. Pero por una parte estoy tranquilo, ya que Neville le ayudará en todo. Cierto, Neville, su novio desde hace mas de dos años. Neville ya no es aquel gordito atolondrado, la guerra lo hizo madurar en todos los sentidos y ahora es más seguro de sí mismo y tiene un cuerpazo que hace que mi amigo castaño se lo coma con la pura mirada y…_

-¿Qué demonios dijo? –_ suelto de pronto un tanto confundido. _

-Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) –_ me dice Draco evitando mi mirada – _antes era auror pero…

-Sé quién demonios es – _le digo entornando los ojos y un poco molesto._

-Entonces por qué la pregunta –_ ahora me interroga Theo dejando de lado su plato sin siquiera probar bocado._

-Porque nunca mencionó que vendría.

-¿Lo conoces? –_ me pregunta nuevamente Draco, pero sigue evadiendo mi mirada._

-Sí, es el nuevo esposo de mi madre.

-¿El profesor Francis Morseferth? –_ soltaron en coro ambos, yo solo asentí._

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero no me da confianza _– dice Theo haciendo honor a su desconfianza a gente nueva y me alegra que lo diga, porque yo tampoco se la tengo._

_¿Por qué demonios no nos dijo a mi madre y a mí que vendría a dar clases a Hogwarts? Esa sin duda no es buena señal._

_Ojalá me equivoque. _

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capitulo Dos: Interrumpidos

**3/24**

**Capitulo Dos: Interrumpidos**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Hoy me siento más tranquilo, la noche anterior estuve con mi lindo Bilius. Nos fuimos a la sala de menesteres y pasamos la noche juntos. Solo nos limitamos a platicar y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Ya extrañaba esos momentos. Teníamos dos semanas sin vernos, las cuales fueron una tortura para mí. En primera, porque obviamente él no estaba conmigo. Y en segunda porque lo conocí a él, al nuevo esposo de mi madre. La verdad me da igual con quien se case, con que ella sea feliz me basta. Yo solo me limito a quedarme lo mas marginado que se pueda, no porque no me importe sino porque los señores terminan encariñándose y ¿si eso sucede al revés? No podría soportar la pérdida de un padre sustituto, suficiente dolor fue el que pasé al perder a mi padre biológico. Y éste señor en particular, Francis Morseferth, insisto que tiene un "no sé qué" que no me deja tranquilo._

_-¿_Ocurre algo, Blaise? –_ me pregunta mi lindo Bilius._

-Nada, solo que te extrañé demasiado_ – le digo y me despido de él con un beso._

_-_Yo también –_ me responde abrazándome -_ ¿nos vemos al rato frente al lago?

-Ya estoy ansioso por esa cita – _le digo mientras lo veo desaparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda._

_Llego a mi habitación y me encuentro con un Theo ya listo para las clases. Sospecho que nuevamente no durmió durante la noche y no dudo mucho que haya sido por estar con Neville. Lo observo y esas ojeras en su rostro me preocupan ¿por qué demonios no duerme? No creo que esas ojeras sean por no dormir en la noche anterior y de la anterior a esa. Algo me dice que mi amigo no ha dormido en días, sino es que… meses._

-Theo… -_ lo llamo antes que salga de la habitación - _¿No volviste a dormir?

-Claro que dormí, me acabo de levantar hace apenas cinco minutos. No lo sabes porque acabas de llegar _– me responde lo mismo de siempre. Y nuevamente no le creo._

_Suspiro con resignación una vez que él esta fuera. Minutos después sale Draco de la ducha, trae los ojos hinchados, seguramente volvió a llorar a escondidas. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que terminó la guerra, me di cuenta un día en una de las reuniones de la Orden. Se había ido a la ducha y no regresó hasta media hora después con los ojos hinchados._

_¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué demonios ocurre con mis amigos? Estúpida guerra que solo consiguió traernos más problemas de los que de por sí ya teníamos._

_Un chico de estatura mediana, piel morena clara, cabello castaño, ojos cafés claros_ que en un tiempo lucían muy bellos (puesto que ahora son adornados con dos enormes ojeras) y una boca muy apetecible para muchos alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts, lástima que el chico ya tuviera en quién posarlos. Este chico caminaba por los pasillos de manera intranquila, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia los lados e insistentemente hacía atrás como si temiera que _"alguien" _lo atacase cuando él estuviera con la guardia baja.

_"Cuídate las espaldas hijo" – _Eso le había dicho su padre antes de morir y eso fue algo que Theodore Nott jamás, NUNCA, podría olvidar.

* * *

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, el Slytherin se sobresaltó y bruscamente se dio la vuelta, pero ese movimiento repentino lo desequilibró y mareó a la vez haciéndolo caer, al principio veía todo negro con unas cuantas lucecitas hasta que pudo enfocar a aquella persona que le hizo reaccionar así.

-¡Por _Las Brujas de Macbeth_! Neville jamás me vuelvas hacer eso.

-Lo siento Theo, no creí que te iba a… - pero no continuó y mejor lo ayudó a incorporarse — ¿estás bien? – le preguntó en un tono preocupante y no era precisamente por lo recién ocurrido.

-Sí – le contestó el aludido en un tono molesto.

-Theo, deberías descansar te ves…

-Estoy bien Nev, no necesito nada.

-Yo no lo creo, mírate estas ojeroso ¡¿no has vuelto a dormir?! Y estas más delgado ¡¿otra vez no estás comiendo?! Me prometiste que…

-¿Es tu manera de terminar conmigo Neville? ¡Pues bien! – le dijo más enfadado el chico castaño.

-No Theo, solo me preocupas, cada día te vez más cansado. Por qué… ¿por qué no vas a la enfermería?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me envenenen? No gracias.

-Theo escúchame, lo que le pasó a tu padre… - pero al ver la reacción de Theo, dejó el tema del señor Nott a un lado – tú deberías…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Estoy bien Longbottom! – y sin más el Slytherin se fue dejando a un desconcertado Neville.

-Lo siento Theo, pero no puedo seguir así. No si tu salud está en peligro, necesitas ayuda.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Que tranquilo es este lugar sin dudas. Aquí frente al lago. Pero lo que más tranquilo que me tiene es estar con mi lindo Bilius. Él esta recostado en mi pecho mientras yo le hago caricias en su melena pelirroja y el céfiro del viento nos arrulla y de vez en cuando nos cae la brisa del lago, todo porque el calamar gigante se le ocurrió que era divertido chapotear a aquellos alumnos de Ravenclaw._

_Es una lástima que el poco tiempo que nos dan de descanso esté por acabar, eso me entristece porque estoy muy a gusto aquí, sin contar que, después viene la doble hora de la clase DCAO. Debo admitir que me he vuelto un poco "paranoico" pero, es que ese señor no me da nada de confianza, aun recuerdo como lo conocí..._

_Fue hace dos semanas, recuerdo que todo el tiempo me la pasaba en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix junto con Draco y Theo, cuando nos dieron vacaciones cada quien regresó a su hogar. Recuerdo que cuando le avisé a mi madre que regresaba, ella me pedía que me fuera con mis amigos a pasar unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad o que me quedara con ellos por unos días en sus casas. Eso había sido extraño, pero creo que todo fue porque no quería que conociera a su famoso Francis. Teníamos evitando la presentación formal de ambos desde hace tiempo y solo era cuestión de tiempo de que eso sucediera._

_Al final había decidido quedarme con Theo y ayudarle en lo de sus negocios, pero necesitaba una muda de ropa, ya que la poca que poseía en mi baúl estaba un poco inservible después de haber pasado por una buena dosis de lavado, con eso de que cada quien se hacía cargo de su aseo personal en el cuartel, ahí me di cuenta que el artefacto muggle llamado "lavadora" y yo no hacemos buena pareja._

_En fin, me había aparecido en mi casa, para ir por la ropa. No encontré a mi madre y supuse que estaría con su nuevo esposo en algún lugar del jardín o fuera de la casa, así que me fui a mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme y fue ahí cuando comencé con mis "manías" de ser observado. Sentí una presencia atrás de mí pero al voltear no había nadie y supuse que estaba demasiado cansando y por ello ya veía monos donde no había, así que le resté importancia. Terminé de desvestirme y me fui a la ducha, sonará ridículo pero mientras me enjabonaba escuché un "gemido" y eso me alertó, sigilosamente voltee alrededor para revisar pero nuevamente no había nada a pesar que aún sentía la presencia de alguien. Como no me sentía tranquilo decidí salir de la maldita ducha. Esa guerra definitivamente me había "paranoico"._

_Me envolví una toalla en la cintura y salí de la ducha, me dirigí al closet para buscar ropa limpia y cuando subí la vista hacia el espejo, lo vi. Era un sujeto alto, casi tanto como Lucius Malfoy, de hecho su pelo era casi del mismo color: rubio platinado, su piel blanca perlada y unos ojos de un color azul penetrante. Él había entrado a mi habitación sin aviso y eso me había sobresaltado._

-¡¿Quién serpientes eres tú?! –_ recuerdo haberle reclamado, pero en realidad mi enojo era porque yo no llevaba mi varita, ya que la había dejado en la ducha y ese sujeto no me daba para nada de confianza._

-Tranquilo, no quise asustarte –_ me había dicho. Siempre me responde lo mismo cuando me sorprende, pero definitivamente esa es su intención – _tú debes der _Blaise_ ¿cierto?

_Me dijo en un tono que no me gustó mucho y definitivamente la mirada que me enviaba no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sentía que me veía a través de la toalla._

_Está bien sonó algo ilógico, pero no tenía idea en aquel entonces, de quién era el tipo que estaba frente a mi._

-¿Quién eres tú? –_ le volví a preguntar en un tono más calmado pero amenazante, mientras me ponía la primera playera que estuvo a mi alcance._

-Soy Francis Morseferth, el esposo de tu madre.

-Ya veo –_ le contesté mientras me iba de nuevo a la ducha y salía más decente, es decir me fui a poner unos pans, no me agradaba la idea de estar en paños menores con el señor ese frente a mí. Cuando salí, el tal Francis tenía una mueca de molestia, creo que fue porque lo había dejado hablando solo o por lo que le había contestado. No lo sé._

-Mucho gusto, Blaise _– me dijo mientras me extendía la mano, así que no tuve más remedio que estrecharla con la mía._

_Al momento de estrecharla, él me jaló y el saludo terminó en un abrazo o al menos de su parte, yo solo me quedé en shock como un idiota por la repentina efusividad de su parte, al menos hasta que sentí que su mano se había deslizado por mi espalda, me tensé y luego él se apartó rápidamente y salió de mi habitación._

_¡Cielos! Desde ese momento le vi el "no sé qué" que me da desconfianza._

-Faltan diez minutos para la clase –_ me dice mi novio despertándome de mis pensamientos._

-¿Y si no entramos? –_ le propuse tentativamente, me sonrió y me dijo:_

-Vamos Blaise, es el primer día, al menos hay que ver cómo nos dará clases.

-No creo que sea tan bueno, es de pocas palabras.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Lo conoces?

-Es el esposo actual de mi madre –_ mi pelirrojo alzó las cejas de sorpresa._

-¿El que has estado evitado estos últimos dos años?

-Sí, de hecho de él fue la estúpida idea de pasar mis últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en la casa con ellos para conocernos mejor.

-Bueno, pues si él es el esposo de tu madre, entonces con mayor razón hay que ir, de seguro que preguntará por ti sino te ve.

-Sí, claro –_ le digo a mi lindo Bilius en un tono burlón - _¿Qué tal cinco minutos más? –_ le propongo nuevamente, pero por el gesto que me ha lanzado, me levanto resignado, sin dejarlo de abrazar._

-Está bien –_ cede al fin – _pero me acompañarás por mis cosas, las dejé en la sala común, además no quiero ser el único que llegue tarde a la clase.

-De acuerdo.

_Por supuesto que no le puedo negar nada a mi lindo Bilius, por él iría hasta con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y le enfrentaría si su vida estuviera en peligro._

-Te amo mi _lindo Bilius_.

-Yo también te amo mi _carismático Blaise._

_Estaba a escasos centímetros de esa boca sensual, de esos labios apetitosos, estaba listo para unir mis labios con los de mi novio, cuando una voz nos interrumpió._

-¡Hola jóvenes! –_ sí, era él. Tuvimos que separarnos un poco, pero no dejé de abrazarlo por los hombros._

-Hola profesor –_ le contesta mi lindo Bilius con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, adoro cuando hace eso. Pero al parecer al tal Francis no, le ha enviado una mirada de hostilidad y yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada por la interrupción._

_¿No pudo haber llegado cinco segundos más tarde? O mejor ¡NUNCA!_

-¿Listos para mi clase? –_ nos pregunta, pero solo me observa a mí._

-Por supuesto, profesor _– vuelve a contestar mi lindo novio._

-Pues vámonos –_ dice el profesor y aún no sé cómo pero en escasos minutos lo veo atrás de mí. Tiene sus manos en mis hombros y me empuja hacia el castillo – _vamos _Blaise _que no me gustan los retrasos.

_Quería reclamarle que dejara de empujarme y también quería deshacerme del agarre, pero me di cuenta que mi lindo Bilius ya no estaba a mi lado, y parecía que a este señor, este hecho no le importaba mucho._

-¡Espere! ¿Y Bi…?

-Sí, aquí es la clase.

_¿Cómo demonios llegamos tan rápido al salón de clases?_

_Tardé algunos segundos en asimilar lo ocurrido, para cuando me recuperé quise ir por mi Bilius pero al dar un paso hacia la puerta…_

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –_ se le ocurre comenzar la clase el señor ese – _bla, bla, bla.

_No le pongo atención, yo solo quiero ir con mi lindo Bilius ¿A dónde habrá ido?_

-Ahh… Señor Weasley, creo que llega tarde –_ levanto mi vista y veo a mi lindo Bilius. Entonces me doy cuenta que mi novio ha ido por sus cosas a su Sala Común._

-Lo siento –_ se disculpa mi leoncito y viene a sentarse a un lado de mí, pero…_

-Disculpe Señor Weasley, pero aún no le he dicho que se puede sentar –_ le dice el profesor de una manera que pareciera que disfruta dejarlo en ridículo – _además, estaba explicándole a sus compañeros las reglas de la clase justo cuando usted entró ¿sabe cuál es la regla que le explicaba a sus compañeros?

-No…

-Es la que acaba de romper precisamente: "No llegar tarde o de lo contrario se ganará un castigo"

_¡¿Qué?! ¡El primer día de clases y ese señor se osa a castigar a mi lindo Bilius! ¡Demonios! Empiezo en verdad a odiar a ese señor._

-¿Y cuál es el castigo? –_ pregunta valiente mi novio._

-Como es la primera vez, la sanción será: cinco puntos menos para su casa y tendrá que sentarse en aquel rincón _– señala un lugar apartado de la clase, en aquella esquina abandonada – _así sus compañeros no se verán tentados de llegar tarde.

-¿Y qué pasará si llegamos tarde dos veces? –_ pregunta un Potter nervioso, pero que disimuladamente lanza una mirada fugaz a… ¿Draco?_

-Lo descubrirán si algunos de ustedes llega dos veces tarde y esperemos que el Señor Weasley no sea el que les quite ese curiosidad –_ lo dice en son de broma, pero algo me dijo que ese señor ansía que eso pase._

_La clase transcurre lo más lentamente posible, al menos para mí. Mi lindo Bilius está lejos de mi en aquel rincón, a veces nos comunicamos con la mirada pero parece que el profesor está al pendiente de ello o es solo simple casualidad, porque justo en esos momentos es cuando aprovecha para hacerme preguntas… o lo más seguro es que tiene la fortuna de preguntar a los que están distraídos, porque también con Theo se ha ensañado en preguntarle y de vez en cuando a Potter y a Longbottom. De ahí en fuera todos son ignorados o eso creo, no estoy prestando atención._

_Se termina la clase y comienzan a salir del aula mis compañeros, yo hago todo lo posible para salir al mismo tiempo que mi lindo Bilius, que sigue acomodando sus cosas, pero…_

-Señor Weasley, quisiera que se quedara por unos momentos.

_¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué demonios quiere con él?_

_No tengo de otra que salir del aula, pero decido esperarlo en el pasillo. Los alumnos siguen saliendo, algunos de prisa y otros más lentos. Veo a Draco salir absorto en sus pensamientos y a un Potter seguirlo sigilosamente. Tengo la ligera sospecha que Potter está enamorado de mi amigo Draco, pues en las últimas reuniones en el cuartel lo vi seguirlo disimuladamente e incluso los he visto juntos un par de veces, pero solo eso._

_Segundos después sale un Theo enfrascado nuevamente en la lectura de aquel libro misterioso ¿en dónde dejaría a Nevi…?_

-¡Blaise!

_¡Por Salazar! Ese Longbottom me…_

-Longbottom, vuelve hacer ESO y te juro que te_ crucio._

-No quería asustarte.

_Sí, eso mismo me dijo aquel señor que está hablando con mi novio y mira como ando de "paranoico", creo que ya comienzo a entender a Theo._

-¿Qué ocurre? –_ le pregunto más calmado._

-Quisiera hablarte de Theo, es muy importante.

-Bien.

-Pero ahora no ¿qué tal mañana después del descanso?

-¿Qué no era muy importante?

-Sí, pero trataré de hacer hoy un nuevo intento.

_¿Intentó de qué? Quise preguntar, pero el Gryffindor ya no estaba a mi lado._

* * *

Draco había llegado a las gradas del campo de Quidditch, se había sentado mirando hacia los aros de anotación, pero sin verlos realmente. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, le agradaba estar solo. Sí, _solo_, sin que nadie lo mirara con reproche, asco, incluso con miedo. No le agradaba la manera en que los alumnos del colegio todavía vieran a sus amigos y a él como traidores (puesto que solo los de la Orden del Fénix sabían la verdad) pero sobre todo no le agrada ver a uno de sus mejores amigos convertido en una especie de _zombie_. Sí, pensaba en su amigo Theodore Nott, el cual ya no tenía la misma personalidad y apariencia de antes. Estaba más ojeroso, seguramente era por tener miedo a quedarse dormido y que _alguien_ lo atacase mientras durmiera. _Alguien_ como él. Tampoco su amigo castaño comía últimamente y probablemente era por temor a que _alguien_ le agregara veneno en su comida mientras él no veía, si es que no se la hayan puesto los mismos elfos domésticos por orden de _alguien_ más. De _alguien_ como él.

Draco se entristeció más al saber que él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo castaño. Seguramente Theodore lo odiaba, era lo más probable. El rubio nunca olvidaría la expresión que puso su amigo en su rostro cuando vio morir a su padre en sus brazos, sin poder hacer nada… y el culpable era él.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, ya no era de extrañarse, es más ya ni se daba cuenta, de hecho cada vez que pasaba dejaba de respirar por unos segundos, era una manía que habían adquirido sus amigos y él para mitigar el dolor, cuando sentía que ya no podía más volvía a inhalar aire, porque para su pesar se sentía cobarde con el hecho de verse tentado a quitarse la vida.

Harry había seguido a Draco hasta aquel lugar, de hecho no era la única vez, pues en las reuniones de la Orden también lo seguía y solía acompañarlo de lejos. Cada vez se inquietaba más, ya que cuando Draco dejaba de respirar eran más prolongados los tiempos, sin duda éste era el más largo de todos y Harry comprendió que ya era tiempo de dejar de esconderse y ayudarle.

Se acercó a él.

-Draco, esta guerra no la lleves solo.

El Slytherin como respuesta dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico que lo reconfortaba y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, dejándose ir por un llanto sin control.

-Yo estoy contigo Draco – le dijo el ojiverde abrazándolo protectoramente.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME *0***  
**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Tres: Una dolorosa verdad

**4/25**

**Capitulo Tres: Una dolorosa verdad.**

Después de controlarse un poco, Draco se sentía como el más idiota ¿cómo pudo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos así como así? Sobre todo frente a Harry Potter, el chico que le gustaba, pero que no se lo merecía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Harry cuando el Slytherin se incorporó lentamente.

-Sí, discúlpame por lo de hace rato, no suelo llorar como una…

-Está bien Draco, es mejor sacar todo lo que tienes dentro de alguna manera, que guardártelo – Draco lo observaba atentamente, era verdad ese chico ojiverde le gustaba, le quería, no podía negarlo, más sin embargo no podía corresponderle. No, por supuesto que no. Él no se podía merecer al famoso Harry Potter, no después de todo lo que causó en un tiempo atrás.

-Gracias Harry, eres un… gran amigo – le dijo en un susurro.

-Amigo…- murmuró Harry triste – Draco, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti.

-Y tú sabes lo que yo opino de eso – le dijo rápidamente.

-Draco, yo te quiero.

-Estás confundido, Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Claro que sí, sucede a menudo cuando comienzas a convivir con una persona por un tiempo, te atrae o te gusta porque es alguien nuevo.

-Claro que no, Draco – le respondió Potter un poco enfadado, si alguien estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el chico que estaba frente a él, era él mismo – me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi en la tienda de _túnicas de Madame Malkin _– el rubio abrió los ojos como platos ¿eso era posible?

-Eso lo estas inventando – quiso justificar el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo haría, Draco?

-No lo sé, me quieres confundir.

-Draco, tú me gustaste desde entonces, pero al entrar a Hogwarts lamentablemente nuestros caminos tomaron un curso distinto, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca dejaste de gustarme, de quererte y me alegré mucho cuando Dumbledore nos informó que ustedes estaban de nuestra parte en la guerra, porque sinceramente… no podría haber soportado luchar en tu contra.

-Harry.

-Solo di que sí, Draco.

-Sí, me gustas… yo también te quiero – a Harry se le visualizó una sonrisa, pero pronto se le borró cuando el rubio agregó – pero, no es el momento…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no lo merezco, al menos no ahora.

-Escucha Draco, lo que haya hecho tu padre, es culpa de él, no tuya, no te sigas castigando de esa forma.

-No lo hago.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo entenderías… – le dijo Draco levantándose dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-Pues explícamelo.

-¿Has visto a Theo últimamente?

-No ¿qué ocurre con él?

-Está cambiado. No come, no duerme y no puedo ayudarlo, es demasiado frustrante no poder ayudar a uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Por qué dices que no puedes ayudarlo?

-Porque seguramente me odia, por lo de su padre.

-Draco...

Pero el Slytherin ya había emprendido su camino al castillo dejando a un Harry decepcionado y triste, pero con esperanza en algo, Draco sí lo quería después de todo.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Estuve como media hora esperando a que ese tal Francis dejará en libertad a mi novio, pero parecía que disfrutaba retenerlo, así que no me quedó de otra que irme a la Sala Común y "matar" el tiempo hasta que estuviera fuera._

_En cuanto estuve en mi habitación, vi un sobre encima de mi cama ¡qué extraño! Pero al abrirlo me di cuenta que venía del jefe de nuestra casa, el profesor Horace Slughorn, donde me informaba que yo ocuparía el puesto de Pansy Parkinson como prefecto, puesto que mi compañera ya no regresó a estudiar a Hogwarts._

_Esto era más que perfecto, porque podría pasar más tiempo con mi lindo Bilius, pues ahora los dos seriamos prefectos y podríamos dar las rondas juntos... ¡GENIAL!_

_Salí de la sala común y me fui a buscar a mi lindo Bilius, porque dudo mucho que ese Francis lo retenga todo este tiempo, además de que ya es hora del descanso y después la cena. _

_Y sí, ya lo he podido localizar, está allá en unas de las bancas del jardín._

_-_Discúlpame mi _lindo_ Bilius –_ le digo en cuanto estoy frente a él._

-¿De qué? –_ me pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

-Por lo de hace rato, no pude acompañarte por tus cosas.

-No te preocupes, además creo que el profesor Francis estaba ansioso para que estuvieras en su clase.

-Lo que me lleva a que no debió castigarte –_ le digo casi en un gruñido._

-No me fue tan mal.

-¿Para qué te llamó al final de la clase?

-Me dio un sermón, sobre la puntualidad y esas cosas _– deja salir sonriente._

-Bueno, olvidemos ese tema, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?

_Le enseño la carta que me llegó esta tarde y veo que se le iluminan los ojos._

-¡Genial, Blaise!

-Sí, solo que tengo que ir a la aburrida junta de esta noche para las indicaciones y todo eso.

* * *

Theo se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo aislado de los demás. Solía ir a aquel lugar donde pasaba horas y horas cada vez que se sentía mal, ese lugar se encuentra cerca del bosque prohibido y del lago. Lo que más le gustaba de ese lugar era esa tranquilidad que le brindaba. Esa calma le ayudaba mucho a reflexionar y a encontrar paz en su corazón. Definitivamente le agradaba ese lugar apartado, sobre todo porque sus amigos no sabían de éste, ni siquiera Neville. Y hablando del león…

Después de tanto reflexionar Theo cayó en cuenta que su novio Nev solo quería ayudarlo, así que, se encaminó hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor para disculparse con él, pues no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que llegara la noche y él sin poder hacer las paces con su chico, solían arreglar los malos entendidos antes de que éstos se hicieran mayores con el paso de los días.

Iba por un pasillo y a lo lejos visualizó una escena que no le agradó mucho…

-¡Vamos, Longbottom! – le decía un chico de Ravenclaw.

-¡Déjame en paz, Boot! – Le exigía un Neville que estaba atrapado en una esquina de una pared, mientras que el Ravenclaw lo manoseaba y trataba de atrapar su boca - ¡suéltame, idiota! – el Gryffindor hacía todo lo posible para zafarse de aquel chico.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si a ti te gusta que te follen! Tenemos que aprovechar ahora que tu _noviecito_ esta indispuesto ¿no?

En un descuido del Ravenclaw, Neville aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y correr en dirección contraria de éste.

-¡Idiota! – chilló Terry y aprovechando que el chico le estaba dando la espalda, sacó su varita dispuesto a hechizarlo.

Escena que a Theo se le hizo particularmente familiar frente a sus ojos, tanto que hasta pareció verla en cámara lenta. Mientras la veía, una furia invadió todo su cuerpo, la cual le dio fuerzas para reaccionar…

-¡No te atrevas, imbécil! – gritó Theo con rabia y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al chico.

Neville al escuchar la voz de su novio, paró en seco, al regresar a ver se encontró con los dos chicos peleando al estilo _muggle_, con puños y golpes de manos. Theo estaba arriba de Terry queriéndolo ahorcar.

-¡Suéltame, Nott! – exigía el Ravenclaw.

-¡No! Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le pensabas a hacer a Neville.

-¿Qué pasa, Nott? ¿Al caso te recordé como fue que mataron a tu _papi_? – le dijo Boot en son de burla, Theo al escucharlo cedió ante la estrangulación, entornó los ojos y se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. El Ravenclaw aprovechó ese valioso momento de duda del chico, para contra-atacar con un golpe en la cara, haciendo que el Slytherin cayera al suelo.

-¡NO! – gritó Neville y quiso quitar a Terry, pues ahora este chico era el que estaba arriba y ahorcaba al otro chico.

Pero antes de que Neville llagara, un Draco Malfoy ya había agarrado a Boot y un Ronald Weasley a Theo, los chicos sujetados forcejeaban del agarre.

-¡Suéltame, Ron! – Exigía el castaño Slytherin – ¡ese idiota me las pagará!

-¡No dije nada que no sea verdad Nott! – Se excusaba Terry – Es más… - y con una gran sonrisa agregó – aquí está Malfoy, él te puede confirmar que yo no miento.

-¡Cállate! – le exigió el Slytherin castaño, aunque su tono se escuchó más a súplica, pues sospechaba que ese Ravenclaw diría algo que no quería oír, no porque fuera verdad, sino porque Draco ya se sentía culpable por el hecho y no necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara.

-Vamos Nott, si todo el Mundo Mágico sabe que tu padre fue asesinado por la espalda en manos de Lucius Malfoy. El padre de tu supuesto mejor amigo – el chico se regocijaba de alegría por lo dicho y más por las reacciones de los testigos, sobre todo la de Theo y Draco – me pregunto… ¿el colegio lo sabe? Sería divertido decírselo o recordárselo ¿tú qué dices Malfoy?

Draco en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras, no solo palideció, sino que aflojó el agarre, cosa que Terry aprovechó para ir nuevamente en busca de Nott.

-¡Draco! – le gritó Neville, pero observó que el chico había entrado en shock y unas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Ayúdenme! – pidió Ron que estaba bajo Theo, que a la vez estaba bajo Terry y éste queriéndolo ahorcar nuevamente.

-Dime Nott ¿qué se siente ver a tu padre morir en tus brazos? – El chico seguía burlándose - ¿qué se siente ser el hijo de un maldito mortífago que fue traicionado por el padre de tu mejor amigo?

-¡Cállate ya idiota! – ahora exigía Weasley.

Neville llegó y trató de sepáralos, pero los chicos seguían con su pelea. Cuando quiso lanzar un hechizo para separarlos, se escuchó una voz que reconocieron al instante.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Los chicos detuvieron su pelea clandestina y se incorporaron al ver a su profesor de DCAO, Francis Morseferth.

El profesor los observó de uno por uno. Primero fue a Draco que al parecer estaba saliendo de un _shock, _lo ignoró de inmediato. Su mirada se posó en Neville, parecía asustado el chico, lo observó unos leves instantes más. Desvió su mirada a Terry, el cual solo tenía unos leves rasguños en el cuello, también lo ignoró. Luego pasó con Theo, en el cual tuvo el privilegio de estudiarlo de pies a cabeza, el chico se estaba limpiando unas leves lagrimas, traía el labio partido (al profesor se le vino la idea de poder curarlos con un gran beso – esbozó una sonrisa pícara –) el chico aun seguía enojado. El profesor hubiera seguido con la inspección del chico si no fuera porque todos le enviaron miradas extrañas.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar ignorando completamente las miradas de sus alumnos hacia él y también la revisión de Ron, pues le daba igual si el chico estaba herido o no.

-Nada profesor, solo _jugábamos_ – quiso justificar Boot, obviamente esto no convenció a un experimentado ex auror, así que…

-Señor Malfoy y usted señor Weasley – los llamó con hostilidad disimulada – pueden seguir con sus rondas nocturnas, yo me encargaré de sus compañeros – los dos chicos no les quedó de otra que obedecer – Bien, tendré que acompañarlos a sus respectivas salas comunes, no vaya ser que quieran _jugar_ otra vez ¿no?

Los chicos comenzaron avanzar, Theo se acercó a Neville con la intensión de decirle que quería hablar con él.

-Nev…

-Señor Nott – le interrumpió Francis interponiéndose entre ellos dos sutilmente – ¿Tendría la amabilidad de decirme cómo fue que comenzó el _jueguito_ este?

-Profesor – le interrumpió Terry – no debería preguntarle a él… - pero no continuó porque por solo en una milésima de segundo el Ravenclaw juraría que su profesor le lanzó una mirada que le dio miedo, antes de sonreírle.

-¡Vaya! Que rápido hemos llegado a su sala común, señor Longbottom – dijo sonriente Francis – ya puede entrar, no se preocupe, usted está libre de castigo ya que solo quería separar a ellos ¿cierto? – le dijo señalando a los otros dos chicos.

En realidad Neville no quería irse porque él también quería hacer las paces con Theo, pero la mirada insistente de su profesor lo hizo avanzar hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, pero antes le lanzó una mirada a su novio, el cual le asintió como diciéndole: "_Todo está bien entre nosotros"_.

Una vez Neville dentro de su sala común, se dirigieron a la de Terry en silencio y una vez ahí:

-Bien chicos, esta vez se las dejaré pasar, pero si me entero de que han vuelto a _jugar_… créanme que se arrepentirán ¿me entendieron?

-Sí – fue la simple respuesta de ambos chicos, el Ravenclaw entró a su sala común. Minutos después, Morseferth y el Slytherin caminaban hacia las mazmorras.

Theo creía que jamás llegaría a su sala común, pues el camino se le hizo demasiado largo.

-¿Te puedo llamar Theo? – Le preguntó de repente su profesor haciéndolo sobresaltar – es que cada vez que te digo señor Nott, me recuerda a tu padre. Un gran hombre, por supuesto, pero…

-Está bien – le contestó cortante Theo, pues ya había tenido suficiente ese día del tema de su padre y no quería volver a discutir o llorar y menos frente a ese señor, del cual no confiaba en nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué peleaban? Es solo curiosidad, ya les dije que no los voy a castigar.

-Boot quería propasarse con Neville – resumió el Slytherin.

-¡Vaya! Así que, el señor Boot tiene problemas con _su_ chico – Theo se paró en seco.

-Neville es mi novio y ese idiota quería pasarse de listo con él.

-Ahh, ya entiendo. Tranquilo Theo – le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano en su hombro, pero Theo se apartó rápidamente, ese hombre… le daba desconfianza.

-Ya llegué a mi sala común – le dijo y se metió lo más rápido posible.

Una vez dentro el chico, el profesor sonrió.

-Hogwarts. Interesante colegio, muchos chicos que se sienten solos, qué bien que soy un profesor _muy comprensivo_…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME n.n**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: Francis Morseferth

**5/25**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Francis Morseferth**

Francis Morseferth es un sujeto alto, casi tanto como Lucius Malfoy, incluso su cabellera es casi del mismo color rubio platinado, su piel blanca perlada y unos ojos de un color azul penetrante. Ex auror, que en su tiempo era tan bueno como también el ex auror, ahora muerto, Alastor Moody (o incluso más, según el diario _El Profeta_), retirado temporalmente con todos los honores del ministerio para poder gozar de un tiempo libre, aunque en realidad está en una misión secreta que obviamente solo su jefe, Gawain Robards y él están enterados; pero todos los trabajadores del ministerio tenían la certeza de que si él quería regresar en cualquier momento, las puertas estaban abiertas para él sin ningún contratiempo.

Su misión secreta consiste en resolver el misterioso caso de la señora _Rose _Zabini, puesto que los esposos de la tan distinguida mujer habían muerto de manera sospechosa (al menos la mayoría) y la mejor manera de investigarla era casándose con ella.

Antes de _conquistar_ a su futura esposa, Morseferth investigó todo lo que pudo de ella llevándolo siempre a las mismas conclusiones: Blaise Zabini, su hijo. El ex auror sentía curiosidad por el chico, pues gente que lo conocía hablaba maravillas del chico haciendo que despertara un interés inexplicable por conocerlo; cuando cumplió con su cometido de unirse con la gran distinguida dama, _Rose_ Zabini, tenía un solo objetivo: conocer a su hijo. Cosa que le atrasó casi dos años, pero cuando tuvo la suerte de conocerlo fue lo mejor que le hubo pasado (al menos para él). El chico era todo un joven bien dotado y por lo tanto tenía que ser _suyo_ a como diera lugar.

Sí, eso se había propuesto desde ese día que lo observó mientras se desvestía frente a él, mientras se duchaba, mientras se secaba, y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque tanta escena lo excitó que terminó masturbándose frente al chico y cuando lo vio salir estaba dispuesto a observarlo cómo se vestía pero perdió la concentración en el hechizo _desilusionador_ (que tenía sobre él) que cuando quiso salir del cuarto ya había sido descubierto por Blaise. Y así fue como se hicieron las presentaciones formalmente, solo que tuvo que huir después de darle el abrazo porque como el chico era tan exquisito, con el solo contacto contra él, el ex auror sintió que su entrepierna reaccionaba nuevamente.

Solo que en _su casa_ no podía simplemente cumplir con su objetivo: poseerse del chico, pues desgraciadamente (al menos para él) su esposa comenzaba a sospechar de sus intensiones, así que trataba todo el tiempo de alejarlo de su hijo. Por lo tanto Francis investigaba la manera de cómo cumplir su acometido… y lo encontró, solo era cuestión de buscar el momento indicado para ello y más ahora que estaban ambos en Hogwarts, así su objetivo sería más fácil de cumplir. Oh, sí.

En esos momentos, Morseferth se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la silla del escritorio mientras contemplaba una fotografía que había hurtado año y medio atrás, en esta fotografía movible estaban tres chicos sonrientes, muy sonrientes, el primero es un rubio platinado, ojos grises que abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo al chico de al lado, su nombre Draco Malfoy, el ex auror lo observaba con cierta aversión y con mucho cuidado arrancó esa parte, la hizo trocitos y la tiró al cesto de basura. Contempló al segundo chico sonriente de piel morena clara, cabello castaño, ojos cafés claros que lucían muy bellos y sobre todo una boca muy apetecible, su nombre Theodore Nott. Sí, el chico era exquisito pero no se comparaba con el gran trofeo que se encontraba a un lado de él. El último chico sonriente de la fotografía, de piel morena, ojos pardos, grandes pestañas y esos deseables labios, su nombre Blaise Zabini.

Morseferth tenía una gran debilidad por las chicas morenas, pero definitivamente los chicos morenos eran su _obsesión_. Lo descubrió mientras cumplía una misión para el ministerio cinco años atrás y después de esa experiencia lo volvió a repetir, cada vez que se le atravesaba de casualidad en una misión un chico moreno implicado en el caso los hacía confesar de una manera no muy reglamentaria. Total si ellos hablaban, eran sus palabras (de un asesino, torturador, mortífago, etc.) contra el honorable, reconocido y fiable auror Francis Morseferth (que de vez en cuando les hacia visitas nocturnas si eran condenados).

Seguía contemplando la fotografía rasgada con cierta lascivia, la palpó con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que sintió una pequeña incomodidad en su entrepierna, entonces decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

Theo se había levantado (aunque nunca durmió realmente) antes de que sus amigos se despertaran, entró a la ducha y se dejó caer. La noche anterior había sido un asco.

_"¡Estúpido Boot! Ojala te encuentre solo, ya me las pagaras todas"._

Estaba planeando su venganza, definitivamente ese maldito Ravenclaw se las pagaría, ¿cómo se le ocurrió haber dicho eso frente a Draco?, si su amigo aun no se reponía lo que su padre le había hecho y ese estúpido llega y le recuerda otro trago amargo.

Aunque a Theo no le sorprendió mucho ese asunto, pues la gente solía ser en ocasiones muy cruel. Él lo sabía y seguramente Draco también lo sabría, pues aunque nunca se lo dijo a sus amigos, en las vacaciones pasadas, el castaño, recibía correo de personas del mundo mágico donde les expresaban sus más sentido pésame por la muerte de su padre a mano de uno de sus allegados o dándole ánimos para no sentirse mal por el hecho de que el padre de su mejor amigo hubiera asesinado al suyo… y muchas cosas más que Theo comenzó a ignorarlas, todas esas cartas eran con malas intensiones. Ellos no sabían lo que había ocurrido realmente. No, por supuesto que no. Y menos el maldito Ravenclaw que solo dijo lo que el diario _El Profeta_ había redactado y comunicado a los demás.

Theo siguió en la ducha y vio su reflejo en el agua, tenía que hacer algo con esas ojeras o le traerían más problemas. Nada que un hechizo _glamour_ no arreglara. Sonrió por primera vez, aunque no fue una sonrisa en sí.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_A lo lejos escucho ruidos, como agua corriendo, seguramente es Theo en la ducha. Siempre es el primero en levantarse, aunque dudo mucho que haya dormido. Como sea, comienzo abrir los ojos levemente para que la luz del día no me dé de lleno en mis ojos, me incorporo lentamente y veo que Draco aún no se va a la ducha, parecerá increíble pero somos los únicos de nuestra sala común que poseemos dos duchas y en las mañanas normalmente son invadidas por Theo y por Draco._

_Con pereza me quito el camisón del pijama quedándome con los pans solamente para irme a la ducha… pero Draco me llama antes de llegar._

-Yo me ducharé primero Blaise, sino te importa.

-Está bien –_ le contesto, aunque lo noto extraño. Más extraño de lo normal, pues ahora ni siquiera me está mirando de frente. Creo que mi amigo volvió a llorar… ¡Maldición!_

_Veo que intenta sacarse el camisón, cuando alguien entra sin previo aviso a nuestra habitación…_

* * *

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada – se disculpó su profesor de DCAO mientras los observaba sonriente.

Draco como pudo terminó de sacarse el camisón que se le había atorado al escuchar abrirse la puerta, ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados ante la presencia repentina de su profesor.

El cual como la noche anterior observó a sus alumnos lentamente, esta vez observó al rubio y le dio el visto bueno, aunque lo ignoró nuevamente de inmediato. No era su tipo. Su mirada se posó en Blaise el cual al sentir la mirada de su profesor se intimidó un poco y distraídamente se ponía el camisón nuevamente, pero aún así no le dejó de mirar. Lo que le extrañó a Blaise fue el semblante lascivo que hacía su profesor en un punto neutral…

Blaise no fue el único en percatarse de ello, también Draco, ambos siguieron la mirada del ex auror y lo que vieron no les agradó mucho.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_¡Por Salazar!_

_Doy un respingo al descubrir a quién observa así ese Francis, seguí su mirada y encontré que Theo acababa de salir de la ducha, viene envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, pero no se ha percatado de que el profesor está con nosotros, pues Theo sigue buscando su ropa entre sus cosas como lo hace siempre, al fin se da la vuelta y entorna sus ojos al ver al profesor._

_ No sé porqué, pero ese Francis Morseferth es muy extraño. Solo sé que cada día que pasa, es cada día que confío menos en él ¿qué le habrá visto mi madre? _

* * *

Theo al sentir algunas miradas sobre él, intuyó que algo no estaba bien ¿desde cuándo sus amigos estaban tan callados? Entonces se dio la vuelta y fue ahí cuando descubrió el por qué del silencio de ellos, ese profesor lo veía con… ni siquiera supo describir cómo.

Pero Francis podría hacerlo. Para él solo había un chico moreno saliendo de la gran ducha, que venía envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, mientras que las últimas gotas de agua resbalan por su torso desnudo, el cabello revuelto por la reciente secada a toalla. El chico estaba como quería a pesar de las ojeras, que eran ya menos visibles. Hubiera seguido describiéndolo mientras lo contemplaba hasta que el estúpido rubio habló…

-¿Ocurre algo profesor? – Francis le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero bien disimulada para los demás.

-Solo vengo a darles el anuncio de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

-Ya lo vimos – le respondió Draco – está el anuncio en el tablón de abajo.

-¡Ah! Bien, lo que ocurre es que el jefe de su casa – e hizo un gesto malicioso como recordando algo – se encuentra algo indispuesto ahora y yo lo reemplazaré hasta que él se encuentre mejor, así que, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en venir conmigo – terminó de decir el profesor.

-Bien – le respondió Blaise, pero fue solo por cortesía porque sus amigos no decían nada. El profesor le lanzó una sonrisa con suficiencia y salió aunque algo ceñudo, pues Theo se había metido a la ducha cuando Draco le articuló la primera pregunta.

-¿Ya se fue? – preguntó Theo al salir de la ducha nuevamente.

-Sí – respondió Blaise.

-Oye Draco…

-Tengo que ir a ducharme – fue su respuesta y se escabulló directo a la ducha, Blaise frunció el ceño confundido.

-¡Genial! – murmuró Theo molesto, pues de antemano sabía que Draco lo había esquivado por lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué fue…? – pero Blaise no terminó de preguntar ya que Theo ya había salido de la habitación.

Pero supuso que era mejor así, total al parecer Neville sabía más del asunto. Porque por algo quería hablar con él sobre Theo ¿no? Y sin más, el italiano también se dirigió a la ducha para después ir con su _lindo Bilius._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	6. Capitulo Cinco: Sobre ellos

**6/25**

**Capitulo Cinco: Sobre ellos**

Francis salió de la Sala Común de ahora de _su_ casa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, sus planes (hasta el momento) iban tal como los tenía planeado: ya había hecho a un lado a Horace Slughorn. Él le había lanzado un _Confundus_ por la espalda y éste cayó por las escaleras, el profesor no podía moverse pues se había lastimado la espalda y fue cuando _milagrosamente_ Francis apareció a auxiliarlo y lo llevó a la enfermería, donde lamentablemente, no había ninguna poción r_eparahuesos,_ así que se lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo en donde pasaría una buena temporada para su rehabilitación.

Así fue como Minerva le dio el puesto de suplente de jefe de la casa de Slytherin, después de todo, cuando estuvo en sus años de Hogwarts, él perteneció a esa casa.

Pero su sonrisa se debía a que esa mañana había tenido la mejor vista que nunca imaginó. A su _deseable_ Blaise y al _exquisito _Theodore.

_Blaise_… a ese chico que en verdad lo _deseaba_ con todas las letras, lo quería para él y así iba ser aunque tuviera que desaparecer al estúpido ese pelirrojo, pues dentro de sus planes no estaba que su presa ya tuviera a alguien, pero no importaba, después de todo era un pequeño obstáculo más que se interponía en su camino y eso jamás lo había detenido en sus planes. Si pudo apartar a un profesor dotado de grandes habilidades, un insignificante y patético estudiante no sería nada. _Absolutamente nada_, pero claro tenía que hacerle sufrir antes de darle el golpe de gracia, porque jamás le perdonaría que hubiera estado entre los brazos de _su deseable _ Blaise antes que él. Oh sí, ese pelirrojo sufriría lentamente.

Y pareciera que el destino le estaba tentando antes de lo previsto, como si le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que de una vez empezara con la agonía del pelirrojo, ya que en esos instantes el chico en cuestión se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba directo al Gran Comedor y Francis con esa capacidad extraordinaria de improvisar bajo cualquier momento, ya había pensado algo para mantener lo más lejos posible a ese _mocosito_ de su _deseable_ Blaise.

-Señor Weasley – lo llamó.

-Buen día, profesor – saludó el pelirrojo, aunque notó extraño a su profesor.

-Buen día – le regresó el saludo – que bueno que encuentro a alguien de mi confianza – se explicaba, según él aliviado – necesito un gran favor y qué mejor ¡usted!

-¿Qué necesita profesor? – se ofreció el Gryffindor complacido por el gran cumplido.

-Pues verás, la profesora McGonagall me acaba de llamar de carácter urgente a su oficina, pero_ necesito_ entregar estos documentos de ¡ya! al profesor Slughorn – decía con fingida preocupación mientras le mostraba los documentos – ¿me harías el favor de entregárselos? Él se encuentra en su oficina en estos momentos, ya sabes que él casi no asiste a los desayunos ¿lo harías?

-Claro, profesor.

-Es importante que se los des a él _personalmente_… son muy importantes.

-Sí, no se preocupe, no me iré a ningún lugar si no se los doy personalmente – prometió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, señor Weasley, te encargo que se los des _personalmente_ y gracias nuevamente.

-Sí, no se preocupe profesor.

Ron caminó hacia la oficina del profesor Slughorn, pero lo que no sabía el chico era que el profesor en cuestión no se encontraba en el colegio sino en San Mungo recuperándose de su lesión de la espalda.

Mientras tanto Francis sonreía por la pequeña _bromita _que acaba de hacerle, se encaminó al Gran Comedor y en la puerta se encontraba su _deseable _Blaise aunque el chico estaba de espaldas a él, pero aun así lo reconoció, cómo no reconocer semejante chico, pero después de reflexionar un poco las cosas, por un momento lo invadió la ira, pues sabía que el chico esperaba al pelirrojo aquel, pero para suerte del mayor, ya se había hecho cargo de él.

-Hola, Blaise – lo saludó detrás de él y el moreno se sobresaltó por el repentino saludo.

-¡Pro- profesor! – dijo al recuperarse de semejante sorpresa.

-Nada de profesor, Blaise… dime Francis – le aclaró Morseferth al pararse frente a él, el chico solo frunció el ceño – bueno, al menos fuera de clases, porque en el salón de clases soy tu profesor.

-Claro… Francis – el chico lo dijo con extrañeza y el profesor le sonrió acariciándole el hombro afectuosamente. Aunque claro, no solo era afecto por parte del mayor.

-Me gustaría que fueras a mi oficina un día de estos para charlar, ya sabes, pues en casa casi no lo hicimos – el chico solo se encogió de hombros – excelente ¿Qué tal la próxima semana? O mejor el fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien – pero Blaise solo lo dijo para que ese señor, que aun no confiaba en él, lo dejara solo, porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría su _lindo_ Bilius, cosa que obviamente advirtió el rubio.

_"Seguramente está impaciente por verlo. Lo siento mi deseable Blaise, pero hoy tengo planes distintos para ambos. Ohh, sí"_

-¡Mira! – exclamó el rubio – ya comenzó el desayuno, vamos o te lo perderás.

-Yo… emh – pero antes de que Blaise reclamara ya estaba dentro del Gran Comedor y no le quedó de otra que irse a sentar a su lugar a un lado de Draco y frente a Theo.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_¡Estúpido Francis!_

_Ya van dos veces que me hace lo mismo y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es que lo hace, supongo que trucos baratos de auror._

_En fin ya sentado en la mesa con mis dos amigos los saludo con un "Hola" en general, pero parece que cada quien está en sus asuntos, todo sigue igual que en la mañana, lo que me más me preocupa es que mi lindo Bilius aun no llega al Gran Comedor ¿Dónde se metió?_

_Volteo hacia la mesa de los leones más por costumbre que por otra cosa y no está ahí, me preocupa, pero luego veo a Neville que está observando muy preocupado a Theo y luego veo a un Potter también viendo de la misma manera, pero a Draco._

_¿Qué demonios ocurre?_

_La buena noticia es que hoy hablaré con Neville y él me va a dar información que en estos momentos siento que es muy relevante y que no poseo._

_Volteo a ver de reojo a Draco y éste solo está jugando con la comida, observo a Theo y éste observa a la comida y a los chicos que la comen, pero su mirada me causa inquietud, es como si mi amigo temiera que aquellos chicos se fueran a… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema._

_-_Se ve delicioso ¿no?_ – les pregunto a ambos sirviéndome un poco de todo y de paso compruebo mi vaga sospecha hacia mi amigo, al menos ya conseguí su atención, el observa cómo me sirvo la comida._

_Agarro un tenedor y ensarto un pedazo de calabaza, me lo dirijo a la boca pero antes de morderlo, una mano temblorosa de Theo me detiene seguido de un "_¡No!" _haciendo que un Draco voltee hacia nosotros con extrañeza y también uno que otro curioso de la mesa, que luego se fueron a sus propios asuntos._

-¿Qué sucede Theo?_ – le pregunto de pronto confundido._

-No… no…_ - ¿tartamudea?_

_-'_No' ¿qué? –_ le vuelvo a preguntar extrañado._

-No lo comas_ – me dice en un murmullo, soltando mi mano y bajando la cabeza._

-¿Por qué? Ni que estuviera envenenada _– le suelto en son de broma, él sube la mirada. Noto lo pálido que se ha puesto._

_¡Demonios! Esto ha confirmado mis sospechas._

-No están envenenadas las comidas, Theo_ – le aclaro, pero creo que eso no es suficiente _– mira_ – el pedazo de calabaza me lo llevo a la boca ante su mirada angustiante – _¿ves? No pasa nada_ – le digo cuando me como el pedazo._

_Le sonrío para darle confianza, la verdad es que me siento responsable por ambos, pues Draco y Theo son menores que yo, contando aparte de que nos hemos criado como si de verdad fuéramos hermanos._

-¿Theo? –_ le pregunto y él me lanza una sonrisa insegura ¡cielos! A veces siento que Theo dejó todo de él en aquel momento en que vio morir a su padre._

_Lo veo mirar mi plato, luego el de Draco y por último el suyo… creo saber lo que piensa y al parecer también Draco porque lo veo estirar su mano y agarrar un pedazo de fruta del plato de Theo y llevárselo a la boca, para también darle confianza a Theo._

-No pasa nada_ – le dice Draco una vez haberse pasado también la fruta _- ¿Theo?_ – le pregunta ceñudo, Draco. Hago lo mismo._

-Theo –_ le llamo - _¡Respira!_ – Le regaño - _¡THEO!_ – segundo después lo veo respirar agitadamente ¡Maldita manía!_

-Vamos Theo. Come, no pasa nada, solo un poco de fruta ¿sí?

_Con mano insegura, toma un trozo de fruta, cierra los ojos con fuerzas y se lo lleva a la boca, mastica rápidamente, se lo pasa y al sentir que efectivamente no le ha pasado nada, abre los ojos lentamente._

-¿Y bien?_ – le pregunto sonriente._

-Esta delicioso… -_ me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa y minutos después lo veo comer un poco más, creo que se ha dado cuenta que tiene demasiada hambre y me alegra. Al menos ese miedo ya es solo un fantasma._

* * *

Ron, como mínimo, ya llevaba veinte minutos plantado en la puerta de la oficina del profesor Slughorn, pero no había señales de que éste estuviera del otro lado, así que optó por ir al Gran Comedor. Total a lo mejor el profesor ese día se animó a ir a desayunar junto con los demás profesores ¿no? Y de paso se vería con su Blaise, el cual seguramente aun seguiría esperándolo en la puerta, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Pero algo no estaba bien, ya llevaba otros cuantos minutos y seguía en lo mismo, el pelirrojo comenzaba a desesperarse, pues al dar vuelta en un pasillo, llegaba al que acaba de recorrer, no era posible que a estas alturas, él se siguiera perdiendo en los pasillos, es decir, eso era normal cuando uno es nuevo en el colegio, pero él ya llevaba ahí siete años, se podría decir que conocía al castillo como "la palma de su mano", claro que era solo un dicho, porque sus hechos le demostraban que seguía igual de perdido como en su primer año.

Recorría los pasillos y efectivamente por donde andaba eran idénticos el uno con el otro ¿cómo era posible? Pareciera como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _Confundus_ y así él no dar con la salida de aquel laberinto de pasillos, de hecho ya lo estaba considerando hasta que escuchó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la hora de la primera clase de ese día.

-¡Demonios!

Exclamó, pues su clase de DCAO comenzaba en esos momentos, y el aula estaba retirada de donde él se encontraba, sin contar de que aun no cumplía con el _favor _y con el hecho de que ya lo habían castigado una vez por llegar tarde y sin dudas se ganaría un segundo castigo, pero tenía la esperanza de que su profesor se lo haría pasar porque estaba haciéndole el favor que le pidió minutos atrás ¿no?

Claro que el Gryffindor no contaba que precisamente esas eran las intensiones desde un principio de su profesor: castigarlo y tenerlo alejado todo el tiempo posible de su _deseable _Blaise.

Por último, Ron sacó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió unas cuantas palabras, lo pegó al folder de los papeles importantes de su profesor Morseferth para Slughorn y los deslizó debajo de la puerta, así cuando llegara el susodicho los encontraría ahí y no habría problemas, una vez llevado su acometido salió disparado hacia el aula de DCAO.

* * *

Neville iba rumbo al salón de DCAO junto con su novio Theo, el cual lo abrazaba por la espalda, ya se sentía mucho mejor después de su gran dosis de desayuno y se veía, aunque mínimamente, recuperado. Estaba más animado y ya le había pedido como veinte veces disculpas a su novio por lo del día anterior y ya iba por una más.

-Discúlpame Nev, no quería gritarte así ayer en la tarde.

-Y yo ya te dije que estamos bien Theo. Ya olvídalo, yo ya lo hice – le decía sonriente su novio.

-No lo volveré hacer, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no duermo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó algo molesto el Gryffindor.

-Solo ese día no lo hice. Lo juro – le respondió rápido el Slytherin por su metida de pata, nadie debía de saber que él seguía sin dormir.

-Espero que sí Theo, tú me prometiste que lo harías, que dormirías.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Por cierto, vi que tus amigos te estaban regañando en el desayuno – le dijo como no queriendo la cosa, el castaño solo tragó saliva.

-Es, bueno…

-Theo – le gruñó.

-No tenía hambre, pero al final desayuné ¿está bien? Se lo puedes preguntar a ellos.

-Está bien, te creo.

Llegaron al aula y en la puerta se encontraron a Blaise que parecía algo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Theo dejando el abrazo de su novio.

-Sí, solo que espero a Bilius ¿no lo han visto?

-¿No estuvo en el desayuno? – preguntó confundido Theo.

-No – respondió Neville – qué extraño, porque salió desde temprano de la torre.

-¿Donde podría…?

-¡A dentro jóvenes! – ordenó su profesor Francis, el cual estaba llegando a un lado de ellos.

Los chicos entraron resignadamente, sobre todo Blaise, pues tenía la esperanza de ver a su _lindo _Bilius antes de la clase… pero al parecer eso no era posible, pues el pelirrojo aún no daba señales de estar cerca de ahí.

Por otro lado el Morseferth estaba feliz y eso no les pasó por desapercibido antes sus alumnos.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy va haber algunos cambios, un experimento. He notado que normalmente se sientan con las mismas personas de siempre, así que, a partir de hoy van a tener nuevos compañeros de asientos – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero como ustedes ya se conocen y seguramente escogerán al que más les agrada, déjenme decirles que yo los acomodaré.

Los alumnos se veían extrañados entre sí ¿Cuál era el propósito de eso? pero el profesor no les dio tiempo para preguntar, así que les dijo que se levantaran de sus lugares, los recorrió con la mirada y…

-Señor Malfoy – llamó el cual estaba sentado en la banca del lado izquierdo de Theo – usted se sentará allá junto con el Señor Weasley, ya que se digne a venir a clases claro – dijo con un tono serio, mientras le mostraba la esquina del fondo, aunque sintió la mirada fulminante de su _deseable _Blaise.

Así, Francis comenzó a mover a sus alumnos, de un lado a otro, procurando dejar a los _morenos_ en las primeras filas. Estaban ya acomodados, al menos la mayoría…

-Señor Potter, usted se sentará a un lado del señor Longbottom y usted señor Nott, se sentará junto con el Señor Zabini – sí, era mejor que el _exquisito_ de Theo estuviera junto con el _deseable_ Blaise, y el _sexy _de Potter con el _sensual_ Longbottom.

Satisfecho por sus cambios, Francis estaba por comenzar su clase cuando Ron llegó corriendo a la clase.

-Lo siento… profesor – se disculpaba agitadamente.

-¡Vaya! Señor Weasley, su actitud me hace pensar que le gusta ser castigado – le dijo con cierta malicia ante la mirada sorprendida de su alumno pelirrojo.

-No, yo solo… - el pelirrojo iba a explicarle el por qué de su retraso, después de todo fue por su favor ¿no?

-Es la segunda vez que llega tarde señor Weasley – le decía el rubio mientras movía negativamente con la cabeza – por lo pronto son diez puntos menos para su casa y una semana de castigo después del descanso.

-Está bien – dijo resignado el pelirrojo.

-Vaya a sentarse a su lugar que por cierto de ahora en adelante será junto con al señor Malfoy – le informó mientras le señalaba la banca del fondo.

-Creo que a tu _padrastro_, no le cae bien Ron – le dijo confidente Theo a su amigo italiano, el cual no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a su profesor.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS LINDOS COMENRARIOS *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	7. Capitulo Seis: Miedos

**7/25**

**Capitulo Seis: Miedos**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Entro al aula desocupada pero no veo a Neville, así que decido sentarme un rato mientras reflexiono en lo ocurrido._

_Este día fue de lo más extraño, ese Francis, por un momento creí que se iría encima de Theo y sin contar que a lo mejor mi amigo tiene razón y ese Francis trae algo contra mi lindo Bilius. _

-¿Blaise?_ – escucho que me llama cautelosamente Longbottom desde la puerta._

-Aquí_ – le hago señas y se acerca – _bien Neville ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – _le pregunto sin más preámbulos._

-Es sobre Theo, escúchame Blaise, él está muy cambiado, ha dejado de dormir e incluso comer y eso me preocupa.

-Lo sé, hasta hace poco me di cuenta de ello porque esas ojeras no son por nada, tampoco entendía el por qué nocomía, pero creo que ya empezará a hacerlo, yo me encargaré de ello.

-Sí, me dijo que hoy sí comió, lo que me confirma mis sospechas de que antes no lo hacía.

-Sí lo hizo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no duerme.

-Tiene miedo, pero nunca lo admitiría o no lo sé, a lo mejor hay algo más…

-¿De qué? ¿De qué tiene miedo?

-Por lo que le dijo su padre antes de morir, a lo mejor… _ – cierro los ojos y me llevo las manos a la cabeza por la desesperación._

-¡Demonios!

-Hay más Blaise… -_ me dice Neville en un tono preocupante y eso me asusta._

-¿Qué?

-Anoche, el idiota de Boot se burló de eso y se lo echó en cara.

-¿Qué?

-Y… Draco estaba presente – sus palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Qué!_ – grito levantándome._

_Estúpido Boot ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Cómo es posible? Doy una patada a la mesa importándome una calabaza si me lastimo o no. _

-Ahora comprendo todo_ – digo sentándome a un lado de él._

-¿Qué cosa?

-El por qué Draco ha estado evitándonos, sobre todo a Theo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Blaise, si Theo continua así…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos.

-Blaise…

-No mencionaré esta conversación, tranquilo, y gracias por todo Neville.

_¡Maldito Boot! Cuando lo tenga cerca…, pero hay cosas más importante, mis amigos; reconozco que me he alejado de ellos por un tiempo, pero ya no más, tengo que hacer algo. Tenemos que volver a ser los mismos de antes._

* * *

Después del extenuante castigo que le dio Morseferth a Ron, se sentía satisfecho, pues había arruinado los planes de aquellos dos en ese día, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Pronto anochecería por lo que su _deseable _Blaise no tardaría en hacer las rondas de prefecto con el idiota aquel de Malfoy, del cual no le sería difícil separarlo de su objetivo, por supuesto que no. Después de pensarlo detenidamente Francis, ya lo había decidido, no se esperaría hasta el fin de semana para poseerse de _su deseable_ Blaise, por supuesto que no, esa misma noche sería SUYO. Sin más miramientos salió de su habitación con un solo objetivo: traer a Blaise consigo mismo hasta sus aposentos.

* * *

Ron en cuanto salió de su Sala Común fue abordado por su novio y se lo llevó hasta la sala de los menesteres, pues al parecer ese era el único sitio donde nadie podría interrumpirlos ni siquiera el odioso de su profesor de DCAO. Cuando entraron a la sala, ésta había tomado la forma de la habitación de Ron.

-Bilius, te he extrañado demasiado – le decía Blaise mientras lo besaba furtivamente.

-Yo también – le respondió el pelirrojo – pero entre los castigos del profesor Morseferth y las responsabilidades de prefecto.

-Ese _profesor_ – lo último, Blaise lo dijo con resentimiento – por cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Te estuve esperando en la entrada del Gran Comedor pero no llegaste.

-Me encontré con el profesor Francis y me pidió un favor por eso me demoré – Blaise entornó los ojos y se puso un semblante serio.

-¡Entonces por qué demonios te castigó si llegaste tarde por su gran favor! – El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros – creo que Theo tiene razón – murmuró el moreno.

-¿Theo?

-No importa eso, por lo pronto, solo quiero estar contigo mi _lindo_ Bilius.

Blaise lo condujo hasta la cama donde se sentó y su novio se sentó sobre él en sus piernas y comenzaron a besarse dulcemente, al moreno le agradaba explorar la boca suculenta de su novio, pues es tan exquisita, tan irresistible, constantemente se reprendía por el tiempo perdido de haberlo disfrutado.

-¿No iremos a la rondas? – preguntó sin ser plenamente consciente el pelirrojo y aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su novio.

-No, Potter te cubrirá, con eso de que ya es también prefecto y bueno, Draco me cubrirá a mí – le respondió Blaise mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la túnica de su novio.

-¿Y ellos aceptaron? – le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a su novio.

-Cuando no nos vean tendrán que hacerlo ¿no? – le dijo pícaramente mientras lo volvía a besar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Blaise acostó a su novio en la cama poniéndose él arriba de éste donde comenzó nuevamente a besarlo en la boca.

-Te amo Bilius – le confesó mientras que lo veía directamente a los ojos y con la yema de sus dedos recorría cada poro de su cara.

-Yo también Blaise, te amo – igualmente confesó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba sus brazos hacia el cuello de su novio.

Blaise besó el cuello de su novio sutilmente sacando así leve gemidos de placer por parte del pelirrojo, descendió hasta llegar a su pecho donde lo descubría a cada paso que dejaba ver el botón que desabrochaba de la camisa.

-Que sexy estas – le susurró pícaramente al oído cuando nuevamente subió al cuello y luego a la boca, el pelirrojo solo se sonrojó pero eso no impidió que ahora, fuera él, el que descendiera por el cuello de su novio y el que comenzara a desvestirlo.

Ambos habían compartido noches de lujuria anteriormente, pero en los últimas dos semanas de vacaciones no habían podido estar juntos, Blaise porque su padrastro lo había prácticamente obligado a quedarse en casa para compartir según él tiempo juntos y Ron porque se había ido junto con su familia a un viaje el cual les ayudaría a encontrar consuelo por la pérdida de varios seres queridos en la maldita guerra.

Pero aún así, ellos encontraron la manera de estar siempre en contacto, juntos. Y una vez de regreso a Hogwarts se les había complicado un poco el estar en la intimidad, tampoco era que su relación solo se basara en ello pero esta vez ellos necesitaban _sentirse_.

Aunque al principio ambos chicos habían iniciado lentamente, llegó un momento en que ambos necesitaban más del otro y así fue como habían perdido el control de sus impulsos, pues los dos chicos ya estaban sin prendas encima, seguían besándose pero a pesar de que sus besos ahora eran más salvajes no dejaban de lado aquella dulzura que los caracterizaba.

Blaise preparó a su novio lo más que pudo para que éste lo pudiera recibir, aunque no era su primera vez, aquel contacto no siempre dejaba de ser doloroso cuando no se tomaba las medidas necesarias.

-Estoy listo Blaise… - le susurró al oído el pelirrojo a su novio, el cual no esperó más y entró en él sutilmente, sacando un gemido sin pudor de parte su _lindo_ Bilius.

El moreno comenzó con un movimiento sutil dentro de su novio para no llegar tan rápido pues con el simple hecho de estar dentro de él lo excitaba demasiado, su novio era realmente exquisito y su interior le proporcionaba muchas sensaciones placenteras; el pelirrojo por su parte también estaba más que excitado pues su novio tenia la habilidad de complacerlo en todo, con ese vaivén tan sutil hacía que el miembro de su moreno tocara un punto que al él lo enloquecía de placer; pasó su piernas alrededor de la espalda de su chico para que el contacto fuera más intimo y así fue, ambos estaban muy excitados, sobre todo el moreno que podía sentir la erección de su novio en su abdomen, besó nuevamente el cuello de su Bilius, adoraba esa parte de su novio, era tan sensible y expedía un olor tan varonil, tan característico de su chico que lo prendía cada vez más, así que sus embestidas también eran cada vez más frecuentes, minutos después sintió un espeso líquido resbalar por su estomago y comprendió que su novio había llegado, pero antes de llegar a la conclusión sobre ello, él también había alcanzado el suyo.

-Te amo – le susurró el moreno al oído de su novio.

-Yo también – le respondió Ron mientras le daba otro beso en la boca.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al Slytherin salió de su novio y con un movimiento de varita hizo un hechizo de limpieza para los dos, mientras que su novio con otro movimiento de varita arropaba a ambos con las sabanas.

-Hacemos un bueno equipo – le murmuró adormilado el pelirrojo.

-Sí, lo sé – le contestó igualmente su novio.

-Y no estoy hablando de los últimos segundos.

-Igual yo – le dijo sonriente Blaise, mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

Draco al no encontrar a Blaise para hacer sus rondas nocturnas decidió entrar en un aula vacía, pues seguramente su amigo estaría haciendo las rondas con su novio pelirrojo, se sentó en una de las sillas y fijó su vista hacia la nada mientras pensaba en lo que haría de ahora en adelante pues sabía que no todo el tiempo evitaría a sus amigos, tarde o temprano hablaría sobre ese asunto, sobre el día de la batalla contra Voldemort, sobre el día que murió el señor Nott a manos de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Sintió una presencia conocida atrás de él y visualizó una sonrisa, era él.

-Deja de estar escondiéndote, Harry – dejó salir el rubio.

-Lo siento, yo… - el ojiverde balbuceaba, pues no pensaba ser descubierto, al menos no en esos momentos.

-No es la primera vez que me sigues, lo sé.

-Emh.

-Siempre has estado acompañándome, de lejos, pero siempre has estado ahí…

-Es porque me importas, Draco – le confesó el Gryffindor al sentarse a un lado del rubio.

-Lo sé – le confesó Draco mientras lo veía fijamente a la cara – pero yo no sé si yo mismo me importe. Harry, ayúdame, enséñame a importarme para así poder estar a tu lado – le pidió el Slytherin mientras se acercaba más al moreno.

-Lo prometo – le respondió el ojiverde y cortó la poca distancia que los separaba y así su promesa se selló con un beso. Su primer beso juntos.

* * *

Ya era media noche y Theo estaba en su habitación leyendo unos libros para la clase de Pociones pero al parecer su cuerpo ya estaba llegando o mejor dicho pasando a otro nivel, el cual le reclamaba a gritos que durmiera, por eso los parpados se le cerraban cada vez más seguidos, se recostó en la cabecera por unos momentos y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia lentamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de no hacerlo.

Draco iba entrando a la habitación cuando vio durmiendo apaciblemente a su amigo castaño, visualizó una sonrisa triste, pero se alegró, por fin su amigo dormía, sí, él sabía perfectamente que su amigo castaño durante las noches no pegaba un ojo, pues él había sido testigo en algunas noches cuando tampoco podía dormir.

El rubio se dirigió a su cama a pesar de que no había hecho las rondas completas ese día, se sentía cansado; aunque no le importó el hecho, estaba demasiado feliz, por fin él y Harry estaban juntos, pero su felicidad duró muy poco pues al dirigirse a su cama escuchó murmurar a su amigo entre sueños.

-Papá…

A Malfoy se le erizó la piel, su amigo Theo estaba soñando con su padre.

-Papá por favor… papá, no me dejes… - Murmuraba Theo mientras comenzaba a transpirar y unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Para Draco eso fue demasiado, conocía perfectamente esas palabras, él las había escuchado en el momento en que su amigo las había pronunciado aquel día infernal, cuando la guerra estaba a punto de concluir, no soportaba ver a su amigo así, se odiaba, porque él solo era el responsable de la muerte del señor Nott, sí tal vez Lucius fue el que lo hechizó por la espalda, pero no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por salvarlo a él.

-¡NO! – gritó Theo moviéndose bruscamente en su cama, a la vez enredándose con las cortinas, para finalmente caer al suelo golpeándose en la frente a medio camino con el buró de al lado.

Draco corrió a auxiliarlo, cuando llegó a su lado su amigo temblaba perceptiblemente, se sobresaltó cuando lo vio ayudarlo a desenredarse de las cortinas.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró el castaño mientras se desenredaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas recién salidas.

Por su lado Draco no decía nada, solo se limitó a ayudarlo y una vez libre de las sabanas...

-Draco, yo… - Theo al estar ya más despierto trató de disculparse con su amigo pero el rubio no dijo nada, solo optó por salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Theo se maldijo por dentro, por eso no dormía, por esa razón trataba por todos los medios no dormirse en su habitación, porque siempre terminaba soñando ese momento y sabía que a Draco eso lo atormentaba cada día y él con sus pesadillas no precisamente lo ayudaba, contando también que al él tampoco le agradaba el hecho de soñar con eso, ya había sido lo bastante doloroso ver morir a su padre frente a él en sus brazos para que también lo viera morir en sus sueños.

Theo ya había pedido en una ocasión a su jefe de casa que le cambiara de habitación pero lamentablemente no había habitaciones disponibles. Sintió que algo recorría por sus mejillas y no eran precisamente lágrimas, al reconocer esa pequeña sustancia de color rojo, se sintió mareado.

-¡Maldición! – volvió a murmurar, se apoyó de los barrotes de la cama, sentía que sus pies no lo sostendrían por más tiempo, en un momento a otro se caería - ¡Maldición! – volvió a decir en un tono más débil, pero en esos momentos entró Blaise que rápidamente por reflejo fue auxiliarlo e impidió que cayera completamente al suelo.

-¿Theo? – le llamó cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos pero su amigo estaba demasiado débil, así que lo recostó en la cama.

-No dejes… que me duerma Blaise… - le suplicó apenas en un susurro, pero el moreno no lo alcanzó a escuchar, ya que había ido a buscar el botiquín de los primeros auxilios para curarle la herida de la frente.

* * *

Por los pasillos del castillo caminaba un profesor demasiado molesto, Francis andaba que sacaba chispas, pues para esas horas su _deseable_ Blaise ya estaría en su dormitorio, pero lo que en realidad lo tenía molesto era que en todo el tiempo en el que no lo encontró era porque seguramente su moreno estaba con el idiota de Weasley, ese maldito pelirrojo ya se las pagaría al día siguiente en el castigo. Oh, sí.

Ya se dirigía nuevamente a sus aposentos cuando a medio camino se encontró con un chico moreno de Ravenclaw.

-Boot… – susurró Morseferth y después visualizó una sonrisa en su rostro – no está perdida la noche después de todo.

Y así era, pues al observar mejor al chico, no estaba nada mal, aquel día no pudo ver lo dotes de ese Ravenclaw ya que al estar al lado del _exquisito_ de Theo nadie se fijaría en ese Boot. En cambio ahora…

-Señor Boot – lo llamó, el chico se paró en seco al estar frente a su profesor.

-Lo siento señor, yo…

-¿Está consciente de la hora qué es?

-Sí, emh, no me había dado cuenta, estaba en la biblioteca hasta que la seño…

-Acompáñeme, por favor – el chico lo siguió cabizbajo dispuesto a recibir el castigo.

Una vez en el despacho del profesor…

-Siéntate – el chico lo obedeció sin decir nada – ¿jugo de uva? – propuso el mayor.

-Emh, claro… - respondió dudoso el chico, el profesor le dio la espalda mientras servía el jugo de uva en ambos vasos. Aunque claro, en el vaso de su alumno sirvió algo más que jugo de uva.

Francis le dio el vaso y el chico le dio un sorbo ante la mirada bulliciosa de su profesor.

-Y bien, Boot ¿qué hacías hasta estas altas horas en la biblioteca?

-Pues… – el chico ya no pudo continuar, después del segundo trago sintió un gran calorcito recorrer su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirse un poco excitado, incluso hasta su profesor le resultaba atractivo y eso lo asustó ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? – yo, emh…

Ahora la vista se le comenzó a nublar, veía borroso y los parpados se le cerraban y después de unos momentos la inconsciencia lo invadió…

-Perfecto – murmuró Francis cuando el chico dejó caer su vaso derramando el contenido que quedaba al piso.

El mayor se acercó, lanzó un _reparo_ hacia el vaso, lo dejó en la mesa y se arrodilló frente a su alumno, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió su frente, sus mejilla y luego sus labios…

-Magnifico, no tan _deseable_ como Blaise ni tan _exquisito_ como Theo, pero eres magnifico.

El mayor llevó a su alumno hasta a su habitación, que estaba atrás de su oficina, una vez ahí lo dejó en su cama, lo observó detenidamente mientras se aflojaba su corbata, se acercó al chico y comenzó a desabrochar su túnica…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	8. Capitulo Siete: Sin resentimientos

**8/25**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: Sin resentimientos**

De la sala común de Ravenclaw salía un profesor rubio, minutos atrás había dejado a su reciente victima en su habitación, y el chico ni cuenta se daría de lo que le ocurrió horas atrás.

Francis iba con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

_"Ahh, ese Boot tenía lo suyo"_ – Pensaba sin pudor alguno – "_Obliviate_, _adoro este hechizo, es un gran aliado en mis aventuras de lujuria". _

Llegó a sus aposentos y se dejó caer en el sillón mientras planeaba su próxima jugada hacia su siguiente víctima: Theodore Nott.

¿Por qué Theo y no Blaise? Porque Blaise iba ser suyo, todo el tiempo, a la hora que él quisiera, en cambio los otros chicos solo eran aventuras pasajeras para él, aventuras sin importancias, al menos unas más que otras.

-Blaise, muy pronto – Murmuró –por poco arruino mi plan, sino fuera por Boot, seguramente estaría en problemas.

Se dirigió a su escritorio abrió la primera gaveta y sacó una pequeña libreta, la abrió en una página donde había una serie de nombres, los cuales se detuvo a leerlos con paciencia y al llegar a un nombre en especifico, lo tachó:

-Blaise Zabini.

-Theodore Nott.

-Harry Potter.

-Neville Longbottom.

-Terry Boot. (1)

-Michael Corner.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Dean Thomas.

Con pesar, observó su pequeña lista. Sí, era demasiado pequeña.

_"Tendré que observar bien a mis alumnos"_ – lo dijo, según él con resignación.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Ya transcurrieron varios días desde que el profesor Morseferth se le ocurrió cambiarnos de lugar, aun no entiendo el propósito del cambio de lugares, para colmo el profesor Slughorn se le complicó su estado de salud, así que Francis lo va a sustituir en la clase de Pociones, donde nos hizo sentar igualmente que en su clase de DCAO._

_Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, con que deje en paz a mi lindo Bilius todo está bien, apenas ayer se le acabó el castigo, creí que nunca llegaría ese día. Me levanto con toda la pereza del mundo, ¡vaya! se me hizo corta la noche, demasiado corta, anoche traté de esperar despierto a mi amigos pero nunca llegaron y eso que Draco y yo hacemos las rondas de prefectos juntos pero se excusó con ir con Potter, algo me dice que andan juntos pero esperaré a que él me lo diga personalmente._

_Me siento extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento, no soy creyente en esas cosas pero en los últimos días he notado algo extraño alrededor como si algo malo fuera a pasar, no sé cómo describir esta sensación. Espero equivocarme._

-Blaise ¿has visto mi libro de DCAO?_ – me saca de mis pensamientos Theo, lo observo con curiosidad ¿desde cuándo Theo es tan descuidado con sus cosas?_

-No_ – le respondo y lo veo sacar sus cosas de su baúl. Sí, se me hace extraño, él no acostumbra a perder sus cosas, es muy cuidadoso con eso, demasiado, diría yo – _¿se lo habrás prestado a Neville?_ – le pregunto cuando se mete debajo de su cama._

-No_ – me responde dudoso al salir debajo de la cama, lo observo detenidamente, aparentemente se ve bien, pero su mirada se ve cansada y veo que nuevamente unas ligeras ojeras se asoman por sus ojos._

-Theo…_ - pero me detengo, pues en esos momentos Draco sale de la ducha y se queda estático en medio de la habitación, como no sabiendo si continuar o no._

-Draco ¿has visto mi libro de DCAO?_ – le pregunta Theo mientras se rasca la cabeza distraídamente y como haciendo memoria de donde podría estar su libro._

_Observo que mi amigo rubio lo ve unos instantes y su mirada se posa en la frente de Theo donde tiene unas pequeñas puntadas por el accidente que tuvo hace varias noches atrás._

-No_ – murmura Draco mientras desviaba la mirada y se dispone a salir de la habitación._

_Esta vez no se me va a escapar._

-Draco, tenemos que hablar_ – mi amigo se sorprende al verme entre él y la puerta, me mira por unos cuantos segundos pero luego baja la mirada y resignado se va a sentar a su cama; me dirijo con Theo – _contigo también Theo.

_Los tres nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas camas._

-No sé qué pasa entre ustedes dos, si están enojados o no, pero creo que ya es suficiente, ya no somos los mismos desde hace mucho tiempo y sinceramente extraño eso. Draco no sé por qué motivo me evades, si hay algo que te hice, yo…

-No_ – me responde interrumpiéndome – _no estoy enojado contigo, no me hiciste nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Está enojado conmigo – _confiesa Theo afligido. _

_-_No, no es nada contra ustedes, es que... yo…_ - lo veo muy nervioso – _yo… no merezco su amistad…_ - confiesa al fin._

-¿Por qué dices eso? –_ pregunta confundido Theo._

-¿En serio? ¿Tú, precisamente tú me dices eso?_ – reclama Draco levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a Theo, el cual solo parpadea nervioso sin moverse del lugar – _no merezco ser amigo de ustedes, menos de ti, por mi culpa tu padre murió, debes odiarme por eso – _veo que Theo aún sigue sin moverse y a Draco viéndolo furioso, salgo de mi espasmo y como puedo alejo a Draco de Theo. _

-Draco…

-No, Blaise, es la verdad y la acepto.

-Te equivocas Draco_ – le dice Theo levantándose aun conservando su semblante sereno de siempre – _yo no te odio y ni te odiaré, las cosas simplemente se dieron así.

-¿Theo te das cuenta que si hubiera sido al revés mi padre no hubiera hecho lo mismo? – _veo a mi amigo encogerse de hombros y a Draco sollozando _– además, sé que no duermes porque sueñas con ese momento ¿aun así no me odias?

-Draco, si hay alguien a quien odiar sería al momento, la situación… o a tu padre, pero aún sí no lo hago, mi padre decidió dar la vida por ti y me siento orgulloso de eso, sí a de sonar enfermo eso, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Si no hubiera sido así, tú no estuvieras aquí.

-Draco – _lo llamo_ – debemos perdonarnos y olvidar esas cosas que nos lastiman, sé que es difícil, pero si estamos juntos, lo lograremos.

-Yo, yo no sé si pueda hacerlo…

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, Draco – _le reconforto._

-Gracias.

_Me acerco a él y lo abrazo diciéndole al oído que lo quiero mucho, Theo se nos une al abrazo diciéndole lo mismo que yo._

_Al menos ya aclaramos las cosas, y eso me alegra muchísimo, aunque aún tenga el maldito presentimiento que algo grave va a ocurrir._

* * *

Después del que trío plateado aclararon las cosas comenzaron con la misma rutina de siempre… bueno casi, pues Theo aun seguía buscando su libro de DCAO.

-A lo mejor lo dejaste en el aula, Theo – le sugirió Draco mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-Puede… ser – le dijo entrecortadamente, pues había bostezado con ganas.

-Deberías dormir.

-Me da miedo… además ya no puedo…

-¿Y si le pides a la Madame Pomfrey que te dé una poción para dormir sin sueños? – le propuso Blaise.

-Ya lo hice… pero aún… no esta lista – volvió a bostezar.

-¿Por qué dices que ya no puedes? – interrogó el rubio.

-Me acostumbre a no dormir.

-El otro día…

-Estaba… demasiado cansado… - otro bostezo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no lo intestas?

-No podré… ya me ha ocurrido antes… - se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que le salían por causa de los bostezos – si me regreso e intento dormir… no podré…

-¿Has intentado tomar café o hacer algo agotador para que te dé sueño? (2)

-Lo intenté ese día, pero ya ves que la pesadilla me despertó.

Ambos amigos lo vieron preocupado, cuando Theo volvió a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos.

-No le digan a Neville – les pidió.

-Pero él…

-Sí, sé que sospecha, pero yo se lo diré ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos al rato – se despidió Theo al llegar al Gran Comedor, pues ese día era miércoles, los cuales acostumbraba a estar en las tres comidas con su novio Neville.

-Hasta el rato – se despidieron los chicos.

Blaise y Draco se fueron a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa de su casa y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Oye Blaise – le llamó Draco - ¿Qué tanto conoces al profesor Morseferth?

-No mucho en realidad ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero hay algo en él que no me agrada – Blaise le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sonaste igual que Theo, pero es verdad yo tampoco confío mucho en él, no sé nada de su vida solo lo que nos dijeron aquí, que es un ex auror.

-Pero es el esposo de tu madre ¿Cómo que no sabes nada de él?

-Oye, la que se casó con él fue mi madre no yo… y a pesar que pasé las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones con ellos, casi no cruzamos palabras más que las necesarias, creo que por eso quería que pasara el fin de semana con él.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, la semana pasada me lo pidió, pero le surgió un imprevisto y ya no se pudo, pero me dijo que este fin de semana sin falta íbamos a tener esa cita.

-Y ¿vas a ir?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Pues, no lo sé Blaise, hay algo…

-Sí, yo también siento que ese tipo no es de fiar, pero mi madre no se hubiera casado con él ¿cierto? Además ya llevan dos años juntos creo que ya es hora de conocerlo, no toda la vida voy a estar sacando hipótesis de cómo es ese señor cuando puedo preguntarle ¿cierto?

-Claro – le respondió Draco, aunque no estaba muy seguro, lo mismo pensaba Blaise, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No todo el tiempo lo iba a estar evitando – por cierto ¿ya respondió a tu carta tu mamá?

-No, seguramente debe estar de viaje con la tuya, ya ves que a veces se les da de irse de viaje como dos adolescentes.

-Sí – dejó salir Draco sonriente, pues le agradaba la idea que su madre saliera más seguido y no quedarse encerrada en su casa atormentándose por lo que les hizo Lucius a ambos.

* * *

[Francis Morseferth]

_Nada más en pensar que en esta semana, voy a hacer míos, absolutamente MIOS a mi deseable Blaise y al exquisito de Theo siento que tengo un orgasmo, son tan condenadamente sensuales, tan exquisitos… tan deseables, que no sé si pueda resistirme a no hacerlo míos en estos momentos._

_Mi deseable Blaise está en estos momentos con el idiota de Malfoy, ese chiquillo solo arruina la escena tan perfecta que compone mi 'hijo'. Oh, Blaise ¿podré soportar la espera nuevamente hasta el próximo fin de semana para poseerte? Espero que sí, aunque lo dudo, nuevamente estás haciendo esos movimientos gráciles con tus manos al tomar los bocadillos, cómo te los llevas a la boca, ahh me imagino cómo sería el follarte esa boca tan sensual con mi miembro, ohh el penetrarte una y otra vez durante las noches, sí TODAS las noches, durante los descansos, los castigos, porque te castigaré aunque no hagas nada, porque sé que nuestra primera vez será fantástico que querré repetirlo una y otra vez, ohh sí, por supuesto que sí. Blaise serás MIO, muy pronto…_

_Pero por ahora ¿Dónde está el exquisito de Theo? Muero por besar esa boca, por hacerlo a él también MIO, no voy a faltar a la promesa de su padre ¿cierto? Sí, Albert Nott, cómo me divertí en aquel tiempo, disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir diciéndole todas las formas de cómo me poseería a su hijo y él sin poder hacer nada en Azkabán, aunque no contaba que Voldemort iría a Azkabán y lo sacaría de ahí junto con el idiota de Lucius, pero bueno, menos mal que ese rubio hizo algo bueno y me quitó del camino a Nott y así yo podré cumplir esa promesa, oh por supuesto que sí._

_¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, Theo ¿Dónde se metió ese exquisito chico?_

* * *

Neville estaba acostado boca-abajo en los jardines del colegio, mientras que su novio lo estaba boca-arriba contemplando el cielo, a un lado de él; bostezó por tercera vez en los quince minutos que estaban ahí.

-Si tienes sueño ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? – le propuso el Gryffindor.

-Prefiero estar a tu lado – le dijo el Slytherin mientras se ponía de lado y le daba un beso en la boca, el león lo vio con recelo, pero no le dio importancia pues su novio estaba más animado que nunca ¿Blaise ya habría hablado con ellos?

-Estas más animado esta mañana – le dijo no queriendo la cosa.

-Así es. Draco, Blaise y yo aclaramos varias cosas, y me alegra saber que Draco no está enojado conmigo.

-¡Qué bien! – Le dijo feliz Neville – me alegro por ti Theo.

El león hizo que su novio volviera a su posición normal y se le subió encima, comenzó a besarlo, el Slytherin pasó sus manos al cuello de su chico mientras que hacía del beso más apasionado, se separó por unos instantes y le dijo al oído:

-Te amo Nev…

-Y yo a ti Theo, te amo.

* * *

Cierto profesor de DCAO iba saliendo del castillo buscando a su próxima víctima y lo que vio en los jardines no le gustó en lo más mínimo, por fin encontró a su objetivo, lo que no le agradó es el _cómo_ lo encontró, si bien el Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom estaba en su lista, pero no le pareció lo que le estaba haciendo a su próximo prospecto. Sí, ambos eran novios, pero ese chico Theo iba a ser _suyo_ ¿Cómo podría estar saboreando aquel Gryffindor ese cuerpo que dentro de poco iba a ser suyo? Avanzó unos pasos, pero se detuvo pues vio cómo el chico Nott se dio la vuelta y ahora él quedaba encima del león, un odio repentino lo invadió, pero luego se volvió lujuria…

_"Theo, qué juguetón, ojalá así seas cuando estés conmigo"._

Avanzó nuevamente, tenía la excusa perfecta para que aquel castaño Slytherin se fuera con él. Él tenía su libro de DCAO, pero nuevamente se detuvo al ver que a los dos tortolitos se les unía el idiota de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó el ojiverde, que aquí entre nos, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas - ¡Por Merlín! No me digan que aquí también lo van hacer.

-No – murmuró sonrojado Neville, el cual aún no se acostumbraba a que su amigo lo viera en esas circunstancias, aunque el ojiverde solo los había cachado unas tres veces en la Sala Común y otras dos veces en la habitación, y desde ese entonces aprendió a verificar si no había nadie por ahí o a tocar primero la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó interesado Theo con su semblante sereno mientras abrazaba a su novio abochornado.

-Tu amigo Draco por fin me dio el sí – dijo jubiloso el chico-que-vivió.

-¡Qué bien! – Se alegró Neville - ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias – respondió Draco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo hacemos las citas triples? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, era Ronald Weasley que venía también con su novio.

-¿Zabini? – preguntó un poco alarmado Harry, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico.

-Deberíamos ya llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no creen? – Propuso Draco – es decir, a Theo lo llaman así ¿Por qué a nosotros no?

-¿Será porque no nos habías dicho que Potter era tu novio? – aventuró Blaise en un tono neutro.

-Emh, sí, bueno…

-Bromeaba, Draco – le dijo sonriente el moreno.

-¿Entonces?

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Por nosotros tampoco.

-¡Genial!

Los chicos recién llegados, se sentaron y comenzaron a planear su próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Esa sería la última vez en que los seis chicos fueron realmente como ellos eran.

Draco que ya había recuperado parte de su personalidad: tan elegante en sus movimientos, tan orgulloso por su reciente relación.

Harry tan seguro de sí mismo, tan valiente a afrontar los posibles problemas, que obviamente no tuvo con los amigos de su novio.

Theo, que a pesar de haber bostezado otro par de veces, seguía tan fresco y su carácter sereno de siempre que le brindaba paz a su novio.

Neville, que de vez en cuando hacia relucir su timidez por las anécdotas contadas de Harry por sus interrupciones en momentos inoportunos.

Blaise, que cada vez sentía que amaba más a su lindo Bilius… y aún así su personalidad de 'chico ocurrente' no se veía opacada cada vez que le decía a su novio, según los otros chicos, 'cursilerías'.

Ronald, que se sentía feliz por estar con su novio y sin ningún castigo qué cumplir, decía cada barbaridad y media arrancando risas de los otros chicos.

Bromearon, platicaron, confesaron y un sin fin más de cosas hicieron que de pronto el atardecer los atrapó, pero aún así siguieron en ese sitio donde sin duda dejarían lo último de ellos.

Sin duda un buen día que pronto sería perturbado por cierta persona que los tenia vigilado desde hacía un buen de horas, porque aquel sujeto estaba simplemente _obsesionado _con la mayoría de aquellos chicos. Y ese día alguien iba a ser _suyo_. Sí, Francis Morseferth se haría de alguien ese día.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)El formato de FF no me deja tachar el nombre de Terry Boot, así que imaginen que en lugar de subrayado esta tachado jejeje.

(2)El tomar café, en Theo le produce el efecto contrario, en lugar de quitarle el sueño en realidad se lo provoca. No, no es raro porque eso me pasa a mi.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	9. Capitulo Ocho: El chantaje

**9/25**

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho: El chantaje**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Nuestros amigos se retiraron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, así que solo estamos mi lindo Bilius y yo aquí viendo cómo se oscurece el día lentamente._

_Ambos estamos acostados en el césped mientras el sereno nos envuelve, ¡qué tranquilo es este lugar!, aunque yo no lo estoy pues el presentimiento que tengo desde la mañana aun sigue ahí ¿Qué demonios va a ocurrir?_

_-_Es hora de irnos_ – anuncia mi novio sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, es hora de las rondas de prefectos, no es que me alegre hacer estas cosas, pero…

-¿No podrían cubrirnos hoy nuevamente Harry y Draco?

-¿Nuevamente? Si nunca nos cubrieron en realidad la vez pasada –_ dice mi pelirrojo sonriendo._

-Es verdad, ellos creyeron que nosotros lo cubriríamos a ellos_ – yo también sonrío – _por cierto ¿Cómo es que Harry se hizo prefecto?

-Por la misma razón que tú, Harry ocupó el lugar de Hermione porque ella ya no regresó a Hogwarts.

-Cierto, siento que tu amiga ya no haya querido regresar.

-Es mejor ¿no? Ahora estará con sus padres.

-Sí…_ - no sé porque pero de repente se mi vino a la mente mi madre ¿estará bien?_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Le envié una carta a mi madre preguntándole algunas cosas pero no me las ha respondido y eso fue hace una semana.

-Estará ocupada o a lo mejor se fue de viaje, tú me dijiste que a veces se va de viaje con la madre de Draco ¿no?

-Sí _– le digo sonriente –_ vámonos a las famosas rondas.

-¡Claro!

* * *

Francis iba caminando por los pasillos en busca de Theodore pero parecía que el chico se había escondido en algún lugar secreto del castillo porque no lo encontraba.

_"¿Maldito Theodore, en dónde demonios te metiste?"_

Pero sus planes no se vieron estropeados nuevamente. Por supuesto que no, a unos cuantos metros estaban frente a él Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley.

El chico Slytherin iba caminando mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su novio, ahora platicaban sobre lo que harían una vez salieran de Hogwarts, Ronald hablaba sobre hacerse auror o ayudarle a su hermano George en su negocio de las 'bromas', en cambio Blaise estaba pensando en una posible carrera de Medimagia o de Sanador.

Lo que no sabían los chicos es que desde hace rato, nuevamente, su profesor los espiaba pero esta vez había una diferencia, el ex auror no solo se limitaría a observar. No, ya no, esta vez llevaría a cabo su plan y cumpliría uno de sus más _pervertidas obsesiones_.

Blaise se detuvo de repente a medio pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un poco confundido el pelirrojo.

-Nada – le contestó en un murmullo el moreno pero en realidad sí sucedía, a Blaise le invadió nuevamente el presentimiento de la mañana, algo malo sucedería o estaba por comenzar.

Y no se equivocó.

El Slytherin abrazó a su novio y comenzó a besarlo, primero pausadamente, después más seguido, recorrió con su lengua esa suave boca que su novio pelirrojo poseía, a la vez que sus manos recorrían su cabellera roja para luego bajarla por la espalda.

-Te amo mi lindo Bilius – le dijo Blaise mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – insistió el Gryffindor pero ahora mas extrañado, pues notaba a su novio algo _'inquieto'_ y eso lo asustaba ¿al caso su novio lo…?

-Nada, simplemente eso, que te amo – le dijo Blaise sonriéndole dulcemente para tranquilizarlo cosa que obviamente no le funcionó – no pasa nada Bilius, no te estoy terminando si es lo que estas pensando – le dijo mientras lo volvía a besar y a abrazar y no lo soltó hasta que vio que su novio se relajaba, pues el chico se había tensando un poco.

-Yo también te amo Blaise – le respondió el pelirrojo después de haber dejado escapar el aire de sus pulmones por el pequeño susto que se había dado, porque sí llegó a pensar que Blaise lo iba a dejar.

Estaban abrazados cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose y tuvieron que separase, pues como _'prefectos responsables' _tenían que dar el ejemplo.

-¡Maldición! – murmuró para sus adentros Blaise al reconocer a la persona que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Hola jóvenes! – les saludó sonriente Francis, aunque por dentro se imaginaba aventándole el _'avada' _después de unos cuantos '_crucios' _al pelirrojo.

-¡Hola profesor! – saludaron los chicos, uno de mal gana que el otro.

-Blaise, ¿te importa si hablamos por unos momentos? – el italiano no supo que decir… - ¿Blaise?

-Emh, claro – dijo al fin.

-En mi oficina, es algo importante – le decía el rubio mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban por el deseo, pero trató de controlarse puesto que el Slytherin lo miraba ceñudo, Francis continuó – Señor Weasley, ¿usted podría cubrirlo en la ronda? No tardaremos mucho.

-Sí, claro – respondió Ron aunque también él pudo percibir que aquel profesor tenía algo extraño ese día.

-Bien, vamos Blaise – y antes de que el chico se pudiera despedir de su novio, el mayor lo tomó del brazo sutilmente y se encaminaron a su oficina.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_¿De qué demonios quiere hablar?_

_Esa pregunta es la que ronda por mi cabeza mientras que Morseferth me conduce hasta su despacho, supongo que es algo urgente para no haberse esperado hasta mañana y sobre todo porque va muy aprisa, casi arrastrándome._

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?_ – le pregunto._

-No, no es tan_ malo _ya lo verás…_ - me responde pero su tono de voz es extraño y no solo eso, también su mirada._

_Llegamos a su despacho, me ofrece algo de tomar pero le respondo que 'no' y él insiste e insiste y por ultimo termino aceptándole un vaso con jugo de no sé qué y lo pone frente a mí._

_Me siento en el sofá, presiento que lo que sea que me va a decir no me va agradar nada._

* * *

Francis ya lo tenía todo planeado para cuando se diera el momento y ese día lo era, su _deseable Blaise_ sería completamente _suyo_. Cuando el Slytherin se sentó en el sofá, el profesor se quitó la túnica con el pretexto de que hacía _'calor'_.

-¿Sabes, Blaise? Este momento lo he estado esperando con tantas ansias, desde el primer día de clases ¡imagínate! Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde hace un mes… – el chico no contestaba solo lo observaba ¿Por qué había esperado este momento con tantas _'ansias'_? ¿Qué no quería solo hablar? – ¡pero vamos! Prueba tu jugo, no está envenado, sabes… - Blaise le envió una media sonrisa y le dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo, el cual le sentó muy bien o eso él creyó, pues estaba un poco tenso y eso lo relajó un poco, casualmente el jugo le recordó a su _lindo_ Bilius.

Cuando el chico daba un sorbo al jugo, Francis se aflojaba la corbata mientras veía al Slytherin frente a él, solo de pensar. _Imaginar,_ que por fin ese día que tanto anhelaba ya había llegado, casi hizo reaccionar a su entrepierna pero hizo lo posible para relajarse. No quería estropear _su diversión_, por supuesto que no.

-¿Y qué es eso de lo que quiere hablar? – preguntó curioso Blaise y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-De tu madre…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Verás Blaise, no soy tonto, sé lo que se rumorea de ella por todos lados por la causa de que sus ex esposos terminan en circunstancias sospechosas.

-Es solo mala suerte – dejó salir Blaise viendo a Francis que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea mala suerte.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque lo sé, no es mala suerte, a lo mejor ella te dijo que eso era, pero no lo es. Ella mató a cada uno de ellos. Tu madre es una asesina, Blaise.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Blaise incorporándose como impulsado por un resorte - ¿Por qué demonios dice eso?

-Porque lo es – le respondió Francis parándose frente a él, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios trama? ¡Porque dice esas cosas de mi madre!

-Es hora de que te des cuenta que tu madre no es ninguna '_santa' _Blaise, ella es una _asesina_.

-¡Basta! ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó el Slytherin alejándose de él.

-¿No? ¿Quieres pruebas? – el chico entornó los ojos y su mirada se posó en la de su profesor que buscó unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Veamos. Tu padre: asesinado en manos de Voldemort, qué casualidad. Anthony Bloom: murió envenenado, pobre hombre no sabía que era alérgico al marisco ¿Qué cosas no?, Marshall Deep se fue, solo dejó una nota y nunca apareció, qué suerte ¿verdad?, Preston Cooper que murió por un '_paro cardiaco' _¿Qué conveniente, no?, ¿Quieres que le siga?

-Todo ocurrió tal como lo dijo, mi madre no tuvo nada que ver, yo estaba ahí cuando ella lloraba por la muerte de cada uno de ellos.

-Bueno Blaise, tenía que fingir muy bien porque después vendrían las recompensas ¿sabes cuales? Cada uno de estos hombres tenían una considerable fortuna que _'casualmente'_ se la heredaron a tu madre, incluso el que 'desapareció' ¿otra coincidencia?

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ensuciar el nombre de mi madre?

-No lo ensucio, de hecho tengo pruebas. Como auror encubierto, así es Blaise, yo nunca me retiré de ser auror, de hecho estoy trabajando, tengo el caso de tu madre, éste se reabrió cuando murió (otra casualidad) el último esposo de ella, supuestamente en manos de Voldemort.

-Pero…

-Escúchame Blaise, me acerqué a tu madre con el único propósito de resolver estas misteriosas muertes, lo que me lleva a ti… - le dijo mientras dejaba los papeles nuevamente en el escritorio.

Francis se acercaba peligrosamente al Slytherin y éste retrocedía a cada paso que daba el mayor hacia él hasta el momento en que pegó con la pared, Francis se sacó la corbata y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa.

-¿Sabes, Blaise? Es verdad, tu madre es inocente, no hizo nada de lo que dicen esos papeles, pero para serte sincero nadie creería en su palabra. Es decir, a estado implicada en tantas cosas sospechosas y sumándole que estuvo del lado oscuro.

-Eso no es verdad, estábamos trabajando de espías para la Orden del Fénix y…

-Eso lo sabemos unos cuantos, pero seamos realistas, es más fácil que crean en mí, que en tu madre – le decía Francis mientras le acariciaba algunos mechones de su cabello.

-Y supongo que no la hará ¿cierto? No culpará a mi madre. La ayudará.

-Te equivocas, debo presentar un informe mañana mismo sobre lo investigado, tengo uno donde dice que tu madre es inocente y otro donde dice todo lo contrario, la decisión está en ti Blaise.

-¿Qué?

-Si prometes hacer _TODO _lo que yo te pida, tu madre siempre será inocente. Si desobedeces, bueno, tu madre será capturada, irá directo a Azkaban y sin siquiera un juicio justo previo, será condenada al beso del dementor.

-¿Qué...? – Blaise estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el supuesto _'esposo'_ de su madre.

-Observa – Francis con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un espejo en el cual se podía observar la mansión Zabini, _Rose_ Zabini se encontraba platicando con un sujeto, amenamente - ¿Sabes quién es él, Blaise? Es Cole Morseferth, _'mi hermano',_ o al menos eso ella cree porque en realidad es mi compañero del caso, así es, es otro auror, solo está esperando mi señal para así entregar a tu madre.

-¿Qué demonios quiere? – preguntó Blaise aterrado al ver el peligro que corría su madre.

_-A ti…_ - le dijo susurrándole al oído, cortó la distancia que había entre ambos, besó su cuello y luego subió a su boca…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	10. Capitulo Nueve: Dolor

**10/25**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve: Dolor**

-¿Qué demonios quiere? – preguntó Blaise aterrado al ver el peligro que corría su madre.

_-A ti…_ - le dijo susurrándole al oído, cortó la distancia que había entre ambos, besó su cuello y luego subió a su boca.

Blaise al sentir la respiración de su profesor en su oído se tensó y más cuando le dijo al oído aquellas dos palabras que nunca olvidaría.

_"A ti…"_

Sus vellos se erizaron cuando sintió la boca del mayor besarle el cuello y luego sus labios, el Slytherin no podía creer lo que su 'padrastro' le estaba haciendo, sintió que el mayor pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y sus manos acariciar sus piernas, fue ahí cuando reaccionó lanzándolo de un empujón con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Pero qué…? – ni siquiera sabía cómo articular aquella pregunta.

-Eres más _delicioso_ de lo que imaginé – la mirada del mayor hacia el chico era de lujuria, pero se tranquilizó al ver la reacción del moreno, parecía que esto iba a tardar un poco más, pero él se encargaría de que no fuera mucho tiempo – Blaise, creí que todo estaba más que claro: o haces TODO lo que yo te diga, o tu madre va directo a Azkabán con boleto directo al _'beso del dementor'_ y si eso no solo te convence – sonrió maliciosamente – entonces ¿Qué te parece si hago desaparecer a tus amigos? O mejor, a tu patético novio pelirrojo.

-¡Usted no puede…! – dejó salir horrorizado Blaise.

-Claro que puedo, no me tientes – le amenazaba mientras se acercaba a él desabrochándose la túnica y con un murmullo de palabras la varita de Blaise salió de su pantalón para llegar a manos del mayor el cual la lanzó lo más lejos posible.

Francis al estar nuevamente frente a él, volvió a besarlo, esa boca le gustaba, por supuesto que sí, era tan apetecible, tan deliciosa, tan… tan… se reprochó internamente por haber dejado tanto tiempo, todo ese tiempo perdido en el cual pudo haberse hecho de ella ¡pero qué más daba! Ahora eran suyos.

Bajó al cuello con un camino de besos y uno que otro mordisco.

-Eres _mio_ Blaise – le dijo al oído mientras que seguía acariciándolo.

Por otra parte el Slytherin estaba tan aterrado, ese era el maldito presentimiento de la mañana. El estúpido Francis Morseferth tenía todo planeado desde el principio, el chico comenzó a comprender muchas cosas, aquellas que antes le parecían _'ideas paranoicas´_ ahora tenían sentido.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Por más que trato de querer moverme y quitarme al estúpido de Morseferth, no puedo, me he quedado paralizado… _

_Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza como una especie de eco._

_"A ti…"_

_"Eres mio Blaise"_

_ Ese era su maldito plan, hacerme 'suyo' y lo planeó muy bien. Ahora todo depende de mí._

_Pues bien, haré lo que me pida, solo es por hoy al final de cuentas, dejaré que cumpla su más pervertida fantasía conmigo y solo así dejará en paz a mi madre, a mis amigos y a mi novio. Todo sea por ellos._

_Me dejo hacer como un muñeco de trapo, siento cómo Francis me conduce a su habitación, me acuesta en la cama mientras él se desviste frente a mí con una sonrisa lobuna, se acerca a mí nuevamente y comienza desabrocharme la ropa._

_Trato por todos los medios de no estremecerme, pero es inútil, lo hago cuando me quita la última prenda y comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con su asquerosa lengua. Yo solo me limito a mirar en un punto fijo hacia el techo pero sin mirar en realidad, yo solo quiero que esto acabe…_

_¡Maldición!_

_Sé que me estoy tensando más de lo normal y que estoy aterrado, entonces ¿Por qué demonios siento que mi entrepierna está reaccionando? Cierro los ojos y trato de desconectarme pero no puedo maldita sea. La lengua de Morseferth cada vez baja más hacía mi intimidad haciéndola reaccionar sin que yo pueda hacer nada, y algo me dice que la maldita bebida que me ofreció cuando llegué tiene algo que ver y…_

-Ahhhh

_¡Demonios!_

_Me llevo aterrado las manos a mi boca ¿Qué demonios…?_

-¿Te gustó? Puedo hacerlo de nuevo… - _me dijo pícaramente el idiota ese._

_ Estúpido, no. No me gustó, ese gemido fue de manera inconsciente y…_

-Ahhhh

_¡Maldición!_

-Vuélvelo hacer Blaise, pero cuando esté _dentro _de ti.

_Me pone boca-abajo, sé lo que viene después…_

_Desconéctate Blaise. Hazlo._

_Y así lo hago, mi mente divaga por los pasillos del castillo, con mi lindo Bilius, pienso en él mientras cierro mis ojos fuertemente, si Francis quiere mi cuerpo que lo tenga, pero mi mente y mi alma le pertenecen a mi lindo Bilius… solo a él._

* * *

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir? – le preguntó Draco a Theo cuando terminó de hacer sus deberes. Theo solo gruñó como respuesta mientras agitaba su varita con la cual practicaba algunos hechizos – tienes que hacerlo en algún momento, tu cuerpo te lo va a reclamar – le dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Lo sé. Y a pesar de sentirme cansado aún tengo fuerzas como para jugarte dos partidos seguidos de quidditch.

-¿Qué pasó con la poción de madame Pomfrey?

-Aún le falta tiempo.

-Qué mal… ¿y si te hago un _'Desmaius'_? – le sugirió.

-Ese no es el punto Draco, aunque suena tentador.

-No, tienes razón – le confesó resignado Malfoy al mismo tiempo que bostezaba - ¿Blaise aún no regresa de las rondas? – preguntó confundido el rubio mientras veía la cama vacía de su amigo.

-Debe de estar con Ron – le dijo Theo mientras seguía practicando algunos hechizos que les habían dejado de tarea.

-Bien, pues yo estoy 'muerto' de sueño. Buenas noches – se despidió mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Que descanses – pero eso ya no lo escuchó el rubio pues instantáneamente se había quedado dormido – al menos tú puedes dormir.

* * *

Su mirada estaba vacía, no pensaba en nada, solo 'parecía' que estaba viendo el interesante techo, pero no lo hacía. Blaise tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que sus lágrimas resbalaban desde hace rato. Un mudo silencio invadió el lugar y fue en esos instantes que un 'click' hizo en su cerebro que saliera de su letargo.

Se sentó de golpe y se encontró desnudo en la cama de Francis mientras que éste dormía apaciblemente también desnudo a un lado de él. Tenía ganas de estrangular al muy mal nacido pero la 'traición' fue más fuerte para él.

_Traición…_

¿Volvería a ver nuevamente a los ojos a su _lindo_ Bilius?

Se sentía tan sucio, tan poca cosa, un traidor…

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, con fastidio se limpió las lágrimas que se empañaban en salir. Una última mirada de profundo odio le lanzó al rubio que dormía como si nada y salió de la habitación.

Se plantó frente a la pared y en escasos segundos una puerta grande se visualizó ante sus ojos, entró a la habitación, la cual había tomado forma de un gran baño con una gran variedad de perfumes, jabón y demás artículos de limpieza, pero Blaise dudaba mucho que todos esos artículos le limpiarían la suciedad que tenia impregnada en su ser. Ninguna.

Se metió sin más reparo en la gran tina y comenzó a lavarse con mucha vigorosidad mientras que gruesas lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas pero que enseguida se confundían con el agua.

Blaise ya no iba a ser el mismo de antes, ya no. Con su _lindo_ Bilius sería uno y con el estúpido de Morseferth sería otro.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	11. Capitulo Diez: Sin salida

**11/25**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez: Sin salida.**

En las habitaciones de los Slytherin un rubio somnoliento se dirigía hacia la ducha cuando un animado Theodore salía de ésta.

-¡Hola Draco! – saludó con gran entusiasmo – ¡buen día! – le dio una gran palmada en la espalda al pasar a su lado – ya es hora de desayunar, no tardes, te veo abajo ¿Dónde está Blaise? ¿Aún no llega? No importa igual nos alcanza, ¡te veo luego! – todo lo dijo corrido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después salió a toda prisa hacia fuera ante la mirada perpleja de Draco.

¿Desde cuándo Theo era el _'señor entusiasta'_?

Se restregó los ojos con las manos y decidió averiguarlo más tarde ya que estuviera _'despierto'_, así que se metió a la ducha sin más.

En cambio, Theo estaba demasiado feliz y con una gran energía que si no fuera porque en esos momentos tenía que ir a ver a su novio Neville se hubiera ido a dar unas cuantas vueltas en el campo de quidditch en su escoba. Pareciera que todo ese mes que llevaba sin dormir no le hubiera afectado, se sentía tan revitalizado, tan eufórico, sin embargo su cara reflejaba otra cosa, las ojeras que adornaron sus ojos anteriormente volvían a hacerlo sutilmente ya que su hechizo _'glamur'_ ya no tenía el mismo efecto o ¿él ya no tenía las fuerzas que creía tener para hacer el hechizo? Eso podría explicar el por qué en su mirada se reflejaba cansancio absoluto contrastando con la gran sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

El Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos saludando a todos los alumnos que encontraba en su camino y cada uno de ellos le enviaban una mirada extraña por su actitud (pues es un Slytherin… y no cualquier Slytherin, ¡por Merlín! Es Theodore Nott, el chico supuestamente antisocial!) pero sobre todo por el aspecto que traía.

Llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor encontrándose con su novio Neville que le sonreía abiertamente pero que luego desvaneció la sonrisa para poner un semblante de sorpresa.

-¿Pero…?

-¡Hola, Neville! – saludó Theo en el mismo tono que había usado en Draco con la diferencia que a este saludo le agregó un gran beso, un poco extenso ganándose algunas miradas extrañas de los demás, incluida una del propio Neville - ¡vamos a desayunar en tu mesa!

Y sin esperar más Theo lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a su mesa. Neville estaba perplejo ¿Quién demonios era _'ese'_? porque definitivamente no era su Theodore Nott, por supuesto que no ¿desde cuándo Theo lo besaba tan descaradamente frente al Gran Comedor? Siempre había sido muy prudente en esas cosas al menos dentro del castillo donde había demasiado público y ¿su actitud? Bueno tampoco era que Theo era el _'pesimismo andando'_ pero tampoco era el _'señor entusiasta y feliz'._

Algo andaba mal.

* * *

Blaise caminaba por los pasillos ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y con la mirada fija en el piso. Había decidido _'olvidar'_ el trago amargo de la noche anterior aunque eso iba a ser algo imposible, sobre todo en cuanto viera al estúpido de Morseferth, pero al menos su madre, sus amigos y su _lindo_ Bilius estarían a salvo, ya había hecho lo que le había pedido y en unas cuantas horas más su profesor enviaría el reporte donde diría que su madre era inocente, porque lo era.

Hablando de su madre, esperaba que estuviera bien, al parecer ella también había sido engañada por el estúpido ese que…

El Slytherin sintió cómo una mano ajena lo tomaba del brazo por la espalda, por reflejo (y creyendo que era Morseferth) se dio la vuelta bruscamente estampando a su atacante en la pared y comenzó a apuntarlo con su varita.

-¿Blaise? – preguntó confundido un pelirrojo pecoso.

El moreno que hasta minutos antes había estado respirando aceleradamente por el ataque, dejó de hacerlo aunque su corazón no dejaba de palpitar como loco.

-Bil… ¿Bilius? – Lo soltó de inmediato.

-Estas bi…

-Lo siento – se disculpó a la vez que lo abrazaba – perdóname…

-No pasa nada – le dijo tranquilamente Ron pero por alguna extraña razón el pelirrojo sentía que ese _'perdóname'_ no había sido precisamente por lo recién ocurrido – Blaise ¿ocurre algo?

-No… – le respondió el moreno sin soltarse del abrazo – te… ¿te importaría saltarnos el desayuno e irnos a otro lugar a descansar?

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó comprensivo porque sabía que algo había pasado, seguramente su profesor le debió de haber dado una mala noticia.

Ronald conocía muy bien a su novio, cuando ocurrían _'cosas malas'_ Blaise acostumbraba a aislarse de todos, siempre lo hacía, incluso desde antes de que fueran novios lo había pillado varias veces hacerlo, pero un día el pelirrojo se armó de valor y lo acompañó y desde ese entonces siempre lo acompañaba en esas situaciones.

El Slytherin terminó con el abrazo, tomó de la mano a su novio y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia el séptimo piso donde frente a ellos se materializó una puerta y entraron en ella.

La habitación de Ron, de la madriguera, fue lo que se encontraron del otro lado de la puerta. Ron al principio siempre se preguntaba por qué cada vez que iban la habitación se transformaba en su dormitorio, pero después comprendió que era Blaise el que lo pedía, quizás ahí se sentía más seguro y eso alegraba enormemente al pelirrojo.

Zabini se dirigió a la cama, llamó a Ron, ambos se acostaron y el primero se acurrucó en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Te amo Bilius, no lo olvides.

Le dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y casi instantáneamente se quedó dormido. Pues sinceramente la noche anterior después de todas las duchas que se dio, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Blaise abrió los ojos se encontró con su_ lindo_ Bilius sonriéndole.

-¡Hola dormilón! ¿Todo bien? – le saludó el pelirrojo.

-Sí – esta vez la respuesta de su novio le convenció, ya que en su cara ya no reflejaba angustia como lo había notado horas atrás.

-¡Genial! Porque ahora nos vamos a ir a cenar.

-¿Cenar? – preguntó entornando los ojos el moreno.

-¡Claro! Dormiste todo el día… y no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre – le decía sonriente Ron sin ningún tono de reproche pues sabía que su novio había necesitado tiempo lejos de todo. Y ahora que lo veía mucho mejor se alegraba por él.

-Entonces vayamos a cenar – le respondió Blaise dándole un beso casto en los labios.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_¡Cuánto amo a mi lindo Bilius!, me encanta su forma silenciosa de apoyarme, me di cuenta que él sabía que algo me estaba pasando y no lo preguntó, simplemente estuvo ahí. También sé que no le importa tanto cenar en estos momentos, increíble pero cierto. Le importa más que yo cene porque no hemos comido en todo el día, también sé que está preocupado por mi y quiere saber qué fue lo que me ocurrió, pero no me lo preguntará, prefiere que yo se lo diga a su debido tiempo, como suele suceder._

_Lo siento Bilius, pero esta vez… no podre decírtelo._

_Caminamos por los pasillos que van hacia el Gran Comedor, no sé cual vaya ser mi reacción en cuanto vea al estúpido de Francis, pero la verdad ya no importa, a estas horas mi madre ya debe estar a salvo y él tipo ese ya cumplió con lo que quería, ahora solo me queda 'olvidar' y seguir como si nada (aunque lo dudo)._

_Entramos al Gran Comedor y mi lindo Bilius me dice que esta vez cenaremos en su mesa. Para mi sorpresa veo que Draco se encuentra ahí también, un poco nervioso y lo entiendo es la primera vez que lo veo en la mesa de los leones, pero trata de simularlo frente a Harry. Y también esta Theo, aunque eso ya no es tan sorpresa para mí, él pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en esa mesa que en la de nosotros, lo que me sorprende es su 'gran entusiasmo', pues él esta ¿planeando una salida a Hogsmeade? ¡Vaya! Normalmente las salidas las planeamos Bilius y yo, pero qué importa, lo veo más animado, al parecer madame Pomfrey ya le dio la poción para dormir, aunque aún se le ven sutilmente unas ojeras, pero supongo que es normal, no se le van a quitar de la noche a la mañana, pero en unos cuantos días ya no las tendrá, es solo cuestión de dormir y listo._

_Cenamos tranquilamente aunque de vez en cuando algunos Gryffindors nos enviaban miradas extrañas al vernos ahí. Suena la campana, la cual nos indica que en diez minutos tenemos que hacer las rondas nocturnas de los prefectos._

* * *

-¿Entonces nos vemos en el tercer piso? – preguntó Ron a Blaise en cuanto salieron del Gran Comedor.

-Sí, pasaremos Draco y yo como eso de las diez y media por ahí – le respondió el moreno.

Draco y Harry también se ponían de acuerdo en donde verse y Theo se despidió de todos efusivamente mientras se llevaba a su novio a su Sala Común.

-¿Hoy está más animado Theo, eh? – dejó salir el pelirrojo.

-Nunca lo había visto así… - dijo Draco siguiéndolo con la mirada, hasta llegar al lado de ellos.

-Yo tampoco – coincidió Blaise un poco preocupado.

-¿Vienes? – invitó el rubio instantes después.

-Te alcanzo.

Malfoy se dirigió a su sala común mientras que Blaise se terminaba de despedir de su novio.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, un rubio lo miraba con cierta lujuria y malicia antes de salir por el lado este del lugar.

* * *

Blaise ya estaba de regreso de su sala común cuando nuevamente alguien lo tomó de su brazo izquierdo, esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que su captor lo acorraló frente a la pared. El moreno respiraba agitadamente, no sabía quién era su atacante pues el tipo lo tenía a espaldas de él. Segundos después cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba cuando le habló:

-Hola, Blaise… - lo saludó arrastrando las palabras, al Slytherin se le erizaron los bellos de su nuca al reconocer aquella voz – te extrañé todo el día, pero ya estamos juntos nuevamente…

-¿Qué más quiere? Ya cumplí con lo que me pidió – le decía Blaise mientras forcejeaba del agarre, en uno de sus movimientos sintió cómo el miembro de su profesor tomaba fuerza detrás de él y eso lo paralizó.

-Creí que estaba claro. Te dije que tu madre, amigos y el estúpido que tienes por novio estarían bien, siempre y cuando tú hicieras _TODO _lo que yo te pedía.

-Y lo hice ¡maldita sea! – Decía desesperado el moreno – Ya envió el reporte del caso de mi madre ¿no?

-Blaise, creí que eras más inteligente, en fin.

El mayor tomó a su presa en un fuerte abrazo y lo metió a un aula vacía, selló la puerta con un movimiento de varita y sentó a Blaise en el escritorio apresándolo de nuevo con sus brazos. Lo besó furtivamente.

-¡Basta! – gritó Blaise alejándolo cortando así el beso.

-Blaise… - gruñó Francis – Escucha, ¡O haces lo que te pido o te despides de una maldita vez de todos!

-¡No puede obligarme! Y no puede mandar a mi madre a Azkaban porque ya debió de haber mandado el reporte y…

-¿Y si no lo hice? – inquirió peligrosamente el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, Blaise – le explicaba el mayor mientras que con sus yemas de los dedos rozaba sus labios y mejillas – el reporte lo puedo mandar a la hora que quiera, falso o verdadero, no habrá diferencia, tu madre ya esta fichada, si no quieres que la condenen al _'beso del dementor'_, entonces ahí yo puedo interceder – terminó la frase y comenzó a besarlo, amaba el sabor de esa boca, tan dulce, tan exquisita, tan… – eres delicioso – le susurró al oído.

Blaise cortó el beso haciendo su cara a un lado, lo cual enfureció al mayor.

-Al parecer quieres que te presione ¿verdad? Veamos… - Morseferth se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras que Blaise lo seguía con la mirada – Weasley, sería interesante que lo expulsaran del colegio a estas alturas del año por robo, el inútil pelirrojo es tan pobre que no puede contenerse a tomar algo que no es suyo para venderlo y así poder salir de la miseria en la cual vive – Blaise quería replicar, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna – Lucius Malfoy, tengo entendido que quiere escapar de Azkaban para deshacerse de su hijo Draco por haberlo traicionado… quizás lo ayude a cumplir su deseo – el moreno lo escuchaba horrorizado el no podía hacer todo eso ¿cierto?

El Slytherin cuando pudo articular palabra solo pudo decir – El señor Malfoy no puede escapar está en una de las celdas de alta seguridad y… - no continuó porque el mayor se acercó a él y le extendió una versión del profeta donde se leía claramente:

_"Intento de fuga en las celdas de alta seguridad en Azkaban"._

-La intensión es la que cuenta ¿no? – Dijo sonriente Francis – Veamos, ¿Quién más? Ah, sí. El _exquisito_ Theodore Nott…

-¡Basta! ¿Qué no fue suficiente lo de ayer? – preguntó con impotencia el chico, por la sonrisa lobuna que le lanzó en esos momentos su profesor adivinó la respuesta.

-Escucha Blaise, en mi petición de hacer _TODO_ lo que yo quisiera no había un límite de tiempo, así que no quiero recordarte cada vez que estemos juntos estas cosas, es una pérdida de tiempo, ya estaríamos en el tercer orgasmo en estos momentos – dijo y sin más se acercó a él, ágilmente le quitó la varita y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente mientras que lo comenzaba a desvestir con sus manos a pesar de que Blaise no le respondía en nada.

_"Desconéctate Blaise. Solo desconéctate…"._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	12. Capitulo Once: El colapso de Theo

**12/25**

**Capitulo Once: El colapso de Theo.**

Los días transcurrían lentamente, o al menos eso pensaba Blaise, pues cada día que pasaba siempre era lo mismo: era Francis con una estúpida excusa para sacarlo de cualquier clase para hacerlo suyo. Era Morseferth con cualquier inútil pretexto para llevárselo en las horas de las rondas de prefectos para poseerlo. Era el estúpido auror con cualquier motivo para castigarlo, aprovechando ese tiempo para pasar momentos de placer al cumplir sus fantasías sexuales con él.

Y cada día que pasaba, era cada día que Blaise suplicaba que el estúpido de su padrastro encontrara otra persona con la cual estar, pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados. Al contrario, parecieran que surtían el efecto contrario, como lo era ese día, era la cuarta vez que el rubio lo sacaba de clases.

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, pero es importante – se excusaba el profesor.

-No se preocupe profesor Morseferth, tómese el tiempo que sea necesario – decía la directora.

A Blaise le hubiera gustado que su profesora jamás hubiera dicho eso. _Jamás._

Y como todas las veces, Blaise se desconectaba. Mientras que su profesor lo poseía, su mente divagaba lejos de ahí, hasta con su lindo Bilius.

* * *

Esta vez estaban en el Gran Comedor, nuevamente los seis, o al menos de cuerpo, porque cada uno de ellos parecía estar en su mundo, _muy en su mundo._

-¿Draco? – llamó Harry de repente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó bruscamente el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Estás bien? – quiso saber el ojiverde.

-Sí, Harry ¿Por qué? – preguntó ceñudo el Slytherin.

-Porque otra vez me estas ignorando – esta vez no pudo ocultar su resentimiento el león – dime ¿Qué ocurre?

El Slytherin suspiró largamente mientras le enseñaba la versión del profeta donde salía el artículo de la fuga de Azkabán.

-¿Tu papá…? – dejó salir sorprendido.

-No, pero parece que quiere salir y vengarse de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo traicioné ¿te parece poco? – le dijo un poco fastidiado el Slytherin.

-Yo no, pero…

-No te preocupes Harry – le dijo más calmado el chico – el ministerio me dijo que tomara las precauciones necesarias, aunque mientras esté en Hogwarts no me hará nada, además aún está encerrado así que no hay de qué preocuparse – le dijo sonriendo el rubio para tranquilizar a su novio, pero nuevamente se centró en sus pensamientos.

-Bien – dijo mas aliviado Harry, aunque aún así no dejó de sentirse preocupado, pues a Draco se le veía triste y ¿quién no? No cualquier padre intenta escaparse de Azkabán con el único propósito de matar a su propio hijo.

Pero el rubio Slytherin no era el único en estar sumergido en su mundo, pues también lo estaba Neville, el cual observaba detenidamente a su novio, el que a su vez estaba _'más fresco que una lechuga'_.

-… después de ayudar a Draco con el entrenamiento, podemos ir a Hogsmeade… - hablaba con demasiado entusiasmo el castaño – o quieres dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido… Oh ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si practicamos encantamientos? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿Qué dices?

-Theo…

-Bien, no practicaremos encantamientos, ¿entonces Hogsmeade?

-No, Theo ¿Por qué mejor dormimos? – propuso preocupado Neville.

-¿Dormir? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño el Slytherin – ¿eso quieres hacer en todo el fin de semana? ¿Dormir?

-Pues…

-Neville ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, está bien, vayamos a Hogsmeade – contestó al final el Gryffindor.

Theo sonrió de oreja a oreja y Neville solo se preocupó más al ver que las ojeras que adornaban los ojos de su chico, en lugar de disminuir, se notaban cada vez más.

-Blaise… - llamó Ron cauteloso, al ver que su novio solo jugaba con la comida.

-No tengo hambre – dijo Blaise viendo con cierta repulsión a la comida.

-¡Pero si hace días que dices lo mismo! – se quejó Ron.

-Es que la comida me da… como decirlo ¿agruras? – el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, en esos momentos apareció el postre, haciendo desaparecer los platos de la cena - ¡Genial! Postres de calabaza – dejó salir con un brillo de voz el moreno.

-¿Qué no acabas de decir que la comida te da agruras? – preguntó perplejo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Bilius, esto es el postre – dijo sonriente Blaise y a la vez dando a entender lo obvio.

El pelirrojo no pudo dejar de preocuparse por su novio ¿Qué ocurría con él? Había momentos en los que estaba _demasiado_ feliz, después _demasiado _triste, comía mucho o comía poco. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba muy rápido y eso sinceramente le preocupaba mucho.

En cuestión de minutos la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse.

Blaise estaba por levantarse de la mesa, cuando una nota llegó hasta su lugar, haciéndolo estremecerse, conocía perfectamente esa caligrafía. Por supuesto que sí.

_"Maldito Morseferth"_

-¿Ocurre algo Blaise?

-No Bilius, te alcanzo en la ronda de las diez.

-Espero que esta vez el profesor Morseferth no llegue y te lleve nuevamente – dijo Ron con pesar, lo cual hizo a Blaise sentirse realmente mal.

-Yo también… - murmuró – espero que no llegue, pero aún así haremos el intento ¿sí?

-Bien – dijo animadamente el pelirrojo.

El Slytherin le dio un beso suavemente de despedida y luego salió del lugar dejando a Ron ensimismado.

El pelirrojo no era tonto, por supuesto que no, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía bien a ciencia cierta qué era. Sin duda su Blaise había cambiado notoriamente, algo no estaba bien, algo le ocultaba y tenía la ligera sospecha que su profesor Francis tenía algo qué ver, por supuesto que sí, pero no sabía qué era, así que decidió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Porque de que algo traían entre manos, algo traían. O entonces ¿cómo se explicaba el por qué su profesor cada vez que tenía oportunidad se llevaba a su novio incluso estando en clases?

El pelirrojo suspiró y también salió del lugar ante la mirada triunfante de un profesor.

Francis Morseferth sabía que el pelirrojo estaba sospechando algo y él se encargaría de que el pelirrojo no se quedara con la duda, por supuesto que no. Ese maldito pelirrojo tenía que darse cuenta que Blaise era solo _suyo_ y de nadie más, y mucho menos de él. Cuando vio salir al pelirrojo, desvió su mirada a otra pareja, que no estaban precisamente muy feliz…

El profesor vio a Theo que parecía estar reclamándole algo a su novio Longbottom, después lo vio salir sin más del Gran Comedor siendo seguido por el Gryffindor. Francis sabía lo que probablemente podría suceder, así que sin perder tiempo se dispuso a seguirlos.

-¡Theo! – gritó Neville estando en los jardines del castillo.

-¿Qué Longbottom? ¿Qué? – gritó Theo deteniéndose frente a su novio.

-¿Ya soy Longbottom? – le reclamó el león, pues cada vez que el Slytherin lo llamaba por su apellido era porque estaba _muy_ enojado.

-Sí, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Que, ¿qué quiero? ¡Qué duermas! ¡Maldita sea! – le reclamó Neville, saliéndose de sus casillas.

-¡No lo necesito! ¿Qué no me ves? – le reclamó el chico castaño.

-¿Por qué crees que te lo digo? ¿Porque solo se me ocurrió? – le respondió irónico Neville.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Déjame solo! – sentenció Nott.

-No – atajó Neville controlándose como pudo.

-¡Vete! – exigió.

-¡NO! – gritó.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritó furioso Theodore Nott, empujándolo.

-¡NO ME IRÉ!

-ERES UN…un… un… - a Theo de pronto todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, veía a su novio borroso, sintió que sus pies ya no tenían fuerzas suficientes para sostenerlo y en escasos momentos todo se volvió oscuro…

-¿Theo? – gritó Neville asustado al ver a su novio tambalearse - ¡THEO!

Pero el Slytherin no le contestaba, el Gryffindor lo llamaba, se había puesto de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, pero el castaño no le respondía. Neville estaba demasiado asustado y no veía a nadie cerca para que lo auxiliara. Nadie, hasta que llegó su profesor de DCAO.

-Parece que Nott se ha desmayado, señor Longbottom - "_¿usted cree?"_ Pensó irónico Neville – será mejor que me lo lleve a la enfermería.

-Sí – respondió Neville haciéndose a un lado, mientras que el profesor tomaba en sus brazos al chico.

-Usted señor Longbottom ya puede irse a su Sala Común – ordenó el profesor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo el león.

-La hora límite de estar por los pasillos ya está llegando, es mejor que se retire si no se quiere ganar un buen castigo y puntos menos para su casa – dejó salir como si nada el profesor mientras se encaminaban al castillo.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe yo _cuidaré _del señor Nott – dijo sonriente el profesor, aunque eso no tranquilizó a Neville, no le daba confianza ese profesor, por supuesto que no.

-Yo…

-Vamos Longbottom, mañana ya lo visitará en la enfermería – le dijo con tono amenazador y a Neville no le quedó de otra que irse a su Sala Común, prometiéndose internamente que a primera hora del siguiente día, estaría en la enfermería junto a su Theo.

Mientras tanto, Francis se desviaba del camino de la enfermería.

-Ohhh Theo. Tu y yo la vamos a _pasar_ _muy_ bien… - murmuraba el mayor mientras veía lujuriosamente al Slytherin.

El profesor se encaminó hasta su habitación y depositó al chico en su cama. Lo observó detenidamente mientras se deshacía de su propia corbata.

El chico dormía apaciblemente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración tranquila, su cabeza estaba ladeaba y dejaba expuesto un exquisito cuello que reclamaba ser _lamido… mordisqueado_ ¡y qué decir de aquellos labios! Esa boca…

Francis se acercó al chico y se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama para quedar a la altura del chico acostado en la cama, con sus manos agarró la cara del chico para voltearla hacia él. Y sin esperar más unió sus labios con los del Slytherin. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, después un poco más demandante, después con una de sus manos hizo presión en las mejillas del chico para que éste abriera la boca, lo cual hizo; aprovechando esto Francis introdujo su lengua a la boca del chico, comenzó explorando todo terreno que le resultaba extremadamente _magnifico_.

-¡Qué _delicia_! – susurró una vez separado del chico – con razón Longbottom no se despega de ti.

Le decía mientras que con sus largos dedos recorría el contorno de la boca del chico, luego los bajó hacia el cuello, hasta llegar a su corbata, la cual comenzó a quitar, después siguió con desatar la túnica, luego a desabrochar los botones de su camisa…

Mientras lo hacía, el mayor se lamía los labios y con su mirada se devoraba al chico, nada más de pensar que ahora se _haría_ de Theo.

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?! – escuchó que una voz muy conocida le reclamaba.

-Ahh… hola Blaise – le saludó un poco decepcionado y dejando (con toda la pena) de lado a Theo – creí que no vendrías así que, alguien _tenía_ que ocupar tu lugar…

-¡Déjelo en paz! ¡Aléjese de él! – gritó un poco histérico el moreno llegando a un lado de su profesor.

-Vamos Blaise, no seas aguafiestas – dejó salir el mayor divertido.

Blaise solo lo fulminó con la mirada y con un empujón lo alejó de su amigo.

-¿Qué le hizo? ¿Por qué duerme? – interrogó asustado el Slytherin mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amigo.

-No le he hecho nada… _aún_ – dijo sonriente el rubio – pero supongo que colapsó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hace días que tu amigo no duerme, ¿cierto? – Blaise parecía confuso – Te explico. Theodore pasó por la etapa del insomnio, después tuvo un lapso de tiempo de euforia, luego estuvo días en los que estaba con demasiada energía ¿voy bien? – Blaise lo escuchaba atentamente, luego posó su mirada hacia su amigo, era cierto lo que Francis le decía. Había visto así a su amigo durante la última semana y aún sabiendo que él no era no de ese modo no le dio importancia, de pronto Blaise se sintió pésimo – Que tal… ¿si hacemos un _trío_? – le susurró al oído Francis, haciendo que Blaise se estremeciera, no se había dado cuenta que su profesor había llegado hasta su lado – Theo no despertará pronto, le calculo que dormirá unas cuarenta y ocho horas como mínimo. Así que, no se dará cuenta, será nuestro _pequeño secreto,_ ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar su nuca.

-¡Está usted _enfermo!_ – espetó Blaise levantándose ante la mirada frustrante de Francis.

-Vamos Blaise, no me digas que nunca tuviste alguna _fantasía_ con tu amigo – el Slytherin lo veía con repulsión, ese tipo era un maldito enfermo.

-Deje a Theo fuera de esto, haré todo lo que me pida, pero deje a mis amigos fuera de esto – suplicó Blaise, mientras veía a Theo dormir.

-Como quieras – le ronroneó Morseferth mientras se acercaba a él – vamos Blaise, hoy aprenderás algo nuevo – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y hacía que el chico se arrodillara ante él – ¿alguna vez has hecho una felación? – le preguntó mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	13. Capitulo Doce: Solo un día

**13/26**

**Capitulo Doce: Solo un día**

Lentamente se hacía consciente de los ruidos de a su alrededor, perezosamente abrió sus ojos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente por la luz que había en el lugar, esperó un rato más para volverlos abrir y fue ahí cuando una voz vagamente conocida le saludó.

-Buen día señor Nott – saludó la medimaga - ¿Cómo se siente? – Theo le contestó con apenas un gruñidito, pues todavía se sentía demasiado cansado – déjeme examinarlo.

La medimaga comenzó a examinar primero los ojos del chico con una pequeña lamparita, lo cual ocasionó que el chico comenzara a ver puntitos de colores a su alrededor; después prosiguió a examinar la respiración del chico con su estetoscopio, alzándole el camisón del pijama que traía puesto, ocasionando que el chico se ruborizara por la acción.

Después de varios minutos, la medimaga se retiró para traerle una poción con la cual recuperaría las fuerzas lo más pronto posible, dejándolo con una visita.

Neville lo veía sonriente, no le había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo de su novio, cuando días atrás ni siquiera se había inmutado en el hecho de besarlo frente a todos los presente del gran comedor, sin duda su Theo ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Hola – le saludó el Gryffindor sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama.

-Hola – le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa perezosa el castaño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con sueño – murmuró somnoliento el Slytherin.

-Dos días no te han sido suficientes ¿cierto? – le dijo tranquilamente Neville, a lo cual Theo le respondió entornando los ojos.

-¡DOS DIAS! – contestó alarmado y queriéndose levantar, pero Neville se lo impidió a tiempo.

-Si no quieres pasar más tiempo, es mejor que no te levantes – le recomendó y el castaño le obedeció.

-Nev, siento mucho haberte gritado ese día… – se disculpó el Slytherin, volviendo a luchar contra no dormirse – yo…

Pero el castaño ya no continuó con su disculpa pues Neville se había adelantado dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ya está todo olvidado Theo – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te amo… - le susurró antes de quedar dormido nuevamente.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Es la segunda vez que me encuentro de rodillas en el retrete vomitando ¡maldición!_

-Quizás te hizo daño el desayuno_ – dejó salir mi lindo Bilius, mientras me pone su mano derecha en mi espalda._

_No le respondo, con solo de recordar el verdadero _'desayuno' _mi estomago se revuelve, estúpido Francis y sus malditas felaciones, desde hace tres días me tiene solo haciéndole eso y desde entonces he estado aquí vomitando, aunque dudo mucho que me desprenda de su asquerosa esencia._

_Me levanto lentamente y mi lindo Bilius me ayuda._

-¿Ya estas mejor? – _me pregunta algo preocupado._

-Sí… - _le respondo mientras me levanto y me dirijo al lavabo a lavarme la boca._

_Me ayuda a acostarme en la cama y se lo agradezco enormemente, me siento tan débil, mareado…_

-Blaise, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad? Y sea lo que sea, me lo puedes contar ¿cierto?

_Nuevamente mi lindo Bilius me dice lo mismo, sé que está esperando que le cuente lo que me ocurre, pero no podría decirle eso, no quiero meterlo en problemas, a él no._

_Fue suficiente susto el hecho de haber encontrado a Theo inconsciente en las habitaciones de aquel idiota y me alegra de haber llegado a tiempo._

-Lo sé –_ le respondo a mi novio y lo abrazo fuertemente – _Te amo Bilius. No lo olvides…

* * *

Harry iba por los pasillos caminando mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su novio.

-Entonces ¿Hoy no hay rondas de prefectos?

-Sí las hay, que tú no quieras hacerlas, es otra cosa – le aclaró el rubio.

-Entonces no hay ¿sabes por qué? – le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

_-Nop_ – le respondió el Slytherin.

-Porque hoy, te voy a robar para hacerte el amor…

-¡Merlín, Harry! – le respondió Draco sonrojado.

-¿Qué te parece mi gran idea?

-Genial, pero alguien nos tiene que cubrir en las rondas.

-Dalo por hecho, seguro que Ron y Blaise lo harán con gusto.

En esos momentos llegaron a su destino, empujaron la puerta de la enfermería y al entrar se encontraron con un Neville y un Theo, éste último ya más despierto.

-¡Hola, Theo! – Saludó Draco acercándose a su amigo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias y ust…

-¡THEO! – escucharon de repente un grito en la puerta, al voltear se encontraron con un Blaise que inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo, al cual abrazó - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó después del abrazo - ¿te sientes mejor?

-Estoy bien Blaise, en serio – le dijo sonriente y solo entonces Blaise suspiró aliviado.

-Qué bien – dejó salir – ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-En unas cuantas horas.

-Aunque aún así debe descansar en su habitación – dejó salir Neville no queriendo la cosa.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Me alegra que Theo ya esté mejor, sobre todo que a partir de esta noche ya pueda dormir en nuestra habitación, estos tres días había estado intranquilo, tenía miedo que el maldito de Morseferth se fuera a la enfermería y terminara con lo que había comenzado en él, por eso estos tres días me esmeré en cumplir todas sus malditas demandas sin rechistar._

-¡Ey! Otra vez estas en las nubes…

-¿Qué?

-Blaise, sé que algo te pasa, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me dices qué es lo que ocurre, seré mago, pero no soy adivino.

-No ocurre nada Bilius.

_Bien, esa respuesta no le convenció ¡demonios! Me siento terrible por mentirle, pero para mi mala suerte, es lo que tengo que hacer._

-Bien, es sobre mi madre – _le digo al fin._

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-La están investigando, creen que ella es la culpable de la muerte de sus ex esposos_ – bien, en realidad no es una mentira, es la mitad de una verdad, así que, prácticamente no le estoy mintiendo ¿cierto? Agrr ¿a quién engaño? ¡Le estoy mintiendo! ¡Ya que ni siquiera es la cuarta parte de lo que ocurre en realidad!_

-Pero, ella no haría eso.

-¡Claro que no! Pero, ya ves que tienen conceptos erróneos de nosotros, así que su palabra no vale mucho– _le digo recordando las palabras del idiota de Francis._

-Todo va a salir bien Blaise, tu mamá es inocente, así que no pueden condenarla ni nada por el estilo ¿no?

-Lo sé.

_Mis labios son atrapados por los labios de mi pelirrojo, adoro su sabor, ¡me encanta! Siento su lengua recorrer mi interior, mientras que sus manos me acarician el cuerpo, yo también comienzo a recorrer con las mías el suyo, cierro los ojos para concentrarme más en las sensaciones que me producen sus tiernas caricias._

-Te amo Bilius… _- le digo quedamente._

- Blaise, eres increíblemente _delicioso…_

_ ¡Por Salazar!_

_Un terrible miedo se apodera de mi y por reflejo empujo con todas mis fuerzas el cuerpo que tengo encima mio._

-Auch_ – escucho la voz de mi Bilius quejarse en el suelo._

-Bi-Bilius, yo, lo siento ¡Per- perdóname!

_Me enredo con mis palabras y como puedo me levanto de la cama y lo ayudo a incorporarse._

-Lo siento yo…

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – _me_ _pregunta confuso y yo no sé cómo contestarle._

-No, no lo sé.

-Si no querías que yo fuera el que…

-¡NO! No es eso, en serio. Lo siento.

_Lo abrazo._

_¡Por Salazar! Esas palabras, por un momento creí que estaba con el idiota ese._

-Perdóname.

_Le susurro al oído a mi novio y lo compenso con un beso, pero ya no es lo mismo, la imagen de ese tipo viene a mi mente una y otra vez, luego recuerdo sus estúpidas felaciones ¡y yo besando a mi novio!_

_¡Maldición!_

_Me separo como puedo y voy directo al baño, donde nuevamente, comienzo a vomitar._

_¡Estúpido Francis!_

_Esto fue lo último que soporté de él, mañana que ni se haga ilusiones. NO IRE CON ÉL._

_Theo ya va a estar en las habitaciones de Slytherin, así que, no podrá hacerle nada. Me preocupa mi madre, pero ya buscaré la forma de ayudarla, Draco estará a salvo de su padre mientras esté en Hogwarts. Y a mi Bilius yo lo cuidaré no me separaré de él, nunca._

_Esta vez pienso olvidarme de todo, solo por un día, me olvidaré de Francis Morseferth._

* * *

Tal como se lo propuso Blaise, esa noche se quedó en la sala de los menesteres con Ron, al día siguiente lo acompañó a su Sala Común donde ambos se arreglaron para irse juntos a desayunar, tuvo suerte de no encontrase con Morseferth en todo ese transcurso de tiempo.

Ambos chicos fueron al Gran Comedor y se fueron directamente a la mesa de los leones, donde ya se encontraban sus otros amigos, al moreno le alegro ver entre ellos a un Theo más recuperado y a salvo.

Después del desayuno, ambos chicos se fueron a los jardines traseros del castillo. Blaise se sentó al pie de un árbol y su novio pelirrojo descansaba en su pecho recargado, todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que escucharon a alguien carraspear atrás de ellos.

-Hola _jóvenes_ – sí, Blaise conocía esa voz y ese tono.

-Hola profesor – saludaron ambos chicos.

-Blaise ¿me podrías acompañar? Hay algo de lo que quiero que _hablemos_.

Por supuesto que Blaise sabía de lo que quería _hablar_ su profesor, pero esta vez no iría, por supuesto que no, no le daría el gusto.

-Lo siento profesor, pero es mi tiempo libre, además ya nos íbamos a ir a la clase, así que quizás en otro momento – le dijo como si nada el moreno ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron y una muy, pero _muy, _incrédula de su profesor ¿al caso el chico le dijo que _'NO'_?

-Es _importante _– le recalcó el profesor.

-También mis clases profesor – le dijo tranquilo Blaise mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a su novio – así que, con su permiso nos vamos a ella.

Francis le dirigió una mirada que a cualquiera le daría miedo, oh esto no se iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no, ya se las pagaría en la noche, porque para su mala suerte tenía que ir a San Mungo, si quería seguir siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de pociones, tenía que ir a darle aquella poción a Horace Slughorn para que no despertara pronto.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Aun no puedo parar de reír, si la cara que puso Francis cuando me negué a ir en la mañana con él era todo un poema, la que hizo hace cinco minutos, cuando me negué a ir nuevamente con él, ¡en verdad no tiene comparación!_

_¿El muy idiota creía que iría? Pues está muy equivocado, ya no cederé ante su chantaje ¡por supuesto que no!_

-¿Qué te da tanta risa? – _me preguntó curioso mi novio._

-Nada, aunque debo buscar un buen abogado.

-¿Para qué?

-Algo me dice que mi madre estará en problemas.

-Blaise…

-Pero ya me preocuparé de eso mañana, porque hoy pienso disfrutar de ti_ – Le digo muy sonriente a mi Bilius._

-Deja ponerle un hechizo a la puerta, no vaya ser que Harry quiera entrar y nos encuentre.

-Já, sería divertido ¿no crees? Aun recuerdo la cara que puso cuando descubrió a Theo y a Neville…

-Fue un shock para él. _¡Fermaportus!_

_-¡Muffliato!_

_Entre risas comienzo a besarlo suavemente, me coloco arriba de él, mientras me devoro su suculenta boca, él me acaricia la espalda con sus suaves manos, mis besos los desciendo a su cuello a la vez que mis ágiles manos se deshacen del nudo de su corbata escarlata, mis labios recorren ahora sus mejillas y mi novio comienza a desabrochar mi camisa._

_Comienzo un movimiento con mi cadera para que nuestros miembros se estimulen simultáneamente a través de las ropas, y no solo consigo eso, también consigo que mi Bilius me ronronee cosas al oído que no hacen más que excitarme más._

_Tantas sensaciones que ya había extrañado me invaden, tan concentrado estaba que ni cuenta me había dado que ambos ya estábamos semidesnudos._

-Extrañaba ahhh esto ahhh_ – me susurra al oído mi Bilius._

_Debo confesar que yo también. _

_Sus besos son tan sensuales, tan llenos de amor, sus labios invaden nuevamente mi boca y con ágil movimiento él se pone arriba de mí, me encanta cuando hace eso. No importa estar abajo, siempre y cuando sea con él. Me viene a la mente una cabellera rubia e inmediatamente ignoro eso._

_Me enfrasco en mi lindo Bilius, que ahora hace un camino de besos por mi pecho._

-Bilius… ahhh

_¡Por Salazar! Su lengua es exquisita cuando hace esos movimientos en mis pezones, envuelto en mis mil sensaciones, le doy masajes con mis manos en su cabellera pelirroja, adora que haga eso, así que lo complazco, siento como su lengua baja hasta mi abdomen y luego más abajo, más abajo ¿piensa…?_

["… alguna vez has hecho una felación?"]

_Grrr ¿Por qué esa maldita voz?_

_Me sacudo la cabeza e ignoro nuevamente eso, concentrándome en mi lindo Bilius, que cada vez desciende y antes de que llegue a mi hombría lo detengo y sutilmente lo atraigo hasta mi boca, comienzo a besarlo._

-¿Tú o yo?_ – me pregunta tímidamente, supongo que es por lo que le hice ayer._

-Como gustes Bilius, sabes que me encanta ser tuyo.

-Sí, pero ahhh hoy no. Hoy yo quiero que tú me hagas tuyo.

-Bien_ – le digo posicionándome nuevamente arriba de él._

_Esta noche estamos algo demandantes, con un movimiento de varita nos deshacemos de las últimas prendas. Y la verdad no me quejo, hace mucho que no estábamos juntos íntimamente._

_Me coloco entre las piernas de mi novio, aún besándolo en la boca, luego desciendo a su cuello, mientras lo penetro, sacándole débiles gemidos… me asusto un poco creyendo que lo he lastimado, así que no me muevo, pero luego él me da la señal de que todo está bien, moviendo él sus caderas._

_Así que, comienzo a moverme sutilmente dentro de él, mi Bilius busca mi boca, así que dejo su cuello y subo hasta su boca, con unas de mis manos busco su miembro y comienzo a masajearlo, haciendo que mi novio se excite mas._

-Ahhh Bilius…

-¡Más rápido! – _me pide._

_Dejo salir un gemido cuando siento que uno de sus dedos se ha colado en mi entrada ¡demonios! Se siente tan bien, comienzo a embestirlo más rápido, pero solo instantes después siento cómo se corre en mi mano, seguido de mí dentro de él._

-Te amo Bilius. No lo olvides…_ – le digo besándolo y apartando un mechón de su calurosa frente._

-Y yo a ti…_ - me responde pasando sus manos por mi cuello._

_Salgo de él con cuidado y me dejo caer a un lado, abrazándolo. Mi Bilius nos hace un hechizo de limpieza y yo con otro nos arropo con las sabanas._

_Estoy algo cansado y lucho para no dormirme, pero es inútil, lo hago. Aunque creo que antes dejarme llevar mi novio murmuró algo. Pero no estoy seguro._

* * *

Blaise se abrazó del Gryffindor, dejando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, luchando contra no dormirse, pero aún así lo hace.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Blaise? – murmuró Ron, mientras lo protegía en el abrazo.

El león sabía que algo ocurría con su novio y por una extraña razón sospechaba que el tema de su mamá no era realmente lo que le preocupaba a su Blaise, sino algo más ¿pero qué era? ¿Qué era lo que le angustiaba a su novio? ¿Por qué repetía esa frase de _'te amo, no lo olvides'_? ¿Qué se supone que significaba? Pero lo que más le aterraba era que, sin duda Francis Morseferth tenía algo que ver, porque de no serlo ¿Por qué demonios lo buscaba a cada rato?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	14. Capitulo Trece: Celos

**14/25**

**Capitulo Trece: Celos**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Qué feliz me siento, ya han transcurrido tres días desde que me he negado a estar con el estúpido de Francis, sé que está enojado y que en cualquier momento se va a vengar, aunque es extraño, porque ya lo hubiera hecho y eso me hace pensar que solo eran palabras de él y me alegra, porque mi madre, mis amigos y mi lindo Bilius estarán bien._

_Muy bien de hecho, veo a Theo y a Neville más relajados y más unidos que nunca. Incluso Harry y Draco, sobre todo a mi amigo rubio, al parecer le hizo muy bien el aceptar su sentimientos por aquel Gryffindor pues lo noto más animado que de costumbre y me alegro por cada uno de ellos._

_ No puedo evitar sentirme protector hacia con ellos, como ya lo había dicho antes, me siento responsable por ellos, soy el mayor de los tres y es como si ambos fueran mis hermanos menores._

-¿Qué tal si practicamos esos hechizos que nos dejó McGonagall?_ – me propone mi novio, el cual está sentado a mi lado en este grandioso jardín trasero._

-¿Ahora?_ – Dejo salir con un puchero, pues estoy muy a gusto recostado sobre él – _de acuerdo_ – digo al fin incorporándome lentamente - _¿Cuáles eran los hechizos?

-No lo sé, practiquemos de todo.

-Bien _– busco a mi alrededor y veo a una pequeña rana acerándose a nosotros - ¡Accio _rana_! – digo apuntando al anfibio pero no se mueve. Frunzo el ceño - _¿no hice bien el movimiento de mano?

-Creo que, no_ – me responde extrañado mi novio – _vuelve a intentar.

-Bien, _¡Accio _rana_! – nada ¿pero qué…?_

_-¡Accio _rana!_ – invoca mi lindo Bilius y la rana llega directamente a nosotros. Ambos nos miramos extrañados – _prueba con otro hechizo_ – me dijo mientras deja a la rana frente a mí._

_-Wingardium Leviosa – digo, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que mi varita tiene algo, porque la maldita rana sigue como si nada - ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – casi, casi grito, pero aún así la rana sigue como si nada._

_-¡Wingardium Leviosa! – dice mi novio y a la rana se le ocurre levitar - _¿tiene algo tu varita? _– me pregunta mi novio observando mi varita con el ceño fruncido._

-No lo sé_ ¡Finite Incantatem! – casi me arrepiento de haber hecho ese hechizo, salgo expulsado hacia atrás._

-¡Blaise!_ – escucho gritar a mi novio. Yo simplemente me sobo el pequeño chichón que me ha salido en la cabeza por haber caído bruscamente al suelo._

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – _pregunto confundido desde el suelo._

_-_Se supone que ibas a liberar a la rana, no a asesinarla_ – me dice mi Bilius con una gran sonrisa _– la pobre también fue expulsada por el hechizo.

_No le contesto, solo me incorporo y él me ayuda ¿Qué demonios me pasó?_

-Hola, chicos _- nos saluda una voz muy conocida ¿ahora qué?_

-Hola profesor_ – saluda como siempre mi novio, pero esta vez lo noto distinto._

-Blaise ¿podrías acompañarme?_ – me pide Francis ¿Cuándo entenderá que no quiero nada de él?_

-Pues… verá_ – esta vez no me da tiempo de hacerle una excusa, pues me toma del brazo muy fuertemente, por cierto._

-Señor Weasley, usted puede irse adelantando a su clase, Blaise y yo tenemos algo _importante_ de qué hablar.

-Está bien – _dice mi novio dirigiéndose al castillo, mientras yo estoy siendo prácticamente arrastrado hacia el Bosque Prohibido_.

* * *

En cuanto Ron escuchó aquella voz, pudo sentir cómo su novio se ponía nervioso y eso no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas con aquel extraño profesor. Francis había dicho que iban a hablar de un asunto _muy importante_, pero entonces ¿Por qué miraba a su novio de una manera lasciva? O ¿era su imaginación? La cual desde hace tres días le estaba dando _lata_, pues se imaginaba muchas teorías de lo que podía ocurrir con su novio y su profesor y por más que quiso descartar una idea disparatada, era la que más le rondaba en su pequeña mente: ¿y si Blaise y su profesor eran algo más que padrastro e hijo? Él jamás duraría de Blaise, pero entonces ¿Por qué su profesor lo buscaba a cada rato? Antes de esos tres días, lo buscaba e incluso lo sacaba de clases, y tardaban su buen rato para regresar y el pelirrojo no podía evitar imaginarse a su Blaise con ese profesor.

Y luego, viene lo de hace unos minutos atrás, prácticamente el profesor lo había corrido de los jardines, pero y si… ¿los seguía? Así de una vez sabría que traían entre manos, porque no era normal que ahora Blaise lo evitara todo el tiempo ¿no?

Sí, los seguiría. Y esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

* * *

Francis arrastró al Slytherin a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, pero para los planes que traía en mente, _ese_ no era buen lugar, así que trató de adentrarse más.

-¡Suélteme! – exigía el moreno tratando de zafarse del agarre de su profesor, pero Francis no tenia intensión de soltarlo.

-¡Ni creas que te salvas de ésta! Estos tres malditos días han sido una tortura para mí – le dijo pegándolo a un árbol y a la vez atrapándolo con sus manos.

-¡Qué lástima! – respondió Blaise irónico – como si los míos antes de ésos hubieran sido precisamente el _paraíso_.

-Ohh pero si yo te haré _disfrutar_ tanto que te _sentirás_ en él – le susurró Francis besándolo en el cuello.

-¡No! – habló Blaise tratando inútilmente de zafarse nuevamente del rubio – aggrr – no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando Francis le dio tal mordida en el cuello.

-Tan _delicioso_… - le susurró al oído mientras lo besaba en la boca de manera salvaje y sus manos viajaban a través de su cuerpo.

El Slytherin sintió cómo el mayor comenzaba a frotarse con su cadera hacia con él y la hombría del profesor comenzaba a tomar fuerza. En un momento de desesperación Blaise le dio una patada, no supo bien a dónde, pero fue un lugar que al mayor lo hizo caer de dolor, el Slytherin no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar y no paró hasta llegar a un lugar seguro y muy lejos de él.

-Esto… no se queda así… Blaise – dijo entrecortadamente Morseferth – Me encargaré de que tú solo vuelvas a mí.

* * *

[Dos horas más tarde]

-¡Ey! ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Ron a su novio, el cual estaba a un lado de él sentado comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué era lo que te quería decir el profesor? – le preguntó el pelirrojo ya que no pudo contener su curiosidad, pues a pesar de haber regresado al lugar no los encontró.

-Emh, pues, sobre mi madre – decía Blaise mientras jugaba con la comida.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – preguntó de pronto al ver una marca roja en su ese lugar.

-Nada – se apresuró a decir el moreno mientras se llevaba una mano a ese sitio y así ocultarlo, acción que hizo desconfiar al Gryffindor.

-Hola, chicos.

Blaise entornó los ojos a la vez que dejaba caer la cuchara que iba a medio camino a su boca.

_"¡No!… ¿ahora qué?"_

-Hola profesor – saludaron los otros chicos.

-Qué curioso el encontrarlos aquí… - les confesó a Draco y Theo al verlos ahí junto con sus respectivos novios, cosa que les extraño a los Slytherin pues llevaban más de una semana comiendo en esa mesa – Debo recordarles que cada casa tiene su propia mesa, así que espero que a la hora de la cena estén en la suya.

-Sí, profesor – respondieron los chicos.

-Por cierto, Señor Nott – el aludido (que ya había vuelto a platicar con su novio) regresó a verlo y Blaise se tensó – Recuerdo que en una ocasión usted me dijo que había perdido su libro de DCAO.

-Sí.

-Lo encontré entre mis cosas, aun no sé _cómo_ fue a llegar ahí – dejó salir el rubio fingiendo sorpresa, aunque claro Blaise no se lo creyó.

-Entonces ¿usted lo tiene?

-Sí, pero no lo traigo, lo tengo en mi oficina ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez por él? y así se evita otro viaje a la biblioteca para sacar un libro de reemplazo.

-Claro – respondió Theo levantándose de su lugar.

-¡NO! – de pronto soltó Blaise levantándose también ante las miradas perplejas de sus amigos – Digo, ya casi comienza la clase ¿Por qué, no…?

-Por eso mismo, para que no llegue tarde a su clase de una vez ¿no? Vamos Theo – presionó el rubio.

El castaño lo siguió, Blaise vio cómo su profesor tomaba a su amigo del hombro mientras lo conducía hacia las mazmorras.

Desde que Theo se había recuperado, pareciera que sus _manías_ por fin se hubieran evaporado, pues ya no se sentía tan _paranoico_, es mas hasta ya le caía mejor su profesor.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

¡_Por Salazar!_

_¿Cómo no lo vi venir? ¡Ese idiota se acaba de llevar a Theo! ¡Qué 'casualidad' ni que ocho cuartos! Nada de 'casual' hay en la vida de ese idiota, seguramente él le robó el libro a Theo. Debo hacer algo._

_Me levanto dispuesto a ir a buscarlos, pero una mano me detiene._

-¿A dónde vas?_ – es mi lindo Bilius._

-Emh, voy a mi Sala Común, debo buscar…

-Te acompaño_ – me dice poniéndose de pie ¡demonios!_

-No es necesario, Bilius.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero ant…

_¡Oh, por Salazar! Esta sensación que me invade no es buena._

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Voy a vomi…_ - no completo la oración, corro a un salón cercano ya que no alcanzaré a llegar al baño. Con un movimiento de varita intento acercar un cubo de basura pero no responde a mi llamado y termino vomitando en el suelo._

_¿Qué demonios me ocurre?_

* * *

Ronald Weasley entró malhumorado al aula de Transformaciones y su ánimo no mejoró mucho al no encontrar a su novio ahí, su sospecha le seguía rondando en su mente y eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo en demasía, tenía una sensación extraña que nacía dentro de él, una de enojo, de desconfianza… de _celos_.

El pelirrojo no era un ingenuo, por supuesto que no y la actitud de Blaise hacia con él no ayudaba mucho que digamos, su novio había cambiado mucho desde hace varios días. No tenía que irse muy lejos, un ejemplo de ello era el suceso de esa mañana cuando fue a buscarlo Francis, y sin contar que le mintió, Ron lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuando Blaise lo hacía y eso era de preocuparse ¿desde cuándo Blaise le mentía? Y luego esa marca roja que tenía en el cuello, esa _marca_ que podría jurar que no la tenía antes de irse con Morseferth, por supuesto que no, esa marca _alguien_ se la tuvo que haber hecho y ese _alguien_ definitivamente no era él, lo que quedaba un solo sospechoso: Francis Morseferth. Y eso definitivamente no le ayudó a cambiar de humor.

Los minutos pasaban y su novio había dicho que iba a ir a _'vomitar'_, cosa que hasta ese momento el Gryffindor comenzaba a dudar porque nadie pasaba más de media hora vomitando o ¿sí? No por supuesto que no, seguramente su novio inventó esa excusa para irse con Francis y eso tenía sentido, su profesor se había llevado a Theo, pero ¿para qué? No tenía idea, pero de que llamó la atención de su Blaise, la llamó.

Ron cada vez en su pequeña mente iba sacando conclusiones que definitivamente no le ayudaban mucho.

Unas risas burlonas lo sacaron de sus pequeñas conclusiones, siguió las miradas de sus compañeros y pudo ver en la puerta a Blaise recuperándose al parecer de una gran caminata. Por suerte la profesora aún no llegaba y eso lo salvó de un gran castigo, el Slytherin se acercó a su novio y se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el pelirrojo ceñudo, pues viéndolo bien su novio estaba algo pálido y _casi_ le creyó que en verdad estuvo _'vomitando'_.

-Creo que estoy enfermándome – dejó salir Blaise.

-Claro – dejó salir Ron con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Estás molesto? – preguntó obviando el hecho el moreno.

-No

-Bilius…

-¿Tardaste media hora vomitando? – le reclamó sin esconder su fastidio.

-No… pero sí limpiando – dejó salir Blaise masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos.

-¿Limpiando? – preguntó mas ceñudo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, Bilius! Limpiando! – También contestó un poco fastidiado Blaise – Mi varita no sé qué demonios tiene porque no pude hacer un simple _'Fregotego'_ y… ¡Theo! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – le respondió el chico castaño que también apenas iba llegando al aula - ¿Por qué?

-Solo preguntaba – pero aún así, Blaise no dejó de observar a su amigo y esperaba que nada turbio le hubiera pasado en las mazmorras, pero su amigo se veía tranquilo, aunque ese hecho no le tranquilizó con solo recordar lo que pasó aquel día cuando tuvo el colapso.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes – saludó la directora McGonagall y sin más preámbulos comunicó – Pongan atención, alguien entró anoche a la oficina de su profesor Francis y se llevó un frasco que contenía: _'Félix Felicis',_ ya revisamos las otras aulas y no han encontrado nada, solo queda este grupo y espero, en verdad espero que no se encuentre nada. Adelante profesor.

Francis se pasó al frente del salón y con voz fuerte convocó:_ ¡Accio Félix Felicis! _

Lo increíble fue lo que pasó a continuación, la mochila de Ron comenzó a sacudirse y ante la mirada confusa de Blaise y del propio pelirrojo, abrió su mochila de la cual una botellita salió directamente a las manos de Morseferth.

-¿Pero…? – parpadeó nervioso el pelirrojo – yo no…

-Señor Weasley acompáñeme, por favor – llamó la profesora McGonagall con una voz muy seria.

El pelirrojo se levantó sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía pues aún estaba en shock por lo recién ocurrido. Todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas denigrantes contra el Gryffindor mientras que éste se encaminaba fuera del aula siguiendo a la directora. Francis antes de salir le envió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Blaise, el cual lo veía de manera incrédula mientras recordaba las palabras de su profesor en su mente…

_"Al parecer quieres que te presione ¿verdad? Veamos: Weasley, sería interesante que lo expulsaran del colegio a estas alturas del año por robo, el inútil pelirrojo es tan pobre que no puede contenerse a tomar algo que no es suyo para venderlo y así poder salir de la miseria en la cual vive". _

Las amenazas de Morseferth parecían ir muy enserio, y eso a Blaise lo dejaba como en un principio: en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	15. Capitulo Catorce: El Pacto Mágico

**15/25**

**Capitulo Catorce: El Pacto Mágico**

Blaise aún estaba en una especie de shock por lo recién ocurrido, vio cómo su Bilius salía del salón detrás de la directora, y luego a Morseferth enviándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de manera cómplice.

-Maldito Morseferth… – murmuró Blaise con profundo odio.

Justo en esos momentos Theo se sentó frente a él y le dijo de manera segura:

-Ron no lo hizo, estuve en la oficina del profesor hoy, además lo conocemos bien, él jamás haría eso.

-Es verdad – coincidió Draco, sentándose a un lado de Theo – no creo que Ron lo haya robado.

-Eso lo sé – dejó salir fastidiado Blaise – sé que Bilius no lo hizo, no tienen por qué decirme nada – y sin más el Slytherin salió del aula dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Blaise nos está ocultando algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio.

-Porque lo es – confirmó el chico Nott – y lo viene haciendo desde hace tiempo, yo creía que eran alucinaciones mías, ya sabes, porque no dormía y eso, pero después de mi 'incidente', lo pude ver más claro.

-Entonces, Blaise…

-No estoy muy seguro – dejó salir sinceramente el castaño – además necesito otra opinión para lo que estoy pensando.

-Si tus pensamientos involucran al profesor Morseferth, Ron y Blaise – opinó Draco – creo que pensamos algo similar.

-Draco… - Theo miró directamente a su amigo rubio – descubrí algo en la oficina del profesor y creo que no es buena señal.

-¿Qué descubriste? – preguntó bruscamente el rubio.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí, nos vemos en la hora del descanso en nuestra habitación – comunicó Nott.

-Bien – confirmó no muy convencido el menor de los Malfoy.

-Chicos – llamó Harry, al llegar a su lado – sé lo que parece, pero Ron no…

-Lo sabemos – le reconfortó Draco dándole un casto beso en los labios, ganándose una sonrisa sincera del ojiverde.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_¡Maldito Morseferth!_

_Me voy directamente a su oficina, esto no se va a quedar así._

-¡Morseferth!_ – grito en cuanto estuve dentro de ésta, pero no veo a nadie. _

_Doy una patada furiosa contra un cesto de basura, que está cerca del escritorio, esparciendo todo su contenido en la oficina del idiota de Francis. Comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro de manera desesperante ¿Cuándo piensa venir? Detengo mi caminata cuando observo algo peculiarmente familiar, camino hasta donde hay un pedazo de fotografía tirada en el suelo (al parecer estaba en el cesto que patee un momento atrás) y la contemplo detenidamente, hay un chico rubio sonriéndome arrogantemente…_

-¡Es Draco…!_ - murmuro algo desconcertado._

_¿Qué demonios hace un pedazo de foto, donde solo está Draco? ¡Un momento! conozco esta foto, si mal no lo recuerdo, Draco llevaba esta misma ropa cuando nos tomamos una foto los tres juntos saliendo de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix ¿Dónde quedó la otra parte? Y, ¿cómo demonios llegó esta foto aquí? solo existen tres copias de esta foto, una la tiene Draco, la otra Theo y la ultima yo._

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí_ – habla una voz a mis espaldas._

-¡Usted!_ – Gruño lanzándome hasta donde está Morseferth - _¡¿Por qué demonios inculpó a Bilius?!

-No sé de qué me hablas_ – dice descaradamente._

-¡Sabe muy bien de lo que hablo!_ – le reclamo empujándolo con fuerza._

-Blaise…

_Me llama de manera peligrosa y en menos de un segundo me veo contra la pared, Francis me tiene atrapado, estoy de espaldas a él tratando de zafarme, pero es inútil._

-Creo que te dije muy bien qué era lo que pasaría si me desobedecías ¿cierto? –_ me dice soltándome, me doy la vuelta lentamente – _en estos momentos McGonagall está hablando con el _idiota _de tu _'Bilius'_, pero al final está mi decisión, si yo quiero, queda libre solo con un simple castigo, y si no (que es lo más probable) quedará expulsado, sin ninguna oportunidad de encontrar algún trabajo decente porque yo mismo me encargaré de que no lo consiga – _lo dice tan complaciente el idiota, sé que puede hacer todo eso que dice y mucho más, también sé que es lo que quiere que haga. La pregunta es ¿yo quiero hacerlo? Claro que no, pero esa respuesta no es ninguna opción._

-Haré lo que sea, pero no haga que lo expulsen, por favor, se lo juro estaré aquí todas las veces que quiera, a la hora que quiera y me dejaré hacer lo que sea, pero deje en paz a mis amigos, a Bilius, a mi madre_ – prácticamente se lo estoy suplicando ¿Qué más quiere?_

-Eso no es suficiente, ya me habías dicho eso antes y no lo cumpliste, me estás dando solo tu palabra y eso sinceramente ya perdió valor – _dice desconfiadamente, pero sin duda con un brillo en los ojos._

-¡No haré ningún maldito _'Juramento Inquebrantable'_ contigo! – _le reclamo desconforme y temo que se enoje y haga expulsar a Bilius._

-No, por supuesto que no, esto es algo mucho mejor. Haremos un 'Pacto Mágico'.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró a su habitación, no encontró a nadie. Se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué encontraría Theo en las habitaciones del profesor? Él también tenía sus propias hipótesis y ninguna le agradaba, por supuesto que no.

-Blaise ¿en qué andas metido? – dejó salir preocupado, sentándose en su cama. Se escucharon algunos pasos y en seguida un Theodore Nott entró a la habitación.

-Aún no sale Ron de con McGonagall – comunicó en cuanto se sentó en la orilla de su propia cama – y no encontré a Blaise…

-Yo tampoco – coincidió Draco – se me ocurre un lugar, pero…

-A mí también: la oficina de Morseferth – dejó salir el castaño mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que el profesor lo tenga amenazado o algo así? – expresó su sospecha el rubio sin miramientos.

-No lo sé, solo sé que algo hay con ellos y no es nada bueno – dijo Theo preocupado – ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que Francis iba a mitad de las clases y lo sacaba de ellas?

-Sí, también en las rondas de prefectos varias veces se lo llevó.

-Y en las horas de los descansos – concluyó Theo – pero, para ¿qué?

-No lo sé – dijo sinceramente Draco.

-¿Crees que Ron sabe algo? – preguntó Theo distraídamente.

-Quizás… - ambos se sumieron en un mudo silencio – Y, ¿qué fue lo que encontraste en la oficina de Morseferth? – preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio.

-Esto – le respondió Theo dándole su libro de DCAO, el rubio enarcó una ceja en son de duda – ábrelo.

Draco abrió el libro con el seño ligeramente fruncido, cuando lo hizo se encontró con una foto que él conocía perfectamente, solo que algo no ¿cuadraba?

-¿Por qué partiste la foto? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué me rompiste de la foto?

-Yo no lo hice, Draco. Esa foto ya estaba así, además no es mi copia, yo la tengo en este cajón – dicho esto, el castaño se dirigió a su buró y sacó la foto a la que se refería, Draco la tomó en sus manos observando a tres chicos sonrientes que lo saludaban.

-Pues, tampoco es la mía – reconoció el rubio mientras señalaba su propia copia, que estaba enmarcada y colgada a un lado de su cama – entonces, es la de ¿Blaise?

-La pregunta es, cómo llegó a mi libro y por qué demonios esta rasgada.

* * *

-Un… ¿'Pacto Mágico'? – preguntaba Blaise perplejo y receloso.

-Así es, es parecido al _Juramento Inquebrantable_, con la diferencia de que con éste no te mueres, pero sí hay ciertas repercusiones… - dejó salir sin importancia Francis.

-¿Cómo cuales? – interrogó Blaise rápidamente.

-Un simple dolor, desmayo, cosas mínimas – volvió a decir Francis sin darle importancia, aunque claro Blaise sí se las daba, después de todo el perjudicado sería él – decídete Blaise, no tengo todo el día – presionó el mayor.

-Bien – aceptó Blaise, después de unos momentos – acepto el Pacto – Morseferth sonrió sutilmente, con un brillo especialmente triunfante en sus ojos.

-Blaise Zabini – comenzó a recitar Morseferth – estás de acuerdo que al aceptar este Pacto Mágico, estas aceptando hacer todo lo que yo te pida, decir todo lo que te diga y cumplir con todo lo que te ordene sin poner resistencia o pedir nada a cambio – Blaise iba a protestar en lo ultimo pero el rubio se le adelantó – con el único propósito de que yo no les haré ningún daño a Ronald Weasley, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Rose Zabini…

-Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter – Agregó Blaise, por las moscas.

-Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter – agregó de mala manera el profesor – pero en cuanto a la mínima sospecha de que pongas resistencia, este Pacto se anula, tú sufrirás un dolor terrible y después los involucrados que fueron mencionados anteriormente, justo en ese orden – dijo sonriente Francis extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el Pacto.

-Acepto – dijo seguro el Slytherin dándole la mano al mayor, en cuanto lo hizo, un calor inundó todo su cuerpo momentáneamente.

-Muy bien – dijo Francis sonriente, soltando su mano – en unos momentos iré con McGonagall a decirle que no expulse al Gryffindor _ese_.

-Me parece bien – dejó salir Blaise.

-Pero antes, hay que hacer uso del Pacto ¿no? – El chico entornó los ojos – en cuanto el _pelirrojo idiota_ regrese de la oficina de la directora, vas a ir con él y… lo terminarás.

-¿Qué? – parpadeó nervioso el moreno.

-Sí, lo dejarás, lo botarás, terminarás con él o como quiera que le llamen ahora en día. Le dirás que no quieres estar con él por ser un _'vil ratero'_ – el Slytherin tragó saliva ¿terminar con Bilius? – seguramente tratará de explicarte que él no robó nada. Entonces, tú le dirás que no le _'crees nada'_ que es su palabra con la mía, y si se pone muy pesado (que seguramente lo hará) le dirás que, estas enamorado de alguien más.

-No… - murmuró bajito, apenas consciente.

-¿Escuche un _'NO'_ al caso? – gruñó Francis y el moreno le lanzó una mirada de suplica, pero el mayor jamás accedería a esa muda petición, así que Blaise negó con la cabeza – eso creí.

Francis avanzó hacia con él, con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del chico, por la cual resbala una lagrima silenciosa.

-Eres _mío_ de ahora en adelante Blaise, _no lo olvides_ – le susurró al oído.

En cambio Blaise, apretó fuertemente sus manos formando un puño. Se odiaba, se repudiaba, pero al menos sus amigos estarían a salvo…

-No le dirás nada a nadie de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – Le ordenó Francis mientras acariciaba un mechón de su rizado cabello, se acercó más a Blaise y sus labios los unió con los de él. Comenzó con un beso suave, pero luego se tornó a uno más salvaje, adoraba el sabor del chico y esos tres largos días que no lo tuvo con él, lo extrañó de verdad. Después de varios segundos más se separó de él – eres _realmente delicioso_ – jadeó – ahora ve a preparar tu discurso para el _idiota pelirrojo_.

Francis se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir agregó:

-Estaré ahí cuando _lo_ _termines_, aunque claro, no me verán, pero ahí estaré. Será un verdadero _placer_, ver cómo haces sufrir al _idiota pelirrojo_.

Blaise se quedó parado sin moverse del lugar, esta vez no había marcha atrás, si quería que no le pasara nada malo a nadie tenía que cumplir con todo lo que Francis le pidiera, aunque eso también incluyera dejar libre a Bilius...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	16. Capitulo Quince: Adiós

**16/25**

**Capitulo Quince: Adiós…**

Blaise, algo aturdido, iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, en su mente aún retumbaban las palabras de Francis y de aquel estúpido _Pacto Mágico_ que tan solo minutos atrás había llevado a cabo y del cual ya estaba arrepentido, aunque no había salida, lo tenía que cumplir sin rechistar.

Se preguntaba internamente, qué demonios le había hecho él a Francis para que se comportara así con él, porque definitivamente eso era una venganza hacia con él. No, podría ser algo más, pero ¿Por qué? No recordaba haberle hecho algo malo o ¿sí? O era una venganza dirigida a su madre o ¿a su difunto padre?

El Slytherin iba envuelto en sus pensamientos y por primera vez rogaba internamente no encontrarse con su Bilius, por primera vez no lo quería ver, ya que si lo hacía, sería el final de su relación. El fin. _El adiós._

* * *

Tres horas después de haber estado siendo interrogado exhaustivamente, al fin lo dejaban libre, Ronald salió del despacho de la directora McGonagall y fue directamente a buscar a Blaise, tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido, no dejaría que su novio tuviera esa idea de él, por supuesto que no, le explicaría el tremendo mal entendido con la famosa poción de su profesor, sobre todo cuando cuyo profesor era el padrastro de su chico.

El Gryffindor buscó por todas partes a Blaise, durante su camino fue ignorando las miradas de repulsión que algunos alumnos le enviaban e incluso los murmullos y las acusaciones de 'ratero' que le hacían. Al pelirrojo solo le importaba una opinión y esa era la de su novio, la de su Blaise.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrarlo, hasta que por fin lo ubicó en un pasillo solitario.

-¡Blaise! – lo llamó, mientras corría hasta llegar a su lado.

-Bilius… - jadeó Blaise un poco afligido, cuando el pelirrojo lo abrazó.

-Yo no lo hice – soltó Ron, mientras dejaba el abrazo – te lo juro Blaise, yo no lo hice, todo fue un mal entendido, por un momento creí que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Morseferth no me creerían pero lo hicieron – dijo con una sonrisa – al final creyeron en mi inocencia y… ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó al verlo muy serio.

-No… - apenas respondió, pero fue tan bajito su tono de voz, que Ron no lo llegó a escuchar.

-Solo quería decirte que, yo no robaría nada y menos si es de alguien importante para ti. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Blaise no le respondió, las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta. ¿Qué si le creía? Por supuesto que le creía, jamás pensaría que su lindo Bilius fuera un vil ratero, jamás. Lamentablemente esas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca por más que quisiera.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar, ansioso, el león.

Blaise luchaba contra no decir las siguientes palabras… hasta que lo vio. Sí, ahí estaba justo a unos cinco pasos atrás de Ron, su profesor Francis. No fue necesario decirle nada, simplemente con su presencia le recordaba el Pacto Mágico. El profesor sacó su varita y se aplicó a sí mismo un hechizo _Desilusionador _mientras miraba a Blaise con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No, no te creo – dejó salir Blaise, sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – musitó el ojiazul, mientras le enviaba una mirada de completa perplejidad. Blaise tragó saliva.

-No te creo – le repitió Blaise sin mirarlo a la cara. Y Ron solo parpadeó, nervioso.

-No, ¿no me crees? – preguntó dolido el pelirrojo, sintiendo que de pronto el aire le faltaba – en verdad crees que yo, ¿que yo soy un ratero? ¿Crees que robaría algo así? – le seguía preguntando, alterándose poco a poco ¿Por qué demonios Blaise no le creía?

-Sí… - le dijo Blaise en un susurro.

-¿Eso crees? – Jadeó Ron ante la respuesta que le había dado Blaise – dime ¡¿Por qué demonios quería una poción de esas?! ¡¿Para qué?! Además ¿en qué momento? ¡Todo el tiempo estuve contigo! – Ron buscaba la manera de que Blaise creyera en él.

-Te equivocas – ante esa respuesta, a Ron no le quedaba más dudas: Blaise no le creería – hubo un momento en el que no estuviste conmigo – dijo Blaise, seguía sin verlo a los ojos y trataba por todos los medios el no quebrarse – cuando me fui al baño porque me sentía mal y… - ni siquiera terminó de hablar, le dolía lo que le estaba diciendo y esperaba que algún día, su Bilius le perdonara todo lo que le estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

-Entonces ¡crees que tu novio es un maldito ratero! – gritó Ron, reprimiendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Blaise asintió – Bien, creía que me conocías, pero tal parece que no…

-Así es, creía que te conocía, pero parece que no, resultaste ser un… _ratero_ – finalmente, Blaise lo vio a los ojos – y como comprenderás, no quiero seguir viéndote…

-¿Qué? – Ron preguntó, sin comprender muy bien aquellas últimas palabras.

-Lo que escuchaste – le respondió Blaise, no quería repetir aquellas palabras, pues no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Sentía un ligero dolor físico en el pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo por lo que le decía a su novio.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás en falso ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Blaise estaba terminando la relación?

-Esto, se ha terminado – le confirmó el Slytherin y sin más que decir, Blaise se dio la vuelta y salió del pasillo.

Corrió hasta donde el dolor que sentía en su pecho se lo permitió, ya que éste se estaba intensificando, se detuvo en unas escaleras y se dejó caer mientras que una de sus manos la llevaba hasta la altura de su corazón.

-Te faltaron decirle muchas cosas – le habló una voz muy conocida frente a él.

El Slytherin se levantó y enfrentó a su profesor de DCAO, el cual se había quitado el hechizo _Desilusionador_.

-Estará contentó ¿no? – le espetó Blaise con una mueca de dolor.

-Un poco – le respondió el rubio – por cierto… el dolor que tienes es por no haber cumplido con lo que te dije – le explicó – te ordené que le dijeras que era un _'vil ratero' _y si mal no lo recuerdo, que si se ponía 'pesado' que le dijeras que estabas enamorado de alguien más – Blaise lo miraba con verdadero odio – supongo que se lo dirás en otra ocasión ¿verdad? – El moreno no contestó – lo tomaré como un 'sí' – y al decir eso, Blaise dejó de sentir el dolor en su pecho, parpadeó sorprendido.

Francis lo tomó de la barbilla y dirigió su boca a la de él. Comenzó a besarlo de manera posesiva.

-Qué delicioso eres… - murmuró el mayor, después de haberlo besado – te espero en la hora de la rondas de prefectos en mi oficina – le susurró al oído antes de irse de aquel lugar.

* * *

Theo y Draco aún seguían esperando a Blaise, pero su amigo parecía que no llegaría, pues ya casi era la hora de la cena y el Slytherin aún no se reportaba.

-Quizás esta con Ron – opinó Theo, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Tal vez… — coincidió Draco – puede que sea lo más probable.

-Bajemos a cenar, quizás ahí lo podamos abordar y preguntarle qué tanto sabe sobre la foto – propuso Theo.

Y con esos planes, ambos amigos bajaron hasta la sala común y al salir de las mazmorras se encontraron con Neville.

-¡Hola chicos! – Saludó el león – lo siento Draco – se disculpó – pero te secuestraré a mi novio – y sin esperar respuesta, Neville se llevó a Theo ante un sorprendido Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Solo los sollozos se escuchaban en aquella habitación, unos sollozos de profundo dolor…

Blaise se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación de su Bilius, después de que Francis lo dejó en aquel solitario pasillo solo quería desaparecer, había corrido sin descanso hasta el séptimo piso, se puso delante de aquella tan conocida pared e inmediatamente una puerta se visualizó ante él. Aquella puerta que tras abrirla dio paso a aquella habitación tan conocida para el Slytherin, aquella habitación capaz de brindarle seguridad y paz.

Llevaba ya un tiempo perdido en su dolor, su relación con Bilius se había terminado y probablemente no habría un retorno. Se sentía mal, _muy mal_, solo escasos minutos atrás había terminado de llorar, ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar y sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho (que ya nada tenía que ver con lo del Pacto Mágico), aún no podía olvidar la mirada de dolor que le había enviado su Bilius, esos ojos que después destilaban decepción por sus palabras, y su voz, la voz de su lindo Bilius que le pedía que le creyera.

* * *

Draco avanzó por el pasillo, con el propósito de ir al Gran Comedor, donde un Harry Potter lo estaría esperando. Sin embargo a medio camino, un pequeño pergamino _encantado_ apareció frente a él. Creyendo que probablemente se tratara de un mensaje de Harry, lo agarró.

No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, aquella que parecía una insignificante nota probablemente de Harry, se convirtió en algo más. La nota no era de él, sino de _alguien más_, de alguien que le recordó que simplemente hay cosas que nunca se olvidan y que jamás tendría que olvidar: La muerte del señor Nott.

_Malfoy:_

_¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de un maldito mortífago que ha asesinado al padre de tu mejor amigo?_

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver quién demonios le había mandado aquella nota. Los últimos meses la había pasado muy bien, sin siquiera ya insultos o insinuaciones de los otros chicos del colegio, nada. Había logrado hacer las paces con sus dos amigos y gracias a eso, dentro de él, había aligerado en demasía la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

Pero ahora, esta nota que con tan solo una pregunta, lo echó todo a perder. Sus miedos, sus fantasmas lo volvieron a invadir.

Al Slytherin le entraron unas nauseas terribles, de pronto todo se volvió borroso, se sentía asqueado, _sucio_… un _traidor._

-Draco – Harry tenía rato llamándole, había ido a buscarlo al ver que no llegaba al Gran Comedor, pero su novio parecía _no estar_ — ¿Draco? — insistió, pero el rubio solo le envió una mirada ausente, para luego irse del pasillo.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Algo andaba _mal_.

* * *

Ron, que aún no sabía a ciencia cierta, qué demonios había ocurrido, se quedó ahí como 'estatua' parado, ¿Blaise creía, en verdad creía que él había robado aquella poción? ¿Todo había terminado?

El Gryffindor estaba verdaderamente enojado, _indignado_ ¡Su novio creía que él era un vil ratero! ¡De todos los malditos alumnos del colegio ÉL, precisamente era Blaise el que no le creía!

-Eres un idiota ¡lo sabías! – Había gritado el pelirrojo hacia el lugar por donde el Slytherin había desaparecido, dando un puñetazo a la pared – ¡un imbécil! – Gritó dolido, mientras ahora le daba una patada con verdadera furia, lastimándose, pero no le importó – ¡un estúpido! – dejó salir ya en un solo murmullo, mientras se dejaba resbalar por la espalda en aquella pared, a la vez que las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

-Perfecto – dijo Francis, mientras observaba con malicia una botellita con un liquido color transparente – veamos… ¿quién será el elegido? – murmuró cuando le daba un vistazo a su pequeña lista, la misma en la que tenia anotado el nombre de varios chicos morenos*, que tenía en sus manos.

El profesor chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente un elfo doméstico apareció ante él, dándole una exagerada reverencia.

-Esta vez serán dos personas – anuncio el mayor, el elfo asintió –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le entregó la botellita – será Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw… y el otro – se le visualizó una sonrisa macabra – Ronald Weasley.

-Sí, señor Morseferth – respondió complacido la criatura. Le dio una reverencia y desapareció.

-Perfecto – sonrió complacido Francis.

* * *

**Aclaraciones…**

*La lista es la que aparece en el Capitulo 7: Sin resentimientos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis: Enfermo

**17/25**

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Enfermo**

Leones.

Eran las figuras que adornaban aquella cortina color rojo carmesí, la cual rodeaba la cama en la que se encontraba tumbado Ronald Weasley. El pelirrojo llevaba dos días en un estado de letargo. Solo salía de su _'refugio'_ cuando tenía que ir a las clases, ya que inmediatamente después se regresaba a su cuarto, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ir al Gran Comedor por algún aperitivo. Nada.

_Suerte_ que había un elfo doméstico que subía a llevarle comida. Al principio el pelirrojo se rehusaba a comerla, pero cuando el elfo se sintió ofendido y comenzó a golpearse con todo _'por no ser un buen elfo'_, Ron terminó aceptándola, aunque claramente solo probaba una que otra cosa, ya que no era capaz de probar bocado alguno.

En su mente solo rondaba un solo pensamiento: Blaise.

¡Su Blaise lo creía un ratero!

Un ratero, que no merecía estar con él.

-Idiota – murmuró Ron, secándose aquella lagrima silenciosa que resbala por su mejilla.

¿Por qué Blaise pensaba eso de él? o ¿Había otra razón para su actitud? ¿Por qué terminar por algo que apenas y habían hablado? ¿Blaise ya tenía pensado terminarlo?

Un ¡Puf! Lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Le he traído el desayuno señor Weasley – dijo con voz chillona aquel elfo, que desde hace dos días le había comenzado a traer la comida.

-Déjala por ahí – le respondió el pelirrojo con voz monótona.

-¿_Ybbod_ hizo algo mal, señor? – Preguntó el elfo, mientras que con la mirada buscaba con qué castigarse.

-¡No! – Respondió rápidamente, levantándose de la cama y quitándole de las manos la lámpara – Comeré.

El elfo le sonrió con gran satisfacción.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la gradas del campo de Quidditch, viendo hacia la nada, cuando Harry lo encontró.

-Hola – le saludó el ojiverde sentándose a su lado – Draco…

-Hacía mucho frío – comenzó a decir Draco, sin verlo realmente – _demasiado_, pero teníamos que estar ahí, como siempre, fingiendo…

-¿Qué…? – Harry volteó a verlo, el Slytherin seguía viendo hacia la nada. Draco volteó a verlo unos instantes y con una sonrisa triste le extendió un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

Harry con manos temblorosas leyó lo que decía.

_Malfoy:_

_¿Qué se siente ser el hijo de un maldito mortífago que ha asesinado al padre de tu mejor amigo?_

Jadeó quedito y volteó inmediatamente a ver a su novio, el cual nuevamente veía hacia la nada.

-Solo faltaban cinco minutos, Harry. Solo cinco minutos para que todo acabara. Ya se escuchaban los gritos de victoria cuando habías vencido nuevamente a Voldemort. Solo era cuestión de cinco minutos para que los aurores y los refuerzos llegaran y capturaran a los últimos Mortífagos. Entre ellos a mi padre – Harry no interrumpió más y se dispuso a escuchar a su novio.

"Por alguna extraña razón, mi padre ya se había enterado que tanto mi madre como yo, estábamos de parte de Dumbledore y lo único que quería era vengarse por haberlo traicionado.

-¡Malfoy! Tu padre te busca, se ha enterado – me advirtió Daphne.

Yo sabía lo que podían significar esas palabras. _Venganza_.

Comencé a buscar a mi madre, no podía estar lejos de donde yo estaba, así que salí del castillo buscándola, pero no la encontraba y me dio miedo, miedo de no verla más.

-¡_Desmaius_! – escuché cerca de mí y por reflejo me agaché para evitar el hechizo.

-¡Draco ten cuidado! – Me advirtió el padre de Theo – los otros mortífagos se han enterado que hemos traicionado al señor Tenebroso.

-¿Mi madre? – le pregunté, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-No la he visto – me dijo mientras esquivábamos otro hechizo – ¿Has visto a Theo? – me preguntó preocupado.

-No. Iré por mi madre – le dije soltándome y yéndome hacia el Bosque Prohibido, ya que era el único lugar al que no había ido a buscarla.

-¡_Expulso_! – escuché atrás de mí, pero cuando quise reaccionar, el hechizo ya me había dado, haciéndome soltar la varita a medio camino. Caí al suelo — ¡Maldito traidor! – escuché decir a mi padre, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

-Padre – murmuré, debo confesar, asustado. Tenía una mirada llena odio.

-Ahora sí soy tu padre ¿cierto? – Me dijo apuntándome con la varita — ¡_Crucio_! —No recuerdo cuantas veces me lanzó el hechizo, solo recuerdo que quería que acabara.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – alguien hechizó contra mi padre, expulsándolo a una distancia considerable.

-¡Draco! – escuché la voz de Theo, pero no lo pude ubicar, pues aún no me recuperaba de la tortura de mi padre.

-¡Cuidado! – solo escuché la voz del padre de Theo muy cerca. Luego un bulto encima de mí y algo mojándome.

Todo se ha vuelto confuso a partir de ahí. Solo recuerdo imágenes de unos aurores llegando al lugar y capturar a mi padre. A Theo sosteniendo a su padre en sus brazos. Al señor Nott cubierto de sangre en todo su cuerpo y diciéndole _"Cuídate las espaldas hijo"_. A Theo pidiéndole a su padre que no lo deje. Y después una gran mancha de oscuridad".

-Cuando desperté estaba en San Mungo, al siguiente día sería el juicio por nuestros supuestos crímenes – terminó de relatar Draco, sintiendo cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima – Eso fue lo que pasó, mi padre hechizó al señor Nott para salvarme, utilizó el _Sectumsempra_ en él y dejando a Theo huérfano.

-Draco…

-Lo sé Harry, mi padre es el culpable, pero eso no deja de ser desagradable ¿sabes? Después de todo es mi padre, lo quiero… y cuesta trabajo perdonar lo que hizo, más cuando todo el mundo te lo recuerda a cada rato.

Harry lo observó atentamente y con la sola mirada le pudo transmitir lo que quería decirle.

-Gracias por escucharme. Te amo – le dijo abrazándolo.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Ha comenzado a refrescar un poco, pero aún así he decidido no moverme de aquí. Quizás enfermándome a Francis se le vayan las ganas de querer poseerme nuevamente. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, desde la mañana tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, aunque sinceramente no sé qué vomitaría, porque no he probado alimento alguno. También me siento muy cansado, supongo que es algún resfriado o algo por el estilo. Ya que después de las clases, me decidí sentarme aquí, frente a la ventana, aunque en realidad no estoy viendo nada en especial._

-Blaise_ – escucho a Theo llamarme cautelosamente._

_No le respondo, ni siquiera hago una señal de haberlo escuchado. Hace dos días que intenta hablar conmigo pero lo único que he hecho es ignorarlo y me siento terriblemente mal, sobre todo porque fui yo el que les dijo deberíamos estar unidos._

_Pero simplemente he perdido la esperanza, sin mi Bilius ya no hay nada._

_He visto a mi lindo Bilius de lejos, esta triste, está sufriendo y eso me duele. Duele saber que yo soy el responsable de su dolor. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

_-_Blaise…_ – esta vez, Theo se sienta a mi lado – _di algo, por favor…

_Suspiro largamente._

_De pronto las nauseas me invaden nuevamente y esa sensación de que el estomago sube por mi garganta, tan conocida, llega._

_Corro lo más rápido que puedo, apartando bruscamente a Theo, hasta al baño y me dirijo al retrete donde comienzo a vomitar sin control alguno._

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a su sala común, se encontró con que nuevamente Ron estaba tumbado en la cama, fingiendo dormir, oh porque el ojiverde sabía que su amigo pelirrojo siempre fingía dormir cuando alguien llegaba a la habitación. Enfadado de esa situación, le jaló las sabanas y lo desarropó en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Pero qué…? – se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Es hora de que salgas de esa maldita cama Ronald Weasley! – le ordenó. Ron le envió una mirada asesina antes de volverse acostar – Ron – gruñó el ojiverde.

-¿Por qué no te vas a follar con Malfoy y me dejas en paz? – se descargó el ojiazul.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Ron? – Preguntó Harry tratando de no caer en las provocaciones de su amigo — ¿Por qué de pronto esa actitud? Estoy de acuerdo que te hayas puesto triste porque la mayoría del colegio te cree un ladrón, pero sabemos que no lo hiciste, además a ti no te importa lo que los demás digan, así que levántate de una vez de esta maldita cama y sal de aquí.

-No lo haré Harry, así que deja de estar molestando.

-No me hagas traer a Blaise para que te saque de aquí – tentó el Gryffindor.

-¡A ese maldito mentiroso ni lo menciones! – rugió el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama. Harry enarcó una ceja. Entonces por ahí iba el asunto…

-Blaise y tú pelearon ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

-No te importa.

-Vamos Ron, soy tu mejor amigo, claro que me importa.

-Blaise no me creyó cuando le dije que yo no había robado nada ¿contento? – Le espetó Ron, enojado – y no solo eso, al parecer el _señor perfecto_ cree que no soy un buen candidato para él.

-¿Qué?

-Terminó conmigo – confesó Ron, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Ese idiota – murmuró Harry — ¿Cómo demonios no te creyó? Si sus amigos también creyeron en ti ¿Por qué él…? – Harry ni siquiera terminó la pregunta cuando salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

-¡Harry! – Llamó Ron, asustado; como no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo salió a buscarlo — ¡Harry, espera! – le gritó sujetándole fuertemente el brazo. Cuando ambos se detuvieron, solo entonces se dio cuenta que ya habían recorrido una gran distancia de la sala común.

-Ron, ese…

-Está bien Harry, no vale la pena, en serio.

-Bien, no le haré nada, solo con una condición – el pelirrojo lo vio ceñudo – no te encierres nuevamente, si dices que no vale la pena, entonces no dejes que él…

-Está bien, tienes razón – le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, aunque sinceramente por dentro estaba peor que al principio, pero su amigo tenía razón, tenía que olvidar… o al menos tratar.

* * *

Theo veía a su amigo Blaise de manera preocupada, después de que el chico había pasado un buen rato en el baño vomitando le había ayudado a acostarse en su cama, pero a medio camino su amigo moreno se había desmayado. Suerte que en esos momentos Draco había llegado a la habitación y lo ayudó a transportarlo a la enfermería, donde ahora dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo? – preguntó también preocupado Draco, que estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Blaise.

-No lo sé, ninguna enfermedad dura dos meses ¿cierto? – respondió Theo que estaba sentado del lado opuesto.

-¿Has dicho dos meses? – preguntó, mientras parpadeaba nervioso, el rubio.

-Blaise ha estado con síntomas similares desde hace dos meses más o menos y… ¿no te habías dado cuenta? – Le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Draco le lanzó una mirada perpleja – quizás sea un virus.

-Quizás… - murmuró a su vez Draco, observándolo.

-¿Y tu cómo estás? - quiso saber el castaño.

-¿Yo? – le preguntó el rubio haciéndose el desentendido, pero al ver a su amigo viéndolo de manera inquisidora, no tuvo de otra que responderle – bien, supongo que hay cosas que no olvidaré y que la gente no olvidará, pero no por eso tengo que aislarme cada vez que me lo recuerden ¿cierto?

-Eso espero – le dijo sonriente Theo y el rubio le respondió con otra sonrisa.

* * *

_[Blaise Zabini]_

_Nuevamente estuve en esa maldita habitación ¿Cuántas veces yo venía haciendo esto? Ya no lo recuerdo, a lo mejor todo empezó ayer, hoy en la mañana, o hace un año atrás. No lo sé, solo sé que ese estúpido hizo bien su jugada y yo perdí el juego…*_

_Lo que sí recuerdo, fue que era la primera vez que lo decía (o que yo lo había escuchado conscientemente), no podría asegurar que me lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba, o si ya me lo había dicho antes, pues cada vez que estoy con él me desconecto, sin embargo, en las últimas noches he estado demasiado pegado a la realidad, incluso siento que algo 'dentro de mi' me pide que esté consciente de lo que ocurre cuando estoy con Francis, quizás estoy enloqueciendo, porque a veces siento la necesidad de estar cerca de Francis o de buscarlo._

_Y no creo que sea precisamente por lo que me dijo, si tan solo el recordar esas dos palabras muy cerca de mi oído me hace… estremecer, porque esas dos palabras me recuerdan el maldito Pacto Mágico, el cual debo cumplir, el que me impide alejarme de todo y de todos._

_Esas dos malditas palabras… _

-Te amo… - _solo a Francis se le ocurre decir eso. Esta enfermo_.

* * *

Draco y Theo estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando, o al menos lo intentaban. Estaban preocupados por su amigo Blaise, apenas dos semanas atrás lo habían llevado a la enfermería por haber sufrido un desmayo, la semana anterior lo habían llevado nuevamente porque se había _'indigestado'_ por haber comido demasiado, y tres días atrás lo habían llevado porque su magia iba y venía, y cuando venia, lo hacía con gran potencia, como en esa ocasión que ocasionó que en un simple _'Accio'_ lo impulsó hasta el otro lado del aula y lo dejó inconsciente.

Y en esos momentos se encontraba _llorando_.

-Lo siento – se disculpaba el chico Zabini – no sé qué… demonios me… ocurre – decía entre sollozos.

-Está bien – le dijo tranquilamente Theo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – si no querías que te sirviera agua de arándanos, solo lo hubieras dicho, no es necesario que… — Theo no continuó, su amigo se había abrazado a él llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

El castaño le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amigo Draco para que le ayudara o dijera algo, pero el rubio solo se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Si bien era cierto, Blaise se sentía mal por tantas cosas, la principal era por supuesto por la ruptura de su lindo Bilius, la segunda era porque había visto a Terry Boot rondándolo a cada rato, la tercera era que no le había dicho nada aún a sus amigos sobre la ruptura de su novio, y la ultima era por el idiota de Francis y su maldito Pacto Mágico. Pero en esta ocasión la consecuencia de su llanto era inexplicable (al menos para él y para sus amigos), de pronto se había sentido mal por la 'pequeña equivocación' de Theo. Últimamente Blaise se sentía más sensible y lloraba con tanta facilidad, lo cual era _extraño_. Pero recordaba todo lo anterior y de pronto su sensibilidad se justificaba por ello.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco al verlo ya un poco calmado.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-Terminé con Bilius — confesó y antes de que sus amigos le preguntaran o le dijera algo, se levantó y salió del lugar.

* * *

Se había pasado la hora de la comida en aquel jardín, en los últimos días muy pocas veces se saltaba las comidas y ese día fue uno de ellos. La razón era que no quería estar cerca de Blaise, la traición aún dolía… y mucho.

Echó un vistazo hacia los alumnos de alrededor y al parecer ya se dirigían a la próxima clase, dio un largo suspiro antes de levantarse para también asistir, sin embargo al darse la vuelta, ahí estaba él… nuevamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – protestó con fastidió el pelirrojo al ver a Terry Boot, frente a él.

-Que dejes de estar triste – confesó el chico Ravenclaw, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Solo porque una vez que me viste en mi _momento de debilidad_, no quiere decir que aún lo estoy.

-Claro que lo estás – afirmó el chico – aun tienes esa mirada…

Ron rodó los ojos y se dispuso a irse de ahí.

-Oye… – lo llamó Terry y el pelirrojo se detuvo, pero sin darse la vuelta – él no vale la pena.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó aún sin enfrentarlo.

-¿Quisieras… ir a Hogsmeade, el próximo fin de semana?

-Terry… — llamó Ron en un murmullo, le iba a decir que no estaba de ánimos para salir a pasear o hacer cosas de ese tipo, pero al ver a Blaise salir del castillo, algo dentro de él lo hizo enfurecer – está bien – le respondió, viéndolo sonriente – iré contigo a Hogsmeade.

Desde una de las bancas que estaban a principio del jardín, había un hombre rubio leyendo, aunque el término es _fingiendo_ leer un libro, ya que en realidad observaba a aquel par de alumnos conversado, al principió creyó que su plan iba mal, muy mal. Mandó a llamar al elfo _Ybbod_ para cerciorarse que todo fuera bien, a lo cual la criatura le había jurado y perjurado que todo estaba en orden.

Francis sonrió de lado cuando al parecer aquel pelirrojo había aceptado salir a esa cita con aquel Ravenclaw.

-Perfecto, el _idiota_ pelirrojo ya está fuera de la jugada.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Si les suena familiar es porque es el primer capi ´La telaraña' de manera muy resumida ^^

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete: Citas

**18/25**

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Citas**

[Blaise Zabini]

_Estando frente a la puerta de la oficina de Francis, doy un suspiro pausado. Odio los fines de semana, Francis me obliga a pasarlo junto a él, sobre todo en estas dos últimas semanas que Bilius y yo ya no estamos juntos._

_Entro a la oficina y descubro que Francis no está, pero eso no significa que él no esté aquí, me ha dicho anteriormente que si vengo y él no está, que lo busque en su habitación, que esta atrás de su oficina. Así lo hago y ahí lo encuentro._

_Está acostado en la cama, desnudo. Desvío la mirada hacia un lado ¿al caso ya no tiene un poco de decencia? No, por supuesto que no._

_-¡Blaise! – Me llama, mientras se levanta sin ningún tipo de pudor – has tardado en llegar – me dice y sin esperar a que le responda, comienza a devorar mi boca con sus asquerosos besos._

_Siento sus brazos apoderarse de mi cuerpo, a sus manos acariciar todo cuanto alcance tengan y a su boca subir y bajar por mi cuello. _

_Y yo por más que trato de desconectarme, no lo logro._

_Solo fue cuestión de segundos para sentirme en la cama, desnudo, y a Francis encima de mí. Comienza a besarme desesperadamente en la boca, bajar a mi cuello, a mi pecho y detenerse en mi abdomen._

_-¿Hemos engordado un poco, eh? – me pregunta deteniendo sus besos y con una de sus manos acariciarme esa zona._

_Lo observo frunciendo el ceño, ahora falta que me pida ponerme a dieta y…_

_Siento algo extraño dentro de mí, en esa zona que Francis ahora esta acariciando… es como si mi magia y la de él se estuvieran reconociendo, no lo sé es algo que no me puedo explicar ¿Qué demonios es esta sensación?_

_-¡Oh, Blaise! – Exclama feliz Francis, atacándome de besos en esa zona y luego subir a mi cara – te amo, te amo – me dice sin dejar de besarme – me has hecho tan feliz – me confiesa y yo estoy comenzando a asustarme ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?_

_Me tenso un poco cuando Francis comienza a separar mis piernas y posicionarse entre éstas._

_-Lo haré con cuidado – me dice al oído, reanudando sus caricias. _

_"Lo haré con cuidado". Resuena esa frase en mi mente._

_ Como si a Francis alguna vez le hubiera importado lastimarme o no. _

* * *

Se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de un pasillo solitario, Neville estaba recargado de la pared, mientras que Theo era el que estaba recargado en su torso y en sus piernas descansaba un libro del cual estaban estudiando.

-¿Por qué crees que Blaise y Ron hayan terminado? – preguntó Theo de pronto, interrumpiendo la lectura.

-¿Qué…? – dejó salir el Gryffindor. Theo se levantó para enfrentarlo y saber el por qué de la sorpresa de su novio.

-¿No lo sabías? – el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Hace dos semanas Blaise nos lo dijo a Draco y a mí – le informó.

Neville estuvo analizando la reciente información. Para ser sinceros, el Gryffindor no sabía nada sobre sus amigos, en las últimas dos semanas cada uno de ellos estuvieron –aún lo estaban, incluso– con la carga de deberes debido a las próximas vacaciones de Navidad, así que el hecho de enterarse de la recién ruptura de su amigo pelirrojo con Blaise, le tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó ensimismado.

-Sí… — musitó Theo.

-¿Crees que regresen? – preguntó Neville, ya que ahora analizaba un poco las cosas, comprendió el por qué el pelirrojo no se dejaba ver mucho en los últimos días.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé – dejó salir preocupado Theo.

Se encerraron en un silencio incómodo. Theodore fue el que lo rompió.

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? – quiso saber. Ambos acostumbraban a pasar la Navidad con sus respectivos familiares y se reencontraban en Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el padre de Theo había muerto y lamentablemente la abuela de Neville también, ella tan solo unos meses después de la Gran Batalla Final.

-Pensaba quedarme aquí… contigo ¿tú tienes planes?

- El año pasado la señora Zabini nos pidió ir a su casa este año, pero aún no nos ha dicho nada, así que no tengo planes.

-¿Pasamos Navidad en tu casa? – propuso el Gryffindor.

-Claro – le dijo sonriente Theo, tomándolo de la mano para así dirigirse al Gran Comedor juntos.

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía, sin embargo para Ronald Weasley era un día más para una tortuosa realidad, un día más que tenía que ver a Blaise Zabini y no poder evitar sentirse traicionado, dolido y decepcionado. Sin duda, un fin de semana más del cual tendría que soportar la _soledad_ mientras que sus amigos se divertirían con sus respectivos novios, los cuales le creían más que su ex.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, últimamente venía haciendo eso, irse antes que los demás y llegar después, _mucho después,_ que sus amigos, no quería verlos, no quería dar más explicaciones sobre su recién ruptura, no quería simplemente pensar más en él, en Blaise.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la Sala Común, casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Hola – le saludó un sonriente Terry Boot.

-¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer? – le reprochó el pelirrojo, avanzando hacia su destino.

-Buenos días para ti también – ironizó el Ravenclaw – solo venía a preguntarte algo.

-Dime – musitó el ojiazul.

La verdad era que Ron ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Terry pegado a él. A donde quiera que él fuera el chico estaba _'casualmente'_ por esos rumbos, al principio al pelirrojo le molestaba ¿Qué no podía entender ese chico, que él quería estar solo? Al parecer no.

Sinceramente, el pelirrojo ya se esperaba que el Ravenclaw estuviera ahí afuera esperándolo, al parecer ese chico tenía una extraña misión hacia con él, la cual era el hacerlo sentir bien, querido, importante. Y últimamente a Ron eso le agradaba y le asustaba a la vez.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti? – Le preguntó el chico y el pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos y enarcó una ceja en son de duda – para ir a Hogsmeade – le recordó – lo olvidaste… — exclamó un poco decepcionado el chico y eso a Ron… ¿le incomodó?

-Emh, no… yo – el pelirrojo estaba un poco nervioso ¿desde cuándo se sentía culpable por ese chico?

-Olvídalo – declaró al fin el Ravenclaw, un poco decepcionado, avanzando rápidamente.

-Sí quiero ir contigo – confesó el pelirrojo de pronto, alcanzando al chico – puedes pasar a las tres – le dijo con una sonrisa, tomándolo del brazo tímidamente.

Sí, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿cierto? Él ya era libre y tenía derecho a ser feliz ¿no? ¿Y qué más sino con aquel chico que siempre estuvo con él en esos momentos difíciles? Además, el chico no le estaba pidiendo ser su novio ni nada por el estilo, era solo una cita, una simple salida con un amigo.

-Tengo hambre – exclamó Ron un poco más animado y por primera vez, después de esas dos terribles semanas, sonriendo con sinceridad.

* * *

Nuevamente esa sensación extraña en su estomago lo invadía. Blaise abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir no solo aquella sensación, sino también unos labios rosándolo.

-Buenos días – saludó Francis, subiendo sus besos a la boca del chico.

-Debo irme – masculló Blaise, tratando de zafarse de Francis – mis amigos deben estar preocupados por no haberme ido a dormir a la habitación.

-No creo – dijo el mayor sin importancia, sin dejar de repartirle besos en la cara.

-Pero…

-Te ordeno que te quedes – le dijo seriamente y Blaise no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo.

Una gran charola con comida apareció en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama de Francis.

-Es hora de desayunar – anunció el mayor tomando una copa, la cual la llenó con jugo de calabaza y se la extendió a su alumno – bébelo, te hará bien – le dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Era su imaginación o Francis sonreía más feliz como ningún otro día?

El Slytherin agarró la copa y se tomó el contenido, no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto lo que le dijo el profesor, se sintió bien… _demasiado_ bien, incluso las nauseas, que últimamente aparecían durante las mañanas, habían desaparecido.

-Mejor, ¿cierto? – interrogó el rubio con esa sonrisa, que aquí entre nos, a Blaise ya le estaba asustando.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – tentó el moreno, para su sorpresa el mayor no se enojó.

-Solo cuando termines de desayunar y no digas que no tienes hambre – aclaró el mayor – debes alimentarte bien.

Blaise enarcó una ceja ¿alimentarse bien? La noche anterior le había recalcado que estaba engordando ¿Qué demonios ocurría con Francis?

Con tal de irse pronto de ese lugar, comenzó a desayunar ante la mirada penetrante de Francis.

-Quiero que vayas a Hogsmeade, hoy – le ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Invita a tus amigos – le recomendó Francis – diles que quieres ir a 'Las Tres Escobas' a tomar algo.

-Seguramente ya tienen planes y…

-Has que los deshagan – interrumpió el mayor y antes de que el moreno protestara, agregó – no importa cómo le hagas, sal con ellos, les hará bien hablar, obviamente sin decir nada de nosotros.

-Bien – aceptó Blaise, disconforme.

-Genial – dijo feliz, Francis – ya te puedes ir.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces, se vistió rápidamente, pero estando en la puerta Francis lo alcanzó.

-No vayas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla – Blaise frunció el ceño — no queremos que engordes ¿cierto?

El moreno, como pudo, asintió y salió del lugar rápidamente, estaba más confundido que nunca.

-¡_Ybbod_! – llamó el mayor y enseguida un elfo domestico apareció frente a él con una gran reverencia - ¿cómo van las pociones?

-Muy bien, señor Morseferth – chilló la criatura – al chico Ravenclaw le dupliqué la dosis de la poción como el señor Francis pidió y al Gryffindor solo una tercera parte.

-Excelente – musitó el rubio – asegúrate que vayan a 'Las Tres Escobas' cuando Blaise y sus amigos estén ahí – le ordenó y la criatura desapareció del lugar, después de la gran reverencia.

* * *

Cuando Ron salió de la Sala Común, nuevamente estaba esperándolo Terry, con una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo atentamente. El chico lucía bien, se atrevería a decir, incluso, que estaba guapo. Sobre todo por esa sonrisa, que solo en esos momentos, Ron pudo apreciarla mejor. Esos ojos cafés claros que lucían bien bajo aquellas cejas pobladas y ¡qué decir del cabello! Esa mata de pelo color negro y largo. En realidad Terry era atractivo.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa. Quizás no todo saldría mal.

-Vamos – le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras se dejaba agarrar de la mano por aquel chico.

Mientras salían del castillo, Ron recordaba aquel día en el cual descubrió cómo era en realidad aquel chico…

Hace tan solo dos semanas atrás.

_Ron, que aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué demonios había ocurrido, se quedó ahí como 'estatua' parado ¿Blaise creía, en verdad creía que él había robado aquella poción? ¿Todo había terminado? _

_El Gryffindor estaba verdaderamente enojado, indignado ¡Su novio creía que él era un vil ratero! ¡De todos los malditos alumnos del colegio, precisamente era Blaise el que no le creía!_

_-Eres un idiota, ¡¿lo sabías?! – Había gritado el pelirrojo hacia el lugar por donde el Slytherin había desaparecido, dando un puñetazo a la pared después – ¡un imbécil! – Gritó dolido, mientras le daba una patada con verdadera furia a la pared, lastimándose, pero no le importó – ¡Un estúpido! – dejó salir ya en un solo murmullo, mientras se dejaba resbalar por la espalda en aquella pared, a la vez que las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas._

_Llevaba un rato ahí, ya ni siquiera tenía más lágrimas que derramar, se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera había ido al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida ni a la hora de la cena, simplemente se había quedado ahí._

_Muy pronto llegaría la hora de hacer las estúpidas rondas de prefectos. Él aún seguía ahí en ese estado de aletargamiento cuando a lo lejos escuchó vagamente unos sutiles pasos._

_-¡Qué haces aquí! – preguntó con cierto fastidio un chico en pijama. Terry Boot. _

_Ron no contestó._

_-Da igual, porque no me voy a ir – comentó el Ravenclaw, sentándose frente a él - ¿Estás bien? – Le interrogó al ver al pelirrojo inexpresivo y por primera vez, el pelirrojo lo volteó a ver - ¡wow! Traes una cara…_

_-Mira quién lo dice – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada._

_Y era verdad, el Ravenclaw parecía no tener un buen aspecto, traía unas enormes ojeras e incluso estaba más pálido de lo normal, al pelirrojo le recordó a Theo en su faceta de insomnio._

_-Sí, lo sé – reconoció el chico – pero lo mío tiene justificación._

_-¿Cuál? – preguntó solo por decir algo, en realidad a Ron no le interesaba saber, era eso o seguir recordando al estúpido de su, ahora, ex novio._

_ -He tenido algunas pesadillas, creo que ahora comprendo a Nott – expresó el chico._

_-Tu padre no murió en la guerra – reprochó el pelirrojo._

_-No, pero el sueño, mejor dicho la pesadilla, siempre es la misma… — el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja al ver a Terry estremecerse y mirar hacia la pared como si estuviera 'ido' – Y después de tenerla no puedo dormir, así que vengo aquí, por alguna extraña razón, siento que este pasillo sabe a qué se debe mi pesadilla._

_Ron no supo qué decir._

_- Sueño a un tipo, mucho mayor que yo… - comenzó a relatar sin dejar de ver la pared – un tipo al cual no puedo identificar, pero él esta… encima de mí, diciéndome palabras sucias en mi oído, mientras… – tragó saliva – mientras… - su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca – mientras abusa de mí y yo, yo no me muevo, no puedo moverme…_

_Ron parpadeó nervioso ante tal aclaración y no supo nuevamente qué decir._

_-Solo es una estúpida pesadilla – continuó el chico – pero cada día… parece ser tan real… _

_Ambos se sumieron en un silencio. _

_-Y ¿tú? – preguntó de pronto el Ravenclaw._

_-Yo no tengo pesadillas – declaró el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Eso es obvio – dijo el Ravenclaw - ¿estás así por lo de la poción robada?_

_El pelirrojo asintió. Terry lo vio a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón, sintió ganas de proteger a ese chico, de hacerlo sentir bien._

_-No creo que tú la hayas robado – le confesó viéndolo a los ojos. El pelirrojo lo vio sorprendido._

_-Al parecer eres el único que me crees._

_-No lo creo, tus amigos y tu novio deben pensar lo mismo que yo y… - el chico no continuó al ver que Ron hacia una mueca desagradable cuando dijo la palabra 'novio' – ¡Oh! Ya veo, así que Zabini no te cree…_

_-No quiero hablar de eso._

_-Está bien, de todas formas, él no vale la pena – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada – créeme, si lo valiera, te creería._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**PISLIB n_n**


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho: Planes para Navidad

**19/25**

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Planes para Navidad**

Llevaban un rato caminando en silencio. Tanto Theo como Draco estaban sorprendidos por la repentina invitación de Blaise hacia Hogsmeade, pero aún así no se negaron, a pesar de ya haber tenido cada uno planes con sus respectivos novios. Ambos chicos creían que Blaise les quería decir algo sobre el asunto de Ron, ya que no habían tocado ese tema en algunas semanas, más sin embargo, ya lo dudaban, pues su amigo moreno parecía no tener intensiones de hablar sobre ello.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior por tercera ocasión, odiaba el silencio de su amigo, le dolía no poder ayudarlo, así que arriesgándose a un seguro reclamo de Theo y de una segura negativa por parte de Blaise, quiso preguntar qué demonios ocurría, pero Theo se le adelantó.

-Blaise ¿recuerdas la foto que nos tomamos en la primera reunión de La Orden del Fénix?

Blaise, que hasta ese momento parecía estar en una especie de trance, le envió una mirada de confusión a Theo, después de varios segundos pudo atar cabos y darle significado a lo que le estaba preguntando su amigo castaño.

-Sí – le respondió en un tono vago.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? – el moreno enarcó una ceja, estaba _'medio desconectado'_ por el asunto de Francis y de Ron, pero no tanto como para comprender a qué demonios se refería su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo por curiosidad – respondió Draco, al sospechar la conclusión de su amigo – la mía la tengo en la habitación y Theo tiene la suya en su propio mueble – y aún no muy decidido continuó – y no sabemos el destino que tuvo la tuya, eso es todo.

Blaise los vio extrañados, pero después de un análisis mental recordó que su fotografía la había guardado en el primer cajón de la gaveta que estaba en su recamara de la Mansión Zabini.

-Está en mi habitación – respondió en el momento en que entraban al establecimiento de las Tres Escobas – guardada en el primer ca… jón… — las ultimas silabas fueron pronunciadas en un susurro.

En cuanto dio el primer paso en aquel establecimiento, el moreno se quedó paralizado al reconocer a alguien que estaba en una esquina. Ni siquiera se había percatado que se había detenido por la sorpresa, incluso Draco chocó contra él.

-¿Blaise? – le interrogó Theo, pero no esperó repuesta sino que siguió la mirada de su amigo hasta encontrarse el por qué de su reacción.

Ron estaba en una de las esquinas platicando amenamente con un chico, Terry.

-Podemos… podemos ir a otro lugar – propuso Draco al percatarse también de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, Blaise aún seguía sin moverse de su lugar. Solo observaba aquel pelirrojo, a su lindo Bilius… el cual parecía no estar enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no podía darse cuenta de los locos latidos del corazón de Blaise, del dolor que le causaba al verlo con alguien más, del sufrimiento que tenía en su pecho por no poder ser sincero con él, de aquella impotencia de no poder revelarse contra su profesor.

No. El pelirrojo no se daba cuenta y lamentablemente no se daría cuenta sino hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años, después…

-¿Blaise? – llamó Theo, al verlo ensimismado.

-Vamos – le respondió decidido con una sonrisa demasiado fingida – no pasa nada – murmuró viendo directamente hacia Ron.

-¿Seguro? – quiso asegurarse Draco.

-Sí – le dijo Blaise viéndolo a los ojos – tengo unas tremendas ganas de probar las nuevas malteadas de arándanos – confesó un poco más animado y tomando de la mano a sus dos amigos los llevó al fondo del establecimiento, muy lejos de la vista de cierto pelirrojo.

-… solo espero que tantos deberes los pueda terminar en esta semana – decía Terry, mientras le daba sorbos a su cerveza de mantequilla – no quisiera llevármelos a casa ¡imagínate, Navidad y yo haciendo ensayos para el profesor Morseferth! – exclamaba el chico, mientras que Ron lo escuchaba atentamente… o al menos eso creía el Ravenclaw.

Desde que habían llegado al establecimiento, Ron no había abierto la boca para nada, salvo cuando pidió lo que quería tomar y eso porque le preguntó directamente la encargada. En realidad el pelirrojo se había puesto un poco triste cuando Terry comenzó a platicarle sobre las vacaciones de Navidad, aquellas vacaciones a las cuales ya les tenía planeado desde un tiempo atrás un montón de actividades, dichas actividades incluían a Blaise Zabini. Esa iba a ser su primera Navidad, la pasarían juntos, como novios...

¡Qué fácil podían estropearse los planes! ¡Qué rápido se podían romper los sueños! ¡Qué fácil se podía olvidar un sentimiento!

-¿Ron? – lo llamó Terry, preocupado.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba.

-¿En él? – quiso saber, y el pelirrojo pudo notar cierta decepción en el chico.

-No, pensaba en ti – medio mintió el Gryffindor. Terry enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué piensas hacer en Navidad?

-No mucho, supongo que cenar con mi elfo domestico – dejó salir con amargura el chico – mis padres estarán viajando en esas fechas y pensaba ir a mi casa para hacer aquellas cosas que tengo pendientes y…

-Te invito a mi casa – soltó de pronto Ron, Terry entornó los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-En Navidad, te invito a mi casa – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo, no lo sé – se removió incómodo en su asiento, el chico – es decir, seguramente tu familia estará esperando a… ya sabes… y no a mí.

-Mi familia esperará a mis invitados y ese serás tú – le dijo decidido el pelirrojo – además, mi familia es más divertida que tu elfo doméstico – le aseguró con una sonrisa, una bella sonrisa a los ojos del otro chico.

-Gracias – le agradeció Terry, devolviéndole la sonrisa – ahí estaré.

-Es una cita – dejó salir inconscientemente, Ron.

-No deberías comer tantas… de estas cosas – dejó salir Draco, viendo desconfiadamente a las frituras que en esos momentos Blaise devoraba con ansias.

-Están deliciosas – le confesó y alargándole la bolsa, agregó – deberías probarlas.

-Emh, paso – exclamó el rubio viéndolo incrédulamente ¿Cómo podría comer tanta comida chatarra su amigo?

Por otro lado, Theo tenía formada una teoría, Blaise no era de esos que comían de montón y menos si era ese tipo de comida, más sin embargo, últimamente comía mucho de ese tipo, Theo creía que su amigo de alguna manera sublimaba sus sentimientos en esa comida, o ¿de qué otra manera se explicaba el por qué Blaise comía mucho?

-Sé que falta una semana para salir de vacaciones pero ¿ya tienen planes? – preguntó Theo después de un rato, mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo de arándano.

-No – respondió rápidamente Draco – ya saben que mi padre era el que hacía sus fiestas y esas cosas.

-Yo, no estoy seguro – confesó Blaise un poco tenso, pues no se había puesto a pensar qué era lo que haría, puesto que sus planes originales habían cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Y si hacemos una reunión en mi casa? – propuso Theo, al ver el ánimo de sus dos amigos.

-¿No la pasarás con Neville? – quiso saber el moreno, pues estaba al tanto de las reuniones del aludido con la, ahora muerta, abuela.

-Él vendrá – confesó Theo – pero eso no es impedimento para que ustedes no vayan – aseguró el castaño.

-No lo sé… — Draco se rascó la coronilla, pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa sería la primera Navidad que podría pasar junto con Harry, como novios.

-¿Blaise? – le preguntó Theo, al ver al chico un poco 'ido'.

-Mi madre el año pasado había dicho que quería una cena con nosotros ¿lo recuerdan? – Ambos chicos asintieron – pero no me ha dicho nada, supongo que se le debió haber olvidado, así que…

-Podemos reunirnos en mi casa, estar un rato y después ir con tu madre, que seguramente ya debió haber hecho planes con la mamá de Draco.

-Es verdad – dijo divertido el rubio.

-Piénsenlo y me lo dicen – les dijo Theo.

-De acuerdo – ambos chicos aceptaron.

Los tres se sumergieron en un silencio un poco incomodo, como últimamente pasaba, y eso los frustraba, pero ¿Qué mas podían hacer?

Blaise lo sabía, sí, él sabía qué podía hacer, pero ¿estaba preparado para decirlo? No, aún no, pero se lo debía a ellos, a sus amigos, que a pesar de haber ya tenido planes con sus novios, estaban ahí. Con él. Y de alguna manera, sus amigos esperaban escucharlo, nunca se lo preguntarían directamente porque esperaban escucharlo de él. Y Blaise, eso haría. Pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso por el Pacto Mágico.

-¿Crees que a Harry le guste? – les preguntó Draco, hasta ese momento, Blaise se percató que el silencio ya había sido cortado desde momentos atrás.

-Probablemente – le respondió Theo, observando a la pequeña snitch dorada de juguete, que revoloteaba alrededor de las manos de Draco.

-No encontré mejor cosa qué regalarle – confesaba sonrojado el chico. Y Theo solo le sonrió, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-Seguro le encantará – le confortó el castaño, agarrando la pelotita.

-Chicos… — la voz de Blaise los tomó por sorpresa. Ambos chicos lo observaron, curiosos.

Blaise sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta, el cual le impedía hablar, pero aún así sus amigos no lo presionaron, solo se limitaron a verlo y con la mirada darle su apoyo.

-Bilius y yo terminamos… — la voz de Blaise se escuchaba temblorosa, como amenazando que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar – no me pregunten el por qué, solo sé que… — una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla – es mejor que estemos lejos.

Theo y Draco se vieron entre ellos extrañados por la repentina confesión, querían saber más, saber los motivos o razones, pero entendieron que su amigo moreno aún no estaba listo para decirles todo, así que ambos se levantaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de él, pasando sus respectivos brazos por sus hombros, demostrando así su apoyo hacia con él.

En esos momentos, Blaise ya no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. Con sus amigos. Ya no solo. Ya no más.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Después de haber estado llorando por un buen rato con mis amigos, he de confesar que me sentí mucho mejor. Les prometí no ocultarles más cosas… cosas que no tuvieran que ver con Morseferth, claro. Parecían más animados, después de haberles dicho que saldría más adelante y que no me pondría mal si se repitiera otra escena donde incluyera a Bilius y alguien más._

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Jamás podría ver a Bilius sin sentirme mal, no después de todo lo que le dije aquel día, además, aún lo amo, nunca dejaría de hacerlo por más estúpidos Pactos Mágicos que Francis me obligue a aceptar._

_Cuando salimos del establecimiento, ya era muy tarde, así que no me extrañó no ver a Bilius y Terry en aquella esquina donde los había visto cuando llegamos._

_Bilius._

_¡Cuánto lo he extrañado!_

_Han transcurrido varias semanas desde el día del adiós y cada día ha sido muy difícil, cada encuentro ha sido una agonía, el tenerlo cerca y no poder decirle nada, el no poder explicarle, el no poder decirle que aún lo amo, que me perdone. _

_Cuanto me duele ver su desprecio en su mirada, su rencor hacia mí… su dolor. Si tan solo supiera cuanto me duele verlo así, el verlo con alguien más. Sueno egoísta lo sé, pero yo lo amo, lo extraño._

_¿Qué voy hacer cuando tenga ganas de darle un beso? (1) _

_¿Qué voy hacer cuando lo vea besando a otro?** (2)_

_¿Qué voy hacer cuando él ame a otra persona?_

_¿Qué haré?_

_Siento resbalar una lágrima por mi mejilla… y enseguida la asquerosa lengua de Francis limpiarla._

_-Blaise… — sus labios rozan los míos – te… amo… sííí – cada palabra es acompañada por una embestida, cada vez más rápida, seguida una de la otra, señal que pronto Francis terminará… y así lo hace – te amo… – me dice antes de darme un beso._

_Ya ni me molesto en verlo a la cara, últimamente dice muy seguido esas dos palabras, como si éstas fueran a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia con él, sentimientos que por cierto son de repulsión, odio y asco._

* * *

Harry besaba el torso desnudo de su novio, mientras que éste solo jadeaba por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella traviesa lengua en sus aureolas. El Gryffindor con un ágil movimiento de varita, desvistió a ambos. El moreno siguió con sus besos cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a la intimidad, demasiado despierta, de su rubio novio.

-Harry… — gimió Draco, al sentir al moreno rozar con su lengua la punta de su miembro y a un par de dedos explorar su entraba ya lubricada — ¡Vamos, entra ya! – prácticamente le ordenó al sentirse ya necesitado de él. Y el aludido así lo hizo, entró en él lentamente.

-¡Merlín, Draco! – exclamó con voz ronca el ojiverde, al sentirse tan apretado en aquella estrecha entrada.

Harry buscó la boca del rubio y comenzó a besarlo de manera demandante a la par de sus embestidas, mientras que una de sus manos se aventuraba en masajear el miembro de su novio. La Sala de Menesteres enseguida se vio invadida por gemidos de ambos chicos, gemidos que se tornaron a órdenes y suplicas por parte de sus dueños que solo querían complacer al demandante.

-Te amo – confesó Draco, en el momento en que se sintió venir en la mano de Harry.

-Yo… también… te… amo… — exclamó exhausto el moreno, al sentir el orgasmo.

Después de un rato de descanso, ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación que de alguna manera se estaba convirtiendo en su primera pelea.

-Entonces… – en la voz de Draco se apreciaba cierto reproche – aunque yo ya hubiera planeado algo para nosotros en Navidad, igual me ibas a dejar plantado.

-No, Draco – la voz de Harry se escuchaba más a fastidio – escúchame, los Weasley siempre me han invitado a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera y este año no fue… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó de pronto al ver que Draco estaba levantado y poniéndose la ropa — ¿Draco?

-Vistiéndome ¿Qué no ves?

-Draco – gruñó el ojiverde – te estoy tratando de explicar las cosas.

-Y ya te escuché, al parecer aunque hubiera planes entre tú y yo no podrían ser, porque el _señorito- que-venció_ prefiere irse con los pelirrojos que…

-¡Basta! – Harry se levantó, con forme se vestía su enojo aumentaba — ¿quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo? Perfecto, ven conmigo a la Madriguera.

Tal como se escuchó no le pareció a Harry, desde un principio tenía en mente en invitar al Slytherin a la Madriguera, es más, tanto él como Ron tenían pensado invitar no solo a Draco y a Blaise, sino también a Theo y a Neville, más sin embargo sus planes cambiaron un poco con los últimos acontecimientos, es decir, la ruptura de su mejor amigo con su novio, pero de igual manera Harry invitaría a Draco, claro que dicha invitación la tenía planeada de una forma distinta a como la había dicho, incluso la respuesta por parte del rubio no le sorprendió del todo.

-¡Claro! No te queda de otra ¿no?

-No, no fue así Draco, escucha…

Prácticamente Harry tuvo que correr, Draco salió furioso de aquella habitación.

-¡Draco! – gritó Harry, pero el rubio ya llevaba ventaja y decidió dejar por la paz ese asunto, al menos hasta que se tranquilizara un poco Draco, pues enojado no lograría nada, salvo enojarlo más.

-Hola, Potter – le saludó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Corner? – preguntó sin siquiera verlo a la cara ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de lo que ocurrió en el fin de semana?

-Nada, ya obtuve lo que quise… al menos que tú quieras repetir – tentó el chico Ravenclaw.

Harry se tensó e incluso se puso un poco nervioso ante las palabras del chico. Por otro lado, Michael Corner disfrutaba verlo así ¿Quién iba a pensar que él, un chico insignificante, podría causar nerviosismo en el chico-que-venció?

-Por supuesto que no – afirmó Harry, aunque cada vez se le notaba más su nerviosismo hacia aquel chico – te lo dejé muy en claro ese día ¿no? – el chico Ravenclaw soltó una sonrisa floja.

-En realidad no hablamos, _hicimos_.

-Vale, pero no se volverá a repetir, tengo novio y…

-Novio, el cual supongo, no sabe nada de _eso_ que hicimos ¿cierto?

-Quedamos que si tú no decías nada, yo tampoco – aclaró Harry, tomando una postura más seria, si aquel chico seguía hablando nada bueno saldría. Si de por sí las cosas ya no eran buenas entre ellos.

-Es verdad — dijo sonriente el chico y viéndolo desafiantemente, se acercó a él – pero si quieres repetirlo… – le susurró al oído, la respiración de Harry iba en aumento en cada palabra – sabes dónde encontrarme – el Ravenclaw pasó una mano por el dorso del chico suavemente antes de irse y dejar a un alterado Harry Potter.

* * *

Neville se había pasado parte del día con Ron, ayudándole a hacer algunos deberes hasta el momento en que el pelirrojo se bloqueó y no supo más que hacer.

-Neville, ¡Renuncio! – Gritó – sé que el propósito era terminar los deberes antes de salir de vacaciones, pero es imposible, mañana es el último día y mi cerebro no da para más, lo siento.

-Está bien, Ron – le calmó Neville – yo también estoy agotado.

-Voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme un rato – le informó mientras se ponía la bufanda – te alcanzo en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida.

-Bien – le respondió Neville.

El chico dio un suspiro largo, y de alguna manera se alegró que su amigo pelirrojo estuviera nuevamente saliendo y superando lo de Blaise.

Y hablando de Blaise…

El chico iba en camino hacia los jardines del colegio, le apetecía dar un paseo por aquellos rumbos antes de irse al Gran Comedor, caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose del otro lado del pasillo. Era Bilius.

Ron también iba centrado en sus pensamientos cuando se percató que una persona se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Era Blaise.

Ambos chicos se observaron, se veían directamente a los ojos.

Mientras que en Blaise, a pesar de los locos latidos de su corazón, había una mirada que pedía a gritos un 'Perdón' que quizás no llegaría nunca. En Ron, que también tenía a su corazón dando punzadas a todo lo que daba, también había una mirada que reclamaba a gritos un silencioso '¿Por qué?' que posiblemente jamás sería respondido.

Era la primera vez, desde aquel día del adiós, que ambos se encontraban solos, ya que las semanas anteriores se habían visto de frente, pero esta era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos, sin amigos de por medio que los salvaran de momentos incómodos, ni Ravenclaw entrometidos, ni profesores de DCAO inoportunos. Nadie.

El primero en romper el contacto visual fue Ron, el cual siguió su camino y haciendo lo que últimamente hacía cuando veía a Blaise, ignorarlo. Aunque por dentro seguía resonando ese silencioso '¿Por qué?'.

Blaise se quedó todavía un rato más en ese pasillo hasta el momento en que sintió a su corazón palpitar como debía de ser. Exhaló larga y pausadamente, y después de repetirse muchas veces "Todo está bien", continuó su camino. Cada paso que daba era paso en el cual trataba de converse que todo saldría bien… hasta el momento en que salió del castillo y un par de manos lo tomaron del brazo, llevándolo hacia la parte trasera de éste.

-¿Qué…? – no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio al reconocer a Francis Morseferth.

-Hola – le saludó, dándole un casto beso en los labios para horror de Blaise.

-¡Nos pueden ver! – le reclamó después del estupor.

-Ya sé que vamos hacer en Navidad – le dijo Francis con una gran sonrisa e ignorando la queja del chico.

* * *

Si Ron había estado pensando que ya estaba superando a Blaise estaba EQUIVOCADO, solo bastaron esos segundos donde sus miradas se cruzaron para darse cuenta que lo amaba igual sino es que hasta más que al principio. Y eso lo hizo sentirse idiota ¿Cómo podría seguir amando a una persona que le hizo daño, que lo creía un ratero?

Y entonces sus pensamientos tornaron a su profesor Morseferth, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que Francis tenía algo qué ver y no se equivocó.

Ron se quedó como _estatua _al ver a Blaise con Francis… juntos.

_"Te amo Bilius... no lo olvides" (3)_

Las palabras de Blaise resonaron en su mente, sin embargo lo que él estaba viendo nublaba su juicio y de pronto aquellas palabras parecieron simplemente _desaparecer_. Solo podía ver la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de Francis dirigida hacia él. Esa sonrisa que Ron reconoció como triunfo. Victoria. Ganador.

[Momentos antes]

-Ya sé que vamos hacer en Navidad – le había dicho Francis.

-¿Qué…?

-Le escribirás a tu madre y le dirás que pasarás la Navidad aquí en el Colegio – le ordenaba el mayor – y a tus amigos, les dirás que tu madre vendrá por ti por vía Red Flú y por eso no te irás en el tren con ellos.

-¿Qué? – era solo lo que podía decir Blaise.

-Tú y yo, estaremos juntos en Navidad, todo el día, _solos_ – le dijo Francis, seductoramente. En Blaise solo se reflejaba el pánico. Pensar que estaría con Francis TODO el día no le agradaba, si con solo unas cuantas horas al día y la noche, se le hacía un tormento, no se podía imaginar lo que sería estar _todo_ el día con él.

-No, yo…

-¿Al caso es una negativa? Creí que esa fase ya la habíamos superado – se quejó el mayor. Blaise se mordió el labio inferior y posó su mirada en el suelo. Francis lo tomó de la barbilla para que el chico lo viera de frente.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos.

Morseferth desvió su mirada unas milésimas de centímetros hacia la izquierda de Blaise, solo entonces se percató que a unos cuantos metros más allá, un alumno los observaba atentamente… y no cualquier alumno, Ronald Weasley. Y como siempre la ágil mente del profesor no se hizo esperar más.

-Abrázame – le ordenó a Blaise, el cual lo veía confusamente – pasa tus manos sobre mi cuello y abrázame – le repitió la acción.

-Nos pueden ver y…

-Solo hazlo – le dijo el mayor, por supuesto que los podían ver, eso era exactamente lo que Francis quería que pasara, que aquel estúpido pelirrojo los viera y se olvidara de Blaise de una vez.

El Slytherin, no muy convencido, alzó sus manos un poco temblorosas y las dirigió hacia alrededor del cuello de su profesor. El mayor pegó su frente con la de él.

-Bésame – le pidió. Blaise ya se esperaba una orden parecida, así que resignadamente dirigió sus labios hacia a los del mayor.

El beso fue apenas un roce. El mayor sabía que ambos tenían que ser convincentes a los ojos de aquel pelirrojo, porque el rubio sabía que aquel Gryffindor aún los observaba, quizás por sorpresa o por masoquismo, quien sabe, pero aún sentía su mirada en ellos. Así que, Francis rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su alumno y profundizó aquel beso, exploró la boca del chico como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Una vez que se deleitó con gusto en aquella exquisita boca, se separó un poco del chico, y sin dejar el abrazo, colocó su cara en el hueco del cuello con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, sonrisa que por cierto, era dirigida hacia cierto pelirrojo que aún los veía sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Sonrisa que era acompañada con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Mirada y sonrisa que solo era dirigida a Ronald Weasley y que solo podían significar una cosa. Francis había ganado.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)¿Qué voy hacer cuando tenga ganas de darle un beso?

(2)¿Qué voy hacer cuando lo vea besando a otro?

Estas frases, fueron tomadas de la letra de una canción llamada: 'Lo intentamos' de Espinoza Paz, aquí les dejo el link, muy hermosa canción, mi corazoncito se apachurra cada vez que la escucho T_T

watch?v=jgn2qjn0qp4

(3)Te amo Bilius… no lo olvides – esta frase la repite en varias ocasiones Blaise, sobre todo en el Capítulo 12: Solo un día.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve: Descubrimientos

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Descubrimientos**

Correr.

Era lo que Ronald Weasley hacía desde minutos atrás, correr, alejarse, irse lo más lejos de aquella escena que le causaba malestar, enojo, repulsión. Sentimientos encontrados lo invadían en mente y alma, sentimientos de los cuales quisiera desprenderse, pero no podía, porque ¡maldición! Aún lo amaba y era incapaz de poder desearle mal.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer en contra de ese sentimiento?

¿Olvidarlo?

Jamás. No podría.

El pelirrojo corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta puesto que su respiración era agitada, de un momento a otro le comenzó a faltar el aire, sus piernas le temblaban por la recién corrida y gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas. Y entonces ya no pudo más, se dejó deslizar por el marco hasta quedar sentado, mientras se bombardeaba de preguntas, a las cuales nunca sabría darle una buena respuesta.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero aún podía ver perfectamente aquella escena, a Blaise abrazando a Francis, a Blaise besando a su profesor… y a Francis sonriéndole satisfecho demostrándole que le había ganado, que le había quitado a Blaise.

¿Blaise y Francis se amaban? ¿Desde cuándo andaban juntos? ¿Lo terminó por él? ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su propia madre? Porque después de todo, Francis seguía siendo el esposo de la madre de Blaise.

* * *

Neville subió al expreso seguido de su novio Theo, buscó un compartimento vacío y se metió en éste. Mientras que su novio Slytherin subía su equipaje en la rendija de arriba, un Draco Malfoy entró murmurando un sin fin de improperios, que si hubieran sido escuchados por su madre, se hubiera ganado un buen castigo.

-¿Draco? – le llamó Neville al ver que el aludido se sentaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Ahora qué? – le interrogó Theo, al ver a su amigo mirar hacia la ventana sin ver nada en realidad.

-¡Cómo que _"ahora qué"_! – se quejó el rubio, Theo enarcó una ceja.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior indeciso si decirle o no lo que le ocurría, pero Theo al no ver respuesta de él, se sentó y comenzó a leer un libro.

-¿Y Harry? – le preguntó Neville, en el momento en que el tren daba una sacudida para comenzar a andar.

Draco gruñó y tomando desprevenido al Gryffindor, se levantó hasta quedar frente a él.

-A tu "_amiguito" _al parecer no le importan mis planes, porque ya había decidido irse a la Madriguera y pasar la Navidad allá – escupía Draco, mientras que Neville se limitaba a verlo, sorprendido.

-Ya habías decidido ir a mi casa, Draco – dejó salir Theo, sin despegar la vista del libro – no sé por qué le reclamas a Draco si al final, hiciste lo mismo también.

-¡Pero aún así, Harry debió haberme consultado antes! –Seguía gritando el rubio – además… – con la punta de su dedo índice, comenzó a picotear a Neville en el pecho – me invitó a ir con él ¡como último recurso! ¡Qué piensa! ¿Qué soy plato de segunda mesa?

-Draco – gruñó Theo, extendiendo su brazo y deteniendo así la mano que picoteaba a su novio – ve a descargar tu frustración a otra parte y… ¡Harry! – Exclamó en cuanto vio al aludido entrar con ellos — ¿podrías hablar con Draco?

Harry solo se limitó a asentir, mientras que Theo tomaba a su novio de la mano y salían del lugar dejándolo solos.

* * *

Kingsley, el ministro de magia, se encontraba en su oficina leyendo detenidamente un informe, en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación. Leyó por quinta vez el informe y solo entonces sacó una conclusión.

-Algo anda mal.

-Señor ministro, con todo respeto – se excusaba Gawain, el jefe de aurores – eso ya se lo había dicho.

-Entonces el prisionero Anthony Olsen ya ha declarado bajo los efectos del Veritaserum y la Legeremancia, y también han analizados sus recuerdos.

-Así es.

-Y estas son sus conclusiones.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Está usted seguro, Robards? – insistió Kingsley.

-Totalmente señor, Francis Morseferth ha estado haciendo más que capturar a sus presas, ha estado abusando de ellas… _sexualmente_.

El Ministro de Magia, negó con la cabeza, aún no creyendo que uno de los mejores aurores fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Hay algo más, señor – en el jefe de aurores, también se apreciaba la preocupación – al parecer Morseferth investigaba sobre el caso de Rose Zabini, cuando capturó a Olsen.

-El caso de la señora Zabini se le asignó hace meses y a Olsen lo capturó hace dos años y medio – confesó el ministro – ¿Por qué había estado investigando desde ese entonces?

-No lo sé, pero no es buena señal, señor.

-Robards, tráeme el expediente de Francis Morseferth, necesito saber el por qué de todo este misterio.

-Enseguida señor.

El jefe de aurores se dirigió a la salida, ante la mirada preocupada del Ministro de Magia.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Mis amigos hace rato que se han ido en el expreso, creyendo en la gran mentira que les dije, respecto a cómo me iría yo a mi casa. Aun sigo pensando en lo que les diré cuando regresen y se enteren que nunca me fui._

_Me dejo caer resignadamente en la cama de Theo, mientras pienso en mi lindo Bilius ¿Qué irá hacer en Navidad ahora que yo ya no soy parte más de sus planes? ¿Cómo estará?_

_Desde esa vez que nos vimos en el pasillo, ya no lo volví a ver, ni en la cena de ayer ni en el desayuno de hoy ¿se habrá enfermado? O ¿estaría con Terry?_

_Frunzo el ceño al ver el libro de DCAO de Theo que esta sobre el buró. Estiro la mano para agarrarlo. Aún recuerdo el cómo fue que lo recuperó, fue ese día que Francis decidió inculpar a Bilius en el supuesto "robo" de su poción y el día en que me obligó aceptar el Pacto Mágico._

_Decido regresar a su lugar el libro, pero en el trayecto se ha caído un pedazo de foto, al levantarla me he dado cuenta que esta rasgada y…_

-Somos Theo y yo…

_¡Qué extraño!_

_Se supone que en esta foto también sale Draco y… _

_La voz de Theo me invade._

"Blaise, ¿recuerdas la foto que nos tomamos en la primera reunión de La Orden del Fénix? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

_Ahora la voz de Draco es la que ocupa mi mente._

"Solo por curiosidad ya ves que la mía la tengo en la habitación y Theo también, pero en su propio mueble, y no sabemos el destino que tuvo la tuya, eso es todo".

_Desvío mi mirada hacia la cama de Draco y efectivamente ahí está la foto de él, no estoy muy seguro si quiero invadir la privacidad de Theo, pero esto es importante, así que haciendo caso omiso de mis remordimientos de conciencia abro la gaveta del buró de mi amigo, donde efectivamente me he encontrado con la foto de él, entonces…_

_¿Esta foto es la mía? Pero ¿cómo demonios llegó acá?_

_¡Un momento! ¡Sé cómo ha llegado acá! ¡Francis! (1)_

-¡Demonios!

_Esto es más serio de lo que creí. Pero ¿por qué quitó a Draco de la foto? ¿Por qué nos dejó a Theo y a mí?_

_Entorno los ojos al recordar que Francis casi pudo hacerse de Theo en una ocasión (2), lo cual me inquieta más ¿Francis aún tiene en mente hacerse de Theo? Aunque pensándolo bien, no puede hacerlo, aún está el Pacto de por medio ¿cierto?_

_Suspiro pausadamente, mientras cierro los ojos, dejando a un lado el libro._

_Lo saben, Draco y Teo saben de la foto, por eso me preguntaron sobre mi foto. Debo hacer algo para que dejen de investigar sobre ello y…_

-Hola Blaise_ – escucho la voz de Francis. Abro los ojos y lo encuentro frente a mí._

-¿Qué…?

-Te extrañaba_ – me dice mientras se posiciona arriba de mí y comienza a besarme el cuello._

_-Francis…no… - el profesor me fulmina con la mirada advirtiéndome del "no" que le acabo de decir. No me queda de otra que dejarme hacer…_

* * *

Estaba en un compartimento solo, aprovechando que Harry estaba haciendo las paces con Draco, él se había escabullido de Neville (el cual lo había invitado al compartimento junto con Theo) pues no quería toparse con nadie relacionado con Blaise, pues sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante él, no después de haber presenciado aquella escena.

-¿Te escondes? – escuchó a Terry preguntarle tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Pasa – le dijo sonriéndole amablemente… o al menos eso intentó.

-Ahora que hizo el _tarado _ese – le preguntó con cierto reproche.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Ron.

-Aún lo quieres ¿cierto?

-No quiero hablar de eso – musitó el pelirrojo.

-Está bien – fingió desinterés el chico Ravenclaw.

-La Red Flú estará abierta desde temprano – le comunicó el pelirrojo, después de un rato, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas – dejó salir el león.

-No lo digo por eso – se explicaba el castaño – lo digo por invitarme y por escucharme.

Ron lo vio de manera confusa, algo dentro de él iba naciendo, era un nuevo sentimiento hacia el chico Ravenclaw, no se lo podía explicar, era muy confuso aún, pero sabía que Terry ya no le era _tan indiferente_ y eso le aterraba en demasía.

¿Al caso ya estaba olvidando a Blaise?

No lo sabía, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese nuevo sentimiento, aquel que hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido, que su cuerpo se tensara perceptiblemente, que su nerviosismo saliera a flote. Todo eso que le ocurría era solo por una persona, Terry.

El pelirrojo pasó saliva trabajosamente, se acercó lentamente al chico Ravenclaw, el cual también lentamente se había acercado hacia a él, ambos juntaron sus frentes, sus bocas se rozaban inconscientemente, habían cerrado los ojos, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca. Finalmente, Ronald Weasley fue el que dio el primer paso, unió sus labios a los del otro chico. Dando comienzo a un beso lento, pero lleno de sentimiento sin duda, por parte de ambos. Finalmente fue Terry el que interrumpió el beso.

-No lo hagas… — murmuró el Ravenclaw de manera jadeante.

-¿Qué? – musitó Ron abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-No juegues conmigo – le pidió Terry – no sé cómo ocurrió, pero me gustas y mucho.

-Yo…

-Sé que aún sientes algo por Zabini – el pelirrojo bajó la mirada – y sé que no dejarás de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, por eso te pido que no juegues conmigo – le dijo separándose de él.

-No lo hago – confesó Ron viéndolo a los ojos – es verdad aún siento algo por él, sin embargo, hay algo de ti que me atrae, no sé cómo explicarlo – le sonrió tímidamente – me gustas.

* * *

Draco llevaba un rato con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la ventana, mientras que Harry le lanzaba miradas de _'perrito apaleado'_ para lograr así su 'disculpas'.

-Draco – le llamó – no quiero irme a la Madriguera sabiendo que aún sigues enojado conmigo, por favor…

El aludido volteó a verlo aún fulminándolo con la mirada. Harry tragó saliva, solo al pensar que Draco se comportaba así por algo que prácticamente _no tenía importancia_, sin embargo no pudo imaginarse el cómo se sentiría si se enterara de lo _otro_, de _aquello_ que involucraba a Michael Corner.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio – se quejaba Draco.

-Tú también tenias planes – dejó salir no queriendo la cosa, sin embargo, el semblante que en esos momentos Draco le enviaba, le indicó que ese no era el camino que debía seguir si quería hacer las paces – de acuerdo, haremos esto, como cada uno de nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ser de alguna manera _independiente_ en cuanto a tomar nuestras decisiones, tenemos que consultarnos antes de aceptar alguna invitación o hacer planes ¿de acuerdo?

-Si me estas echando en cara el asunto de Blaise, de una vez te digo que…

-No, entiendo que en esa ocasión fue algo de última hora – se apresuró a decir el ojiverde - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva en cuanto este asunto?

Draco enarcó una ceja, lo dudó unos instantes, pero al final le sonrió.

-De acuerdo – dijo finalmente.

Harry suspiró aliviado, aunque aún sobre su conciencia no descansaba el asunto de Michael Corner, pero no tenía que decir nada si el otro chico no lo decía ¿cierto? Además, si Draco no lo sabía ¿Por qué decírselo y causarle dolor?

-Te amo – le dijo Harry abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti – le dijo Draco, dándole un casto beso.

Suerte que Draco estaba a espaldas de la puerta, pues justo en ese momento del abrazo, Michael pasaba y solo por una milésima de segundo Harry pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de satisfacción. Harry tragó saliva y haciendo caso omiso de aquel chico le dio un beso a Draco, para darle a entender al Ravenclaw, que aquello que ocurrió entre ambos solo fue un desfogue y nada más.

-Por cierto – habló Draco más tranquilo separándose de Harry – aún no me has contado qué hiciste ese día cuando me fui a Hogsmeade con Blaise y Theodore.

-Extrañarte – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal – solo extrañarte.

* * *

El Ministro de Magia se encontraba analizando nuevamente las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado Robards, aún no podía creer que Francis Morseferth fuera ese tipo de persona, pero tal parecía que todo apuntaba a ello, todo.

-Señor – le llamó Robards al entrar en su oficina – tenemos nuevas referencias sobre el caso de Morseferth.

-¿Y bien?

-Morseferth desde hace dos años y medio, ha estado investigando a los familiares de los que alguna vez fueron esposos de Rose Zabini, aunque eso no dice mucho, los familiares a los que me logré contactar solo han dicho que Morseferth les hizo preguntas rutinarias.

-Eso no tiene sentido – dejó salir Kingsley.

-Lo sé, pero la madre de Marshall Deep, dijo que Morseferth fue a interrogarla junto con su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Compañero?

-Así es, un tal Cole Flint.

-No hay ningún registro de un Cole Flint entre los aurores – aclaró el Ministro.

-Exacto, busqué entre la base de datos y al parecer es un primo lejano de Morseferth.

-Esto sigue sin tener sentido. Morseferth debe tramar algo o no dejaría pistas para descubrirse así de fácil – el jefe de aurores iba a reclamar con el concepto que el ministro le daba a la palabra "fácil" pues le había tomado dos años y medio para llegar a la conclusión de su informe sobre Morseferth y una semana para reunir aquella información nueva.

-Y no creerá a dónde apuntan las nuevas conclusiones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La señora Deep, confesó que un día a otro su hijo desapareció de la nada, como podrá verlo aquí – Robards le entregó el informe del tercer difunto esposo de Rose Zabini. Marshall Deep –aún no comprende cómo fue que su hijo le dejó toda su herencia a Rose, si se iba a ir para no regresar.

-O quizás no se fue, quizás fue asesinado – pensaba Kingsley.

-El caso fue resuelto y la viuda de Zabini, es inocente.

-No me refería a ella, pues siempre ha salido ilesa de las misteriosas muertes de sus esposos, es por ello que se abrió el caso para investigar sobre ello.

-Entonces ¿por Morseferth? No lo creo – concluyó Robards – pero si encontramos a Marshall podemos averiguar muchas cosas, una de ellas, el por qué no murió.

-Pero ni siquiera se sabe que está vivo.

-Sí lo sabemos – dijo triunfante Robards, el ministro enarcó una ceja – hace seis meses fue visto en Hogsmeade.

-Entonces hay que buscarlo, tienes mi autorización, pero esta vez que se encarguen los Inefables.

-De acuerdo, señor – Robards se levantó de su lugar e indeciso si decir lo siguiente, se quedó parado.

-Hay algo más ¿cierto?

-Sí, encontré algo de los apuntes de Morseferth, que estaban muy protegidos, por cierto, y también Olsen lo mencionó en una ocasión, aunque ahora ya no lo recuerda mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Morseferth estaba interesado en _'alguien'_ en especial.

-¿En quién?

-En el hijo de Rose Zabini.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Olsen lo dijo en su primera declaración con el Veritaserum, sin embargo, cuando se usó la Legeremancia en él, no encontramos ningún recuerdo, solo paredes blancas, como dice el informe.

-Paredes blancas como resultado de un _Obliviate_ ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Y Olsen no recuerda nada de eso.

-No, ni siquiera recuerda si lo mencionó la primera vez.

-¿Y dices que los apuntes de Morseferth…?

-En realidad es un pedazo de pergamino, que estaba relegado en su oficina, como si se hubiera caído y dejado olvidado, sin embargo tenía un hechizo para que no se leyera tan fácilmente, Morseferth fue muy meticuloso en sus investigaciones y una manera de tener seguros sus datos usaba varios hechizos de protección y este pedazo de pergamino no fue la excepción.

El ministro suspiró largamente.

-Hoy es Navidad, se supone que deberíamos estar celebrando – Kingsley hablaba de manera cansada – haremos lo siguiente, hoy antes de irte, mandarás un comunicado a la señora Zabini para que venga de carácter urgente el día veintiséis de este mes, a Bode y Croaker (3) les darás el informe y el expediente de Morseferth y Olsen para que comiencen la investigación lo más pronto posible y así encuentren a Olsen.

-De acuerdo y en cuanto a Morseferth ¿hay indicaciones para él?

-Por lo pronto no, no podemos ponerlo en sobre aviso que lo estamos investigando.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Desde muy temprano, la familia Weasley se había levantado para preparar las cosas para la cena de esa noche, como era costumbre Arthur Weasley se había ido al ministerio junto con Fred, prometiendo llegar temprano y ayudar. Charlie ese año se había decidido irse junto con su novia y su familia, al igual que Bill pues le había prometido a Fleur ir a Francia con su familia. George decidió llegar en la hora de la cena, así que prácticamente los preparativos estaban en manos de Molly, Ginny, Ron y Harry, los cuales ya estaban metidos en sus respectivas actividades, los dos últimos habían decidido _desgnomizar_ el jardín.

-Emh ¿Ron? – llamó Harry distraídamente.

-¿Sí?

-Nada – dijo finalmente lanzando un gnomo hacia las afueras del jardín de la Madriguera.

-Harry – gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Olvídalo – le dijo sentándose en el pasto.

-¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó el pelirrojo tanteando el terreno y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo mal? – se quejó el ojiverde.

-Tu tono, créeme te conozco más de lo que crees.

-Te escuchaste igual que Hermione – dijo divertido el ojiverde.

-¿Crees que venga?

-Lo prometió ¿lo recuerdas?

-Hace mucho que no sabemos de ella – dejó salir melancólico el pelirrojo – y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Sí – murmuró Harry – por cierto ¿tu familia sabe…? – no supo cómo continuar esa pregunta.

-No, pero lo sabrán cuando llegue mi invitado especial – le dijo sonriente.

-No creo que salir con Terry sea la solución – le reprochó Harry.

-Ahora el que parece Hermione eres tú, además, eres el menos indicado para decirme con quién andar o no – le dijo ceñudo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó entornando los ojos Harry, creyendo que su amigo sabía de su pequeño "secreto" que involucraba a Corner.

-Por nada, solo que seguramente Malfoy te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-No, pero tú aún sientes algo por…

-Ya terminamos aquí ¿entras?– Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerró, pues su amigo ya había dado por terminado el tema al levantarse y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Harry lo siguió en silencio, pero justo al entrar en la cocina, Ron se dio la vuelta.

-Quiero intentarlo – le dijo. Harry parpadeó nervioso – Blaise está saliendo con alguien más ¿Por qué yo no? – fue lo único que dijo, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de él, desde aquella ocasión cuando confesó que habían terminado, y se sintió extraño.

Por otro lado Harry se sorprendió por la repentina confesión de su amigo, así que Blaise ya estaba saliendo con alguien más, se le hizo extraño que Draco no le hubiera confesado esa parte, pero ambos habían acordado no hablar del asunto de sus amigos, pues cada uno apoyaría al suyo y probablemente terminarían enojados por lo mismo, así que el asunto de Blaise y Ron, en cuanto a su relación, estaba prohibido como tema.

-¡Harry! – El ojiverde se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado de la señora Weasley desde la sala – ya llegaron sus invitados ¿podrías llamar a Ron?

_"¿Invitados?"_

Harry se extrañó al escuchar aquella palabra en plural, si no le fallaba la memoria, Ron le había dicho que invitaría a Terry, pero no le había dicho de alguien más, así que siguiendo su impulso de curiosidad avanzó hacia la sala donde encontró al Ravenclaw recién salido de la chimenea.

-Harry, recibe a Terry y a su amigo por favor – le pidió Molly al pasar a su lado – iré a hablarle a Ron.

-Su ¿amigo?

-Hola, Potter – saludó Boot.

Harry le iba a responder, cuando nuevas llamas verdes invadieron la chimenea, haciendo aparecer a un nuevo invitado, Michael Corner.

-¿Corner? – preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.

-¡Hola, Ron! – Saludó Terry con una sonrisa radiante al ver al pelirrojo frente a él – espero que no te moleste haber traído a un amigo, llegó a la casa de improviso y pues…

-No hay problema – respondió Ron, haciendo un movimiento de mano para restarle importancia.

-Hola, Weasley – saludó Corner – Potter.

-Pasen chicos – invitó el pelirrojo conduciéndolos al jardín, donde ya habían acomodado algunas mesas y sillas.

-Será una Navidad interesante ¿cierto Potter? – le susurró Corner al pasar a su lado, en cambio Harry solo lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque por dentro estaba más nervioso de lo que quisiera admitir.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)Como saben, Blaise encuentra el pedazo de la foto donde sale Draco en la oficina de Francis, en el Capitulo 14: El Pacto Mágico.

(2) Como lo leyeron en el Capitulo 11: El colapso de Theo.

(3) Broderick Bode y Croaker, son Inefables, los mencionan en el libro cuatro. El Cáliz de Fuego.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	21. Capitulo Veinte Obsesión

**21/25**

**Capitulo Veinte: Obsesión**

Se encontraban en la oficina del mayor, uno sentado frente al otro. Mientras que el mayor en su mente imaginaba mil maneras de pasar la gran velada, el menor solo quería que ese día terminara de una vez por todas.

-¿Más té? – le ofreció Francis.

-No…

Blaise no entendía el por qué de la repentina amabilidad por parte de su profesor. Desde muy temprano el rubio había ido a despertarlo y se lo había llevado a su oficina, donde ahora se encontraban comiendo y conversando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ambos. Francis le platicaba el cómo era que se había decidido hacerse auror, aunque a Blaise no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-No soportaba las injusticias, por eso decidí hacerme auror… – decía el profesor, sin embargo, Blaise no pudo evitar bufar ante su confesión de "injusticia" incluso eso se escuchaba irónico, pues eso precisamente estaba haciendo con él, era _injusto_ que le hubiera chantajeado para aceptar el estúpido Pacto Mágico, había sido _muy injusto_ el haberlo obligado a dejar a Bilius. Sí, Francis había sido injusto en muchos aspectos con él, ese señor que supuestamente no soportaba las injusticias.

Blaise se levantó de su lugar y decidió caminar de un lado a otro, pues se había entumido al estar sentado en una sola posición, últimamente le daban calambres en los brazos o piernas si permanecía en una sola posición por unos instantes, calambres por cierto, que le atribuía al no hacer más ejercicio.

El moreno seguía con su caminata de un lado a otro, mientras que Francis hablaba sobre su vida pasada, había dicho algo de la muerte de su madre y que su padre no había sido un señor muy cariñoso o algo así, en realidad el Slytherin no le prestaba atención, puesto que le había llamado la atención un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en el escritorio, donde claramente se leía: Poción Boot, y a un lado de ese había otro que decía: Poción Weasley.

El Slytherin entornó los ojos, mientras su corazón latía a todo lo que daba ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?

-Tres años en la academia de Aurores no es fácil, créeme… – continúa Francis con su verborrea.

-¡Qué significa esto Francis! – le exigió Blaise enseñándole los pedazos de pergaminos. El mayor por su parte solo frunció el ceño.

-Es un pedazo de pergamino – dejó salir sin importancia.

-No te hagas el desentendido – le gruñó el Slytherin – aquí dice 'Poción Weasley' y 'Poción Boot'.

-Tiene una explicación – Francis se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a Blaise – el chico Boot, tiene insomnio así que me pidió una poción para poder dormir, recuerda que soy su profesor de Pociones.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos, clara señal desconfianza hacia el mayor.

-¿Y la otra? Porque algo me dice que no tiene que ver con Ginny Weasley, si no con Bilius y hasta donde yo sé, él no le ha pedido nada de pociones – el chico pudo ver claramente el gesto de desprecio de su profesor cuando él mencionó _a su Bilius_.

-Es verdad – dejó salir Francis con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Acaso está faltando al Pacto?! – le reclamó el moreno.

-Por supuesto que no, un Pacto no se rompe así de fácil y menos éste.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Esta poción es para suprimir el dolor – le confesó medio la verdad el mayor – después de que decidiste dejarlo…

-¡Usted me obligó! – espetó Blaise. Sin embargo, el mayor continúo ignorando su queja.

-Hice la poción especialmente para él, no quería verlo sufrir, pues tú también te pondrías mal y… – Blaise se lo hubiera creído, pero nada que viniera de su profesor podría ser algo bueno, seguramente había una trampa o algo oculto tras esa poción y él lo averiguaría – ¿Blaise?

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así continuó con su caminata. Francis sonrió con satisfacción.

Por supuesto que él había hecho la poción para que el estúpido pelirrojo en cierta manera "olvidara" a Blaise, pero también era cierto que la poción contenía una mínima cantidad de _Armotentia_, la cual haría que sintiera cierta atracción por alguien en especial y ese alguien era Terry Boot, el cual también tenía su poción, la contraparte de la poción de Ron que a la vez servía de complemento, un plan perfecto para quitarse al pelirrojo de en medio sutilmente. Y en teoría no estaba haciéndole nada "malo" al pelirrojo porque ¿desde cuándo darle un _'poco'_ de amor a alguien era malo? Y hablando de amor…

-Ven – le ordenó a Blaise.

El moreno tragó saliva, sabía que en cualquier momento Francis se cansaría de solo hablar y pasaría a lo _otro_.

-Eres tan _delicioso_ – le decía Francis entre besos y caricias, mientras lo conducía a su habitación.

Esta vez Francis no pudo reprimir sus impulsos de impaciencia, bruscamente le arrebató la ropa a su alumno y con un movimiento de varita se desnudó él, aventó a Blaise sin consideración hacia la cama y se colocó encima de él.

-Te amo — le dijo mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas – te amo.

* * *

Narcisa había llegado a la mansión Zabini desde muy temprano, ella y Rose estaban en la cocina horneando un pastel, cosa que podría resultar extraño para los demás, pero era una actividad muy común entre ambas. Desde muy jóvenes, ambas eran muy amigas y acostumbraban hacer cosas fuera de lo _'normal'_ para mujeres del mundo mágico, el cocinar era una de esas.

-Está quedando exquisito – se deleitó con placer Rose, al meter el pastel en el horno.

-Les gustará a los chicos – dejó salir Narcisa, mientras se lavaba las manos, ante ese comentario Rose sonrió, seguramente pensando en que Narcisa esperaba una sorpresa de última hora de su hijo Draco.

-Por supuesto – le complació Rose Zabini - ¿Qué haremos para la cena? – le preguntó de manera pensativa, mientras revisaba su alacena donde tenía alimentos enlatados.

-¿Aún tienes ese libro esplendido de _'Cocina Mágica'_? – le preguntó de manera inquisidora Narcisa.

-Está en el estudio – confeso divertida Rose – cuando descubrí que mi padre quería quemarlo, lo escondí ahí y lo hechicé, ya sabes que a él nunca le gustó que hiciera deberes de elfo domésticos.

-Sí, mi padre decía lo mismo, lástima que mi ejemplar no corrió con la misma suerte que el tuyo – dijo melancólica la rubia – mi padre sí lo llegó a quemar.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta del estudio. Cuando Rose hizo el intento de abrir la puerta ésta simplemente no cedió.

-¿Está sellada? – le preguntó intrigada Narcisa.

-Debió haberlo hecho Francis, antes de irse – le confesó Rose – suele traerse el trabajo a casa, a veces suele ser… obsesivo.

-¿Y vendrá para la cena? – quiso saber Narcisa, mientras que Rose aplicaba un hechizo a la puerta y ésta se abría.

-No lo creo, me mandó una carta hace una semana, está muy ocupado – expresó la madre de Blaise, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los libreros que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-¿Ocupado? – Se extrañó Narcisa, mientras buscaba en el librero de una esquina - ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Corrigiendo ensayos? ¿Calificando exámenes?

Rose Zabini se detuvo en su búsqueda y lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga, la cual aún seguía buscando el libro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Draco me dijo en su última carta que no solo da DCAO, sino que también Pociones, así que supongo que sí tiene mucho qué hacer.

-¡Qué! – exclamó nerviosa Rose.

Narcisa se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo – lo encontré – le dijo mostrándole el libro.

-¿Dices que Francis esta en Hogwarts?

Rose sentía que le faltaba el aire, su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas e hipótesis cada vez más aterradoras. Escenas le venían a la mente en forma de flash back, donde había un Francis insistiéndole en presentarle a su hijo, un Morseferth pidiéndole permiso para un día estar solo con su hijo, un Francis…

-¡Blaise! – Gritó aterrada Rose.

-¿Rose? – Llamó Narcisa, pero la aludida parecía estar en una especie de trance — ¿Rose? – Volvió a llamarla, pero la mujer simplemente retrocedió un paso, haciendo que uno de sus brazos rozara accidentalmente una especie de palanca, la cual abrió detrás de ella una puerta secreta – Pero ¿qué?

Rose salió de su estupor al caerse hacia atrás por el hueco recién abierto de aquella puerta secreta.

-¡Rose! – llamó Narcisa yendo hacia donde estaba ella, pero Rose ya estaba enfrascada en un nuevo pensamiento.

La viuda de Zabini, tenía entre sus manos una foto, donde estaba un Blaise de unos once años de edad mostrándole un pergamino, ella recordaba perfectamente esa foto, se la había tomado minutos después de haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts en la cual le notificaban que había sido aceptado en dicho colegio.

Rose recordaba que esa foto, la había guardado en aquel baúl que lo nombraba _'el baúl de los recuerdos'_, en aquel objeto en el cual tenía más fotos de su único hijo y del padre de éste. ¿Cómo es que esa foto había llegado ahí? La respuesta le llegó enseguida.

-¿Rose? ¿Estas…? ¡Oh por Merlín! – la voz de Narcisa sonó angustiada.

Si Narcisa se sentía asustada, aterrorizada, angustiada por lo que estaba viendo… Rose Zabini se sentía el doble o quizás el triple o tal vez más, de lo que su amiga se sentía. Frente a ella, había una pared con una pizarra, donde había cientos y cientos de fotos de su hijo, de Blaise. Fotos que iban desde que él era pequeño hasta la actualidad. Escritos de pensamientos demasiados perturbadores de Francis dirigidos hacia él, apuntes de los gustos y disgustos de su hijo. Y un sin fin de cosas que indicaban claramente que Francis Morseferth sentía algo más que empatía por su hijo Blaise. Francis estaba _obsesionado_ con él.

-Rose, los chicos están en peligro – dijo en un hilo de voz la rubia, mientras le enseñaba una de las tantas fotos que había en el suelo.

-¿Qué…? – apenas musitó Rose.

Avanzó hacia ella, sin ser siquiera consciente que lo hacía. Solo observaba aquella foto, donde estaba Blaise, Theo y Draco sonrientes, los tres se abrazaban, mientras soplaban las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños de Blaise.

-¿Lo hizo Francis? – una pregunta innecesaria, pero si Narcisa no lo decía, creía que se ahogaría para sus adentros…

En la foto había unos cuantos trazos, en el rostro de Blaise había un círculo de color rojo, en el del Theo había una letra V y en el del Draco había una cruz.

-¿Qué demonios significa, Rose? – exigió Narcisa con lagrimas en los ojos.

En esos momentos, una lechuza llegó hasta donde estaba.

-Es del ministerio.

* * *

-¡Date prisa Draco! – le pidió Theodore a su amigo, el cual llevaba alrededor de media hora en el baño.

-¡Ya voy! – se quejó Draco, viéndose por enésima vez en el espejo.

-¡Merlín, ni Pansy tardaba tanto tiempo! – dejó salir divertido Theo al ver a su amigo salir del lugar.

-Pansy no se preocupaba por su imagen, yo sí – dijo solemnemente el rubio - ¿aun no llega Blaise? – preguntó extrañado al ver a su amigo y su novio en la sala y sin señales de su amigo moreno.

-No – dejó salir preocupado Theo – debió de haber llegado hace tres horas.

-No ha de tardar – habló por primera vez Neville – tal vez… solo se retrasó, en estas fechas el servicio de Red Flú suele tardarse.

-Tal vez – coincidió Theo no muy seguro.

-¿Y si le pasó algo malo? – preguntó alarmado el rubio.

-Quizás el profesor Morseferth lo invitó a brindar – opinó Neville.

-¿Cómo dices? – lo interrogó su novio.

-El profesor Morseferth estaba en la lista de los profesores de guardia para las vacaciones de Navidad y…

-¡Qué! – Gritó Draco levantándose de su lugar – entonces…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras? – preguntó preocupado el Gryffindor observando a su novio y al rubio.

Draco vio a Theo en son de duda, sin embargo, el castaño habló, pues confiaba en su novio.

-Tenemos una ligera sospecha que el profesor Morseferth trae algo con Blaise.

-Algo ¿Como qué? – preguntó receloso el león.

-No lo sabemos, aún – dijo Draco – pero suponemos que es algo _'oscuro'_.

-¿_Oscuro_? – repitió escéptico Neville enarcando una ceja.

-Solo sabemos – continuó Theo – que desde el momento en que llegó Morseferth a Hogwarts han pasado cosas extrañas, por ejemplo, nuestro jefe de casa, el profesor Slughorn que se supone que solo se cayó de las escaleras aún no se recupera en San Mungo y da la casualidad que el único que lo auxilió en esos momentos fue el profesor Morseferth.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Somos Slytherin – comentó Draco con una sonrisa autosuficiencia. En cambio Neville frunció el ceño, pues esa respuesta no le dijo nada – sabemos buscar nuestra propia información, además el profesor Slughorn no es de esas personas que se andan cayendo de las escaleras y no despertar luego ¿cierto?

-Supongo que no — murmuró Neville.

-Segundo – prosiguió Theo – el profesor siempre ha estado presente en cada una de las cosas que hacemos, es como si estuviera vigilándonos – Neville frunció el ceño – ¡es verdad! – Se quejó Theo – la pelea de hace meses con Boot ¿Cómo la explicas? (1) o cuando me desmayé tu mismo dijiste que el profesor llegó a auxiliarme (2) y…

-¿Coincidencias?

-Neville son muchas cosas, además…

-De acuerdo, supongamos que en el caso hipotético de que el profesor Morseferth traiga algo en manos contra Blaise ¿Qué haría con él? es decir, es su hijastro ¿no?

Draco torció la boca en son de disconformidad, pues no encontraba cómo argumentar lo contrario.

-Solo sé que ese profesor me da desconfianza – dejó salir Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si vamos a su casa?, tal vez esta con su madre – propuso Theo – o…

-Sí, mejor – coincidió Draco – es desesperante estar aquí y no saber nada.

-¿En verdad creen que algo malo puede pasar con Blaise? – preguntó preocupado Neville.

-Sí – respondió Theo, cuando Draco entró a la chimenea y pronunciaba 'Mansión Zabini' – hace meses que esta extraño y la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra fuera de la Sala Común.

-¿No será que tendrá un nuevo novio? – Theo pareció pensar en esa posibilidad, pero luego recordó cuando estaban en las Tres Escobas y lo afectado que estaba su amigo al ver a Ron con Terry.

-No lo creo.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a ver dónde está Blaise.

* * *

Las tardes nubladas, Blaise las odiaba, porque le recordaba aquel día cuando su padre nunca regresó de aquella misión que le fue encomendaba por Voldemort, Blaise sabía que su padre había sido torturado y asesinado en manos de aquel desquiciado ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Después de eso, Voldemort exigió que tanto él como su madre se unieran a la causa, desde ese entonces supo que tenía que hacer algo o su madre y él correrían el mismo destino de su padre, así fue cómo buscó ayuda en cuanto supo la gravedad de la situación y se unieron a la orden del Fénix.

También fue una tarde nublada cuando vio a Francis Morseferth por primera vez, al igual que cuando aceptó el estúpido Pacto Mágico y lo había obligado a terminar a Bilius. Sí, las tardes nubladas nunca presagiaban nada bueno, al menos no para él.

Y ese día, era una tarde, que en otra estación del tiempo, seria nublada, pues no era precisamente un día esplendoroso para él. No recordaba (de hecho ya ni le importaba) las veces que Francis se hizo de él esa tarde, solo se limitó a desconectarse como solía hacerlo, suerte que esta vez sí logró hacerlo al cien por ciento, pues las últimas semanas era imposible lograrlo.

Fue consciente nuevamente de sí mismo, cuando se escuchó tararear una canción, canción que no recordaba haberla escuchado en algún lugar. Los calambres nuevamente lo invadieron en su cuerpo, lentamente se quitó el brazo de Francis que tenía en su pecho. Se sentó perezosamente en la cama, nunca se había sentido tan cansado como en esos momentos.

Le envió una mirada asesina a Francis, el cual dormía apaciblemente desnudo a su lado. El Slytherin se levantó pesadamente y comenzó a vestirse, pero en cuanto se terminó de poner el pantalón escuchó ruidos sutiles desde la oficina de Francis. De manera precavida, tomó su varita y se acercó hacia la puerta que los separaba de la habitación y de la oficina.

La oficina estaba en penumbras, así que forzó la vista para poder ver claramente, sin embargo no se escuchaba nada, para no alertar (a quien sea que estuviera ahí dentro) prefirió no usar el _Lumos_ en su varita, entró en la oficina e inmediatamente fue apresado por la espalda por alguien, quien enseguida le tapó la boca y le quitó su varita.

-Shhh – le dijo su captor – soy auror, vengo ayudarte.

Enseguida Blaise se paralizó ¿auror? ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

-¿Harás algo estúpido si te suelto? – le interrogó, el Slytherin negó con la cabeza. El auror lo soltó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Después las preguntas – le dijo otro auror que llegaba al lugar — ¿Morseferth está ahí? – le preguntó observándolo de pies a cabeza, Blaise sintió enrojecerse.

-Sí.

-Dawlish – llamó Robards – lleva al chico al lugar que acordamos, los demás ¡síganme!

En cuestión de segundos Blaise se vio siendo dirigido hacia la salida, aun sin comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo ¿al caso habían descubierto a Morseferth? ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? ¿Al caso ya era libre? ¿Ya no obedecería a Morseferth?

-¡Blaise! – escuchó la voz de su madre, solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la oficina de la directora.

-Mamá…

Musitó aún sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Oh, Blaise! – le llamó su madre entre lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente. Blaise le correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose aliviado, dejando escarpar algunas lagrimas.

El auror vigía junto con la profesora McGonagall salieron del lugar para darles espacio.

Francis estiró mas su brazo al percatarse que no tenía a su alcance el calor del cuerpo de su _deseable_ Blaise ¿acaso lo había dejado? ¿Se había ido sin decirle nada? El profesor de DCAO se estaba planteando darle nuevas instrucciones a su alumno y recordarle nuevamente en qué consistía el Pacto Mágico, pues la escena de horas atrás que le había hecho por lo de la poción, no le agradó en lo más mínimo y…

Un ruido lo alertó, sigilosamente condujo su mano izquierda hacia el buró donde había dejado su varita, en cuanto la tuvo en su poder se viró bruscamente.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – Un hechizo que fue más rápido que su movimiento, le arrebató la varita de sus manos.

-Francis Morseferth, hasta aquí has llegado – la voz de su jefe, Gawain Robards, resonó en su habitación.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) En el Capitulo 3: Una dolorosa verdad.

(2) Como lo leyeron en el Capitulo 11: El colapso de Theo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	22. Capitulo Veintiuno: ¿Calma?

**22/25**

**Capitulo Veintiuno: ¿Calma?**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escoltado y con varios hechizos encima para que no pudiera escapar, Francis Morseferth reflexionaba por lo recién ocurrido ¿Cómo demonios fue qué terminó capturado, cuando había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias? Es decir, sus delitos anteriores habían sido cubiertos muy bien (nada que un _Obliviate_ no pudiera arreglar nada), quizás la única prueba descubierta fueran aquellas que estaban en aquel cuarto secreto de la mansión Zabini, pero ni siquiera Rose estaba enterada de aquel cuarto.

¿Al caso Blaise lo había traicionado? No. No podría hacer eso, el Pacto Mágico estaba de por medio, por lo tanto no podría ser eso. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba en camino para ser juzgado por los miembros del Tribunal de Azkabán. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para adentrarse en la sala (una parecida a la del ministerio) y estar frente al Tribunal en cuestión.

Una cosa era segura. Francis saldría de ahí, ya sea por una condena a cadena perpetua o al beso del dementor. Y él lo sabía. Las personas que eran juzgadas en ese lugar, eran las llamadas _'Personas de alto peligro'_, los miembros del tribunal eran llamados con carácter urgente y tenían que presentarse obligatoriamente, fuera la hora que fuera. Así que, aunque esa madrugada era Navidad, tenían que estar ahí.

-Francis Morseferth ¿sabe el motivo por el cual ha sido capturado? – interrogó el ministro de magia Kingsley, una vez que todos estaban en sus posiciones.

-No, señor – dejó salir inocentemente el aludido.

-Se le acusa de tortura, violencia y chantaje, así como también de violación hacia sus prisioneros. ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente, señor – habló seguro Francis.

-¿Recuerda al prisionero Anthony Olsen? – preguntó el ministro.

-Sí señor, lo capturé en mi primera misión – y esbozando una sonrisa apenas perceptible hacia el Tribunal y al propio ministro, pensó: _"y también lo hice mio"_.

-El señor Olsen ha presentado una denuncia hacia usted, la cual ha sido corroborada, con la ayuda de su primo lejano Cole Flint – el rubio no hizo gesto alguno al escuchar la acusación de su propio pariente– Ambas declaraciones son verídicas Morseferth, así que el Tribunal de Azkabán dentro de unos momentos dará el veredicto final. Mientras tanto llamaré a denunciar al joven Blaise Zabini ¿Alguna objeción?

-Ninguna, señor – exclamó Francis – Salvo que mi primo Cole, está resentido conmigo, quizás su declaración en mi contra sea demasiado subjetiva.

-Ya se consideró esa parte, sin embargo, la declaración de Flint, es verídica, por lo tanto su petición es nula – aclaró el ministro - ¿ninguna otra objeción?

-Ninguna – fue la simple respuesta de Francis. Sabía que no saldría inmune a ese juicio, sin embargo no perdía nada con intentar hacer algo ¿cierto?

Además, aún estaba el asunto de Blaise, y ahí sí que tenía algo seguro. Blaise no lo denunciaría.

El ministro observó cómo Francis le enviaba una mirada y una sonrisa triunfadora. Algo andaba mal. Y tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Robards observaba determinante mente a Blaise, el cual estaba sentado frente a él, esperando su respuesta.

-No ha pasado nada – le repitió por tercera vez el Slytherin. Robards frunció el ceño.

Llevaban más de media hora en aquella pequeña oficina, Rose estaba en la sala de espera, mientras que Blaise era interrogado por Robards, sin embargo, el mayor ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Morseferth ya está siendo juzgado en estos momentos por el Tribunal de Azkabán y te aseguro que no saldrá de este lugar, así que solo di lo que tengas que decir ¿de acuerdo?

Blaise lo miro de manera inexpresiva, pero siguió con la misma respuesta.

-No tengo nada que decir – fue su respuesta rotunda.

-¡Morseferth no le va hacer daño a la persona con la que te haya amenazado! – Insistía el jefe de aurores – el tribunal le dará una sentencia de cadena perpetua o el beso del dementor, si lo denuncias lo más probable es que ocurra esto último.

Por más que Robards le insistiera o le dijera, Blaise no diría nada, quizás salvo con un _"no te preocupes, el Pacto Mágico esta anulado"_, mientras tanto, el Slytherin seguiría en un callejón sin salida.

-No es ningún secreto lo que estaba o lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre tú y Morseferth en sus habitaciones – soltó crudamente el jefe de aurores al límite de su paciencia. Blaise se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – solo es cuestión que lo digas.

Blaise abrió la boca, pero de ésta no salió sonido alguno, la cerró. Robards se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose al moreno, justo en el momento en que el Ministro entraba en la habitación.

-¿Ya ha declarado? – preguntó.

-No. Al parecer no sabe que al encubrir un delito, también puede ser un boleto directo a Azkabán – dejó salir como si nada el jefe de aurores, mientras que Blaise entornaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres declarar? – preguntó en un tono amable Kingsley, ignorando la queja del otro.

-No hay nada que declarar – dejó salir Blaise nervioso, pues no le agradaba en lo más mínimo mentirle al ministro.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Blaise? – le preguntó el mayor, enseñándole un frasco que contenía un líquido blanco.

-¡No puede obligarme a tomar eso! – soltó Blaise, levantándose de la silla, al reconocer el _Veritaserum_.

-Claro que puede – expresó Robards – es el ministro del Mundo Mágico.

-No… — murmuró Blaise retrocediendo, hasta topar con la pared, ¿y si lo obligaban a tomarse la poción? ¿y si con ello fallaba al Pacto? ¿Por qué demonios era interrogado de esa manera, si el responsable de todo era Francis?

-Si dices que no hay nada qué declarar… entonces, no hay porqué temer – el ministro lo observó atentamente — ¿Qué es lo que temes, Blaise?

_"Faltar al Pacto Mágico"_ – pensó Blaise, mientras veía con cierto terror a aquel pequeño frasco.

-¿Con que un… Pacto Mágico, eh? – Dejó salir el ministro, Blaise entornó los ojos – qué astuto por parte de Morseferth.

-Yo no…

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé – afirmó Kingsley – no has faltado a él, te lo aseguro – le dijo con una sonrisa el mayor. Blaise tragó saliva, no sabía si por aliviado o por miedo – Robards, lleva al joven Zabini con su madre hacia el ministerio, los veré en mi oficina en media hora.

-Sí, señor – y sin más que decir, el ministro salió de aquel lugar, dejando a Blaise desconcertado y más asustado que en toda su vida.

* * *

Se encontraba observando el cielo oscuro junto con Terry en el jardín. Después de haber hecho el brindis de la Navidad, la familia Weasley (al menos los que habían asistido a la reunión) ya se había ido a descansar al igual que Harry y Michael Corner, el cual descansaba en un pequeño sillón de la sala.

Era una madrugada silenciosa, Ron observaba a la nieve caer lentamente. Se supone que esa sería una Navidad inolvidable, junto con su Blaise.

Se encontraba ahí, en el mismo lugar donde solía estar con aquel Slytherin cuando estaban en la Madriguera, con la diferencia que el que lo estaba abrazando cariñosamente no era Blaise. Esos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda no tenían aquel calor que le emanaba el Slytherin. No. Porque ese no era Blaise, era Terry.

La madrugada comenzaba a refrescar, pero al pelirrojo no le importó. Así como a Blaise tampoco le importó su relación. No, a Blaise le importaba más aquel profesor, a _Francis_.

-¿Por qué a Blaise no le importó nuestra relación? – dejó salir el pelirrojo a penas siendo consciente de haber hecho la pregunta en un murmullo.

-Por idiota, seguro – le respondió de igual manera el Ravenclaw, el cual había escuchado perfectamente.

Ron iba a protestar, sin embargo un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima traicionera, se lo impidió. Y sin saber muy bien en qué momento exacto, ya estaba llorando en los brazos de Terry Boot.

Harry observaba la escena desde la cocina. Le dolía el hecho de poder hacer _nada_ por su amigo. Era consciente que durante las noches su amigo se preguntaba apenas en un susurro el porqué de la actitud de Blaise, y normalmente terminaba llorando o prometiéndose que jamás lloraría nuevamente por él. La noche siguiente era lo mismo.

El ojiverde, muy internamente guardaba el rencor acumulado hacia dicho Slytherin, tenía ganas de aventarle alguna maldición, incluso el _Avada_, pero Ron le había pedido que no hiciera nada. Y él, Harry, cumplía su palabra.

-Con que espiando a tu amigo y al mio ¿eh, Potter? – la voz de Michael Corner, detrás de él, lo hizo tensarse en demasía.

-Creí que dormías – soltó de manera inexpresiva, al voltear hacia con él.

-¿También me espías a mi? – dijo con una sonrisa ladina el Ravenclaw.

-No – fue la rotunda respuesta de Harry, sin embargo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él? ¿Por qué aquel chico lograba descolocarlo?

-¿Te aburres? – interrogó el chico, mientras avanzaba hacia el chico-que-venció. Sabía de ante mano, la influencia que tenia sobre el ojiverde. Sí, Michael sabía que lograba poner demasiado nervioso al famoso Harry Potter… y eso le agradaba.

-Me voy – expresó Harry, avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta que conducía hacia la sala, sin embargo el otro chico se interpuso en su camino — ¡Corner! — se quejó Harry, al borde de la histeria. El aludido le sonrió desafiante. Esa era una batalla perdida.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? – le preguntó mientras se aceraba más hacia con él – venciste al _desquiciado_ de Voldemort, pero no puedes con un insignificante… - le susurró al oído – chico — el aliento caliente de Michael en su nuca hizo que Harry se estremeciera, el ojiverde era consciente que si se quedaba unos segundos más perdería ante el deseo.

Y así fue…

Aun recordaba la última vez, sabía lo que podía pasar a continuación, sabía perfectamente cómo Michael podía hacerlo sentir. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero ¡Por Merlín! aquel Ravenclaw era un _dios_ en el sexo, sabía cómo hacerle tener un magnifico orgasmo. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos, para verse siendo besado por Michael Corner. Muy en el fondo Harry sabía que estaba traicionando a Draco. Era consciente que le haría daño, pero ¿al caso Draco no le había hecho lo mismo tan solo unos días atrás, cuando repentinamente había ido hasta con él para cancelar aquella cita que había planeado con tanto esmero? No, a Draco no le importó que él, Harry, hubiera dejado de hacer algunos deberes. Hubiera, incluso, dejado de lado a Ron con su dolor para planear muy bien aquella cita. A Draco le había importado más irse con Blaise, que el quedarse con él. (1)

Harry odió ese momento, odio que a Draco le importara más su amigo que él. ¿Al caso Ron no estaba igual o incluso peor que Blaise? Si, y sin embargo su amigo pelirrojo jamás hizo que él deshiciera sus planes. Blaise sí.

El Gryffindor estaba enfadado ese día, quería desquitarse con alguien, quería hacerle daño a Draco, pero solo lo pensó jamás se le cruzó por la mente llevar a cabo su venganza. Hasta el momento en que apareció Michael Corner en su camino. Harry aún no comprendía cómo demonios un "_Lárgate, Corner"_ se había convertido en un lujurioso _"Más rápido, Corner"._

Harry sintió cómo una mano experta se abría paso a su miembro semi-despierto a través de su pantalón, solo entonces fue consciente de la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontró sentado arriba de la mesa sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su torso, mientras que el Ravenclaw besaba su cuello y sus manos abrían paso hacia su intimidad. Harry jadeó ante la idea de lo que estaba por hacer.

Empujó fuertemente al otro chico, el cual parpadeó desconcertado por la repentina actitud del ojiverde.

-No lo haré nuevamente – sentenció Harry, mientras se bajaba de la mesa y buscaba algo con la mirada. Seguramente el resto de su ropa.

-Eso decías minutos atrás – le dijo Corner con una sonrisa de lado – y mira hasta donde hemos llegado – se burló de él. Harry gruñó mientras se terminaba de arreglar las ropas.

-No traicionaré a Draco, lo amo – confesó el ojiverde.

-Claro – le dio por su lado el Ravenclaw.

-Aquella ocasión fue un error, estaba enojado con él – le aclaró al percatarse del sarcasmo del otro chico.

-Entonces… — Michael se acercó a Harry lentamente – solo debo esperar a que Malfoy haga otra estupidez ¿no? – le susurró al oído peligrosamente, Harry se estremeció, sin embargo no cambió su expresión – y cuando lo haga, me buscarás, lo sé. Lo que no sé es que… si yo quiera hacerlo nuevamente – expresó arrogantemente.

En el momento en que Michael se alejó de Harry, Terry y Ron entraron a la cocina.

-¿Estás listo, Michael? – le preguntó Terry a su amigo, el cual, a diferencia de Harry siempre conservó sus prendas y su anatomía no había sufrido algún cambio visible.

* * *

Cuando el ministro de magia entró nuevamente en aquella sala, Francis sabía que nuevamente había ganado, en la cara del ministro se reflejaba la preocupación, por lo tanto el rubio sabía que Blaise no lo había traicionado.

-Que se levante el acusado – ordenó el ministro con voz seria, Francis obedeció – el Tribunal ha llegado a un veredicto, Francis Morseferth de la acusación de tortura, violencia y chantaje, así como también de violación hacia sus prisioneros; el Tribunal de Azkabán lo declara culpable. La condena será a cadena perpetua, sin embargo aún queda la declaración del joven Blaise Zabini, en cuanto se haga, la condena puede cambiar. Se le recluirá en la misma zona de los Mortífagos.

-¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

Cuestión de minutos, Francis se vio conducido hacia las celdas de Azkabán, preguntándose internamente por qué demonios lo habían clasificado en el mismo nivel que aquellos inútiles de los Mortífagos, como Lucius Malfoy. Entró, a la que ahora sería su celda, era muy pequeña, apenas cabía una cama… o un intento de cama, ya que solo era un colchón viejo individual y un retrete de condiciones dudosas.

-Déjenme solo con él por unos momentos – dejó salir el ministro, solo entonces Francis se dio cuenta que Kingsley lo había acompañado hasta aquella celda – Morseferth – le llamó — ¿Qué tipo de Pacto Mágico obligaste hacer al chico Zabini? – le interrogó, Francis solo lo observó.

-No sé de qué habla, señor – dejó salir inocentemente.

-Sé que lo hiciste – afirmó el ministro – y te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir Morseferth. Libraré a Blaise Zabini del Pacto Mágico.

-Como dije antes señor, no sé de qué habla – insistió el ex auror – puede probarlo dándome a beber _Veritaserum_.

-No es necesario, puedes evadir los efectos – el ministro hizo una pausa, en la cual observó detenidamente a Francis — ¿Sabías que actuando de esa manera, te estás convirtiendo en tu padre? – Inquirió el ministro – la última persona, que según recuerdo, no querías convertirte.

Y sin más que decir, el ministro salió del lugar, dejando a Francis dubitativo.

-A diferencia de mi padre, yo sí amo a Blaise – murmuró para sí mismo – y me dará un hijo.

Francis se sentó en el colchón, mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Solo habían dormido unas cuantas horas, cuando Molly fue a despertarlos con una grata sorpresa. Hermione había llegado a la madriguera. Tanto Ron como Harry se apresuraron para recibir a su amiga, a la cual no habían visto desde meses atrás.

-Así que, después de todo decidiste terminar tus estudios – dejó salir Ginny, la cual se había unido a la conversación desde hacía un rato.

-Pero ¿Beauxbatons? – preguntó escéptico Harry, y porque no, un poco decepcionado – creí que si regresabas, lo harías en Hogwarts, con nosotros.

-Lo consideré, pero estando estudiando en Francia, estoy más cerca de mis padres – dejó salir Hermione.

-Tienes razón – le sonrió Harry.

Estuvieron gran parte de la mañana poniéndose al corriente… o al menos unas cuantas cosas. Hermione se percató que Ron casi no participaba en la conversación y que a pesar que trataba de disimularlo, estaba triste, _demasiado triste_.

-Oye Ron – le llamó Hermione - ¿Por qué no me muestras ese grandioso suéter que te hizo esta navidad tu madre? – Ron se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada, mientras se dirigía a su habitación - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó a Ginny y a Harry, una vez Ron fuera del alcance.

-Ha estado así desde que llegó – dejó salir Ginny – quizás el idiota de Blaise cambió de planes en el último momento – dijo cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada. Sin embargo, Hermione se percató del sutil gesto que Harry hizo al oír la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Harry ¿practicamos algunos encantamientos? – Expresó de pronto Hermione, dejando confundido a Harry – ya sabes… esos que me pedías por carta – inquirió la castaña, el ojiverde enarcó una ceja y después de un gesto, muy extraño de Hermione para él, comprendió.

-¡Ah, claro, el encantamiento, por supuesto! – Dejó salir Harry – vamos al jardín. Ginny, cuando baje Ron le dices que estaremos en el jardín ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro – respondió la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba abrir sus regalos de navidad.

Y una vez en el jardín, Hermione se paró frente a Harry, esperando una respuesta concreta.

-Blaise terminó con Ron – soltó Harry sin más preámbulos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó la castaña.

-Hay un nuevo profesor de DCAO, Francis Morseferth.

-¿El auror que es igual de poderoso que Moody? – preguntó Hermione.

-Ex auror, sí.

-¿Y él qué tiene que ver?

-Le robaron una poción… y la encontraron entre las cosas de Ron.

-¡Él jamás robaría algo que no es suyo! – dejó salir indignada la castaña – ¡y Blaise sería un idiota si creería en eso!

-Entonces lo es – espetó Harry, ante la mirada entornada de la castaña – así es Hermione, Blaise terminó con Ron porque creyó más en la evidencia que en su novio.

-Es un idiota – murmuró Hermione.

-No lo encuentro – la voz de Ron los hizo sobresaltar de pronto - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Practicando – ambos chicos le respondieron, sin embargo Ron no les creyó, ya que ninguno traía su varita en mano.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a Hogsmeade? – propuso Hermione repentinamente.

* * *

Ya pasaba más del medio día y sin embargo, él seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, acurrucado en su cama, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. A esas alturas, tanto su madre como sus amigos, ya sabían o al menos tendrían una sospecha sobre lo que había ocurrido con él y el estúpido de Morseferth.

Después que el ministro se había ido dejándolo con Robards, Blaise y su madre fueron transportados hacia el ministerio, donde el mismo ministro le había dicho todo a Rose sobre lo que sospechaba de Morseferth: un posible chantaje, un probable Pacto Mágico, sobre las violaciones, las cuales eran cien por ciento seguras.

Blaise aún recordaba cómo su madre había llorado e incluso cómo había terminado desmayada por tales noticas. El Slytherin se sentía avergonzado, humillado… _sucio_. Y le dolía ver sufrir a su madre. En cuanto estuvieron en casa, con un auror cuidándolos, Rose no paró de pedirle perdón _"Debí haberme dado cuenta"_, le decía a Blaise, _"Qué estúpida fui al confiar en él"_, lloraba con mucho dolor.

Y Blaise, no podía decirle nada, si decía un _"tú no tienes la culpa"_, estaría confirmando lo que sospechaban y consiguiente rompería el Pacto Mágico. El moreno se sentía cada vez mas mal, ni siquiera podía darle consuelo a su madre, por culpa del idiota de Francis. Ese maldito que aunque ya estaba detenido seguía estando presente en él por el Pacto.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, aunque ninguno pudo hacerlo realmente. Los dos habían llorado por el dolor del otro, por la impotencia de no corregir los errores del pasado.

* * *

Hasta muy entrada la noche, Hermione se despedía de sus amigos, ya que ambos regresarían al colegio al día siguiente.

-Puedes venir las veces que quieras – se despedía Molly – esta es tu casa.

-Gracias señora Weasley – le agradecía la castaña.

Uno a uno de los miembros de la familia se despedía de la chica, hasta que solo quedaron Ron y Harry.

-¿Segura que por Red Flú? – insistió por tercera vez Harry.

-Tengo que pasar a unos lugares antes de irme a Francia – explicaba la chica.

-¿Un nuevo proyecto? – opinó Ron.

-Puede ser… — inquirió Hermione.

-No me digas que aún sigues con lo del P.E.D.D.O – expresó consternado el ojiverde.

-Es una sorpresa, en cuanto termine el año y si todo sale bien, se los contaré, lo prometo – aseguró la chica.

-De acuerdo – respondieron ambos chicos.

-Suerte – les deseó a ambos. Se despidió con un abrazo, el de Ron tardó un poco más – si realmente te ama, creerá en ti – le susurró al oído y se metió a la Red Flú. Dejando a Ron con una sonrisa, la primera que le veía desde que ella había estado ahí.

Un nuevo día amanecía y mientras que Ron y Harry se preparaban para irse a Hogwarts, Theo y Neville despertaban en la habitación del primero. Neville le envió una dulce sonrisa mientras lo contemplaba, observó en Theo una mirada distinta a la que solía enviarle en las mañanas, aunque no le transmitía algo negativo o al menos eso pensaba él, así que se arriesgó a preguntarle.

-¿Todo bien?

Hubo una pausa larga por parte de Theo, sin embargo el castaño le sonrió.

-Sí – le respondió – Neville… ¿te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

Neville parpadeó por la repentina propuesta, pero después le volvió a sonreír.

-Sí – le respondió mientras se acercaba a él. Le dio un casto beso en los labios - ¿Has escogido la casa? – le interrogó, pues de antemano sabía que Theo no querría vivir con él en su mansión, pues le recordaba a su padre. Y estaba de más decir que a Neville le sucedía lo mismo con la suya, pues le recordaba a su abuela.

-No, quisiera que lo hiciéramos ambos.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos – te amo, Theo.

-Y yo a ti más – le murmuró el Slytherin.

Una lechuza color café se plantó frente a la cama donde se encontraban. Los dos la identificaron de inmediato. Era de Blaise. Neville se incorporó y le quito la pequeña carta que la lechuza llevaba.

-Es de la madre de Blaise – le comunicó a Theo, mientras se la alcanzaba. Theo le dio una leída rápida.

-Quiere vernos a los dos, también mandó hablar a Draco y a su madre – Ambos chicos se dispusieron a vestirse para irse a la casa de su amigo. Era hora de las respuestas.

El día anterior, Draco, Theo y Neville habían ido a buscar a Blaise a su casa al ver que no llegaba a la pequeña reunión en la mansión Nott, mas fue su sorpresa el encontrar a Narcisa Malfoy un poco histérica por la recién noticia, la rodeaban los aurores, Draco se preocupó pues pensó que algo había ocurrido con su padre, sin embargo no era eso.

Los tres chicos estaban desconcertados, los aurores que rodeaban la mansión Zabini hablaban sobre buscar pruebas en contra de Francis Morseferth. Narcisa, al tranquilizarse, les adelantó algo sobre las fotografías de Morseferth, así como también que Rose había ido a Hogwarts a recoger a Blaise.

-¿No llegó por Red Flú? – había preguntado Draco.

-No, él le avisó a Rose que no vendría por las vacaciones – le aclaró a Narcisa.

Los tres chicos cada vez sacaban conclusiones más sospechosas sobre Francis y Blaise. Las horas siguientes fueron un poco desesperantes al no tener noticias sobre la familia Zabini, hasta que muy entrada en la madrugada Rose y Blaise aparecieron en su mansión. Sin embargo, ellos no preguntaron ni dijeron nada.

-Podrían dejarnos un rato a solas – les había pedido Rose.

Los demás asintieron, sabían que las cosas no habían salido muy bien, se despidieron de ellos con unas cuantas palabras prometiendo que si los necesitaban no dudaran en llamarlos, ahí estarían sin importar la hora que fuera. Los cuatro se fueron después de asegurarse que un auror los vigilara, aunque sinceramente un auror ya no era tan confiable para ellos.

Y ahí estaban, Theo y Neville sentados en la sala esperando el momento en que Draco y su madre aparecieran también. Mientras Rose le murmuraba algunas cosas a Blaise en el oído. Y el ministro y Robards intercambiaban palabras. Minutos después los Malfoy aparecieron.

El ministro fue el que comenzó hablar, fue muy sutil al decirles a los chicos los motivos por el cual Francis había sido retenido y aunque obvió la parte del asunto de Blaise y Francis, los chicos supieron lo que había ocurrido en realidad. A Kingsley no le quedó de otra que hablar de sus hipótesis y les pidió total discreción por la seguridad de Blaise, aunque estaba demás pedírselos ya que a los chicos les importaba mucho su amigo.

Les habló sobre un posible Pacto Mágico, el mayor advirtió que Blaise se estaba preocupando en demasía, sin embargo, el ministro le tranquilizó asegurándose que no faltaba a nada, pues eran solo hipótesis lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

-Lo único que nos falta decirles – hablaba el ministro – es sobre esta fotografía.

El mayor les mostró a los Slytherin una fotografía donde aparecían ellos tres abrazándose mientras apagaban las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños de Blaise. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño al ver algunos trazos en sus rostros.

-¿Qué significan esas rayas? – preguntó preocupado Draco, al ver que en aquella fotografía en su rostro había una cruz.

-No lo sabemos – confesó Robards – sin embargo, en el lenguaje de los aurores, el círculo rojo significa "un objetivo" – el jefe de aurores observó detenidamente a Blaise, el cual tragó saliva.

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para el moreno Slytherin, desde un principio Francis ya lo tenía en la mira, solo tuvo que esperar el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su plan.

-La letra V – prosiguió el jefe de aurores, señalando en la fotografía a Theodore – significa "venganza" – Theo frunció el ceño ¿venganza de qué? Se preguntaba internamente – Morseferth fue el que capturó a tu padre cuando se llevó a cabo la batalla en el ministerio en la sala de las profecías, sin embargo solo unos cuantos meses después Voldemort los liberó, eso enfureció a Morseferth – le comunicó, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó desconcertado Theo.

-Mientras que tu padre estuvo en Azkabán, tuvo varios enfrentamientos con Morseferth y lamento decir que, siempre creímos en la palabra de Francis y no en la de tu padre – Theo enarcó una ceja – recuerda que en ese tiempo, no sabíamos que estaban de nuestra parte y no en la de Voldemort.

-¿Está diciendo que Francis se quiere vengar de mi padre a través de mi? – inquirió Theo, obviando la injusticia del trato hacia su padre en Azkabán.

-Sabemos que tu padre le hizo algo a Francis, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es, sin embargo Francis juró vengarse de él a través de ti, se lo hizo saber ese día cuando Voldemort fue a liberarlos.

-Mi padre está muerto – dejó salir Theo.

-Lo sabemos, Francis también lo sabe, sin embargo él es un tipo que siempre cumple con sus promesas, además es muy rencoroso y no le importará si tu padre vive o no para llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Aún sabiendo eso ¿lo reclutaron como auror? – preguntó indignada Narcisa.

-Eso no importa ahora – dejó salir Robards evitando el tema y señalando ahora en la fotografía a Draco – la cruz significa… "muerte".

Draco se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, su madre se llevó las manos a su pecho afligida.

-¿También se quiere vengar por mi padre? – preguntó con voz ahogada el rubio.

-No lo sabemos, nunca tuvo problemas con tu padre – fue la simple respuesta del jefe de aurores.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante las nuevas noticias.

-Sé que los hemos preocupado en demasía – hablaba ahora el ministro – sin embargo no están solos, ya no más. Esta vez Robards y yo les daremos protección, mandaremos aurores de plena confianza para protegerlos en todo momento, sé que Francis ya está detenido, sin embargo no hay que dejar de lado que fue un auror y uno de los mejores, quizás tenga contactos para que terminen su trabajo o quizás quiera hacerlo personalmente, por lo tanto la seguridad de ustedes es lo importante.

-¿Entonces cree que Francis quiera escapar de Azkabán? – preguntó entornando los ojos Neville.

-Así es, aunque ya se tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para que no pueda hacerlo. Pero no está de más, protegerlos a ustedes, así que si piensan salir de la ciudad o hacer cosas las cuales requieran salir de casa o Hogwarts tienen que notificárnoslo para poder brindarles protección ¿de acuerdo?

-Esto me recuerda a cuando nos tenían vigilados, mientras se comprobaba que efectivamente éramos espías de parte de la Orden del Fénix — dejó salir rencorosamente Draco.

-En esta ocasión no los estamos vigilando, sino protegiendo.

El ministro y compañía se retiraron a cabo de unos cuantos minutos después de haber dado recomendaciones a los presentes. Narcisa se dirigió hacia con Rose, para darle apoyo. Ambas se fueron al jardín, mientras que los chicos se quedaban en la sala de estar.

Blaise se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. Sin embargo los otros tres chicos sabían qué era lo que necesitaba y eso era apoyo, comprensión, compañía…

-Estamos contigo – le dijo Draco, mientras le sonreía.

-Siempre estaremos contigo cuando nos necesites – aseguró Theodore, sentándose a su lado.

-Ya no estás solo en esto – expresó Neville.

El moreno les agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sin embargo, por dentro les agradecía infinitamente por sus palabras. Por su amistad incondicional.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

(1)Como saben, esto ocurrió en el Capitulo 18: Planes para Navidad.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	23. Capitulo Veintidós: Noticias Inesperadas

**23/25**

**Capitulo Veintidós: Noticias inesperadas**

Todos estaban expectantes, McGonagall estaba frente a ellos en el Gran Comedor. Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de navidad y al parecer ya había malas noticias al juzgar por el semblante riguroso que tenía la directora.

-A partir de hoy – comenzó hablar Minerva – el profesor Slughorn se incorporará nuevamente al colegio. Además, a parte de su clase de Pociones, también dará la clase de DCAO, sustituyendo permanentemente al profesor Francis Morseferth.

Una ola de murmullos inundó el Gran Comedor, todos preguntándose el porqué del retiro del antiguo profesor.

-Esos son los únicos cambios, prosigan con el desayuno – terminó la directora dejando muy intrigados a todos.

En la mesa de los leones, cierto pelirrojo era el más intrigado de todos ¿Por qué el profesor había sido relevado de su puesto? ¿Acaso habían descubierto su romance con Blaise y por eso lo habían despedido? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Blaise ante la noticia? Instintivamente su mirada la posó hacia el moreno de Slytherin y lo que vio le sorprendió…

Ahí estaba Blaise, sentado junto con sus dos amigos, conversando como si nada ¿acaso no extrañaría a Morseferth? ¿La noticia que acababa de dar la directora no le molestó ni un poco? Algo no cuadraba bien y Ronald Weasley lo averiguaría.

-¡Hola, Neville! – escuchó cómo Harry saludaba a su amigo castaño, al cual Ron le envió una mirada rencorosa.

Neville debía de saberlo. Neville la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con los Slytherin, así que no era de extrañarse que él supiera todo con respecto a Blaise y el profesor. Sí, Neville lo sabía y jamás se lo dijo. Su amigo había cambiado su lealtad a los Slytherins y no a los Gryffindors, ya no más a ellos, sus amigos, ahora era a su novio. A las serpientes.

* * *

Su padre había sido un hombre riguroso, siempre se hacia lo que él quería. Un hombre de complexión robusta, de piel blanca, cabello rubio platino y largo, de ojos color azul profundo igual a los de él. Sí, así había sido Alfred Morseferth. Un hombre cuyo carácter era muy voluble, un día podría regalarte objetos lujosos, incluso pedirte perdón por haberte hecho o dicho cosas terribles anteriormente. Al día siguiente, podría estarte lanzado todos los hechizos posibles por ningún motivo aparente.

Francis le odiaba. Odiaba a su padre. No lo comenzó a odiar desde aquel día que le lanzó el primer _crucio_, o cuando lo avergonzó frente a todo Hogwarts, o cuando lo negó como su hijo, o incluso cuando lo castigó todo un mes en el sótano cuando le confesó que era bisexual. No. Francis le comenzó a odiar cuando abusó sexualmente de él. Cuando le comenzó a prohibir a tener 'amigos', cuando _hizo_ desaparecer a su novio Joe. Cuando lo dejó realmente _solo_.

Su madre murió cuando él apenas era un niño. Su única compañía era su mejor amigo Joe, un chico moreno, de cabellera negra y de ojos color café oscuros. Su mejor amigo que después se convirtió en algo más. Alfred descubrió su relación y todo se arruinó. Hizo que Joe se alejara de él. Después de eso, solo eran él y su padre. Hasta el momento en que su padre murió de manera misteriosa…

-¡Levántate! – una voz demasiado conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó lentamente y entonces pudo darse cuenta de quiénes eran sus visitantes – nos vamos a divertir mucho Francis.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – gruñó el rubio.

-Muy pronto lo averiguarás – siseó Lucius Malfoy con una mirada maquiavélica.

-¿Es una manera patética de vengarse por lo que les hice? – aventuró Francis con tono aburrido.

-La verdad, Francis… – le dijo Lucius, mientras se ponía frente a él – es que nos enteramos de lo que has hecho en Hogwarts.

-Nada agradable, Morseferth – gruñó un segundo prisionero, Olsen - ¿cómo siquiera se te ocurrió de querer aprovecharte de los alumnos?

-Eran mejores candidatos que tú – salpicó veneno el ex auror.

-¡Idiota! – exclamó furioso Olsen, golpeando a Francis en el estomago.

Morseferth sonrió, lo que hizo enfurecer a Lucius, el cual le dio otro golpe.

-¿En esto consiste su venganza? ¿Golpearme al estilo muggle? – jadeaba Francis desde el suelo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No… — sonrió de lado Olsen - ¿sabes lo que siempre he querido hacer, Francis? – Le preguntó el chico mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones – he querido saber, lo que sentías mientras me violabas. Ahora lo sabré.

A Francis se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Tú? – Le preguntó, nerviosamente – no me hagas reír Olsen, ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos – le espetó el rubio.

-Eso era antes – le respondió mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos – estamos en otras circunstancias Francis y en nuestro territorio. Aquí nadie te ayudará. Eres uno más de nosotros, solo que con menos privilegios.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Francis se dio cuenta que en la celda no solo se encontraba Olsen y Lucius, el cual vigilaba que nadie llegara, sino que estaban todos aquellos prisioneros a los cuales él les hizo visitas nocturnas tiempo atrás. Y sin duda, tenían las mismas intenciones que Olsen. Violarlo.

* * *

De camino a la Sala Común, Ron y sus dos amigos lo hicieron en silencio, en un _pesado_ silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado de volver a engañar a Draco en la Madriguera con Terry. A Neville no le hacía gracia el ocultar la importante información que tenía de Blaise hacia Ron, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía romper tal promesa, la seguridad de todos dependía del silencio. Y a Ron le invadían pensamientos de resentimientos hacia Neville, hacia el profesor Morseferth, hacia Blaise, hacia Draco que seguramente también sabría sobre su amigo moreno y el profesor. Ron comenzaba a odiar a todos.

-¿Qué tal se la pasaron en Navidad? – preguntó Neville en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación.

-Bi…

-¿Ahora te interesa cómo estamos? – el pelirrojo interrumpió a Harry. Neville frunció el ceño.

-¿Ron? – le interrogó.

-¿Acaso tu novio tiene algo importante qué hacer y por eso ahora te ves obligado a estar con nosotros? – salpicó el ojiazul, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Ron? – esta vez fue Harry el que lo llamó desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Neville.

-Desde que inició el año, has estado con tu _noviecito_, salvo en las horas de clases que no las compartes con él, porque entonces te ves obligado a estar con nosotros.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Se defendió Neville – he estado también con ustedes, quizás menos tiempo que antes, pero no porque me vea obligado.

-Claro – le dio por su lado Ron, se estaba enfadando con él y tarde o temprano le reclamaría lo que le rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? – le preguntó Harry preocupado por el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas.

-Mejor que te lo cuente él, al parecer ha estado ocultándonos cosas y las seguirá haciendo.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó nervioso Neville.

-Explícate Ron – aconsejó Harry, que desde hace rato no entendía nada.

-Dime Neville. A quién le debes tu lealtad – le preguntó Ron mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Neville parpadeó nervioso.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo contesta – le espetó Ron - ¿eres un Gryffindor o no?

-¡Claro que lo soy! – gritó el castaño.

-Al juzgar el cómo actúas, parece que no – dejó salir el pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente a él.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó perplejo Neville – Sé claro Ron, porque no te entiendo – le pidió, mientras se levantaba también.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Siempre lo supiste y no pensabas decírmelo! – el pelirrojo lo veía furiosamente.

-¿Saber, qué?

-¡El que Blaise estaba con el profesor Francis Morseferth! – explotó el pelirrojo, mientras le daba un empujón a su amigo y éste caía en la cama sorprendido por la información que poseía.

-¿Qué…? – Harry palideció al escuchar la confesión de su amigo pelirrojo - ¿Cómo que…? – ni siquiera sabía cómo formular semejante cuestión. El ojiverde veía de hito en hito a sus dos amigos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Evadía el tema Neville – es men…

-No me digas que es _"mentira"_ Neville, ¿sabes por qué? Porque los vi. A los dos, a Blaise y a Francis… besándose. Ellos estaban juntos, no lo trates de negar. (1)

Neville pasó saliva nerviosamente. Harry definitivamente se había quedado sin habla.

-Lo que me duele es que tú no me hayas dicho nada. Se supone que somos amigos – la voz del pelirrojo temblaba – pero al parecer estoy equivocado.

-Ron, yo…

-No digas nada, al parecer eres más un Slytherin. Mejor vete de una vez con ellos. Así ya no tendrás que mentirnos – diciendo eso, Ron salió de la habitación, dejando a un Neville sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Es verdad? – preguntó Harry. Neville no le respondió - ¿Draco lo sabía? – Quiso saber – ¡qué estoy preguntando!, por supuesto que Draco lo sabía – se respondió a sí mismo.

Y sin decir más, Harry también salió de la habitación dejando a un Neville sintiéndose de lo peor.

En la cabeza de Ron, un montón de ideas iban y venían, ¿desde cuándo Blaise y Morseferth estaban juntos? Comenzó a sacar cuentas y de pronto todo tenía sentido para él. Recordó las veces que su profesor los interrumpía en sus horas libres, en las rondas de los prefectos, en las clases ¿todo ese tiempo ambos le vieron la cara? Al parecer sí.

Ron estaba tan enfurruñado que no se dio cuenta que al patear aquella indefensa piedra que se le cruzó en el camino, le había dado a alguien en la cara, hasta el momento que el golpeado se quejó del dolor.

-¡Perdón! – Le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras corría hacia el golpeado – lo siento, no te… ¿Terry?

-¿Sabes? Solo tenias que decirme que no querías que te saludara – le respondió el Ravenclaw mientras se tocaba la frente.

-No te vi, lo siento – se seguía disculpando el pelirrojo. Mientras le examinaba el pequeño _chichón_ que le había provocado en la frente - ¿estás bien? – quiso saber, al ver que el chico lucía unas ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-Sí, es solo un pequeño rasguño, no hay nada que una pomada mágica no pueda curar – le respondió, sonriente.

-No me refería a eso – le dijo Ron, retirando su mano – me refería a esa ojeras que traes ¿estás durmiendo?

-Lo intento, pero las pesadillas han regresado – (2) le confesó de manera preocupada – y no sé porque, pero algo me dice que no es una simple pesadilla… y eso me da miedo.

-¿Crees que alguien haya abusado de ti? – Ron preguntó algo inquieto.

-No lo sé – murmuró desesperado.

-Tranquilo – le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano – es solo un sueño, quizás solo sea un sueño con algún significado diferente.

Terry lo vio a los ojos, no le pasó desapercibido que el pelirrojo lo había tomado de las manos y que ahora lo veía a los ojos directamente.

-Terry, yo…

Ron no sabía ni que decirle, la verdad era que estaba enfadado con Blaise y Morseferth, y se había descargado con Neville, sin embargo todo se había esfumado en cuanto lo vio, era como si Terry de alguna manera fuera su _'salvavidas'_, su punto neutral, su _'algo'_ que lo hacía volver a la normalidad.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Terry en él y eso lo hizo sonrojar en demasía.

-Te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas – le dijo dulcemente el Ravenclaw, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla.

El pelirrojo sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera muy alarmante, sabía lo que venía a continuación y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, es decir, él ya había besado a ese Ravenclaw en una ocasión (3), sin embargo esta vez, sería el chico el que lo besaría a él. Para el caso era lo mismo, se besarían. No obstante el beso no llegó, al parecer Terry no lo obligaría hacer algo que él no quisiera. Eso al pelirrojo le agradó… y le decepcionó a la vez.

Y no se quedaría con las ganas. El pelirrojo acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y lo besó. El segundo beso que él le daba. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves, después un poco más acelerados, era una sensación distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado, un sabor _diferente_, desconocido. Él no quería eso. Sus movimientos se tornaron un poco bruscos, pues él de alguna manera buscaba aquel sabor característico de Blaise, pero no lo encontraba en ese chico. El beso lo cortó de manera brusca.

Terry podría ser un chico sensible, amable, incluso un buen besador. Sin embargo, no era Blaise.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Debo confesar que desde que Francis fue apresado he estado más tranquilo, aunque eso no descarta el hecho de que hay días que me siento pésimo, es decir, no he podido encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas con Bilius. Para que todo se arregle entre él y yo, tengo que pedirle perdón. Al hacerlo tengo que confesarle que siempre creí en él y que jamás dudé de su inocencia, cosa que no puedo hacer, el estúpido de Francis me lo ordenó y no puedo desobedecerlo._

_Debo buscar la manera de pedirle perdón y que a la vez no falte al Pacto Mágico. Ese será mi objetivo. Debo recuperar a Bilius, ahora que Francis ya está fuera de mi vida para siempre._

-¡Qué demonios!_ – exclamo al sentir que todo comienza dar vueltas frente a mí, últimamente se ha vuelto costumbre._

_Me dejo caer frente al arbusto que está delante de mí, mientras dejo que el mareo se pase. Cierro los ojos y los abro lentamente. Al parecer todo ha vuelto a estar en su sitio._

-Tranquilo_ – debo de sentirme muy mal, porque creo haber escuchado la voz de mi lindo Bilius – _es solo un sueño, quizás solo sea un sueño con algún significado diferente.

_La voz de Bilius se escucha demasiado cerca para ser solo una alucinación, lentamente me asomo a través del arbusto y… los veo nuevamente a ambos._

_Desde aquel día que los vi en las Tres Escobas (4), han estado más unidos. Andan juntos de un lado a otro y eso me da miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Y si Bilius ya dejó de amarme? ¿Y si ambos están juntos? Yo, yo no podría soportarlo. _

_Veo a mi lindo Bilius junto con Boot. Ambos están muy juntos, _demasiado_. Bilius lo toma de la mano. Terry lo sujeta de la barbilla, sé lo que vendrá a continuación y no sé si quiera verlo. Sin embargo no me muevo, me he paralizado. Tengo la esperanza de que Bilius lo rechace. Que le diga que aún me ama, que no puede haber nada entre ellos..._

_"Dilo Bilius, por favor" – murmuro bajito, mientras veo la escena en silencio._

_Mis esperanzas disminuyen cuando veo a Bilius cortar la poca distancia entre ambos. No ha sido Boot el que lo ha besado. Ha sido Bilius el que lo ha besado a él… _

_Bilius me ha olvidado._

_Me escondo nuevamente en el arbusto. Se me hace difícil ver a Bilius con alguien más. Una parte de mi se alegra por él, porque ha comenzado a ser feliz nuevamente aunque sea sin mí, sin embargo una gran parte de mi ha comenzado a odiar a Boot._

_Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando reconocen un par de zapatos frente a mí. Subo mi mirada lentamente hasta encontrarme con aquella azulada._

-¿Bilius?

* * *

Después de haber dejado solo a Neville en la habitación, Harry salió de la Sala Común, con el único objetivo de encontrar a Draco y aclarar un par de cosas. La principal, la relación clandestina de Blaise y Morseferth. Deambuló por los pasillos un par de minutos antes de encontrarlo.

Draco lucía distinto, solo habían transcurrido dos semanas de la última vez que lo había visto y a Harry le pareció que hubo ocurrido más tiempo, pues el rubio estaba más sexy que nunca. De pronto se le desvanecieron las ganas de querer estrangularlo ahí mismo.

-Hola – le sonrió Draco con ese gesto que a Harry le daban ganas de hacerle el amor en instantes.

-Hola – le respondió embobado, cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Te extrañé – le confesó el Slytherin mientras lo devoraba a besos.

-¡Yo, más! – exclamó el ojiverde, abrazándolo y respondiendo a sus caricias y besos.

Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro chico, mientras que éste recargaba su frente con la de él.

-Te amo – le susurró Draco mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Harry le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le respondía a 'ese te amo' con otro gran beso.

-¿Damos una vuelta? – le propuso Harry, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-No puedo – le dijo Draco con cara de circunstancias – estoy buscando a Blaise para…

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise – gruñó Harry.

-¿Qué insinúas? – interrogó el rubio enarcando una ceja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que últimamente, antepones a Blaise sobre todo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – refutó el Slytherin.

-¡Claro que sí! – Gritó Harry – ¡y no solo eso, también eres su _tapadera_! – Draco parpadeó perplejo ante la acusación de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sabías que Blaise engañaba a Ron con el profesor Morseferth y nunca me lo dijiste!

-Eso es una…

-¿Mentira? – Ironizó el moreno – no lo es y bien lo sabes, no más mentiras Draco. Tú lo sabías y te lo callaste ¿Qué más me ocultas? ¿Acaso Theodore también engaña a Neville?

-Harry yo no…

-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Escúchame Harry yo…

-No me interesa escuchar más mentiras Draco.

-¡Por Salazar! – Gritó Draco enojado – ¿me dejarás hablar?

-¿Me dirás porque Blaise engañó a Ron? – contraatacó el moreno. Draco abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No podía simplemente revelar el Pacto Mágico - ¿y dices que no interpones a Blaise? – salpicó Harry, antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar a Draco en medio del pasillo.

Harry estaba furioso.

¿Por qué demonios se complicaban las cosas? ¿Por qué Draco siempre iba a preferir a sus amigos antes que a él? ¿Por qué siempre Blaise tenía que ser el motivo de sus últimas peleas? ¿En realidad Blaise era el motivo? Sí, lo era. Blaise le había pedido a Draco salir con él y con Theo. Y él, Harry por primera vez había sido plantado por Draco. Si Draco no hubiera preferido a Blaise, él nunca lo hubiera engañado con Michael Corner. Sí, Blaise era el responsable.

El ojiverde salió en busca del moreno Slytherin, tenía que ajustar muchas cuentas pendientes con él. Se había mantenido al margen del asunto del rompimiento con su mejor amigo, sin embargo esa nueva noticia cambiaba muchas cosas. Harry estaba demasiado furioso y si no encontraba a Blaise pronto, descargaría toda su furia con el primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Potter? – la voz de Corner a un costado de él lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

El Ravenclaw iba de camino a la biblioteca, su intensión solo era fastidiar a Harry por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en las últimas semanas, sobre todo el día de Navidad. Era por eso que ahora estaba demasiado sorprendido. Pues Harry, lo tenía contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – le reclamó furioso, pues no le agradaba la idea de que el Gryffindor tuviera ventaja sobre él.

-No tengo la más mínima idea – le siseó Harry – lo cierto es… ¡que te deseo, maldita sea! – jadeó mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

El Ravenclaw sonrió presuntuoso.

-¿Sí? Lástima… — le susurró Michael, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera con el simple roce de su aliento - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?

Las palabras viajaron hasta la mente de Harry…

_Entonces… — Michael se acercó a él lentamente – solo debo esperar a que Malfoy haga otra estupidez ¿no? – le susurró al oído peligrosamente, Harry se estremeció, sin embargo no cambió su expresión – y cuando lo haga, me buscaras, lo sé. Lo que no sé es… si yo quiera hacerlo nuevamente._

-El querer no es una opción Michael – le advirtió Harry.

-Me sorprendes, Potter – le confesó Michael con una sonrisa ladina – la última vez decías que amabas a Malfoy y le eras fiel, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se terminó tu amor por él?

-¿Lo vas hacer o no? – refunfuñó Harry cruzándose de brazos, la actitud de Michael lo estaba irritando. Claramente una señal de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sin embargo el moreno estaba enojado con Draco. Y esa era su manera de vengarse de él.

La primera vez Draco lo plantó para irse con sus amigos. ¿Qué hizo Harry? se acostó con Michael. Esta ocasión Draco le ocultó lo de Blaise y el profesor, ahora él se vengaría acostándose nuevamente con Michael. Michael Corner era su manera de venganza contra el rubio. Y lo mejor de todo era que Draco no lo sabía. Draco ocultaba cosas. Harry también lo haría.

-No lo sé, Potter ¿Qué obtengo a cambio? – Le preguntó Michael – porque tengo la ligera sospecha que solo soy tu salida de escape, tu _"descarga frustraciones"._ Yo no soy de _palo_, también tengo sentimientos.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó escéptico el ojiverde.

-Tienes razón, me interesa una calabaza – le dijo burlón – vamos al séptimo piso.

* * *

-¿Bilius? – Como impulsado por un resorte, Blaise se levantó.

Allí estaban los dos, nuevamente solos. Uno frente al otro. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Blaise sabía que esa era su oportunidad para hacer las paces con su lindo Bilius, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿Qué le diría? O mejor ¿Cómo se lo diría? Tenía mucho que decirle, sin embargo con palabras no podía. No podía faltar al Pacto. Se mordió el labio en son de impotencia.

Estiró su mano hacia la cara del pelirrojo, para su sorpresa el otro chico se dejó hacer. Eso era una gran ventaja.

-Perdón… — Le susurró suavemente, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Solo esa palabra bastó para que inmediatamente sintiera todo el peso de las consecuencias por faltar al Pacto. Nuevamente todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

-¿Blaise? – escuchó vagamente la voz de Ron. De un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro.

-… me llevaré estas muestras – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer – y al fin sabré qué demonios ocurre con él, esos síntomas no son muy comunes para una enfermedad.

-Parece que ya está despertando – esta vez la voz que se escuchó la reconoció enseguida. Era la de Draco.

-Vuelvo enseguida. No dejen que se levante – les ordenó la medimaga Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – al abrir los ojos reconoció enseguida a Theodore Nott.

-¿Y Bilius? – Theo frunció el ceño en son de desconcierto – él… él no está aquí ¿cierto?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento – le dijo. Y Blaise solo suspiró con tristeza. Muy en el fondo sabía que Ron no se quedaría, después de todo lo más seguro era que en esos momentos estuviera con su _nuevo novio_. Con Terry Boot.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)Espero lo recuerden :S Ron fue testigo del beso que Blaise le dio a Francis bajo sus órdenes, en el Capitulo 18: Planes para Navidad.

(2)Al final del Capítulo 17: Citas, hay un recuerdo de Ron, es sobre la conversación que tiene con Terry sobre el por qué no puede dormir. El Ravenclaw le comenta sobre sus pesadillas sobre un señor que _abusa_ de él.

(3)Es el primer beso que se dan, ambos se encuentran en el expreso de Hogwarts. Sale en el Capitulo 19: Descubrimientos.

(4)En este capítulo, Blaise les confiesa a sus amigos sobre el rompimiento de él y Ron, al ir a las Tres Escobas se encuentra con Ron y Terry. Sucede en el Capitulo 18: Planes para Navidad.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	24. Capitulo Veintitrés: Noticias

**24/25**

**Capitulo Veintitrés: Noticias inesperadas (2)**

El mes siguiente transcurrió lentamente, para algunos mas tortuosamente lento que para otros. Ron y Harry habían decidido aplicarle 'La regla del hielo' a Neville por ocultarles lo de Blaise y Francis. Draco aún no conseguía hacer las paces con Harry y por si fuera poco los pergaminos anónimos habían vuelto a atormentarlo secretamente. Blaise había decidido alejarse definitivamente de su lindo Bilius, si él ahora era feliz con Terry, que lo fuera. No se interpondría entre ambos. Neville estaba cada vez más triste por el rechazo de parte de sus dos amigos y a Theo definitivamente no le agradaba verlo de eso manera.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, era la hora del descanso después de una larga jornada de estudios. Blaise comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Draco y Theo estaban preocupados por él, en los últimos días habían notado cómo su moreno amigo había subido de peso y les alarmaba la idea de que Blaise se estuviera desahogando con la comida.

-¡Postres de calabaza! – exclamó Blaise entusiasmado cuando apareció ante él, el postre.

-¡Merlín, Blaise! Ayer con solo verlos vomitaste – se quejó el rubio, al recordar que en él había caído una considerable cantidad de ese lamentable hecho.

-Cierto – reconoció el moreno, cuando ya iba en su segunda ronda – pero hoy se ven muy apetecibles ¿no crees?

Draco abrió la boca para reclamar, pero decidió no hacerlo. La verdad era que Blaise estaba muy entusiasmado, cuando los días anteriores había estado deprimido, así que mejor decidió no arruinarle ese momento de felicidad.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban en su habitación tratando de hacer la redacción de Pociones que tenían que entregar al día siguiente, sin embargo por uno u otro motivo, no lograban comenzar siquiera la introducción.

-Entonces, ¿tú y Terry? – quiso saber Harry, ya que había visto a Ron y al Ravenclaw muy unidos, sobre todo después de aquel día de Navidad – ¿están saliendo?

-No – dio por zanjada la conversación el pelirrojo. Harry entendió el mensaje, quizás en ese momento su amigo no quería hablar sobre ello, pero él se encargaría de averiguar qué ocurría.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, segundos después Neville atravesó la puerta. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Quieres seguir la conversación en otro lado, Harry? – le propuso Ron mientras recogía sus cosas – tal vez en un lugar donde _no se guarden_ secretos – y sin más los dos salieron de la habitación. Como lo venían haciendo cada vez que Neville llegaba al mismo lugar que ellos.

* * *

Se encontraba en la mesa de la esquina. Había puesto dos hileras de libros a ambos lados de la mesa, la primera era para la redacción de Pociones y la segunda para ocultarse de cualquier persona que quisiera molestarlo, no es que lo hicieran, pero aún había alumnos rencorosos por lo de Voldemort y solían hacerle bromas pesadas (aunque al que le gustaban gastarle bromas más seguidas era a Draco). Así que ahí estaba Blaise tratando de concentrarse y hacer la redacción.

A unas cuantas mesas de distancias, se encontraban Harry y Ron, también tratando de hacer la redacción de Pociones, sin Hermione, les resultaba difícil concentrarse y tener a tiempo los deberes. Después de varios minutos por fin lograron hacer una redacción decente.

-He terminado – exclamó Harry satisfecho de sí mismo, el pelirrojo gruñó, pues aún no lograba concluir de manera coherente su redacción – entonces, ¿me lo dirás? – insistió Harry.

-El decirte ¿Qué? – murmuró el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

-¿Estás o no saliendo con Terry?

-No – le respondió Ron, echándole un último vistazo a su redacción.

-No me mientas Ron – le dijo confidencial el ojiverde – has salido muchas veces con él, es para que mínimo tú y él ya hayan…

-Pues no, no estamos saliendo – le dijo Ron seriamente viéndolo a los ojos – he tenido citas con él, pero solo eso, aún no es algo _'serio'_ ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué esperas? – dejó salir el ojiverde, confundido.

Ron abrió la boca para responderle pero en esos instantes reconoció a Blaise en la mesa de la esquina en medio de dos torres de libros. La verdad era que aún no tenía algo serio con Terry porque tenía la esperanza de que entre él y Blaise se arreglaran las cosas. Ese intrigante _'Perdón'_ que le había dicho un mes atrás lo había hecho dudar.

_Besaba a Terry de una manera que buscaba aquel sabor característico de Blaise, sin embargo no lo encontraba y no lo encontraría, al menos no en aquel chico. Cuando cayó en cuenta en lo patético que había sido, dejó de besarlo. Él no se merecía eso, ni mucho menos Terry._

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le preguntó el Ravenclaw confundido._

_-No lo sé… — reconoció el pelirrojo._

_Su mirada se perdió hacia la nada, hasta el momento en que vio cómo un arbusto se movía lentamente. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando reconoció una silueta a través del arbusto. Era Blaise._

_-¿Me disculpas un momento? – le murmuró al Ravenclaw y sin esperar respuesta fue hacia aquel arbusto._

_Y ahí lo vio, a su Blaise._

_Lucía diferente. Ambos se vieron a la cara lentamente. El Gryffindor comprobó que aquel Slytherin aun le hacía sentirse nervioso. Podía sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle. Era increíble que a pesar de todo, aquel chico que tenia frente a él, pudiera hacerle sentir de esa manera. Eso lo hacía sentir patético._

_Sin embargo, cuando Blaise extendió su mano hacia su mejilla lo hizo sentir nuevamente querido por él. Aquel insignificante roce le hizo tener esperanza._

_-Perdón… — le murmuró Blaise._

_Y él, estuvo dispuesto a perdonarlo a olvidar todo lo ocurrido, a empezar de cero. Sin embargo, no contaba que Blaise se desmayara en esos momentos._

_-¡Blaise! – le llamó inútilmente._

_-¿Qué le pasó? – la voz de Draco lo sobresaltó en demasía, no lo había visto llegar._

_-No sé, solo se desmayó – le comunicó un poco desesperado._

_Lo que sucedió después fue todo muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos no solo era Draco el que estaba auxiliando a Blaise, sino que también habían llegado Theodore y Neville. De pronto él se sintió como un extraño al rededor de ellos. _

_Como si no tuviera ya un lugar entre los Slytherin… _

_Vio cómo Draco y Theo se llevaban a Blaise a la enfermería y él simplemente no supo qué hacer. _

-¿Ron? – lo llamó Harry al ver que su amigo pelirrojo se había quedado serio.

El pelirrojo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Blaise aún lo amaba? ¿Y si lo que había visto entre Blaise y Francis no era lo que él pensaba?

-Terry es… amable – volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Harry – atento, ha estado conmigo en los momentos que ni siquiera quería que estuviera, además es divertido y feo no es… — le confesó a su amigo.

-¿Pero? – preguntó Harry.

-Pero… — susurró Ron.

-No es Blaise ¿cierto? – inquirió el ojiverde.

-No es Blaise… — coincidió Ron, mientras veía cómo Blaise se quedaba dormido sobre unos cuantos pergaminos.

* * *

Neville estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llevaba más de quince minutos en silencio ahí acostado boca-abajo en la cama de su novio, mientras que Theo se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en el borde de la cama.

-¿Me contarás lo que te sucede? – le murmuró Theo volteando lentamente hacia con él.

-No me sucede nada – le confesó Neville mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su novio.

-Entonces, he estado imaginando cosas. Porque desde semanas has estado de ese ánimo – le soltó el Slytherin viéndolo a los ojos.

Neville hizo una mueca. Suspiró lentamente.

-De acuerdo – se rindió el Gryffindor – no sé cómo sucedió, pero Ron sabe que hubo algo entre Blaise y el profesor Morseferth.

-¿Cómo dices? – Theodore entornó los ojos.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo – le aclaró Neville, mientras se sentaba – creo que Ron no sabe _exactamente _lo que ocurrió entre ambos – le aclaró el moreno. El Slytherin lo escuchaba atentamente.

-De acuerdo. Pero ese no el verdadero motivo por el que estás triste ¿cierto?

-Ambos se molestaron. Me refiero a Harry y Ron, creen que yo lo sabía y que se los oculté todo este tiempo.

-¡Demonios! – Maldijo Theodore – lo siento mucho Neville.

-No te preocupes, Blaise también es mi amigo y sé que es más importante el silencio – le dijo de manera conciliadora.

-Pero a cambio tus amigos te han dado las espaldas – le respondió un poco enojado el castaño.

-Sé que tarde o temprano haremos las paces – le expresó intentando sonreírle.

-Y hasta que eso suceda tú estarás así. Y eso no me gusta Neville – le confesó Theodore – debería darle unos buenos golpes a tus amigos haber si así recapacitan – gruñó.

-No harás nada de eso ¿cierto? – le preguntó un poco inquieto al ver que su novio estaba más decidido que nunca a golpear a sus amigos al estilo muggle.

-No – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿has terminado tu solicitud?

Neville se la extendió.

Desde la mañana en todas las salas comunes habían aparecidos anuncios sobre las carreras mágicas, todos los alumnos de séptimo año estaban invitados a llenar sus solicitudes y entregárselas al jefe de su casa o directamente enviarlas por vía lechuza a la Universidad Mágica correspondiente.

Theodore y Neville se pusieron en ello inmediatamente.

-¡Ni siquiera has empezado la tuya! – refunfuñó Neville al ver la solicitud de su novio.

-Lo estuve pensando Neville – le confesó Theo – quizás… no sea buena idea mandar mi solicitud.

-¿Por qué? – le reprochó seriamente.

-Todavía hay magos que creen que somos Mortífagos – comentó Theo observando la solicitud.

-¡Pero se aclararon las cosas! Ustedes estaban de nuestro lado, además Dumbledore…

-Lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero hay gente que aún no olvida y que nunca creyó al cien por ciento las palabras de Dumbledore. Así que…

-Así que tú llenarás tu solicitud y dejarás de hacer hipótesis sin fundamento – sentenció Neville. Theo enarcó una ceja, a veces su novio solía ser muy tenaz.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Theo, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios – te ves sexy cuando te enojas – le murmuró y el Gryffindor se sonrojó ligeramente.

* * *

Después de observarlo por más de quince minutos, Harry decidió ir a hablar con Draco, lo cierto era que desde ese día que habían peleado, él no había hecho el intento de hacer las paces con el rubio, seguía molesto, aunque una parte de él se sentía culpable por haberlo engañado por segunda ocasión con aquel Ravenclaw (aunque internamente sentía que ya estaba a mano con él).

-Hola – le saludó sentándose a su lado. El rubio dio un bote sobre su asiento - ¿Qué es eso? – le interrogó el Gryffindor al ver que Draco ocultaba un pedazo de pergamino rápidamente.

-Nada que te importe – le salpicó Draco indignado. Estaba molesto. Más de tres semanas había intentado hacer las paces y éste ni siquiera se había dignado a enviarle una sola mirada y ahora se le ocurría ir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Vamos, Draco! – Se quejó el moreno – intento hacer las paces.

-Pues vas muy mal – le confesó el rubio, dispuesto a levantarse.

-Draco, no seas infantil – le aconsejó – escucha, te amo, pero no me agradó que me ocultaras información sobre mi mejor amigo y…

-Y Blaise es el mio, además lo que ocurre entre él y Ron es muy su asunto – contraatacó Draco – y si tus sentimientos van a depender de lo que hacen mis amigos, entonces no creo que me ames como dices que lo haces.

-Claro que te amo, y mi amor no dependerá de nada – le aclaró – pero debes de reconocer que Blaise hizo mal…

-No sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, tal como lo estás diciendo lo haces quedar como el malo de la película, cuando no es así.

-Entonces dime cómo es – Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

-No puedo decirlo – siseó.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y se fue a sentar a otro lugar. Lo último que quería era hacer una escenita frente a la clase de Pociones. Una vez sentado en otro lugar, sacó nuevamente el pedazo de pergamino, que minutos atrás había escondido de Harry.

_No vales nada Malfoy, solo eres el hijo de un maldito mortífago que ha matado al padre de uno de tus mejores amigos ¿Cómo tienes el valor de seguir viéndolo a la cara? _

Draco hizo el enorme esfuerzo de no gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos al culpable de aquella nota anónima.

-¿Llego a tiempo? – la voz agitada de Blaise lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?

-No soy el único distraído – le dijo sonriente el moreno – tengo la sensación que algo se me ha olvidado y no sé qué es – le confesó Blaise mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Hola, Harry – le saludó su amigo pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado - ¿estás bien? – le interrogó al verlo fulminar con la mirada a cierto rubio Slytherin.

-No – gruñó.

-Escúchame, no tienes porque enojarte con Draco por lo que haya hecho Blaise – le aconsejó el pelirrojo, ya que estaba al tanto de la pelea de ambos – no quiero cargar con eso también – le dijo mientras veía a Blaise y a Draco conversar tranquilamente.

Minutos después entró el profesor Slughorn.

-Pongan sus redacciones a la vista, pasaré a recogerlas – les ordenó.

Uno a uno, tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherins comenzaron a sacar sus redacciones y ponerlas en un lugar visible a los ojos del profesor, sin embargo cierto moreno, no encontraba la suya.

-¡Demonios! – gruñó Blaise mientras rebuscaba en sus cosas aquel pergamino.

-¿No la encuentras? – le preguntó Draco, mientras él ponía la suya en su mesa.

-Creo que olvidé hacerla…

-¿Cómo que _crees_ que olvidaste hacerla? – preguntó perplejo Draco.

-Ayer estuviste toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo esa redacción – le recordó Theodore, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa del lado izquierdo junto con Neville – o eso fue lo que nos dijiste al llegar a la Sala Común.

-Y a eso fui a la biblioteca – aclaró Blaise – pero me quedé dormido y cuando desperté regresé a…

-Señor Zabini, su redacción – le pidió el profesor, Blaise puso cara de circunstancias.

-No la hice – le confesó al final.

-Qué decepción… — murmuró el profesor, ya que Blaise, además de haber pertenecido a su _famoso_ Club de las Eminencias, era alumno de su casa – me apena decir esto, señor Zabini se quedará castigado. Lo espero al final de la jordana de clase.

-De acuerdo – respondió Blaise.

Algunos Gryffindors estaban sorprendidos, ya que ese profesor, sorprendentemente, era el primero que castigaba a Blaise Zabini en todo el transcurso del año, ya que por alguna extrañan razón (al menos para ellos) mientras que estuvo Francis Morseferth en el colegio, no obtuvo ningún castigo o reprimenda alguna.

Ronald Weasley era el más sorprendido de todos, es decir, él había sido testigo de que Blaise estaba en la biblioteca haciendo esa redacción, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el chico se había quedado dormido, incluso cuando él y Harry habían abandonado la biblioteca.

-Ron, ¿esta es tu redacción? – le preguntó su amigo ojiverde. Ron enarcó una ceja en son de duda. Harry le mostró el pedazo de pergamino, haciéndolo caer en cuenta que aquel pergamino contenía una redacción pero no era la de esa materia.

-Señor Weasley, su redacción – le pidió el profesor al llegar su lado – no me diga que usted tampoco la hizo.

-Sí la hice – replicó Ron – solo que no la tengo aquí, si me da permiso puedo ir a la Sala Común y…

-¿Hacerla? – inquirió el profesor. Ron se sonrojó en demasía – está de mas decirle que está castigado ¿cierto? – le dijo con una mirada inquisidora.

Ron gruñó. Segundos después entornó lo ojos ¿castigado? Instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia con Blaise, el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta que ambos estarían castigados…

En cuanto sonó la campana, Ron salió enfurruñado. Estaba molesto, no por el castigo, sino porque Blaise ni por enterado de que ambos estarían en la misma aula _solos_, cumpliendo un castigo por el mismo motivo. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía, pero algo debía de ser.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo una voz conocida, mientras que era jalado por el brazo hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – se quejó al ver a Theodore frente a él.

-¡Qué coincidencia! – Exclamó Theo irónicamente – Es lo mismo que me preguntaba sobre ti.

Ron lo veía directamente a los ojos tratando de averiguar qué demonios traía en manos el Slytherin, la verdad era que nunca había visto así de molesto a Nott, de hecho, de los seis (o cuando se reunían los seis) con el que menos convivía era precisamente con él, con Theo, a pesar de que él fue el primero que se unió al clan Gryffindor cuando comenzó a salir con Neville.

Neville, esa debía ser la razón.

-Déjame adivinar, tu novio ya se fue a quejar que no le dirigimos la palabra Harry y yo – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

-Escúchame muy bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir – le advirtió el Slytherin acercándose demasiado hacia el pelirrojo – lo que haya ocurrido entre tú y Blaise es muy tu problema. Lo que haya ocurrido entre Francis y Blaise es un asunto del cual no tienes la más maldita mínima idea, así que deja de sacar conclusiones que ni siquiera se acercan a la verdad.

-Estas admitiendo que hubo algo entre Francis y Blaise, así que…

Un golpe secó, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, lo hizo callar. Theodore había dado un puñetazo a la pared con su mano izquierda.

-No sabes nada Weasley y posiblemente jamás te llegarás a enterar – le dijo enojado Theo – solo piensa por un momento, en que si Blaise, Neville o cualquier de nosotros jamás te haya dicho nada de lo que tú crees que haya pasado con ese profesor y Blaise, sea por alguna razón. Y no, no es por 'cubrir' las 'infidelidades'. Que tal vez sea por una cuestión de protección. Que quizás la vida de alguien dependía de no decir nada.

Dicho esto, Theo se alejó del pelirrojo, dispuesto irse de ahí.

-¿Protección? ¿A qué demonios te refieres? – le preguntó el pelirrojo. Theo se dio la vuelta, lo escudriñó con cautela, pareciera como si le fuera a revelar ese gran secreto del cual al parecer todos sabían menos él.

-Dile a Potter que se deje de jueguitos – advirtió – si acusó a Neville por ocultar cosas, entonces dile que yo no lo haré y le diré a Draco su secreto.

Y sin más el Slytherin caminó hacia su Sala Común, dejando a un Ron demasiado confundido por la reciente información.

* * *

Cuando Neville llegó a su Sala Común, Harry acaba de terminar de llenar su solicitud para la Academia de Aurores, aunque en realidad no necesitaba llenar una, con el simple hecho de ser el chico-que-vivió, él ya estaba aceptado a cualquier lugar que quisiera entrar y eso le molestaba.

El recién llegado al ver que Harry se encontraba ahí, desvió su camino y se dirigió directamente hasta las habitaciones, era mejor así, evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía con él.

-¡Oye, no me esperaste! – Se quejó Ron al llegar al lado del ojiverde – quedamos que los dos llenaríamos la solitud y la enviaríamos juntos.

-Esos eran los planes, pero si mi memoria no falla, eso mismo le dijiste a Terry hace dos días – le respondió Harry. Ron enarcó una ceja en son de duda. Recordaba haber conversado con Terry sobre las carreras que estudiarían, ambos coincidieron en ir a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores, lo que no recordaba era el haber quedado con el Ravenclaw para mandar la solicitud juntos. Quizás el haber estado bebiendo demasiada cerveza de mantequilla tuvo algo que ver.

-Lo olvidé – le dijo sonrojado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué castigo crees que les den? – quiso saber el ojiverde.

-No me preocupa el castigo – murmuró Ron mientras observaba la solicitud de la Academia.

-Cierto, estarás con Blaise – El pelirrojo gruñó, por reflejo recordó la pequeña e interesante charla que tuvo solo minutos atrás con Nott.

-¿Sabes? Creo que somos injustos con Neville con respecto al asunto de Blaise – le soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás Neville no me dijo nada para protegerme, para evitar que me decepcionará de Blaise…

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó confundido el moreno.

-Eso, que Neville no tenía la obligación de decirme sobre el beso de ese profesor y Blaise – Harry notaba algo raro en su amigo pelirrojo. Normalmente Ron evitaba hablar del tema 'Blaise' o simplemente pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, en el último mes, su amigo lo nombraba cada vez que podía.

-¿No? – le preguntó Harry.

-No. Es decir, es como si nosotros supiéramos que Theo estuviera engañando a Neville, lo primero que haríamos seria encarar a Nott y si éste no le dijera nada, tal vez se lo diríamos a Neville – razonó el pelirrojo.

-Cierto – le dio la razón el moreno – protegeríamos a nuestro amigo de cualquier cosa.

Ron sonrió de lado, sin embargo, le comenzaron a rondar las palabras de Theo sobre Harry.

-Harry… — no estaba muy seguro si decirle o no, pero al ver a Harry más dispuesto que nunca a escuchar se arriesgó - ¿estás engañando a Draco?

-¡Qué! – Entornó los ojos el ojiverde - ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que, No! – Gritó el ojiverde - ¿Corner te dijo algo? – le interrogó nervioso.

-¿Corner? – Ron se levantó bruscamente — ¿Michael Corner? ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Sí lo estás engañando!

-¡Shh! – le tapó la boca enseguida - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó derrotado.

-Preocúpate, por el _quién_ me lo dijo… — musitó Ron, aún sin poder creer que Harry estuviera engañando a Draco.

El ojiverde comenzó analizar la situación, ¿Draco? Claramente el rubio no se lo dijo o él ya estaría más que muerto y enterrado. ¿Blaise? Tampoco, el moreno quedaba descartado, por obvias razones al igual que Neville. ¿Theodore? Harry entornó los ojos.

-Nott – susurró lentamente. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza - ¡Demonios! Se lo dirá a Draco – se quejó Harry.

La situación entre Corner y él, estaba así: desde aquel día que Harry y Draco habían discutido, el ojiverde se había acostado nuevamente con el Ravenclaw y desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera un 'Hola' o una mirada de advertencia para guardar silencio. Nada. Aunque el Gryffindor seguía en su postura de estar enojado con Draco por haberle ocultado lo de Blaise y el profesor.

-Ya lo hubiera hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón no se lo ha dicho – le comunicó el pelirrojo.

Harry parecía meditar las cosas. Lo cierto era que la culpa lo invadía cada vez y era por eso que quería hacer las paces con el rubio, aunque no hacía su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo, con la reciente noticia de que Nott sabía su _secreto_, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco antes que él lo haga – exclamó decido el Gryffindor, se puso de pie dispuesto a hacer las paces con el Slytherin.

Justo en el momento que se puso de pie, Neville bajaba de las escaleras y al ver a los dos chicos en la Sala Común, decidió regresar a su habitación.

-¡Neville, espera! – le llamó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Tenía más de media hora esperándolo, ya lo tenía decidido. Era ahora o nunca. Él no tenía dudas, sabía lo que sentía por aquel pelirrojo y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Zabini lo había hecho, pero él no. Él haría de su relación algo formal, lo haría su novio. Y sería ese día. Preferentemente antes de que Ronald Weasley se fuera a cumplir el castigo con aquel Slytherin.

Era por eso que Terry Boot estaba nervioso. Y se puso aún más cuando vio salir al susodicho por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡Hola! – le envió un saludo demasiado efusivo para su pesar.

-¿Terry? – le llamó confundido el pelirrojo, pues no estaba muy seguro de haber quedado con él a esas horas.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó Terry tranquilizándose un poco.

-Me dirigía a mi castigo – le dijo con pesar.

-Lo sé, solo será unos momentos, lo prometo – le aseguró el Ravenclaw.

-De acuerdo – accedió el pelirrojo.

Ambos caminaron hasta un aula vacía, el Ravenclaw estaba un poco inquieto por la propuesta que le haría al chico pelirrojo. El Gryffindor se estaba poniendo nervioso por el futuro castigo, ya que estaría con Blaise. ¿Y si por una extraña coincidencia Blaise le pidiera salir nuevamente con él? ¿Aceptaría?

-Seré honesto y directo contigo – le dijo el Ravenclaw una vez dentro del aula – Te amo.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos al escuchar la confesión. Parpadeó un par de veces, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que había escuchado. ¿Terry le había dicho que lo 'amaba'?

-Terry… yo…

-Sé que no soy correspondido al cien por ciento – exclamó el Ravenclaw acercándose a él cada vez más – pero también sé que sientes algo por mí, quizás no me ames como lo estoy haciendo yo, pero…

El chico se acercaba cada vez más, Ron lo observaba en silencio y aquí entre nos, más nervioso por las palabras que le estaba diciendo. No estaba seguro pero sabía que Terry le propondría algo, la cuestión era ¿aceptaría?

-Solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz – Ron abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró.

Terry era un buen chico y si fueran otras circunstancias, quizás le daría esa oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera. Sin embargo, este no era el caso. Ron aún tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Blaise, ya que muy en el fondo, algo le decía que el Slytherin aún lo amaba y para qué negarlo, él también lo hacía. Y se le había presentado la oportunidad para hacerlo: el castigo.

Con lo que no contaba era con la repentina declaración de Terry. El pelirrojo no quería herir sus sentimientos y al darle una negativa lo haría, pero también el darle falsas esperanzas.

Terry al ver que Ron se había quedado sorprendido por su petición, decidió no presionar.

-No me respondas ahora – le dijo de modo conciliador – tómate el tiempo que desees, solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió levemente. Y sin más el Ravenclaw salió del aula.

* * *

Draco estaba muy concentrado llenando su solicitud para la Universidad Mágica de Especialidades, que no se dio cuenta que desde hacía un buen rato, tanto Blaise como Theo le estaban haciendo compañía en el Gran Comedor. Era la hora del descanso, después de eso, el moreno se dirigiría a su castigo.

-¿Qué es lo que todos están haciendo de manera tan concentrada? – quiso saber Blaise, al ver que algunos alumnos estaban muy concentrados en alguna especie de encuesta, pues dudaba mucho que fuera por los trabajos finales, ya que aún faltaban cuatro meses para que se terminara el año.

-Son las solicitudes para las carreras mágicas – le comunicó Theo, mientras terminaba el ensayo de la materia de Transformaciones - ¿No harás la tuya?

Blaise desvió su mirada hacia con Draco. Aún recordaba aquel momento cuando Bilius y él hacían planes para ese momento. Habían decidido que ambos llenarían sus solicitudes, su pelirrojo mandaría su solicitud hacia la Academia de Aurores y él, hacia la Universidad Mágica de Especialidades para estudiar Medimagia.

-No lo sé – le murmuró, mientras volvía la vista hacia su libro de DCAO - ¿crees que nos acepten en alguna universidad? Ya sabes por el asunto de Voldemort y eso – lo miró a los ojos.

-Nunca lo sabremos si no las enviamos – le respondió Theo, recordando la pequeña charla con su novio.

-Tienes razón – coincidió el moreno.

-Draco ¿podemos hablar? – Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Harry, ya que ninguno lo vio llegar hasta con ellos – lo siento – se disculpó el ojiverde al darse cuenta.

-Estoy ocupado – rezongó el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de su solicitud. El Gryffindor le quitó el pergamino, haciendo que finalmente el rubio le pusiera atención – te la regreso cuando terminemos de hablar ¿de acuerdo? – le propuso el chico.

Draco, a regañadientes, lo siguió. Harry le envió una mirada de complicidad hacia Theo antes de seguir al rubio. El castaño por su lado, no le dio a entender nada. Era verdad que Theo sabía su pequeño secreto, lo había descubierto en aquel solitario pasillo junto con Michael Corner, ambos hablaban demasiado cerca y los había visto partir hacia el séptimo piso, sería una ingenuidad de su parte el no pensar lo qué harían ambos chicos en la sala de los menesteres que no fuera más que sexo. Lo comprobó al ver la actitud que habían tomado los siguientes días de eso.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste – la voz de su novio y el casto beso que le dio en los labios lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué? – Theo parpadeó desconcertado, cuando Neville le sonrió cálidamente.

-Hablaste con Ron y Harry ¿cierto? – le inquirió el Gryffindor. Theo por primera vez no supo qué decirle – gracias.

El Slytherin le sonrió, ese era su Neville, el chico sonriente que tenía frente a él, no aquel chico achicopalado de días atrás.

-Me voy a mi castigo – les interrumpió Blaise con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye – le llamó Theo, en cuanto se puso de pie – tal vez… no sea tan malo el castigo – le guiñó un ojo, Blaise enarcó una ceja en son de duda, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

-No tiene idea de que él y Ron estarán juntos ¿verdad? – le preguntó Neville a su novio. Theo sonriente le negó con la cabeza.

* * *

¿Hablaría con él? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Olvidaría todo? ¿Comenzaría de cero?

Un millón de dudas invadían al pelirrojo. Había llegado desde minutos atrás al lugar del castigo, así que no era de extrañarse que estuviera solo y con los nervios de punta. En un momento a otro Blaise, _su_ Blaise, entraría por aquella puerta, ambos estarían solos y esta vez no sería por coincidencia como aquel día del jardín. No, esta vez era una situación distinta. Ambos estarían un buen rato a solas.

Hablarían, probablemente arreglarían las cosas y quizás volverían. Retomarían su relación, después de todo ya habían estado medio año juntos y…

-¿Bilius? – esa voz…

Al pelirrojo le aumentó su ritmo cardiaco al escuchar la voz de Blaise a sus espaldas. Lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente del moreno. Abrió la boca para responderle, sin embargo ésta de un momento a otro se le secó. No podía articular palabra alguna ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Se supone que odiaba al chico que tenia frente a él por su traición.

-¡Hola, jóvenes! – Saludó el profesor - ¿ansiosos por cumplir el castigo? – inquirió de manera cómplice, no era de extrañarse que algunos profesores sabían sobre la relación amorosa de ambos chicos, sobre todo el profesor Slughorn que era el jefe de la casa del chico moreno. Lo que no sabía era que ambos chicos ya no tenían más ésta relación (1), sin embargo eso no quitaba que el profesor sospechara que el castigo solo se tratara de una _coincidencia._

Los dos chicos lo observaron expectantes.

-Su castigo será lo mismo de siempre, supongo – comenzó hablar el profesor – limpiar calderos, lavar instrumentos de trabajo, ordenar frascos y esas cosas – Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer los calderos – les dejaré usar magia – ambos chicos abrieron la boca, pero enseguida la cerraron por el asombro – solo utilizaran un hechizo, el cual podrán usar las veces que quieran – les dijo con una sonrisa – sus varitas – los chicos pusieron a la vista sus respectivas varitas, el profesor conjuró un extraño hechizo sobre éstas, luego se las devolvió – listo. Yo me retiro, cuando terminen vayan a mi oficina para regresar a la normalidad sus varitas.

Y sin más preámbulos el profesor se retiró dejando solos a los chicos.

Blaise observaba detenidamente a Ron tratando de recordar el porqué éste se encontraba ahí y el porqué él no lo sabía, estaba más que claro que todos los sabían a excepción de él mismo, no por nada Theo le había dicho esas palabras en el Gran Comedor.

Se sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de ese pensamiento, es decir, ¡esa era su oportunidad! Tenía frente a él a Bilius. Se había hecho el propósito de olvidarlo, ya que lo había visto con Terry muy feliz, pero no podía seguir engañándose: aún lo amaba. Y lucharía por él.

-Bilius – lo llamó.

Ron que desde hacía rato no se había movido (y que evitaba su penetrante mirada), se tensó en demasía. _Bilius_. Le había llamado y él se sentía desfallecer.

-Yo… — Blaise se acercó a él, llevó su mano derecha hasta la mano izquierda del pelirrojo: "Te amo" pensó en decirle, pero no podía decírselo así directamente sin faltar al maldito Pacto Mágico.

-Solo dilo – le susurró Ron viéndolo a los ojos – dime que me crees, que aún me amas y todo quedará olvidado – le pidió suplicante.

El moreno subió su mano hacia la mejilla del pelirrojo, éste cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el contacto. El Slytherin puso su frente en la del otro, mientras que con ambas manos sostenía la cara de su lindo Bilius. Él sabía lo que quería hacer, hacia mucho_, muchísimo,_ tiempo que ansiaba nuevamente besarlo. Deleitarse en sus labios, en su sabor…

Y qué decir de Ron, él también lo deseaba desesperadamente. Él también quería perderse entre sus labios, en ese sabor característico del otro chico. De _su_ chico.

Blaise cortó el espacio entre ambos. Unió sus labios con los del Gryffindor. Parecía estar en una especie de sueño del cual no quería despertar. Nuevamente estaba entre los brazos de su lindo Bilius. Comenzaron con movimientos suaves y lentos, como si estuvieran reconociéndose nuevamente. Blaise bajó una de sus manos hacia el cuello y la otra hacia la espalda del pelirrojo, el Gryffindor pasó sus manos detrás de la nuca del Slytherin.

Ambos se habían extrañado, los dos habían anhelado ese momento que creyeron que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, besándose. Demostrándose que aún se amaban y que sin importar lo que se hubieran dicho anteriormente aún su amor seguía latente.

Profundizaron el beso con movimientos un poco más bruscos, Ron bajó sus manos hasta la túnica del otro chico a la cual había comenzado a desabrochar, mientras que el moreno bajaba sus besos hacia el cuello.

-Blaise… — gimió el pelirrojo, cuando éste lo subió a la mesa cercana, sin cortar los besos en su cuello.

-Bilius, te am…

Sin siquiera terminar la frase, un caldero cayó estrepitosamente desde la mesa en la cual se encontraba Ron sentado, rompiendo así el momento. Blaise parpadeó nervioso. Algo no estaba bien. Ron lo veía de manera extraña y después simplemente todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Blaise! – Le llamó Ron bajándose rápidamente de la mesa - ¿Blaise? – insistió al ver que el moreno no respondía, sin más preámbulos, como pudo, se dirigió con él hacia la enfermería. Tenía la extraña sensación que algo no andaba bien.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con la medimaga que los veía de manera extraña.

-Estaba por ir a buscarlos a ambos – les dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Blaise se ha desmayado – le comunicó Ron, pasando de ella, mientras lo acomodaba en una de las camas.

-¡Por supuesto que se ha desmayado! ¡Es normal que lo haga! – exclamó furiosa la medimaga.

-¿Qué es 'normal'? – quiso saber Blaise recuperándose lentamente. La medimaga enarcó una ceja. Ambos chicos pasaron saliva trabajosamente cuando la señora les envió una mirada severa.

-Querían comportarse como adultos – dejó salir la medimaga – pues bien, ahora se harán responsables como los adultos que se creen.

-¿De qué habla? – preguntó confundido el Gryffindor.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo lograron reunir los ingredientes – seguía con la reprimenda la medimaga - ¿Cómo prepararon la poción de fertilidad? Es muy complicada. ¡Pero, claro! Teniendo al señor Malfoy y al señor Nott, que son excelentes en realizar pociones, no les fue difícil ¿cierto?

-¿Poción…? – murmuró Blaise, varias frases con la voz de Morseferth se le vinieron a la mente _"¿jugo de calabaza?"_

-¿Qué quiere decir? – esta vez le reclamó el pelirrojo.

-Si ambos querían más responsabilidades de las que ya tienen, lo lograron. Van a ser padres – le soltó enojada la señora.

-¡Qué! – ambos gritaron.

-Es por eso de sus síntomas señor Zabini, sus desmayos, sus mareos, su inestabilidad en la magia. Esta embarazado.

Las últimas dos palabras de la medimaga le resonaron en su mente una y otra vez. Ron que estaba a su lado, dio un paso atrás rápidamente, mientras que lo veía de manera acusadora.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

Muy bien, aquí una pequeña y fugaz explicación del asunto de Terry y Ron.

Francis preparó una poción para que tanto Ron como Terry sintieran atracción uno hacia el otro. Ambos chicos estuvieron expuestos bajo esta poción durante mucho tiempo hasta el momento en que Francis fue capturado, así que el elfo (el cual les daba la poción en sus comidas y bebidas de manera clandestina bajo las órdenes de Morseferth) dejó de dárselas.

Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que, desde antes que Francis les diera la poción a ambos chicos, ellos ya habían tenido varios encuentros sin que los efectos de la poción tuviera algo que ver. Por ejemplo, cuando Blaise terminó con Ron y éste se quedó en el pasillo solo y Terry llegó ahí por no poder dormir. (Capitulo 17: Citas). Así que, no es de extrañarse que entre ambos chicos haya algo. No es que estén plenamente enamorados uno del otro, pero sí hay algo.

El haber dejado de tomar la poción tiene ciertas consecuencias y se ven claramente en este capítulo, por ejemplo Terry sí está enamorado de Ron. Y Ron, claramente tiene dudas con respecto al Ravenclaw, ya que sin la poción, podríamos decir que sus sentimientos ya no son tan 'fuertes' hacia con él, en cambio hacia con Blaise, pues sabemos que aún lo ama.

Y eso es todo n.n

(1)Recuerden que el profesor Slughorn fue internado en San Mungo después del accidente de las escaleras (capítulo 5: Sobre ellos), estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, así que del asunto del rompimiento de Blaise y Ron ni por enterado, tampoco es que todos los profesores anduvieran de metiches para saber qué ondax con los novios de sus alumnos :P

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	25. Capitulo Veinticuatro: El final

**25/25**

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: El final de una historia**

[Blaise Zabini]

_"__Está embarazado…"_

_Esas fueron las palabras de la señora Pomfrey y sin embargo, yo no puedo creerlas… ¿embarazado?_

-¿Cómo que embarazado?_ – pregunta Bilius confundido._

-Ahora me dirán que no sabían que si tomaban la poción de fertilidad sin ninguna precaución no podrían quedar embarazado alguno de los dos, porque no les creeré –_ nos regaña la medimaga._

_Embarazado…_

_Esa palabra va de un lado a otro en mi cabeza._

-Ahora jovencito, tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas porque esa criatura que está dentro del señor Zabini crece cada día y cuando nazca querrá que sus padres lo cuiden y lo…

-¡Exacto! –_ Interrumpe Bilius – _usted lo ha dicho "sus padres"_ – puedo sentir la mirada furiosa de mi lindo Bilius sobre mí._

_Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior fuertemente._

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor Weasley? –_ le interroga la señora._

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?_ – le pregunta, ignorándola._

-Cuatro meses, aproximadamente. No se le nota mucho porque el embarazo masculino es diferente al femenino.

_Bilius me observa de manera acusadora. Volteo a verlo y de manera suplicante trato de decirle con mi mirada un "lo siento". Él comienza a retroceder lentamente, sin dejar de reprocharme con la mirada. Finalmente llega hasta la puerta, se da la vuelta y sin decir nada, se va…_

_Lo he perdido para siempre._

-No se preocupe señor Zabini_ – me dice la medimaga _– normalmente los chicos se asustan con la idea de ser padres, pero al final vuelven_ – ella también se va dejándome solo._

_Niego con la cabeza, mi lindo Bilius no regresará a mí, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Maldito sea Francis Morseferth y maldito sea el engendro que se está formando dentro mí. Porque sí. Es hijo de Francis Morseferth. _

* * *

Se encontraba en la orilla del lago, desde que había salido de la enfermería se había dirigido hacia ese lugar, durante su recorrido recogió un par de piedras y al llegar a su destino comenzó a lanzarlas con demasiada agresividad hacia el agua.

_"__Está embarazado…"_

Las palabras de la medimaga resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Blaise, _su_ Blaise, estaba embarazado y ese hijo claramente no era suyo. Sí, Blaise y él habían tenido intimidad, pero desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts, él nunca estuvo arriba, una vez intentó estarlo pero las cosas no resultaron muy bien (1). Así que, definitivamente el hijo que esperaba Blaise no era suyo. Y solo podría haber un solo candidato para el otro padre. Francis Morseferth.

-¡Maldita sea! – maldijo el pelirrojo arrojando la última piedra hacia el lago.

A tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás estuvo a punto de perdonar a Blaise por no haberle creído lo del robo de la poción, quizás también le hubiera perdonado el hecho que se hubiera liado con aquel profesor mientras andaba con él. Sin embargo… no podría perdonarle que tuviera un hijo de ese señor. Eso era _demasiado_.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Theo sentándose en la cama de enfrente – Neville y yo nos preocupamos cuando no regresabas del castigo.

Blaise no le respondió, se había sumido en un mutismo.

-¿Blaise? – insistió el castaño.

-No creo que hable – le dijo la medimaga, llegando hasta con ellos – que se tome esta poción o me temo que el señor Zabini enfermará y eso no es bueno para su estado.

-¿Su estado? – preguntó confundido Nott.

-No estoy autorizada para hablar de la vida privada de mis pacientes, pero tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos y sé que aparte de su madre y del señor Malfoy, solo cuenta contigo, así que te lo diré. El señor Zabini esta embarazado.

Theo abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerró. No estaba muy seguro de lo que le había dicho la medimaga.

-Que se tome la poción – le recalcó la señora al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio – es una poción revitalizadora, le ayudará a recobrar fuerzas y sobre todo le hará bien al bebé. No entiendo porqué dejó de tomarla – y murmurando más cosas para sí misma se alejó dejando al Slytherin mas confundido que nunca.

* * *

Pareciera como si ambos compitieran en una especie de lucha de miradas. La mirada ojiverde era una de suplica, mientras que la gris era una de escepticismo.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas? – Harry le puso cara de perrito apaleado a Draco.

-Eso no es suficiente, _Potter_ – gruñó Draco – si me vas a estar poniendo entre la espada y la pared cada vez que descubras algo de mis amigos, de una vez te digo que a pesar que te amo, siempre los elegiré a ellos.

El ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

-No me hagas esa cara – se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos – los Slytherin hemos pasado por muchas cosas y de una vez te digo que si antes era feliz sin ti, también lo seré esta vez.

El rubio estaba muy seguro en cuanto su decisión. Le importaba mucho Harry, sin embargo también sus amigos. Él y sus amigos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, siempre estuvieron ahí en las buenas y en las malas, y eso no cambiaría en lo absoluto. Solo esperaba que Harry lo entendiera o de lo contrario todo habría terminado.

-Draco… - le llamó Harry – lo siento, sé que me excedí. Es verdad lo que me dices, en tu lugar… me imagino que yo haría lo mismo, es decir, jamás te revelaría cosas de mis amigos. Y tienes toda la razón, mis sentimientos no deben depender de lo que hagan o dejen de hacer tus amigos con los míos. Lo siento.

-¿No se volverá a repetir? – quiso saber.

-No – prometió el ojiverde.

-Si vuelve a suceder, esto se acaba – le advirtió el rubio.

-Lo sé – reconoció el león.

Draco asintió levemente. Harry no lo pudo resistir, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

-Te extrañé – le susurró al oído, sin dejar el abrazo.

-Yo también – reconoció Draco, respondiéndole el abrazo – yo también…

* * *

Durante la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, cada vez que lo hacía aparecía Blaise en él y… un bebé. Un bebé que claramente no era suyo. Después de haber intentado dormir por tercera ocasión y tener nuevamente el mismo sueño, decidió dejar de dormir.

Murmuró un '_Lumos'_ y en la orilla de su varita se encendió una bolita de luz, mientras su mano movía la varita de un lado a otro con sus ojos azulados seguía el rastro que dejaba el haz de luz. Suspiró largamente, mientras se preguntaba internamente el porqué Blaise le había hecho eso. Es decir… ¿Por qué un hijo en esos momentos? Y ¿Por qué con Francis y no con él? ¿Acaso su amor por Francis era más que el que sentía por él y por eso le daba un hijo?

Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en Blaise, total, seguramente el moreno en esos momentos estaría muy feliz por la noticia que le habían dado minutos atrás. Y probablemente estaría contándosela en una carta a Morseferth.

Eso lo deprimió en demasía. Así que dirigió sus pensamientos hacia una nueva persona: Terry y su propuesta. Aquel chico le había pedido una oportunidad y esta vez, Ron no se detuvo a pensarlo. Sabía lo que le respondería.

Un nuevo día amanecía y con eso la decisión de Ron.

-Recibí tu mensaje – le comunicó el chico Ravenclaw en cuanto estuvo frente a él – entonces… ¿ya tomaste una decisión? – preguntó un poco ansioso.

El Gryffindor lo observó detenidamente, después de unos segundos le sonrió.

-Acepto – le dijo a Terry – saldré contigo.

-No te arrepentirás – le aseguró el Ravenclaw feliz.

El pelirrojo sonreía mientras que el otro chico lo abrazaba fuertemente. Era el inicio de una nueva relación.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con éstos también la preocupación de los Slytherins. Blaise se había sumido en su mundo. No hablaba, no comía, no asistía a clases. Sus amigos, que ya estaban al tanto de todo lo del embarazo y sospechaban quién era el padre, trataban de animarlo, de hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo nada de lo que habían hecho lo hicieron salir de su letargo. Incluso su madre había ido hablar con él, pero ni eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-Solo una persona puede sacarlo de ese estado – les dijo Theo a los demás.

Draco, Neville y él, estaban reunidos en los jardines del colegio. Habían convocado una junta urgente para hablar sobre Blaise, ya que sus ideas se agotaban y con éstas también las ganas de vivir de su amigo.

-Lo sabemos… pero no creo que quiera verlo, es decir, madame Pomfrey nos dijo que Weasley estaba muy molesto con Blaise – aclaró Draco.

-Además… - Neville no estaba muy seguro de querer decirlo, pero al final lo soltó – hay algo que deben saber, Ron está saliendo con Terry.

-¿Qué? – dejó salir fastidiado el rubio.

-Eso complica un poco las cosas – confesó Theo.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Merlín! Weasley me va a escuchar – ladró Draco levantándose de golpe y dispuesto a ir a _asesinar_ a cierto pelirrojo.

-¡No le dirás nada Draco! – Le ordenó Theo – complicaremos más de lo que de por sí están las cosas, así que mejor, siéntate.

-Entonces ¿Cómo serpientes ayudaremos a Blaise? – preguntó preocupado el rubio, tomando nuevamente su lugar en el césped.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé – confesó el castaño – necesitaremos un _milagro_.

-El tiempo se agota – murmuró Neville, preocupado - ¿Están seguros que el hijo que espera es de… Francis? Es decir, ¿y si no es así? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Es de él – le confesó Theo – Si no fuera así, Blaise y Ron estarían juntos. Hay una razón por la cual ambos saben que el hijo que espera Blaise no es de Ron.

-¡Demonios! – maldijo Neville.

Los tres se sumieron en un mudo silencio, cada uno pensando en la manera de ayudar a Blaise.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Oigo voces alrededor mío. Hablan sobre "vida y muerte". No lo sé…_

_De lo que estoy seguro es que, si algo me ocurre a mí, también al maldito engendro que se está formando dentro de mí. Y eso me agrada._

_Hubiera preferido deshacerme de él, pero la inútil de la medimaga dijo que el engendro ya estaba muy avanzado y si intentaba hacer algo probablemente yo perdería la vida en el intento. Algo me dice que solo lo dijo para que no intentara hacer algo en contra de esa cosa._

_Así que, si no podía hacer nada directamente, entonces de manera indirecta sí. En los días siguientes después de esa espantosa noticia, hice de todo. Usé magia irresponsablemente, a pesar que ésta iba y venía, y cuando venía me esforzaba al máximo hasta el punto de desmayarme, de sangrar por la nariz, de quedarme por varios días sin magia. Comencé a no comer, a aislarme de lo demás, de simplemente a no hacer nada…_

_Empecé a sentirme débil, a notar cierta anomalía en mi estómago, sabía que el engendro empezaba a sentirse asustado y eso me agradó. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de existir. Y yo, solo ansiaba que ese momento llegara._

_Esta mañana sentí humedad en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pero no le presté atención, quizás era el maldito engendro el que ya estaba abandonando mi cuerpo._

_-¡Blaise, estás sangrando! – la voz de Draco fue el que me confirmó mis sospechas. Sonreí._

_O al menos esa era mi intensión._

_-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería! – esa fue la voz de Theo. Creo. No lo sé, de pronto las voces solo eran murmullos incomprensibles para mí, las cosas que veía frente a mí se volvieron manchas borrosas, y después solo oscuridad…_

* * *

Cada uno de los alumnos pasó al frente a leer su 'obra maestra'. Era la clase de estudios muggles, una asignatura que la habían hecho obligatoria para todas las casas. El tema de ese día era Poesía.

Las chicas eran las más emocionadas. Lisa Turpin fue la primera en pasar.

-Adiós te puedes ir ¡Cuántas veces no luché porque te quedaras aquí! – A tan solo escuchar estas palabras, Ron sabía que no la iba a pasar muy bien – Por las noches me acuerdo de ti, todavía pienso ¿Por qué apagaste el sentimiento? – el pelirrojo gruñó.

El Gryffindor sacó su propia composición, se quiso distraer leyéndola.

-Me soltaste de la mano, todo fue en vano — el pelirrojo se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrase en su composición – Me has hecho llorar cuando yo nunca lo hice. ¡Tú te burlaste en mis narices!

-¿Es una broma o qué? – murmuró el pelirrojo, ya que no pudo evitar que las palabras de aquella Ravenclaw se colaran en su cabeza.

-No te apiadaste de mi alma. ¡Tómalo con calma! Que todavía te quiero – el pelirrojo volteó a ver a la chica que leía – sigues siendo mi cielo, pero no se puede entablar la relación, ha muerto nuestra pasión, ¡No valoraste mi corazón! — Ron comenzó a respirar agitadamente – Y ahora me encuentro triste por todo el daño que me hiciste ¿ya viste? Que tu mentira fue la daga que atravesó mi pecho. No te guardo rencor, tampoco despecho… (2)

-¡Basta! – gritó frustrado. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo de manera desconcertante. No soportó la presión en él, así que salió furioso del aula.

-¡Hey, Ron! ¿Qué ocurre? – le llamó Terry, el cual había salido a su encuentro.

-¡Nada! – le respondió aún alterado – déjame solo.

-Pero…

-¡Que me dejes solo! – le gritó furioso. El Ravenclaw parpadeó nervioso – lo siento, yo solo… déjame solo unos momentos ¿de acuerdo? Necesito aclarar mis ideas.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo emprendió su camino.

Se detestaba y no sabía el porqué. En realidad sí sabía el porqué, solo que no quería aceptarla. Unas cuantas horas atrás se había enterado del estado de Blaise y se sentía un _monstruo_ por no haberse percatado de ello. Blaise, el chico que había sido todo para él tiempo atrás, se encontraba en un estado muy delicado de salud en San Mungo. Al parecer se había complicado el embarazo, o algo así había escuchado hablar a Neville.

Y él, se sentía culpable de ello. ¿Por qué no se había percatado que Blaise se había desaparecido por un tiempo de su campo de vista? La respuesta se le vino en automático: Terry. Se había centrado tanto en su nueva relación que había olvidado a Blaise. Se había propuesto ser feliz sin detenerse a mirar a su pasado, que no reparó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se había olvidado de Blaise tal como se lo había propuesto y sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho por lograrlo.

* * *

Ese fin de semana, Neville y Theodore habían decidido ir a visitar a Blaise a San Mungo, el moreno ya llevaba alrededor de un mes internado y aún sin dar señas de querer despertar.

-¡Hola Blaise! – Le saludó Neville, aún con la esperanza de que el moreno lo escuchara – te tenemos buenas noticias, Theo y yo ya compramos una casa nueva – le dijo sonriente.

El moreno seguía sin dar señas de nada.

-También hemos recibido los resultados de las solicitudes de la Universidad Mágica de Especialidades – continuó Theo – y nos han aceptado, a Neville en la carrera de Herbología y a mí en la de Medimagia.

-Y pensar que tu amigo aquí presente no quería mandar su solicitud – dejó salir el Gryffindor no queriendo la cosa. Theo le sonrió.

Sin embargo, ambos chicos dejaron de reírse, observaron a Blaise. Seguía igual.

-Esto está mal – dejó salir Neville.

-Tienes que vivir Blaise – susurró Theodore, mientras le acariciaba la mano.

* * *

Exhaló por cuarta vez. Él y Harry se encontraban en los jardines del colegio.

-No me gusta verte así ¿sabías eso? – le confesó el Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – le respondió Draco – me preocupa mucho Blaise, estuvimos a muy poco de perderlo – Harry lo abrazó protectoramente.

El ojiverde estaba al tanto de la salud del moreno, sabía lo del embarazo y sospechaba quién era el padre. Había descartado a su amigo Ron por obvias razones.

-Si sigues así, tú también terminarás internado y eso es lo último que quiero – le advirtió.

-Te amo – le dijo, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El ojiverde le respondió de una manera un tanto _distinta_.

Draco dejó de besarlo, observó detenidamente a su novio. Harry le sonrió. En cuestión de segundos el rubio se percató de algo, no supo explicar el porqué, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que el león le ocultaba algo. Aparentemente el otro chico lucía igual, sin embargo había algo _distinto_ en él.

-¿Qué has hecho Potter? – dejó salir entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada – respondió inmediatamente el chico – ¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo malo?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera algo malo – contraatacó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Draco! – Se quejó Harry - ¡te lo juro, no he hecho nada! – el moreno le puso la mejor de las caras más inocente que tenía.

-mmm – gruñó el rubio – haré como que te creo – refunfuñó.

De pronto el ojiverde sintió remordimientos, sabía que había obrado mal al enredarse con Michael, pero no estaba muy seguro de decirle a su rubio ¿y si le hacía más daño el decírselo? Había escuchado decir en una ocasión a una de sus compañeras de casa, que a veces era mejor no decir todas sus verdades en un "ataque de sinceridad" porque éstas podrían causar más daño que la acción misma.

Sin embargo; al ver ahí a Draco tan ajeno a su infidelidad, ya no estaba tan seguro. Quizás no sería tan malo el decírselo, si estaban destinados a estar juntos, entonces lo estarían sin importar lo que hayan hecho o ¿no?

-De acuerdo, te lo diré – dejó salir nervioso al fin – ¿prometes que no te enojarás?

-No prometo nada, dime – exigió el rubio.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sentía el latir de su corazón de una manera muy alarmante. Exhaló profundamente.

-Potter, no tengo todo el día – presionó el Slytherin.

-Pasé la noche con Neville – dejó salir. El rubio abrió los ojos considerablemente – ¡conversando! – se apresuró a decir al ver el gesto que hacía su novio.

-¡No hagas pausas innecesarias! – le reclamó.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Neville y yo, estábamos hablando sobre la salud de Blaise… creo que Ron nos escuchó – El Slytherin no supo qué contestar.

Meditó un poco la reciente información.

-No te preocupes, quizás ya era el momento que lo supiera – le tranquilizó – si en verdad tu amigo ama a Blaise, se verá en estos momentos ¿no crees?

-No es tan sencillo – dejó salir Harry, pensando al mismo tiempo en su propia situación ¿Draco le perdonaría lo que le había hecho con Michael?

-No, no lo es. Sin embargo; pueda que Weasley logre que Blaise salga de ese estado y quizás hablen.

-No creo que ellos regresen – le confesó Harry – si esas son tus esperanzas…

-No lo son – confesó el rubio – más bien, creo que a ellos les hace falta ponerle fin a su historia de una mejor manera. No es justo que ambos terminen odiándose o simplemente pretender que no sucedió nada entre ambos cuando sí sucedió ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón – coincidió el ojiverde.

Ambos se sumieron en un extraño silencio, el cual afortunadamente fue interrumpido por las lechuzas de ambos. Les traían los resultados de sus solicitudes de la universidad y de la Academia de Aurores. Los dos sonrieron al tenerlas entre sus manos, cada uno ansioso por leerlas.

-¿Al mismo tiempo? – propuso Harry. Draco asintió anhelante.

Abrieron sus respectivos sobres y comenzaron a leer sus cartas.

-¡Sí! – dejó salir Harry victorioso tras leer su pergamino, observó a Draco el cual lo veía con los ojos entornados.

-No lo puedo creer… - dejó salir el rubio.

-¿Te aceptaron?

-No… — A Harry se le borró la sonrisa.

* * *

Durante el transcurso hacia San Mungo la ansiedad y el nerviosismo no lo dejaron ni un solo instante. En la cabeza de Ronald solo había un solo pensamiento: Blaise.

Sabía que las cosas no habían salido muy bien entre ambos, sobre todo el asunto de la "ruptura", ésta había sido tan extraña y confusa. Después de haber reflexionado un poco ese asunto, algo dentro de él le decía que simplemente no había estado _bien_. De acuerdo, una ruptura jamás será feliz, sin embargo él no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Llegó hasta el hospital, no le fue difícil llegar hasta la habitación del moreno. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí plantado en la puerta aún decidiéndose si entrar o no.

Había muy pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro. Una, definitivamente no volvería a estar con Blaise. Dos, no podía avanzar más con Terry porque aún había algo pendiente con el Slytherin. Y tres, ese era el momento de despedirse.

Entró a la habitación. Su primera impresión fue de inmediato. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta con Blaise. Dejó el libro que llevaba entre sus manos en el buró de al lado.

-Blaise… — murmuró al verlo tan distinto.

Aquel chico estaba conectado a unas maquinas extrañas, estaba pálido, con unas ojeras horribles alrededor de los ojos, sus labios resecos y su abdomen había crecido notoriamente.

Ron amaba a ese chico que tenía frente a él. ¡Por Merlín, que lo amaba! Pero había cosas que simplemente lo superaban. Se conocía perfectamente, sabía que no podría lidiar con éstas en el futuro y eso lo echaría todo a perder. Así que, ¿Por qué seguir con algo que después él mismo destruiría? Era mejor cortar por lo sano.

Y cortarlo bien. Después de todo no podían fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ambos y aventar todo por la borda. Y si ese era el final, era mejor hacerlo de la manera en que se la merecían, ya que lo que habían vivido juntos lo valía.

-Hola, Blaise – saludó, mientras se sentaba a su lado — ¿Recuerdas nuestras últimas vacaciones en la madriguera, cuando tú y yo nos acostamos en el jardín y observamos las estrellas?

El pelirrojo pareció sumirse en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

-¿Recuerdas ese día? Yo sí, como si fuera ayer…

Al pelirrojo de pronto aquellos días le parecieron lejanos, _distantes_. Aún recordaba el cómo se la pasaban en la Sala de Menesteres mientras creían que Draco y Harry los cubrían en las rondas de prefectos.

-¿Qué nos ocurrió, Blaise? – dejó salir, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo acariciaba suavemente.

Ron observó al Slytherin, le dolía verlo de esa manera y, muy internamente, se sentía parte responsable de ello.

-Eres muy importante para mí, por eso te pido que vuelvas – le confesó viéndolo a los ojos – Ese día en la madriguera, hiciste una promesa.

El Gryffindor sonrió bajito, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo no fue una promesa, pero es como si lo fuera. Y no la estás cumpliendo – se quejó – Pero sé que lo harás, algo dentro de mí lo dice.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras observaba atentamente a Blaise, sabía que se acercaba el momento y de alguna manera supo que el otro chico también lo intuía, sobre todo cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Ron llevó su mano hasta la cara de Blaise y con una suave caricia secó la lágrima.

-Te amo, pero… — su mirada se posó en el vientre del chico.

No era simple orgullo, era algo más lo que no le permitía el estar con él en esos momentos.

-Quizás no era nuestro momento, algún día lo será… o tal vez nunca lo sea…

Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse. Suspiró largamente.

-Tengo que decirlo, Blaise. Sino, ninguno de los dos podrá salir adelante. Hay que pasar página.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Adiós, Blaise…

Se levantó lentamente sin dejar de observarlo. El adiós dolía.

Salió de la habitación y prácticamente corrió hasta la salida sin mirar y sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. Ese había sido el final de una historia. _Su_ historia.

* * *

Draco veía a Harry pasearse de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido, lo llamó tres veces, pero el Gryffindor seguía en su verborrea personal.

-¡Potter! – le gritó colocándose frente a él. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado – déjalo ir – le dijo seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no, es una injusticia lo que te están haciendo.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Harry – dejó salir amargamente. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-No – fue la rotunda respuesta del rubio antes de encaminarse hacia el castillo.

Harry le mando una mirada llena de sentimiento, le dolía mucho el hecho de que Draco dejara de luchar por algo que definitivamente valía la pena.

Por otro lado, el rubio ya se esperaba una respuesta así, si había guardado esperanzas de que tal vez lo aceptaran era porque ingenuamente creía que el mundo mágico ya había olvidado aquellos pequeños errores de su familia, sin embargo no fue así. Y probablemente nunca lo harían. Entonces ¿para qué molestarse en pedir que lo aceptaran sino le darían esa oportunidad? No valdría la pena el humillarse si al final el resultado sería el mismo.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

Todo alrededor mio es oscuro, ni siquiera sé si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Con cierto nerviosismo trato de dar un paso hacia el frente de mi, mientras que con mis manos busco algún soporte o indicio de alguna superficie. Resbalo con algo. En cuestión de segundos me siento transportado de lugar.

Demasiada luz. Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbren a la claridad, sin embargo la luz se ha ido dejando en su lugar una bella noche y un jardín muy conocido. Enseguida lo reconozco. Es el jardín de la madriguera. También reconozco la escena que hay frente a mí.

-¿Recuerdas ese día? – me pregunta Bilius, el cual ha aparecido a un lado de mi.

Todo esto es tan extraño ¿Cómo puede haber dos de nosotros? ¿Acaso estoy visitando mis recuerdos?

-Yo sí, como si fuera ayer… — me dice viendo aquel recuerdo.

Hago lo mismo.

Estamos Bilius y yo, ambos acostados en el césped mientras contemplamos las estrellas de arriba. Ese fue el último día de las vacaciones de verano que la pasamos juntos, ya que las dos semanas siguientes cada uno de nosotros nos la pasaríamos con nuestras respectivas familias.

-Bilius… — murmuro al vernos ahí, al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-¿Qué nos ocurrió, Blaise? – me pregunta el Bilius que está a un lado de mi.

-Francis – le murmuro viéndolo – él ocurrió – Bilius toma mi mano y la acaricia suavemente.

-Eres muy importante para mí – me dice viéndome a los ojos – por eso te pido que vuelvas – Frunzo el ceño ligeramente – ese día – me dice señalándome el recuerdo – hiciste una promesa.

Volteo a ver al Blaise y al Bilius del recuerdo.

Ambos se están abrazando, mientras observan las estrellas.

-Quisiera estar así eternamente – dice el Bilius del recuerdo – no quisiera despegarme de ti ni un solo instante.

El Blaise del recuerdo sonríe de lado coincidiendo con lo que ha dicho aquel pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos separaremos algún día?

-No lo sé, a veces ocurren cosas inevitables… - deja salir tristemente ese Bilius, recordando seguramente al desquiciado de Voldemort.

-Eso no sucederá – le dice seguro ese Blaise – y en dado caso que suceda, que dudo mucho. Cuando queramos sentirnos cerca, nos bastará levantar los ojos al cielo y pensaremos que estamos viendo las mismas estrellas (2). Y aunque no me veas, ahí estaré contigo. Siempre.

-Te amo – le dice el pelirrojo dándole un suave beso.

-De acuerdo no fue una promesa – confiesa el Bilius que está a mi lado – pero es como si lo fuera. Y no la estás cumpliendo. Pero sé que lo harás, algo dentro de mí lo dice.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Tarde o temprano aquello que nunca quise decirle en persona llegará. Es hora de pasar página.

-Lo siento, nunca quise que Francis se interpusiera entre nosotros, no creí que ese asunto se saldría de mis manos – le digo mientras que una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla – ¿podrás perdonarme algún día, Bilius?

Bilius con una de sus manos me seca la lágrima.

-Te amo, pero… — su mirada se posa en un punto en particular.

-Lo sé, sé que es demasiado el pedirte que aceptes _esto_ – le digo mientras observo mi estomago, el cual ya está algo abultado – ni siquiera yo lo hago. Y no estoy seguro de hacerlo algún día – vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos – Entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo.

-Quizás no era nuestro momento, algún día lo será… o tal vez nunca lo sea…

-Lamento que no funcionara, me habría gustado que sí.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos atentamente.

-Tengo que decirlo, Blaise – me confiesa – sino, ninguno de los dos podrá salir adelante. Hay que pasar página.

-Lo sé – le digo. Me muero el labio inferior – pero no sé si quiero. Te amo tanto…

Puedo ver cómo también a él le cuesta decir esa palabra. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

-Adiós, Blaise… - me dice viéndome a los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos aquella escena que nos rodeaba, se desvanece y somos transportados hasta Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos separamos la mirada.

-Adiós, Bilius…

Le respondo acariciando su mejilla, él cierra los ojos al sentir el contacto. Se ve tan hermoso. Abre los ojos, me sonríe dulcemente. Lentamente él también comienza a desvanecerse.

-Te amo. No lo olvides…

Le susurro al viento. Todo se vuelve oscuro.

_Abro los ojos repentinamente, parpadeo un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbren nuevamente a una claridad inesperada. Esta vez el lugar en el cual me encuentro no lo reconozco. Observo a mí alrededor. Es un pequeño cuarto que está rodeado de maquinas extrañas al cual me encuentro conectado. _

_El nombre de San Mungo se me viene a la mente inmediatamente. Mi mirada se enfoca en un objeto en particular. Es un libro. Y no cualquier libro. Es el libro de…_

-Señor Zabini, me alegra tenerlo de vuelta –_ me saluda una señora con bata de medimago._

* * *

Eran los últimos días de clases y los alumnos cada vez estaban más nerviosos, a esas alturas la mayoría, sino es que todos, ya habían recibido los resultados de sus respectivas solicitudes. Theo, Neville y Blaise estaban al tanto de la respuesta que había recibido su amigo rubio, no insistieron mucho en el asunto, ya que Draco parecía salirse de quicio cada vez que se tomaba el tema en cuestión. Así que dejaron ese asunto de lado.

Lo que ahora les preocupaba más era nuevamente Blaise, a pesar que su amigo les había prometido no atentar nuevamente contra la salud de él o la del bebé, lo tenían vigilado, ya que la madre de éste estaba hospitalizada en San Mungo y temían que su amigo cometiera una locura por sentirse culpable de la salud de ella. Rose Zabini había entrado en una depresión mayor, al enterarse del estado de salud de su hijo. Fue un golpe duro para Blaise, se prometió a si mismo salir adelante y demostrarle a su madre que él estaba bien, aunque por dentro no lo estuviera del todo.

-Neville y yo hemos comprado una casa – le dio la noticia Theodore a su amigo moreno – se encuentra en las afueras del país, es pequeña pero acogedora y con suficiente espacio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó curioso el moreno, de pronto tuvo la loca idea de que quizás su amigo y su novio querían formar una familia con hijos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a vivir con nosotros? – le preguntó Neville, sonriente.

Blaise abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida la cerró, no estaba seguro de lo que les iba a responder. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado en donde viviría al salir de Hogwarts, es decir, no podría regresar a aquella mansión la cual le recordaría el cómo fue que Francis se introdujo en su vida, además estaría solo. Su madre no daba señales de salir pronto de San Mungo.

Y por más fuerte que sonara la realidad tenía que admitirlo, no quería estar solo cuando ocurriera el _momento_. Ese pequeño instante cuando el pequeño _engendro_ de Francis quisiera salir de su cuerpo. Definitivamente no quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería ser una carga a sus amigos. Ellos al fin podrían estar solos e iniciar una nueva etapa como pareja y él no quería ser el intruso.

-¿Lo pensarás? – le animó Theo.

-Sí… — solo atinó a decir.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó Neville al estar en la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Los alcanzo – dejó salir Blaise con cierto tono de fastidio en la voz, al señalarse a sí mismo.

Neville y Theo salieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases dejando solo a Blaise. El moreno se vio a través del espejo, detestaba considerablemente la imagen que tenía frente a él. Había engordado y mucho. La profesora McGonagall le había sugerido que ocultara el embarazo por medio de un hechizo, para evitar situaciones incomodas para él, lo cual aceptó gustosamente. Siete meses no se podían pasar simplemente como un _"subí de peso"._

-Maldito _engendro_ – murmuró el moreno, con la varita se apuntó a sí mismo y convocó aquel hechizo que venía usando de meses atrás.

El Slytherin ya ansiaba el momento en que esa criatura naciera. Y no, no era para tenerlo en brazos, sino todo lo contrario, para deshacerse de él, había estado investigando sobre Casas Hogares Mágicas y Orfanatos Mágicos ubicados en países extranjeros, porque si lo iba abandonar sería en un lugar que estuviera lo más lejos posible de él.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la sala de los menesteres, aquella habitación había tomado la forma de un cuarto desconocido, aquel Gryffindor pelirrojo extrañaba la forma que tomaba anteriormente, su habitación. Sin embargo, se alegraba enormemente el hecho de que al fin había pasado a la fase dos de su relación, el sexo.

Debía de admitir que le costó trabajo decidirse. Quizás su cerebro estaba de acuerdo, pero su corazón aún no lo estaba. No podía hacerlo. Literalmente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó por cuarta vez esa noche.

En verdad que había intentado hacer el amor con aquel Ravenclaw, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba tener una erección. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.

-No te preocupes – le calmó Terry, el cual lo abrazó tiernamente – tómate el tiempo que quieras – le dio un casto beso y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

El pelirrojo cada vez se entendía menos. Se supone que ya había pasado página, le había dicho '_adiós'_ a Blaise y sin embargo, pareciera que aún había algo pendiente con él. ¿O eso quería él creer?

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Terry al verlo tan serio. El pelirrojo lo observó detenidamente.

Quizás el que no se sentía preparado para la segunda fase era él mismo y se justificaba inútilmente utilizando el recuerdo de Blaise. Era hora de que él se dejara de sentirse culpable, después de todo, entre Blaise y él ya no habría nada. Ambos tenían que ser feliz, cada uno por su cuenta.

-Nada – le respondió Ron – Simplemente que, te quiero – le confesó con una sonrisa – te quiero – le volvió a repetir, esta vez acompañado un casto beso.

Terry sonrió feliz, pudo notar un cambio en aquel pelirrojo, el cual comenzó a besarlo de una manera más pasional, primero en los labios, después en el cuello, luego en el abdomen, después más abajo. Ron estaba dispuesto a concluir con la segunda fase.

* * *

Tenía rato observándolo, aquel ojiverde se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando al parecer un libro invisible porque no daba con éste. Su paciencia se le acaba y eso era raro en él. Michael Corner gruñó cuando Potter pasó a su lado sin siquiera dar señales de haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Potter – le llamó acorralándolo en aquel solitario pasillo - ¿no piensas despedirte de mí?

-¿Qué quieres Corner? – espetó el león con voz aburrida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Se sorprendió el chico castaño – así que el gran héroe mágico ya se aburrió del _jueguito_ que tenía con este humilde Ravenclaw. Te felicito.

-¿Eso es todo? – quiso saber Harry sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-Al parecer sí – dejó salir Michael seriamente, segundos después una sonrisa de lado se vislumbró en su rostro – algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver, Potter. Nadie se olvida de mí.

Por supuesto que nadie se olvidada de él. Y él se encargaba que así fuera. Harry lo recordaría por sus _revolcones_… y Draco por las notas anónimas. Porque sí, él era el que le enviaba los anónimos torturando aquel rubio.

-Siempre regresan – afirmó el Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? Suerte, con eso – le respondió el moreno.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ese pasillo. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por no haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, ya que aquel Ravenclaw sabía cómo hacerse notar. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Amaba a Draco y esta vez nada los separaría. Estarían juntos siempre.

-Harry ¿me estas escuchando? – la voz de su rubio lo hizo conectarse con la realidad. Ambos se encontraban en los jardines del colegio.

-Lo siento ¿Qué me decías? – el Slytherin rodó los ojos. Harry lo vio exhalar profundamente. ¿Era su imaginación o Draco estaba realmente nervioso?

* * *

El acto académico del fin de curso fue sencillo, pero muy emotivo para los alumnos de Hogwarts ya que no todos sus compañeros estaban ahí con ellos, Hermione y Pansy eran unas de ellas, por poner un ejemplo. La ceremonia fue muy corta, solo constó de unas palabras por parte de la directora y un mensaje por parte del sombrero seleccionador. Lo que tardó más fue la entrega de documentos.

Y ahí estaban los alumnos, algunos despidiéndose de sus compañeros, otros felicitándose… otros discutiendo, para no perder la costumbre.

-¿Sigues molesto? – quiso saber Draco, sentándose a un lado de Harry.

Un día antes, Draco le había confesado al ojiverde que había recibido una invitación a un curso avanzado de Pociones en la Universidad Mágica de Francia, si aprobaba satisfactoriamente dicho curso, podrían otorgarle una plaza para que iniciara sus estudios para esa misma carrera.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? – Le dijo Harry tratando de sonreírle – Draco, es tu sueño el ser el mejor Pocionista del mundo mágico. Esta es una gran oportunidad para cumplirlo, dime ¿Quién soy yo para impedirte que lo seas?

-Mi novio – confesó el rubio – y tu opinión es muy importante para mí. El curso dura tres meses y la carrera tres años.

-Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena.

-¿El estar lejos también?

-Sé que buscaremos la manera de estar juntos. Siempre lo hemos hecho ¿no?

Draco le sonrió con adoración.

-Te amo, Harry.

-Yo también.

Ron sonreía abiertamente. Estaba realmente feliz.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto así? Blaise no lo recordaba. Pero se alegraba enormemente verlo feliz, aunque fuera al lado de aquel Ravenclaw. Y como si su solo pensamiento lo hubiera llamado, el pelirrojo volteó hacia donde estaba él.

Ambos se miraron atentamente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó ligeramente, sin embargo no dejó de verlo. Le sonrió dulcemente. Blaise que tampoco había dejado de verlo, le devolvió la sonrisa. Segundos después Terry llegó hasta con él, haciéndole perder el contacto visual.

-Sé que aún no te he perdido del todo – murmuró Blaise, sin dejar de verlo.

Neville llegó hasta con Theo, ambos se abrazaron y se dieron las felicidades. Estaban felices, dentro de unas cuantas horas más, los dos estarían en su nuevo hogar y eso los tenía muy ansiosos.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos – se disculpó Blaise al llegar a su lado – solo quería decirles que… acepto el ir a vivir con ustedes. Pero solo hasta que nazca esta _cosa_, después me iré a la mansión.

-No hay problema – dejó salir Neville – igual eres bienvenido todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias.

* * *

[Blaise Zabini]

_Me he levantado más temprano de lo normal, ya que he decido hacer mi última jugada hacia con Bilius. Sé que había tomado la decisión de terminar con él, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dice que no me dé por vencido. Que aún puedo intentar. _

_Algún día el engendro de Francis nacerá y lo dejaré en alguna institución, me desharé de él, dejándome libre de rastro de Francis. Y entonces mi lindo Bilius y yo estaremos juntos, como siempre debimos haber estado. _

_Tomo un pedazo de pergamino, mojo la pluma en el tintero, mientras pienso detenidamente en lo que le pienso transmitir a Bilius. Debo ser directo pero a la vez no. Tengo que decirle de alguna manera sobre el Pacto Mágico, pero sin decírselo realmente._

_Es complicado._

_Después de varios minutos, por fin puedo escribir una frase. La leo detenidamente una y otra vez. Sonrío de lado. Doblo el pedazo de pergamino y lo meto en aquel libro de portada negra. Ese libro que Bilius dejó en mi habitación en San Mungo._

_Nuevamente me lanzo el hechizo para disimular mi enorme panza frente a los demás. Salgo de mi Sala Común para dirigirme a la de Bilius. A estas horas todos, o al menos casi todos los Gryffindors, deben estar en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. No me equivoco al encontrarme a Neville saliendo del retrato de la dama Gorda, normalmente él es último en salir._

-¿Puedo pasar?_ – le pregunto en cuanto estoy frente a él._

-Él no está_ – me dice refiriéndose a Bilius._

-Lo sé_ – le respondo._

-De acuerdo_ – me dice cediéndome el paso._

_Me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi lindo Bilius, puedo ver que ya ha hecho su maleta. De la bolsa de la túnica saco el libro de portada negra, busco el pedazo de pergamino. Le doy un último vistazo._

-Ahora, solo dependerá de ti_ – murmuro, mientras nuevamente guardo la pequeña nota en el libro._

_Con una gran sonrisa salgo de la habitación y luego de la Sala Común. Quizás entre Bilius y yo no se arreglen las cosas completamente. Probablemente no volvamos a estar juntos, sin embargo, me quedará el consuelo que Bilius sabrá el verdadero motivo del porqué lo engañé con Francis._

_Y eso para mí, es suficiente._

* * *

-¿Ron? – Terry llamó por tercera ocasión, pero al parecer no había nadie en aquella habitación.

Había sido una suerte que un chico de tercer curso estaba entrando a la sala común y le haya permitido el paso. Entró a la habitación y como lo sospechaba no había nadie. Salvo las maletas de los chicos. Se encaminó hasta la cama de su novio pelirrojo, donde estaba una maleta a medio hacer o eso le pareció al reconocer un libro arriba de ésta.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y cuando comenzó a hojearlo un pedazo de pergamino cayó al suelo. El Ravenclaw frunció ligeramente el ceño, recogió aquel papel. Era una nota dirigida hacia Ron, sabía que era para él y de quién iba dirigida, ya que en aquel pedazo de pergamino se leía claramente: _Para Bilius_. La única persona que le llamaba así, era aquel Slytherin.

No estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué decía aquella nota, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, después de todo, ese pedazo de pergamino podría cambiar el curso de su relación con Ron. Con manos temblorosas abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

-¿Qué…? – murmuró en cuanto terminó.

-¿Terry? – La voz de Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué haces aquí? – con un ágil movimiento escondió el libro tras de sí.

-Emh…

-¿Qué escondes, ahí? – quiso saber el pelirrojo, al percatarse que aquel chico escondía algo.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero tú no te dejas sorprender – dejó salir nerviosamente el Ravenclaw. Le extendió el libro.

-¿Cómo llegó a ti? – preguntó nervioso, pues recordaba vagamente que lo había dejado en San Mungo.

-Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall – mintió – entonces ¿nos vamos?

El pelirrojo metió el libro en su baúl y salió junto con Terry, tomado de la mano. Mientras tanto el Ravenclaw se autoconvencía que había hecho lo correcto. Había vuelto a meter el pedazo de pergamino en el libro, si el pelirrojo lo encontraba algún día por su propia cuenta que Merlín se apiadara de él, sino lo hacía, eso significaba que él y Ron estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Ahora solo dependía del tiempo y si Ronald Bilius Weasley, resolvía aquella misteriosa frase.

_Tengo prohibido decirlo, pero no el escribirlo. Así que, así lo expresaré._

_Te amo, no lo olvides…_

_B.Z. _

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)Ya saben, salió en el Capitulo 12: Solo un día. Mientras ambos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

(2)Fragmento de la canción: Dolor de amor, interpretada por Grupo Indio, Zmoky, bento, gramatiko.

Aquí el link si la quieren escuchar:

watch?v=7W2lEHygAwo

(3)_ Cuando queramos sentirnos cerca, nos bastará levantar los ojos al cielo y pensaremos que estamos viendo las mismas estrellas_.Frase tomada de la revista WITCH número 53, dicha por Erick a Hay Lin.

(*)Han quedado algunos cabos sueltos, no se preocupen se resolverán en la segunda parte ^^

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó la primera parte *0***

**Muchas gracias por seguirla y por sus lindos comentarios.**

**¿Qué pasará con el hijo de Blaise?, ¿Ron y Blaise estarán juntos nuevamente?, ¿Draco se enterará de lo que le hizo Harry?, ¿Descubrirán que Michael era el de los pergaminos anónimos?, Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pasará con el Pacto Mágico? Todo esto y más en la segunda parte (muy de publicidad descarada jajaja XD).**

**La segunda parte se llama "Tu historia fue conmigo". Estaré encantada si me leen también por allá *0***

**Besos**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
